Tintas y sombras
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fin portugués Titas e sombras de Françoso. Regina Mills e una estudiante de Psicología retraída y tímida que conoce a la romántica y visceral Emma Swan, una pintora que estudia en la misma Universidad. Las dos se enamorarán, pero su amor será puesto a prueba de una forma inimaginable. Su camino estará lleno de obstáculos que tendrán que aprender a salvar.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas. Como siempre suelo llevar dos traducciones a la vez, aquí estoy. El siguiente fic se titula** _ **Tintas e sombras**_ **, en portugués. Su autora es Françoso. Es un fic no muy largo, 20 capítulos, pero muy intenso. Y yo creo que nunca he leído un fic que trate este tema. No voy a decir cuál para no hacer spoiler. Jajajajaja. Tema AU.**

 **Regina, es una estudiante de psicología, tímida, estudiosa; Emma es una estudiante de Arte. Estudian en la misma Universidad y se conocen en una fiesta. Su relación será puesta a prueba de la manera más inimaginable.**

 **Besos, y espero que les guste esta nueva historia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Aquel era para mí un sábado cualquiera. Me desperté temprano, como solía hacer todos los días, y salí a correr. Correr era una de las cosas que me encantaba hacer y traía muchos beneficios, no solo para mi cuerpo, sino también para mi mente. Cuando regresé de correr, me fui a mi cuarto a estudiar. Estaba en tercer año de Psicología, y además de ser un curso duro, con bastante contenido para leer y comprender, siempre fui una auténtica rata de biblioteca, de aquellas que prefieren pasar el fin de semana estudiando que ir de paseo.

Papá estaba muy orgulloso de mí, de mi gran empeño académico y respetaba bastante mi personalidad reservada y tímida, a mamá le gustaba criticarme y compararme con mi hermana Zelena, que era mi opuesto. Excéntrica y habladora, Zelena era todo lo que yo no era, incluso era pelirroja con los ojos azules.

Yo amaba a mi familia y me llevaba bien con todos, incluso con mi hermana que se diferenciaba tanto de mí. Mi único problema era mamá y su exceso de críticas y exigencias. Detestaba la forma en cómo intentaba hacerme ser diferente e insistía en buscarme novios. Debía ser difícil para Cora aceptar que sus dos hijas eran lesbianas, pero tenía que aceptarlo.

Mi sexualidad y la de Zelena siempre fueron respetadas en casa. Mi padre era un hombre moderno, acorde con su tiempo y no se aferraba al conservadurismo que llamaba "estúpido". Mamá, por haber sido toda su vida una mujer refinada y de apariencias, se sentía un poco incómoda ante comportamientos que estaban fuera del aceptable patrón de la élite en la que se movía.

La familia Mills no era rica, pero teníamos una hermosa casa y un buen dinero guardado. Papá era coronel retirado y mamá, una bogada reconocida que no solía perder ningún caso. Nuestra familia era bastante conocida en la ciudad, Storybrooke, una ciudad que cada día crecía más.

«¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?» mi hermana me preguntó, mirándome con sus ojos azules, tras abrir de golpe la puerta de mi cuarto.

«¡Cuánta sutileza!» dije irónicamente, mirándola desde donde estaba, sobre mi cama rodeada de libros «¿Acaso no ves que estoy estudiando?» dije lo obvio, con el lápiz en la mano y el cuaderno encima de mis piernas.

«Regina, hoy es sábado» estalló los dedos como si yo no hubiera entendido lo que aquello significaba «¡Despierta, criatura! Hemos sido invitadas a la fiesta de una chica de la Universidad…¡Ella es super famosa y por lo visto va a ser una fiesta histórica!» dijo con entusiasmo, restregándose sus manos.

Reviré los ojos, encogiéndome de hombros y volví a mis anotaciones en el cuaderno.

«Como si me importasen esas fiestas, son todas iguales…llenas de personas ebrias y desesperadas en busca de algo que llene su vacío existencial. Deberían hacer terapia, sería más provechoso» murmuré mirando los libros que tenía a mi alrededor, y pensando qué materia estudiaría a continuación.

«¡Regina Mills, siempre tan correcta!» replicó en alto, cerró la puerta de mi cuarto y se sentó a los pies de la cama, y se quedó mirándome «Sé que no eres muy festiva, pero vamos…solo es una fiesta. Nunca sales de casa, Regina»

«Salgo todos los días» dije con orgullo y me miró con hastío

«¿De verdad? ¿Correr en el parque, ir a la facultad o a alguna biblioteca cuenta para ti como una "salida"?»

«¿Por qué es tan importante de que vaya a esa fiesta, Zelena?» solté el cuaderno con fuerza, dejándolo a un lado «¿No tienes a tus amigos para que acompañen?»

«Sí, no te lo estoy pidiendo por solidaridad, tonta. Te lo pido porque soy tu hermana y me preocupo por ti. Creo que sería bueno que fueses a la fiesta, salieses un poco de este cuarto. Existe todo un mundo ahí fuera, Regina. Sé que te gusta estudiar y eres muy reservada, pero si pretendes ser una buena psicóloga, no puedes huir permanentemente del contacto con las personas…Incluso los peores…» puso, al final, una sonrisilla maliciosa, guiñándome un ojo.

«Deberías hacer Derecho, como mamá, serías una excelente abogada» le dije alegre, arrancándole risas «¡De verdad, argumentas muy bien y ganas por cansancio!»

«¿Eso quiere decir que…?

«¡Sí, voy contigo a esa fiesta!» dije, dándome por vencida

«¡Bien!» Zelena lo celebró, abrazándome eufórica

Mi hermana era una loca, estudiábamos juntas, y por increíble que parezca, esta descerebrada estudiaba Ciencias Sociales. Le pegaba, al fin y al cabo, le encantaba hablar y filosofar y conversar de todo a cada momento.

Cuando está a punto de oscurecer, Zelena y yo nos fuimos a arreglar y confieso que no tenía mucho jeito para vestirme como ella. Yo era sencilla y por no estar acostumbrada a ir a lugares de fiesta, solía vestir cómodos y viejos vaqueros, blusas básicas, tenis y vestidos sencillos que me daban un aire ingenuo. Claro que Zelena no me dejaría ir a la fiesta con nada de eso.

«No quiero ninguno de esos vestidos, Zelena» refunfuñé después de que ella me mostrara prácticamente todo su guardarropa «Son muy exagerados y escotados, no quiero ser atacada por locos borrachos»

«¡Ya sé! ¿Te acuerdas de aquel vestido de tubo negro que mamá te compró las Navidades pasadas?»

«Claro que me acuerdo, fue la primera vez que me compró algo de ropa que me gustó» solté una risita y Zelena me cogió de la mano y arrastró de nuevo a mi cuarto.

«Creo que va a servir…No es un vestido soso, que te deje apariencia de monja, pero tampoco es super llamativo. Póntelo y vemos cómo te queda»

Me cambié delante de Zelena y me miró de arriba abajo cuando tuve el vestido puesto, su nariz empinada estaba fruncida y su mirada estaba atenta y centrada.

«¿Queda mal?» pregunté con recelo, poniendo las manos en la cintura

«Mira tú misma» me empujó y me puso delante del gran espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el cuarto «¡Estás maravillosa!»

Abrí una tímida sonrosa, sorprendiéndome con el reflejo que veía en el cristal. No era muy vanidosa, nunca me creí tan bonita como otras chicas o como Zelena, pero después de comenzar la facultad y la terapia había aprendido a aceptarme.

«Ahora vamos a peinarte y maquillarte»

Dejé que Zelena hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera y acabé arrepintiéndome cuando vi un rojo intenso en mis labios, que ya sin nada eran llamativos, pues eran carnosos y tenía una cicatriz desde los doce años cuando fui atacada por un perro, algo que me dejo un poco traumatizada.

«¿Estás segura de que no parezco una idiota con este lápiz rojo?» pregunté insegura cuando bajábamos las escaleras

«Claro que no, Regina. Estás linda y el lápiz combina con ese vestido negro. ¡Deja de sentirte insegura! ¿A que está bonita, papá?» nuestro padre estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando bajamos y al girarse para vernos, se quedó boquiabierto.

«¡Dios mío, mis niñas!» sus ojos se desorbitaron «Están maravillosas. Regina, nunca te he visto tan arreglada…»

«Finalmente decidió salir del escondrijo e ir conmigo a una fiesta»

«¡No me lo creo! ¡Qué bien, hija mía!» papá se levantó y vino hacia mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla «Haces muy bien en salir y divertirte. Aprovecha»

«Así lo haré, papá» le sonreí

«¿Yo no voy a ganar un beso?» refunfuñó de forma infantil Zelena, ganándose otro beso de papá

«Y tú, Zelena, ¿intenta tener juicio, ok? Escucha a tu hermana mayor porque ella sabe de las cosas»

«¡Lo hay que oír! Me pides que tenga juicio cuando soy yo la que está más acostumbrada a estas fiestas, Regina es la que es inexperta…» se fingió indignada, provocándome una carcajada «No te preocupes, papá. Regresaré entera y traeré a Regina sana y salva»

«Confío en tu hermana» dijo él «¡En quien no confío es en ti, loquilla!» rio, moviendo la cabeza «Venga, márchense antes de que vuestra madre llegue y decida sacarles una foto y subirla al Facebook»

«¡Oh, no! ¡Dios me libre de eso! ¡Vamos ya, Zelena!» la arrastré del brazo y salimos de casa riendo.

* * *

Una amiga de Zelena, llamada Ruby, nos llevó en su coche. Al igual que mi hermana era bonita y sensual, sabía vestirse y maquillarse, pero no llamó mucho mi atención. Difícilmente alguna persona llamaba mi atención.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la famosa fiesta que tenía lugar en una mansión. El sitio estaba algo lejos de mi casa y no conocía el barrio, pero, por lo que parecía, solo había gente rica por ahí. La fiesta estaba abarrotada, había personas en todas las esquinas y varios rostros que ya había visto varias veces por la facultad, pero prácticamente no conocía a nadie.

La música estaba alta y todos estaban apretados en la sala, que debía tener tres veces el tamaño de toda mi casa. Miraba alrededor, medio perdida y veía parejas besándose con pasión, varias personas bailando con bebidas en las manos y todos parecían estar a gusto e integrados…menos yo.

Yo estaba al lado de Zelena, que me guiaba con normalidad por el sitio, mucho más tranquila que yo. Nos detuvimos en medio de una multitud de personas que bailaban, y repentinamente miré hacia delante, a pocos metros de mí estaba una rubia de cabellos ondulados y ojos verdes. Estaba parada conversando con un muchacho y al contrario del resto de las personas, ella tampoco parecía muy a gusto en ese ambiente.

«¿Quién es?» le pregunté a Zelena, llena de curiosidad, con los ojos clavados en la figura que sonreía graciosamente al chico mientras hablaban.

«¿Aquellos dos?» dijo Zelena sin prestar mucha atención «Son los locos de las Artes. Nadie se acerca mucho a ellos, pues son artistas y a los artistas no hay quien los entienda» dijo irónicamente, y al ver a una amiga se excusó «Ya vuelvo»

«Zelena, espera, yo…» me dejó ahí sola.

Me quedé parada donde estaba sin saber qué hacer, pues no conocía a nadie. Continué mirando a la pareja que hablaba, pero mi atención estaba en la rubia de ojos verdes. Era tan bonita que parecía un cuadro, no era de extrañar que fuera una artista. De repente miró hacia mí, me miró directamente a mis ojos y desvié la mirada un momento, nerviosa, pero no resistí y volví a encararla.

Ella me sonrió y continuó mirándome, y el chico que le acompañaba se apartó, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Nos quedamos frente a frente, intercambiando sonrisas por unos instantes hasta que ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí, dejándome ansiosa.

 _Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

 _And your eyes look like coming home_

 _All I know it's simple ain't it?_

 _Everything has changed_

«Emma Swan» extendió la mano hacia mí y me sorprendí ante esa presentación. ¿Quién hoy en día, y más a nuestra edad, se presenta usando el nombre completo?

«Regina Mills» apreté su mano sin mucha fuerza y sentí una energía fuerte entre nosotras, y creo que Emma también la sintió, pues me miró sorprendida, y soltó rápidamente mi mano, algo avergonzada. «Estudio Psicología, ¿y tú?» pregunté como si no lo supiera

«Arte» sonreía «Psicología, ¿eh? ¿Te gusta analizar a las personas?»

«A algunas» respondí con una discreta sonrisa «¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu talento artístico?»

«Diseño y pintura» dijo y su respuesta me encantó

«¿Qué pintas? ¿Cuadros?»

«¡Sí! Cualquier día mis padres van a tirar mis lienzos por la ventana, pues ya no caben en casa» dijo con humor, provocándome carcajadas

«Aquí hace mucho ruido, ¿verdad?» comenté un poco con vergüenza cuando nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes, solo mirándonos.

«Hay un lugar más silencio, ven conmigo»

Seguí a Emma y mientras estaba de espaldas, reparé en su cuerpo. Usaba un vestido blanco con lunares negros, y el pelo, ensortijados, estaba recogido en una hermosa cola de caballo. Sus piernas eran hermosas y llamativas, así como sus brazos musculosos. Probablemente hacía bastante ejercicio.

Emma me condujo hasta las grandes escaleras de madera donde nos sentamos, en el tercer escalón, lado a lado.

«Entonces, ¿no eres muy fan de fiestas?» me preguntó

«¿Cómo lo sabes?» me quedé sorprendida

«Bueno, no te he visto antes en ninguna de estas…Y a juzgar por tu incomodidad con el ruido…»

«Es verdad» sonreí avergonzada, mirando para los escalones inferiores «No soy muy buena fingiendo cuando no me gusta algo. ¿Y tú?»

«No soy la mayor entusiasta de este tipo de eventos, pero me obligo a venir algunas veces para aparentar ser más sociable, ¿sabes? Mis padres insisten en que debo relacionarme más…»

«Los míos también» confesé y ella me miró con sorpresa

«¿Una futura psicóloga que tiene problemas en socializar? ¡Eso es nuevo!»

Me reí de sus bromas y Emma se quedó mirándome, y noté que su maquíllale eran muy ligero, los labios pintados de color neutro. Su piel era muy blanca y su sonrisa con los dientes un poco torcidos eran la cosa más adorable que había visto.

«No es que tenga problemas para socializar, solo que no me siento a gusto en sitios donde las personas tienen un comportamiento previsible, como una fiesta universitaria» respondí medio arrogante y ella rio

«¿Comportamiento previsible? Háblame más de eso, señorita Mills»

«Por ejemplo…» miré en dirección al lugar de donde habíamos venido y vi a una pareja besándose pegada a una pilastra «Ese comportamiento es bien previsible» señalé con el índice, enfatizando el "ese" y Emma me concedió una deliciosa carcajada.

«Tienes razón, es muy previsible. Personas ebrias, hormonas a flor de piel…el resultado es siempre el mismo. Entonces, ¿solo estás aquí por presión de tus padres?»

«La verdad es que quien me presionó fue mi hermana, Zelena. Es una cabeza loca que adora las fiestas de todo tipo, y casi siempre se mete en altercados»

«¿Qué estudia?»

«Ciencias Sociales»

«Está explicado…» dijo con burla, los brazos doblados y apoyados en sus muslos «Yo tengo dos hermanos, y me siento muy diferente a ellos. El mayor es muy serio, responsable, es dueño de un restaurante, nunca dio trabajo a mis padres…»

«¿Y tu otro hermano?» estaba curiosa por saber más cosas de Emma y de su vida

«El otro es Neal, el del medio. El mayor se llama August. Neal es el camorrista» comentó riendo y yo también acabé haciéndolo «Siempre le ha dado trabajo a mis padres, desde pequeño, ¿sabes? No para quieto, siempre dando la campanada…Ahora está de viaje con amigos, se fue a Las Vegas, ya puedo imaginar lo que estará haciendo por allá…»

«¡Las Vegas, wow!» me giré más de lado, con las piernas bien cerradas para no correr el riesgo de dejar ver mis bragas, y con mis manos en mi regazo «¿Y tú? ¿Qué tipo de hija eres?»

«Soy la benjamina extraña» dijo simplemente, suspirando

«¿Por qué te consideras extraña?»

«Porque no me parezco mucho con mis hermanos ni con mis padres, siempre me aparto de sus expectativas. También me creo muy diferente al resto de las personas»

«¿Por qué eres una artista?» dije en tono de broma y ella se llenó de orgullo, levantando el pecho como un pavo real

«Sí, soy una artista muy conocida, no puedo mezclarme con la plebe» bromeó, haciéndome reír otra vez. Emma tenía muy buen humor «Pero…Me siento descolocada entre los demás. Debe ser porque no me expreso muy bien»

«¿Quién dice que no?» fruncí el ceño «Creo que te expresas muy bien, Emma. En media hora de conversación, te estás expresando muy bien»

«¿Me estás analizando, Regina?» me miró con desconfianza «Ese es el problema de hablar con estudiantes de Psicología, siempre te están analizando…»

«¡Qué gran mentira!» dije indignada y Emma se rio de mí «No te estoy analizando…» me miró con más desconfianza «Quizás un poquito»

«¿Y qué piensas hasta ahora?»

«¿De ti?» pregunté un poco intimidada, sin saber bien que decirle cuando ella asintió «Tú…tú eres…»

«¿Yo soy?»

«Diferente»

«Extraña, quieres decir»

«¡No! Diferente. No eres extraña, yo soy más extraña que tú» repliqué

«¡Ni hablar! ¿En qué eres extraña? ¿Solo por qué no te gustan esas fiestas?»

«Mírame, Emma…» me reí de mí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza

«Te estoy mirando» alcé mi vista hacia ella y sus ojos verdes me observaban profundamente, provocándome un hormigueo extraño por mi piel «Eres inteligente, graciosa, linda. Apuesto a que si vuelves ahí dentro y les das una sonrisa a todos, te aceptaran en la pandilla enseguida»

Me quedé perdida dentro de aquellos ojos y la intensidad de la mirada de Emma me dejaba sin aliento. Sus palabras me desconcertaron, ella lo percibió, pero permaneció mirándome en silencio, como si hubiese algo muy interesante en mis ojos que la encadenasen a ellos.

«Serías una buena psicóloga» comenté de repente para romper el clima

«¿Por qué?» sonreía

«Tienes una mirada muy analítica y apuesto a que estás intentando leer mis pensamientos»

«¿Cómo lo has adivinado?» reímos y Emma gesticuló con las manos «A pesar de estudiar Arte, encuentro bastante interesante la Psicología. De verdad, debe ser fascinante entender por lo menos un poco la mente humana. Debe ser como viajar al interior de la cabeza de los demás…»

«¿Es lo que piensas de la Psicología?» reí de sus análisis y de la manera infantil y dulce de hablar y Emma se sintió avergonzada por primera vez, sonrojándose.

«Como he dicho…estudio Arte, así que puede que diga tonterías con respecto a la Psicología»

«No has dicho ninguna tontería» dije aún encantada, sonriéndole «Y que sepas que a mí también me gusta mucho el arte, aunque haya escogido Psicología»

«¿Te gusta?» sus ojos brillaron «Es tan difícil encontrar a alguien de mi edad a quien le guste el arte…quiero decir, además de mis compañeros de clase»

«¡Me fascina! Me encantan los grabados, la artesanía, fotografía…Pero lo que más adoro es la pintura. Si pudiera escoger, me gustaría ser Leonardo Da Vinci»

Emma se rio antes mis tontas palabras, pero parecía estar sorprendida ante mis revelaciones.

«Leonardo Da Vinci tenía múltiples talentos, era un gran pintor. Tienes buen gusto, Regina. ¿Qué otros pintores te gustan a parte de Da Vinci?»

«Picasso, Monet, Van Gogh…¡Dios! ¡Van Gogh me deja sin aliento! Me encanta _La noche estrellada_ y _Noche estrellada sobre el Ródano_ »

«¿Y _El viñedo Rojo_?» me preguntó llena de expectativas

«¡Maravilloso!» dije tan entusiasmado como ella

«Yo estoy enamorada desde pequeña de _La casa amarilla_ y desde entonces llevo diciendo que algún día quiero vivir en una casa amarilla»

«A causa de Van Gogh…»

«Una locura, lo sé»

«¡Una adorable locura!»

«Pero, ¿y Monet? Monet mezclaba los colores de una manera que me quita el aliento»

Pasamos un buen rato hablando de arte, discutiendo las mayores obras de la historia. Solo hablando de la _Mona Lisa_ estuvimos media hora. Emma era inteligente y sabía mucho de arte, para mí suerte, siempre me había interesado también, si no, me hubiera quedado perdida en sus devaneos. Emma hablaba rápido, toda entusiasmada, gesticulando con las manos.

Cuando estaba en el punto álgido de mi conversación con Emma, Zelena apareció para despertarme de mi encantamiento, dándome prisa para que nos marcháramos porque de nuevo su amiga nos llevaría en su coche. Por la forma de reír y hablar, Zelena parecía alterada por el alcohol.

«Fue un placer, Emma» dije, levantándome de los escalones, y arreglándome el vestido. Ella se levantó deprisa y también se arregló.

«El placer fue mío, Regina»

«Ya nos veremos por ahí…» dije tímidamente, después me di la vuelta y me marché con mi hermana

Sentí algo fuerte dentro de mí y me di la vuelta, caminando hacia Emma que aún estaba en el mismo sitio.

«¿Me prestas tu móvil?» le pedí y ella me miró confusa, sacando de su pequeño bolso su móvil y dándomelo con una confianza que generalmente nadie tenía, lo que me dejó aún más impresionada por Emma Swan.

¿Quién entrega su móvil sin contraseña alguien? ¿Y aún más a una extraña?

Escribí mi número y mi nombre en su móvil, grabándolo en la agenda y se lo devolví, y en ese momento nuestras manos se tocaron accidentalmente. Nos miramos en silencio por un largo instante hasta que mi hermana me gritó de nuevo, entonces me di la vuelta y me marché, dejando a Emma atrás.

Volví a casa con una felicidad contagiosa. Cualquiera que me viese pensaría que bailé hasta caer y bebí con muchas personas cunando en realidad me quedé horas sentada en las escaleras hablando de arte con Emma Swan.

Emma. Aquel nombre no salía de mi cabeza…ni el nombre ni su sonrisa. Aquella noche dormí pensando en esa rubia y encantadora muchacha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada, lo sabía, pero aun así seguía despierta, trabajando en mis pinturas. Sentada en mi mesa, dibujaba por milésima vez los lindos ojos avellanas que me habían conquistado aquella noche.

Sí, después de la fiesta volví a casa y en vez de echarme a dormir, me puse a dibujar. No conseguía controlarme. Había algo dentro de mí muy fuerte que me obligaba a estar siempre dibujando y pintando, y en momentos específicos esa fuerza se volvía aún mayor.

Los ojos de Regina se quedaron grabados en mi memoria como si los conociese de siempre y me inspiraron tanto que, en menos de una hora, había varios folios A4 esparcidos por la mesa con sus ojos.

Ya estaba casi amaneciendo y aún seguía en mi trabajo. De los dibujos en las hojas pasé a los lienzos. Pintaba los ojos más lindos que había visto en un gran lienzo. Solo estaba de braguitas y sujetador, con un delantal amarrado a la cintura y andaba de un lado para otro, dando pinceladas sin parar.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierta a estas horas?» mi madre preguntó al abrir la puerta, mirándome desde arriba de las escaleras, ya que mi taller estaba en el sótano.

Me giré hacia ella con la paleta llena de pintura en una mano y el pincel en la otra.

«¿Pintando?» abrí una sonrisa y mamá sacudió la cabeza negativamente, riendo mientas bajaba las escaleras.

«Solo piensas en pintar, Emma. Deberías estar durmiendo, llegaste tarde de la fiesta. ¿Qué es lo que tanto pintas?»

Vacilé un poco en enseñárselo, pero me quité de delante del lienzo. Mi madre, Mary Margaret, se quedó quieta, con cara de boba, delante de mi nueva creación, que aún no había finalizado.

«¿Son los ojos de una mujer?» preguntó lo obvio, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

«Son…son los ojos de una mujer…» y mis pensamientos volaron hacia Regina, arrancándome una sonrisa.

«Tiene hermosos ojos. ¿De dónde la conoces?» se giró hacia mí curiosa

«Ah, no, no señora Swan. ¡Nada de interrogatorios a esta hora! ¿No deberías estar durmiendo también?» dejé el pincel dentro del bote con agua y coloqué mi paleta sobre la mesa, pasando las manos por el delantal, pues estaban algo sucias, después me lo quité y lo dejé también en la mesa «¡Vamos, vuelve a tu calentita cama y a dormir!» puse las manos sobre sus brazos cubiertos por la bata de levantar y la empuje delicadamente.

«¡Emma! ¿Estás echando a tu propia madre? ¡No es esa la educación que te he dado!» refunfuñó, haciéndome reír «Estoy despierta porque los ronquidos de tu padre están insoportables esta noche, ¿quién puede dormir con eso?» subía las escaleras y yo la seguía.

«¿Ha vuelto a roncar? ¿Y aquella tira adhesiva que habían comprado? Pensé que había solucionado el problema»

«Ya…¡pues continua roncando y no poco!»

Reí alto en ese momento mientras salíamos juntas del sótano.

«Deberías tomar una tila, así te dormirías y no escucharías sus ronquidos. Creo que también me voy a ir a la cama, estoy cansada»

«Sí, ¡deja para después la pintura de la misteriosa mujer de ojos llamativos!» me pinchó

Mamá es un caso. Tiene buen humor y es dulce. Siempre fue así y por eso la quería mucho y confía en ella. Sólo que yo me sentía un poco insegura porque era bastante diferente a mis hermanos y a mi padre, así a veces terminaba también aislándome incluso de ella.

Mi madre era la típica profesora de infantil. Trabajaba en la misma escuela desde que era joven, una de las primeras escuelas de Storybrooke. Mi padre era algo diferente, un poco bruto, gestos algo toscos, también típico de un sheriff. Llevaba en el cargo casi ocho años y pensaba en jubilarse.

Subí y después de tomar un baño rápido, me fui a la cama, cogí el móvil y quedé dudosa de si mandarle un mensaje a Regina. Probablemente debía estar durmiendo, su whatsap indicaba que su última visualización había sido a las ocho de la noche. De cualquier forma mi corazón pedía que le escribiera, así que escribí.

 _«Fue un placer conocerte, Regina. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?»_

Después de haber mandado el mensaje, me arrepentí. Yo era muy directa y tenía un comportamiento algo extraño a veces, pero ya era tarde. Alcé el edredón hasta la altura de mi rostro y dejé el móvil al lado de la almohada con la pantalla encendida como si esperase. Acabé durmiéndome durante la espera y solo me desperté algo después con la vibración del aparato.

 _«El placer fue mío, Emma. Claro. ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde?»_

Desorbité los ojos ante su respuesta y mi corazón se aceleró extrañamente. Salté y me senté en la cama, ella estaba on line.

 _«Hola…No sabía que te encontraría todavía despierta…»_

 _«Me desperté de repente y perdí el sueño»_ respondió y enseguida envió « _¿Y tú? ¿Aún despierta, señora artista?»_

Sonreí ante su pregunta

 _«Estaba sin sueño…La madrugada es el mejor momento para crear»_

 _«Es verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo»_ después de eso nos quedamos en silencio

 _«¿Te gusta el helado?»_ pregunté

 _«¡Me encanta!»_ Respondió rápidamente

 _«Heladería Nevasca, mañana a las 16:00. Si no la conoces, te pase la dirección»_

 _«¡La conozco! ¡Es la mejor de la ciudad! Hasta las cuatro. Buenas noches, señora artista»_

 _«Buenas noches, lectora de mentes»_ respondí de buen humor, controlándome para no reír, aunque estaba sonriendo como una boba.

Regina respondió con un emoticono de un beso y yo me fui a dormir sintiendo una euforia extraña. Estaba ansiosa por nuestro encuentro del domingo. Ciertamente sería tan bueno como nuestra conversación en la fiesta. Y con esas expectativas me dormí.

* * *

Ya era casi la hora del encuentro y no sabía qué ponerme. Ya había tirado fuera la mitad de mi armario-lo que no era mucha cosa-y no conseguía decidirme. Generalmente, no era del tipo de personas que se preocupara mucho por la ropa y la apariencia, siempre iba lo más dejada posible, incluso en la facultad, pero por alguna razón, quería estar bonita para encontrarme con Regina Mills.

Mamá se paró en la puerta de mi cuarto, con los brazos cruzados al verme cambiándome de ropa cada dos por tres y noté la diversión en sus ojos verdes.

«La blusa gris estaba bien y combina con tu chaqueta roja» opinó, echándome una mano

«¿De verdad? ¿Y esos pantalones? ¿No quedan raros? Siento que me aprietan hasta el útero…» rezongué, mirándome en el espejo

«Los pantalones están perfectos, Emma. Acentúan tus curvas, apuesto a que a tu gatita le va a gustar…» me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome enrojecer

«¿Gatita? ¿Quién dice que estoy yendo a una cita? ¿Y qué lenguaje es ese, mamá?» la miré con el ceño fruncido, mientras me cambiaba, poniéndome la blusa que ella había elegido.

«Emma Swan, soy tu madre, te conozco ya hace casi 21 años. Te viste todos los días como una mendiga, y justo hoy cuando decides salir de casa, estás luchando con el espejo…»

«¿Mendiga?» me indigné «¿Así es como hablas de tu única hija?» me senté en la cama para poder ponerme los tenis, unas All Stars de caña negra de cuero.

Mamá corrió hasta la cama, y se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza, de una manera que me sofocaba y me hacía revirar los ojos.

«Solo estoy bromeando, mi corazoncito. Después quiero todos los detalles de tu cita, ¿ok?»

«Vale, vale. Ahora déjame ir antes de que me retrase…»

«¿Y mi beso?»

«¡Mamá!» hice una mueca «Tengo 20 años»

«Los hijos no deben crecer…Eras más amable con siete años»

Me reí de su queja y la besé en la cabeza antes de coger el móvil y la cartera, y salir.

Di gracias a Dios por ser la primera en haber llegado a la heladería. Tenía pavor a retrasarme, siempre prefería la angustia de esperar. Me senté en una mesa del fondo, girada hacia la entrada, esperando. No lograba apartar la vista de la pantalla de mi móvil que me indicaba un retraso aceptable de diez minutos cuando Regina apareció.

 _I don't know you_

 _But I want you_

 _All the more for that_

 _Words fall through me_

 _And always fool me_

 _And I can't react._

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca se desencajó, como si estuviese viendo algo surreal ante mí y así parecía. Regina estaba deslumbrante con unos pantalones de cuero apretados, una blusa de lana roja con un escote que dejaba a la vista sus clavículas, y en los pies algún tipo de zapato de tacón que no supe identificar.

Se acercó a la mesa y yo me levanté como un caballero haría.

«Discúlpame por el atraso» pidió medio avergonzada, mirándome sin saber cómo saludarme «Mi madre es la culpable»

«No pasa nada, yo también he llegado hace un momento» mentí, sonriendo, y tomé la iniciativa de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba no fue un beso volado, sino un beso de verdad, en su piel suave, lo que dejó a Regina un poco turbada.

Nos miramos y nos miramos sonrientes, ansiosas.

«Déjame adivinar cuál es tu helado favorito» dijo ella, mirándome con aquellas cejas erguidas de forma sensual «¿Chocolate?»

«Sandy de chocolate»

«¡Acerté!» celebró con una hermosa sonrisa

«Más o menos, ¿eh? Creo que tu bola de cristal no es tan poderosa, Regina» bromeé, y ella rio. Generalmente nadie se reía de mis chistes tontos, pero Regina parecía divertirse con ellos «¿Y tu helado favorito?»

«Sandy de chocolate»

«¿En serio?» me sentí alegre por la coincidencia

«Sí. Desde pequeña no me resisto a un gran Sandy de chocolate»

«Es bueno saber eso» le sonreí y alcé el brazo, llamando a un camarero «Dos sandys de chocolate con mucho amor, por favor»

El chico anotó el pedido, sonrió y se marchó.

Regina me miraba con sus dedos entrelazados por debajo del mentón.

«Tienes ojeras, dormiste poco anoche» observó ella con mirada analítica «¿Qué fue lo que quitó el sueño a esta gran artista?»

Estiré los labios en una sonrisa al escuchar el mote guasón que me había dado y me puse algo nerviosa, pues la respuesta a aquella pregunta era la misma Regina.

«Inspiración» no estaba diciendo una mentira «Me fui de la fiesta poco después de ti, llegué a casa y sentí la inspiración de una forma tan intensa que tuve que ponerme a crear»

Sus ojos castaños brillaban para mí.

«Inspiración» repitió con admiración «Considero tan lindo eso. Los artistas tienen una sensibilidad única, es adorable. ¿Qué te dio esa inspiración?»

Me quedé sin palabras en ese momento, casi balbuceando, cuando el camarero se acercó con nuestros pedidos.

«¡Menos mal!» dije entusiasta metiendo la cuchara en el helado y metiéndomela en la boca para no tener que responderle y Regina soltó una carcajada.

«Comes como una niña, Emma Swan»

You're beautiful, you're beautiful

You're beautiful, it's true

I saw your face in a crowded place

And I don't know what to do

«¿Una niña adorable?» pregunté con la boca llena, intentado derramar mi encanto y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, observándome profundamente.

«Adorable» repitió antes de probar su propio helado «Hmm…esto está divino. Hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba un Sandy…Últimamente no piso mucho fuera de casa. Solo salgo para ir a la facultad»

«¿Y eso por qué?» pregunté, curiosa

«Ah, mucho que estudiar, mucho. El tercer año es bastante duro y pronto comienzan las prácticas, tengo que prepararme bastante, puede parecer fácil, pero es muy difícil el trabajo de un psicólogo» explicaba mientras iba comiendo de forma sublime, tan refinada que me avergonzaba de mis modos infantiles.

«Me imagino que sí debe ser bastante difícil. Lo considero un trabajo admirable y que yo jamás conseguiría hacer…Pero también tienes que divertirte. ¿Qué haces para divertirte?»

Regina se quedó pensativa unos instantes, miró hacia arriba, hacia los lados

«¿Estudio?»

Solté una carcajada

«Vamos, Regina. ¿Solo estudias?» silencio «Cuéntame, ¿cuál es tu historia?»

«No tengo ninguna historia…¡Solo soy una chica deleitándose con un Sandy en una heladería!» respondió astutamente, dándome una sonrisita traviesa

«Todos tienen una historia» insistí, dejando de lado mi helado

«Entonces, cuéntame la tuya»

«No puedo»

«¿Por qué no?» frunció el ceño

«Porque te vas a enamorar de mí» dije sin pensar

La expresión de Regina cambió y parecía muy sorprendida, casi aturdida. Y enseguida volvió a cambiar, abriendo una divertida sonrisa.

«¿Si conozco tu historia me voy a enamorar de ti?»

«Sí, porque soy muy "enamorable", doctora Mills»

Regina soltó una carcajada divertida, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

«No soy médico para que me llames doctora, y ahora me has picado la curiosidad. Voy a tener que saber tu historia y correr el riesgo de enamorarme» respondió entrando en la broma.

«¿Qué quieres saber exactamente de mí?»

«Todo lo que quieras contarme»

«Voy a intentar resumir. Tengo 20 años, soy Aries, mi padre es el sheriff de la ciudad y mi madre es profesora de primaria…Ya te hablé de mis hermanos…Mi color favorito es el rojo, estoy enamorada de Florence +The Machine y Coldplay, me gusta las bandas de rock como Kiss, Aerosmith, Bon Jovi. Estoy enamorada del cine y de la literatura. En mi cuarto hay estantes con más de mil libros. Comencé a leer a los seis años y no he parado. Mi libro favorito es _El Principito_ , y el primer dibujo que hice en mi vida fue el de una cobra comiéndose a un elefante»

«¡No me lo creo!» Regina juntó las manos y me miraba con admiración en sus ojos « _El Principio_ es un hermoso clásico…Tu gusto musical es muy parecido al mío. Deja que te interrumpa para hacerte unas preguntas esenciales»

«Pregunta» tomé otra cucharada de helado mientras ella pensaba

«¿Cuál es tu periodo literario favorito?»

«El Romanticismo»

«¡Lo sabía!» celebró de nuevo «Lo llevas escrito en la cara, Emma Swan»

«¿Por qué?» sonreí tímidamente ante su mirada «Y no vale decir que porque soy pintora, porque existen pintores en todas las épocas»

«Eso lo sé» respondió medio arrogante, poniendo recta la cabeza «Pero cuando hablas existe un ímpetu. Ayer cuando hablábamos sobre nuestros pintores favoritos, me fijé en la manera en que comentabas las obras. Eres del tipo de personas que se expresa con el alma, que expresa sus sentimientos personales en sus obras»

«¿Cómo lo puedes saber si nunca has visto una de mis obras?» pregunté para provocarla

«Porque leo mentes, ¿lo olvidaste?» comenzamos a reír y estaba encontrando a Regina más divertida e interesante

Terminamos nuestros helados en medio de conversaciones sobre música y literatura. A Regina también le gustaba el Romanticismo, pero su periodo favorito era el modernismo y conocía mucho de arte y de literatura de América Latina, especialmente de Argentina y Brasil, lo que me sorprendió. Era un pozo de inteligencia y buen gusto.

«¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?» la invité y aceptó, sonriente.

Fuimos a caminar por el paseo de la playa y el sonido de mar nos acompañó en nuestro trayecto que duró una media hora hasta llegar al bello muelle de Storybrooke. Nos apoyamos en la barandilla para ver la puesta de sol.

«La puesta de sol es mi paisaje favorito» me confesó con una sonrisa tímida, estábamos cerca una de la otra, nuestros brazos casi rozándose «Ese color naranja que se forma en el cielo, para mí, es el color más hermoso que existe. Me gusta el ocaso porque anuncia la llegada de la calma y del silencio que trae la noche»

«Es una bella vista del ocaso» dije, mirando al cielo «Y sí, esta vista es preciosa, pero yo prefiero el amanecer»

«¿Sí?» se giró para mirarme y con toda aquella cercanía pude analizar detalladamente su rostro y mi mirada descendió a sus carnosos labios, Regina notó mi mirada y se turbó, pero no se movió «¿Por qué?»

«El amanecer marca el comienzo, el inicio de un nuevo día, de una nueva oportunidad de hacer algo nuevo, algo diferente, de ser alguien mejor…» dije con entusiasmo, también girada de lado, pero rehuí la mirada dirigiéndola al horizonte «El comienzo de un nuevo día puede también marcar el término de una triste noche»

«¿Por qué asociar la tristeza con la noche? La noche es tan bella como el día. La Luna, las estrellas…A mí me encanta observarlas, ¿a ti no?»

«Sí, también, es fascinante observar el cielo nocturno, el cosmos y todo lo demás. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la noche es más melancólica que el día. Cuando tenemos alguna aflicción, sufrimos por la noche, en el silencio de la madrugada, teniendo como testigos a la Luna y a las estrellas. El día no pega mucho con el sufrimiento»

«Es verdad…» suspiró «El día es agitado, lleno de ruido, de personas, compromisos. La luz del Sol nos da impulso, aunque estemos tristes. Estoy de acuerdo contigo»

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes viendo cómo el sol se iba ocultando cada vez más hasta desaparecer, dando paso a la oscuridad y al brillo de la Luna y las estrellas.

«Creo que tú estarías bien representada por el Sol» dijo ella de repente, haciéndome que la mirara con duda

«¿Por qué?»

«Aunque eres una…romántica, literalmente, y tus sentimientos están a flor de piel, tanto que eres ansiosa…»

«¿Cómo sabes que soy ansiosa?» la miré con desconfianza, Regina sonrió

«Porque te mueves todo el rato…Es algo obvio. Siguiendo mi análisis…» hizo un gesto con la mano para que no la interrumpiese y eso me provocó una sonrisa «Estás llena de energía, de vida, de fuego. Eres visceral, Emma. Por eso creo que el Sol te representa bien»

Intenté contener mi sonrisa, pero fue en vano. No podía no sonreír ante Regina o ante las cosas que me decía. Aquella mujer era inteligente, dulce, llena de opiniones. Muy atrayente.

«Tú también eres visceral» dije y me miró con sorpresa «Aunque te escondas tras tus libros y tu estudio. Puedes intentar esconderte de las personas, pero yo te veo, Regina Mills. No entiendo de psicología, pero, a mi modo de artista, te veo»

«¿Y qué ves?» preguntó de forma provocativa y llena de curiosidad, mirándome profundamente a los ojos

«A alguien de quien me enamoraría» dejé escapar sin pensar, con toda la sinceridad que había dentro de mi ser visceral, como ella describiera.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios se abrieron, Regina estaba estupefacta ante mis palabras, atónita. Yo también me asusté conmigo misma y en silencio nos quedamos, paralizadas donde estábamos, mirándonos profundamente. La peligrosa proximidad entre nosotras hizo que mi cuerpo "trabajase" solo, moviéndose para acercarse más, mi boca sintiéndose atraída por la suya como un imán, hasta que el móvil de Regina sonó, rompiendo el clima.

«Es mi madre» sonrió débilmente, separándose un poco «Tengo que atender»

Regina atendió el teléfono y yo pude escuchar la conversación entre ella y su madre, nada agradable. Su semblante cambió tras la llamada y Regina resopló, irritada.

«Tengo que irme» dijo con evidente tristeza

«Ah, ¿de verdad?» yo también me había desanimado «¿Por qué? Aún es temprano…Pensé que podríamos comer alguna cosa y charlar un poco más»

«Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme. Mi madre no está hoy de buen humor y cuando eso pasa es mejor no contrariarla. Nos quiere a todos en casa para cenar»

«Está bien, lo entiendo. Madres y sus locuras…» dije de forma comprensiva, sonriéndole. Ella parecía bastante enfadada, presentía que la relación con su madre no era de las mejores

«¿No estás enfadada?» puso morritos y sentí un impulso casi incontrolable de morderlos.

«Claro que no, guapa. Lo entiendo. Mi madre, a veces, también tiene sus locuras, que nadie se explica. ¿Viniste caminando?»

«Sí, no vivo muy lejos de aquí» sonreí ante aquel descubrimiento

«Puedo acompañarte, si quieres. Así seguimos charlando un poco»

«¡Genial! Entonces vamos»

Caminé al lado de Regina durante unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a su casa y no me sorprendí al ver que vivía en la calle más cara de la ciudad. A pesar de no estar llena de ademanes ni usar ropa de marca, Regina tenía mucha clase y elegancia, hasta en la forma de habar. Me fascinaba.

«Emma, fue un placer salir contigo. Te invitaría a cenar, pero como te dije, mamá está de pésimo humor y creo que hoy no sería el mejor día»

«No te preocupes, Regina. Lo dejaremos para la próxima»

Sus ojos brillaron cuando dije aquello y nos quedamos paradas en la puerta de su casa durante unos instantes sin saber qué decir o cómo despedirnos.

«Gracias por esta agradable tarde. Buenas noches, Emma» se inclinó y sin tocarme con las manos, pegó sus labios en mi mejilla como yo había hecho en la suya al encontrarnos. Cerré los ojos y me quedé con cara de boba sintiendo su beso quemarme la piel.

Regina ya se había separado y yo todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrí, la vi parada en medio de su jardín, mirándome con una sonrisa. Levanté la mano y le dije adiós, ella hizo lo mismo antes de girarse riendo y entrar.

Nunca me había sentido así con nadie antes. Una sensación inédita de bienestar, de conexión, como si Regina y yo ya nos conociéramos y la amase desde siempre. Amor…¿ya estaba pensando en amor? Ay, Emma Swan, eres demasiado romántica.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Estaba muy atrasada, para variar un poco. Por alguna razón que ni Eistein debería saber, siempre me atrasaba para la primera clase, y eso que era una de las primeras personas en llegar a la Universidad de Storybrooke, que estaba en la calle principal y su campus estaba compuesto por cuatro enormes edificios.

Corrí con mis libros en los brazos y entré en mitad de la clase de Psicoanálisis. Me senté en el fondo, en una de las últimas filas porque ya no había más sitio, y era una lástima. Me senté al lado de Belle, la única amiga que tenía en ese sitio.

«¿Me he perdido mucho?» pregunté en un susurro y ella me sonrió, moviendo la cabeza

«El profesor solo estaba haciendo una introducción sobre la represión ¿Y? ¿Cómo fue el encuentro con la artista que conociste en la fiesta? ¡No me has contado nada!»

«Lo olvidé, llegué a casa y mamá enseguida vino a volverme loca la cabeza. Después me quedé estudiando y acabé durmiéndome…¡fue maravilloso!»

«¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces fueron a la heladería? ¿Qué dijo?» susurrábamos en medio del aula animadamente

«Fuimos y después me llevó a ver la puesta de sol en el muelle» Belle desorbitó los ojos.

«¡No lo creo! ¡Qué romántico! ¿Se besaron?»

«¡Claro que no, Belle!» dije medio avergonzada «Apenas nos conocemos y ni sé si es lesbiana. No sé a qué viene todo tu entusiasmo»

«Por la forma en como la has descrito, apuesto a que es lesbiana sí, y que se ha quedado encantada contigo, así como tú con ella»

«¿Quién dice que estoy encantada con ella?» pregunté demasiado alto, captando la atención de otros compañeros y del profesor

«¿Acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo más importante que mi clase de Psicoanálisis, señorita Mills?» en aquel momento quise que un agujero se abriera y me tragara.

«No, profesor. Discúlpeme» dije avergonzada y él sonrió, retomando la clase y las miradas se giraron de nuevo hacia él.

«Es todo tu culpa, Belle» refunfuñé poniéndole mala cara y ella rio.

* * *

En el descanso, bajamos a tomar un café en la cafetería y mientras estábamos en la cola, yo miraba distraídamente hacia afuera, por la puerta de cristal cuando divisé a un grupo de alumnos pintando lienzos y mi corazón de aceleró, pues me acordé de Emma, entonces, sin darme cuenta salí de la fila, dejándola ahí, y cuando salí por la puerta vi a una rubia con cola de caballo usando gafas de pasta negra y constaté que a pesar de estar diferente, era Emma.

Olvidándome del café y sin pensar en nada más, fui caminando en dirección del grupo. Cada persona estaba con su lienzo trabado en un caballete y pintaban. Emma estaba más alejada que el resto y miraba concentrada para su tela. ¡Estaba graciosa usando gafas!

 _Ponho os meus olhos em você_

 _Se você esta_

 _Dona do meus olhos é você_

 _Avi_ _ã_ _o no ar_

 _Dia para esses olhos sem te ver_

 _É como o ch_ _ã_ _o do mar_

«¿Emma?» llamé, acercándome a ella y se asustó al verme, desorbitando los ojos

«¿Regina?» abrió una radiante sonrisa y dejó su paleta y pincel de lado, había algunas gotas de pintura en sus manos y antebrazos «¿Qué haces aquí?» preguntó tartamudeando un poco.

«También estudio aquí por si lo habías olvidado» dije de buen humor y nos reímos «No pensé que te fuese a encontrar aquí afuera»

«¡Pintura al aire libre!» dijo con animación y entonces miré su cuadro.

«¡Emma!» me sorprendió al ver lo que estaba pintando: varios rostros entremezclándose «¡Qué increíble…! ¡Wow!» me quedé sin palabras ante aquella potente imagen, llamativa.

«¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad? ¿Ves aquí?» señaló uno de los pares de ojos que había en el lienzo «Aquí hay un rostro y allí el otro, se están mezclando»

«¡Sí! Esto es…ni tengo palabras. Tienes mucho talento»

Noté que Emma se sonrojó con mis elogios, bajando la mirada y dándome una dulce sonrisa.

«¿Y desde cuándo usas gafas?» pregunté

«Ah, esto» Emma se quitó las gafas, y se quedó mirándolas en sus manos «Soy un poco cegata desde pequeña. Intenté usar lentillas, pero no me gustaron mucho, así que la única alternativa viable fue …» se las volvió a poner, aunque mal

«…las gafas» dije, alzando mis mano y acercándome a su rostro para ponérselas bien, cosa que dejó a Emma tensa y paralizada. Se las coloqué bien delicadamente y me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes, que aun detrás de los cristales eran igual de intensos «Listo, señora gran artista. Ahora me has dejado intrigada por conocer tus otros trabajos»

«Te los puedo enseñar después de las clases. ¿Cuál es tu última hora?»

«Solo me queda una clase, salgo a las 10:40. ¿Y tú?»

«Estaré libre a esa hora. Te veo aquí…allí» señaló toda nerviosa un banco a pocos metros de distancia «¿Bien?»

«Claro, Emma»

Estaba ansiosa por ese encuentro con Emma, tanto que ni presté atención a la clase. Belle, que desde dentro del edificio nos había visto hablando, me colmó la paciencia diciéndome lo bien que pegábamos Emma y yo, que éramos "encantadoras" juntas. Incluso insistió para que le dijera el signo de Emma para que ver si éramos compatibles…Este es el tipo de amistad que yo tenía.

Cuando la clase acabó, me despedí de Belle y de mis compañeros y salí apresurada hacia el banco que Emma había dicho. Me senté y me quedé viendo a las personas ir y venir, algunos marchándose, otros cambiando de edificio, cargando libros, comiendo, conversando. El tiempo parecía no pasar y Emma no aparecía…

De repente, una rosa roja apareció ante mis ojos y reconocí la mano blanca y delicada que la agarraba, incluso esa mano aún estaba manchada de pintura.

«Espero que te gusten las flores, no hablamos sobre botánica, pero presumí que te gustaban» dijo Emma casi susurrando en mi oído, lo que me hizo cerrar los ojos, porque su voz era aún más placentera escuchada así.

«Amo las rosas» sonreí, cogiendo aquella rosa y Emma saltó al banco como un chico en vez de dar la vuelta «¿Dónde la conseguiste? No me digas que…»

«Sí, la robé del jardín de Manoel» Manoel era el nombre del jardinero que cuidaba el hermoso jardín que habían en la entrada de la facultad «Espero que sea nuestro secreto, de lo contrario seré una gran artista muerta…» bromeó, haciéndome reír.

Vi que Emma cargaba en el regazo una carpeta de dibujo.

«¿Ahí está tu _opera prima_?»

«Algunas…»

Me entregó la carpeta, la coloqué encima de mis piernas y comencé a ojear, eran dibujos hechos a lápiz. Había animales, rostros de personas, paisajes, objetos de todo tipo. Me quedé maravillada con su delicado trazo, con la forma en como Emma se expresaba con el dibujo. Su talento era innegable.

Mi silencio dejó a Emma aprensiva, porque no paraba de mover sus piernas. Reparé que solo llevaba uno shorts vaqueros deshilados y sus piernas blanquísimas captaron mi atención, haciendo que discretamente desviase la mirada de los dibujos hacia ellas sin que Emma se diera cuenta.

«Emma, ¡tus dibujos son extraordinarios!» dije, mirándola «Nunca he visto nada parecido. No soy la mayor entendida en arte, pero he visto muchas obras de grandes pintores y vi el cuadro que estabas pintando…¡tienes mucho talento!»

«Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti» murmuró «Cuando quieras ver mis cuadros, solo dímelo. El sótano de casa es algo así como mi taller»

«¿Lo juras? Quiero conocerlos, voy a tomarte la palabra, ¿viste?»

«Era para eso, Regina»

Nos quedamos sonriendo la una para la otra, y nuestras miradas estaban clavadas, la una en la otra, cuando un grupo de alguno chicos y chicas que yo no conocía se paró delante de nosotras y comenzaron a insultar y ofender a Emma

«¿Eh, rara? ¿Cuándo vas a pintar mi rabo?» dijo uno de ellos, y los otros rieron

«A ella no le gusta eso, Eric» respondió una de las chicas

«Me había olvidado, probablemente debe estar pintando las tetas de esa» dijo, refiriéndose a mí, cosa que me dejó estupefacta y sin reacción.

Emma se quitó sus gafas, las dejó en el banco y se levantó de un salto, tan rápido que me pilló de sorpresa.

«¿Qué es lo que dijiste, gilipollas?» gritó ella, saltándole encima, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo «Repite lo que dijiste, ya que eres tan macho»

«¡Emma!» me levanté deprisa y la agarré por los brazos, pero ella tenía tanta rabia encima que se soltó fácilmente de mí, empujando al chico con fuerza y asestándole un puñetazo, tan rápido que nadie lo vio venir «¡EMMA!»

El chico cayó al suelo y sus amigos lo socorrieron deprisa, mirando aturdidos a Emma. Las chicas también estabas asustadas.

«Vámonos de aquí» dijo uno de los amigos del tal Eric

«Eres demasiado rara…» murmuró Eric, levantándose con la mano en la boca, que sangraba «Tienes suerte de que no le pegue a mujeres, mucho menos a locos»

Por alguna razón aquel comentario peyorativo me molestó profundamente y Emma hizo mención de ir tras él, pero la agarré de nuevo mientras ellos se separaban y esta vez ella no se resistió.

«Emma, le golpeaste» dije preocupada y cuando ella giró su rostro hacia mí, la vi bien alterada

«Claro, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Te estaba faltando el respeto! Ese tío es un gilipollas, él y sus amigos. Desde que entré en la facultad, se meten conmigo y con mi amigo Graham. Son malas personas»

«Sí, lo son, pero no tenías que haberle pegado…» dije bajito, en tono cariñoso, cogiendo su mano, con la que le había golpeado, y agarrándola con las mías «¿Duele?»

«Un poquito…» murmuró algo más calmada, pero aún con la cara refunfuñada.

«¿Quieres decir que le golpeaste porque me faltó el respeto?» pregunté intentando contener mi alegría al saber eso.

«Sí, es decir…te faltó el respeto…perdí la cabeza. Sé que la violencia no resuelve nada, es algo primitivo, pero…» se quedó avergonzada mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo «No logré contenerme»

«Está bien. Tampoco soy fan de la violencia, pero hay casos en que no podemos hacer otra cosa. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?»

Emma se quedó mirándome medio recelosa, como si ya supiese lo que vendría. Solté su mano y tras unos largos instantes ella movió su cabeza.

«Sí»

«Sé que aquellos chicos son unos imbéciles y que solo dicen tonterías, pero…el tal Eric dijo algo sobre ti, y lo dijo con convicción. ¿Es verdad?»

«¿Que me gustan las mujeres?» preguntó a quemarropa, dejándome medio incómoda

«Eso» dije vacilante «¿Te…gustan?»

«¡Me encantan!» respondió con una enorme sonrisa, cambiando repentinamente su temperamento, actuado de modo tan extraño que me confundió «Adoro a las mujeres, son increíbles»

«Me refiero a…creo que él quiso decir en un sentido más…»

«Sexual» completó, mirándome fijamente y de nuevo me sentí avergonzada «Lo sé, y sí, me gusta. Quiero decir…Nunca me he acostado con una mujer, pero me siento atraída por ellas. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he estado atraída por una específicamente, porque soy rara y normalmente no me siento atraída por nadie, pero…siento atracción por las mujeres en general»

La explicación rápida y efusiva de Emma me dejó extrañamente nerviosa. Saber que también le gustaban las mujeres era algo bueno, y me conmovió de una manera inexplicable. Saber también que nunca se había acostado con una sonó como música para mis oídos.

«Entendí» respondí algún tiempo después.

«¿Tienes algún problema con eso?» parecía preocupada y entonces me eché a reír «¿Qué pasó?»

«No hay ningún problema, Emma. No tengo prejuicios y de todas maneras, a mí también me gustan las mujeres» casi susurré la última frase.

«¿Tú qué?» dijo en un tono más alto, perpleja y tuve que reírme de nuevo, pues yo estaba muy nerviosa y actuábamos como dos locas asustadas «Disculpa, es que…no pensé…no esperaba esto, pero bien. Eso está muy bien»

Arqueé mis cejas, cada vez más sorprendida.

«¿Muy bien?»

«Es decir…ser gay te hace tener menos prejuicios, más abierta al mundo, más comprensiva para ser psicóloga, y eso. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Eres gay? ¿Lesbiana? Porque has dicho que te gustan las mujeres, pero también podrían gustarte los chicos. Disculpa mi deducción precipitada, es que estoy…»

«¿Nerviosa?» pregunté intentando controlar mi risa, porque era muy gracioso ver a Emma avergonzada, hablando sin parar.

«Sí» admitió «Un poco»

«Tuve algunas desastrosas experiencias con chicos, pero no me gustan. Es decir, me gustan, nada en contra de los chicos, pero no me siento atraída por ellos, ni física ni románticamente. No me despiertan nada»

Emma me miraba con atención, era una mirada tan atenta y profunda que me sentía más analizada por ella que por mi psicóloga, lo que era muy, muy raro. No es que no me gustara su mirada, pero Emma era tan profunda que me intimidaba, pues yo no pasaba de una torpe y tímida universitaria.

«Sé cómo es…conmigo es lo mismo. ¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?»

Miré espantada a Emma y mi rostro ardió tanto que ya sabía que estaba como un tomate.

«Disculpa por preguntarte así, fue algo indelicado por mi parte. Déjame reformular la pregunta: ¿cón cuántas mujeres has tenido una relación profunda?»

«Para ser sincera, con ninguna» murmuré, avergonzada

«¿Ninguna?» estaba sorprendida, pero no me miró como si fuese una aberración a causa de eso «¿Nunca?»

«Nunca»

«¿Y con hombres? ¿Cuántos?»

Miré para los lados, muy incómoda ante todas aquellas preguntas. Tenía mucha vergüenza exponiendo mi sexualidad a las personas, porque en la época en que vivíamos era motivo de vergüenza tener poca experiencia, o ninguna como era mi caso.

«Emma…» dije avergonzada

«Está bien, puedes decírmelo, no te voy a juzgar por eso. La mayoría de las mujeres tiene experiencias heterosexuales antes de descubrir que son lesbianas, es normal»

«Nunca he salido con un hombre» dije

«Hm…¡qué pícara, eh? Entonces, ¿la doctora Mills no es de salir?» dijo con malicia, bromeando. Emma no había entendido lo que quise decir «Pero, ¿con cuántos ya…jugaste?»

«Ninguno» susurré

«¿Qué? No oí»

«Ninguno, Emma. No me he acostado con ningún hombre, ni con ninguna mujer. Con nadie. Cero» dije medio impaciente, de sopetón «Y sí, sé que eso es ridículo, que hoy en día nadie con veinte años sigue siendo virgen y…»

«Yo tengo veinte años y también soy virgen» dijo ella suavemente, interrumpiéndome, sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

«¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres…virgen?» casi tartamudeé, perpleja

«Lo soy» me sonreía serenamente «No eres la única, y sinceramente, no veo que sea algo ridículo, ni motivo para sentirse avergonzada. El sexo es algo natural que cualquier idiota puede practicar en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona. No hay nada grandioso en follar, pero eso veo ridículo esa competición para ver quién folla más»

«Yo…estoy de acuerdo. Pienso igual que tú, Emma. Pero siempre siento recelo de exponer estos pensamientos porque ya he sido bastante juzgada» expliqué «Pienso que como es algo que envuelve a mi cuerpo, tengo el derecho de escoger hacerlo cuando quiera, cuando me sienta segura para ello, con alguien de mi confianza, que sepa que me va a respetar»

Ella me miraba con fascinación y yo ni me daba cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habíamos empezado aquella íntima y reveladora conversación.

«Para mí, el sexo es como el arte. Son idénticos. Sinónimos, diría. No el sexo mecánico, el instintivo, el animalesco. Me refiero a hacer el amor. Hacer el amor es sinónimo de arte. Cuando cojo el lápiz o el pincel en la mano…cuando miro las hojas y lienzos en blanco…no es solo la técnica lo que aprendí, no son solo los colores y los trazos. Cuando dibujo, cuando pinto, lo doy todo de mí. Es mi alma la expresada en aquellos dibujos y pinturas. No es solo un paisaje, yo estoy ahí. Son mis sentimientos, mi corazón, mi alma» hablaba como una verdadera poeta romántica salida del siglo diecinueve «Para mí, hacer el amor es lo mismo. Un acto íntimo de entrega con otra persona, donde yo voy a dar todo de mí, donde voy a expresar todos mis sentimientos, por eso no hay ninguna posibilidad de que haga el amor con cualquier persona, sin más ni menos. La otra persona tiene que sentir lo mismo que yo, tiene que querer expresarse, querer darlo todo de ella misma para mí»

Boquiabierta, miraba a Emma Swan con una admiración y fascinación inexplicables. No conseguía pensar en alguien a quien admirase tanto como a ella en ese momento. Incluso los personajes más intelectuales e importantes de la historia no me causaban la misma fascinación, quizás porque no los conocía personalmente, o porque tenía la sensación de que Emma Swan era igual a ellos: un genio incomprendido que marcaría el mundo.

«¿He dicho demasiadas tonterías?» preguntó avergonzada tras notar mi cara de boba.

«¡No! Lo contrario. Nunca había escuchado nada así. Tu idea del sexo, la forma en que has defendido esa idea…Te he imaginado defendiendo una tesis doctoral en Oxford» dije bromeando, provocándole una carcajada.

Entonces cambiamos de asunto y volvimos a hablar de diferentes cosas. Emma era socialista, detestaba el capitalismo y se preocupaba por cuestiones sociales, incluso más que mi hermana, que estudiaba Ciencias Sociales. Me quedé impresionada con sus ideas y teorías y me imaginé viviendo en el mundo ideal de Emma Swan. Un mundo sin miseria, sin personas matándose, todos amándose y ayudándose.

* * *

Después de mucha insistencia, acabé cediendo y aceptando la invitación para almorzar en casa de Emma. Llegamos inesperadamente y me sorprendí. A pesar de vivir en un suburbio, en un barrio bien diferente al mío, su casa era grande y muy acogedora. Me quedé encantada con las fotografías de Emma y de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños diseminas por la sala y también con algunos cuadros colgados por la casa, todos de la mano de Emma Swan.

Sus padres, Mary Margaret y David, eran personas excéntricas y muy divertidas. Su madre era un amor y un pozo de amabilidad, llenaba mi plato de comida todo el rato y David era un señor extrovertido que le gustaba contar historias de su juventud cuando comenzó a trabajar como policía, y se sentía muy orgulloso de su familia. En el tiempo que hablamos, fue notorio que tenía cierta dificultad en entender el don de su hija con la pintura. David me pareció un hombre un poco rudo, que no daba importancia a las artes, aquel tipo de persona que piensa que es una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero Emma, siempre sonriente, no dejó transparentar que eso le molstaba.

Mary parecía más sensible y se sentía muy orgullosa de Emma. David habló más de su hijo mayor, August y cuando mencionó a Neal fue para quejarse de él, definiendo como "payasada" la forma en que él llevaba su vida. Habló poco de Emma, y como he dicho, parece no entender su elección de estudiar arte, en cambio la madre era una clara entusiasta del mundo artístico y le gustaba exaltar el talento de Emma, que sonreía avergonzada con los elogios exagerados que solo una madre es capaz de hacer.

Después del almuerzo, Emma me enseñó su cuarto. Me maravillé, porque el sitio era exactamente lo que me esperaba: una continuación de ella. Sus paredes estaban pintadas en tonos de azul y gris, su escritorio repleto de papeles esparcidos con sus dibujos, sus lápices y minas derramos por la mesa. Había un estante con libros, y con una rápida mirada, vi desde novelas policiacas hasta historias de terror, pasando de Shakespeare, Oscar Wilde, Jane Austen, Stephen King, Charles Bukowski, Kafka, y tantos otros autores fantásticos. Tenía en las paredes colgadas algunas fotos de grandes obras, y Emma tenía un gran panel en la pared izquierda con retratos de figuras históricas importantes, como Platón, Eistein, Gahndi. También había posters de bandas y cantantes de rock, The Beathles, Kiss, Elvis Presley. La cama de Emma era grande y espaciosa, a pesar de ser una cama individual, y cerca de ella había dos pufs rojos frente a una televisión equipada con una consola de última generación.

«Hasta los artistas necesitan una distracción» fue lo que me dijo al ver mi expresión de sorpresa cuando vi la consola

Emma me enseñó su colección de discos y CD'S, sus libros, su colección de DVD's, películas y series, y descubrí que teníamos aún más cosas en común. Nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos, nos gustaban las mismas películas, los mismos grupos, pero a la hora de analizar las cosas, teníamos visiones totalmente diferentes.

« _Titanic_ es una buena película, buena producción y la historia acaba emocionándonos, pero aquel tipo de amor no existe» defendía yo mi tesis cuando aleatoriamente habíamos escogido ese film para analizar.

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso?» su incredulidad era tanta que parecía ofendida con mi opinión «¡Claro que existe, Regina! Aquella relación es la expresión más clara del amor»

«Boberías. Es lindo, sí, pero no es real. Los ejemplos de la vida real son completamente diferentes, Emma. Mira las parejas de nuestro alrededor…Incluso aquellas que se dicen profundamente enamoradas. Las relaciones no son duraderas, nadie tiene valor y paciencia suficientes para volcarse en una relación a largo plazo, y aquellos que lo hacen…bueno, mis padres están casados hace más de veinte años y no veo ese tipo de amor en ellos»

«No voy a decir que estás completamente equivocada» comenzó a argumentar con aquella mirada analítica «Ni voy a juzgar esa forma equivocada de pensar»

«¿Equivocada?» fruncí el ceño

«Tus padres pueden que no tengan ese tipo de amor, cierto. Y sí, hoy en día todo es una locura. La gente habla tanto de la falta de amor, hablan tanto que desean vivir un gran amor, igual al de Jack y Rose, pero nadie tiene el valor para eso. El hecho de que las personas sean cobardes y no se vuelquen en el amor no significa que no exista»

«Pero yo no he dicho que el amor no exista…solo que no es tan intenso, arrebatador e indestructible como el retratado en esas películas»

«¿Cómo lo puedes saber? ¿Ya has amado a alguien?» en ese momento su mirada puesta en mí fue tan profunda que me sentía intimidada y apenas podía pensar.

«No» dije por fin «Debe ser por eso que no creo» sonreí cínicamente y Emma rio, estábamos sentadas sobre su cama

«¿Qué hago contigo, eh?» preguntó contrariada y nos echamos a reír de nuevo

No respondí a su pregunta, pero dentro de mí algunas ideas sobre lo que Emma podía hacer conmigo me martilleaban, y estaba claro que esos pensamientos me avergonzaban hasta el punto de ruborizarme delante de ella. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero siempre que estaba delante de Emma Swan tenía pensamientos poco comunes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **(Regina)**

Algunos días habían pasado. Hacía dos semanas que conocía a Emma Swan y aun sabiendo bastantes cosas de ella, todavía tenía la impresión de que, en el fondo, no sabía nada sobre ella. Esa era la sensación que aquella mujer dejaba en las personas, Emma era una incógnita que te prendía y te hacía enloquecer lentamente intentando descifrarla.

Las clases continuaban y el periodo de exámenes se acercaba, cosa que siempre me dejaba nerviosa, incluso con mi buen desempeño. Como me había estado viendo con Emma bastante en esas dos semanas, estaba preocupada por si no me iba tan bien en los exámenes, por eso empecé a estudiar como loca, encerrándome en el cuarto y no saliendo para nada, ni para comer.

En ese poco tiempo de amistad, ya había estado en casa de Emma más de una vez. Sus padres siempre me recibían con mucha cordialidad y me quedaba bien claro que era bien recibida en ese sitio, lo que hacía que, en seguida, me sintiera a gusto. Lo único que encontraba extraño era el hecho de que Emma aún no me había llevado a su taller particular, y eso dejaba en el aire un aura de misterio.

Belle insistía en que Emma y yo estábamos en una especie de lento enamoramiento como en el siglo pasado, pero yo encontraba su hipótesis ridícula. En mi cabeza era inconcebible que alguien tan atrayente como Emma Swan pudiera sentirse atraída por mí. Ella era inteligente, casi rozando la brillantez, tenía un talento increíble para la pintura, un porte físico de atleta que me había enterado que era a causa de la natación, ciclismo, ejercicios de musculación caseros y carreras matinales y nocturnas. La noticia me animó, porque yo adoraba correr, así que empezamos a correr juntas todos los días.

Yo aún no había invitado a Emma a mi casa, porque, sinceramente, tenía miedo de la reacción de mi madre. Cora Mills no era una persona confiable, mucho menos amable y cordial como la madre de Emma. Además, mi madre tenía reticencias con la homosexualidad, principalmente con la mía, por lo que generalmente sus palabras me herían, al contrario que a Zelena que le entrada por un oído y le salía por el otro lo que ella dijera.

El viernes por la noche, Emma me invitó a salir, pero le dije que no podría, pues tenía que estudiar, y me extraño que no volviera a responderme. Me quedé preocupada pensando que, tal vez, se había enfadado, pero me equivocaba.

De alguna manera, Emma saltó la valla y escaló la pared, apareciendo en el balcón de mi cuarto, y golpeando los cristales cerrados.

«¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí?» pregunté asustada, abriendo el cristal y viéndola saltar hacia el interior de mi cuarto como si fuera un animal.

«¡Wow!» dijo, mirando a su alrededor «Libros…muchos libros…ropa…Guay tu cuarto» hablaba algo abobada, y noté que nuestro ambiente acostumbrado ya estaba ahí, riéndonos como idiotas «Dijiste que no podías salir porque tenías que estudiar, así que pensé en venir a estudiar contigo»

Puse mis manos en la cintura y levanté una ceja. Emma se sentó en mi cama y ojeaba los libros, que estaban sobre la mesa, con la mayor confianza.

«¿Estudiar conmigo? ¿Vas a estudiar psicología conmigo?»

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Es un viernes por la noche, pensé que querías salir, divertirte»

«Quería, pero quería salir contigo» me miró sonriendo mientras pasaba las páginas de mi libro de neurología «Pero si tienes que estudiar…Vamos a estudiar»

Seguía sin creer que Emma Swan había invadido mi casa para estudiar conmigo. Ella era una artista, le gustaban los deportes, no la ciencia.

«¿Qué estás estudiando? ¿El cerebro?»

«Sí, el lunes tengo examen de neurofisiología» comenté, sentándome en la cama frente a ella

«¿Qué entra?» Emma miraba las fotos del cerebro fijamente

«Neurotransmisores, división anatómica y funcional de Sistema Nervioso Central y Periférico, división embriológica del sistema Nervioso, sensibilidad somestésica, motricidad refleja, motricidad automática, motricidad voluntaria, cerebelo…»

«¡Joder!» exclamó Emma medio estupefacta y en seguida se llevó la mano a la boca, echándose a reír «Disculpa…pero…Es mucho para un examen solo, ¿no crees? Quiero decir, no tengo ni idea de lo que son todas esas cosas, pero parecen muy difíciles»

Me reí de su reacción y asentí

«Pues sí, es mucho, por eso no creo que quieras pasarte tu noche del viernes encerrada en mi cuarto estudiando neurología»

Emma se levantó y caminó hasta la pizarra blanca que tenía en una pared para estudiar. Cogió el rotulador azul que ahí estaba y comenzó a escribir en orden los títulos que yo le había dicho.

«Vamos a comenzar por los neurotransmisores, ¿ok?» me miró de forma sería y tenías sus gafas, lo que le daba una expresión más intelectual.

«¿De verdad vas a hacer esto?» le pregunté algo asombrada y aún sin poder creerlo. Emma me miró seriamente y me di cuenta de que se quedaría y me ayudaría a estudiar «Ok, comencemos por los neurotransmisores»

Por suerte mis padres estaban durmiendo, de todas formas cerré la puerta y le pedí a Emma que hablase bajo, para no correr el riesgo de ser pilladas solas en mi cuarto por mi madre, que con toda certeza montaría un escándalo.

Emma se quedó tres horas estudiando conmigo. Me pedía que le explicase sin mirar en los libros cada tema, describiendo las partes anatómicas y explicando su funcionamiento. Emma escribió todo en la pizarra, me dio tiempo para releer los capítulos del libro y después cerró todo y me hizo preguntas que había buscado y escrito en una hoja, pues ella no entendía nada del tema. Emma me hacía preguntas y con el libro abierto verificaba si yo acertaba y siempre que lo hacía, ella vibraba de alegría, como si me diera ánimos.

Después me pidió que dibujase en la pizarra cada parte que caería en el examen y explicase todo de nuevo, y si ella entendía mi explicación, eso significaba que yo había hecho un gran trabajo.

«¡Felicidades!» me dijo animada «Probablemente sacarás un diez en este examen»

«Gracias a ti» sonreí, sintiéndome grata y feliz por estar con Emma Swan «Gracias por la paciencia, por perder tu tiempo ayudándome»

«No he perdido tiempo, gané. Además de haber hecho una buena acción, ayudándote a estudiar, encima aprendí cosas que nunca sabría si no fuese por ti» me guiñó un ojo, poniendo su mano en mi brazo y apretándome levemente «Estudiar el cerebro ha sido mucho más divertido que ir a una de aquellas fiestas idiotas…»

«¿Te has divertido estudiando neurofisiología conmigo?» pregunté desconfiada

«¡Mucho! Estudiar contigo es divertido…bueno, a la mitad, porque siempre aciertas todo. ¿Tienes certeza de que en lugar de tu cerebro no tienes ahí una enciclopedia?»

«¡Boba!» tiré la almohada en dirección a Emma quien la agarró riendo, y de repente estaba…¡oliendo mi almohada!

«¡Qué olor bueno…!» dijo aspirando mi perfume impregnado en el forro «Tu perfume es muy agradable»

Me quedé sin palabras delante de ella, completamente atónita ante su extraño comportamiento. Emma Swan era así, hacía y decía lo que quería cuando le daba la gana, como si no midiera las consecuencias o no tuviera timidez. A veces, creía que su problema era falta de sentido común, aunque me encantaba.

«Discúlpame» dijo de repente, soltando la almohada y empujándose hacia atrás las gafas con el dedo corazón, pero no parecida incómoda «A veces, hago cosas inconvenientes»

«No hay problema, me gusta tu espontaneidad. Hoy en día es difícil encontrar personas espontaneas, que digan y hagan lo que quieren»

«¿Y quién te dice que yo hago todo lo que querría?» sus ojos me ametrallaron y de alguna forma, supe en aquel momento que Emma estaba interesada en mí.

«No sé…Solo es una suposición…¿no lo haces?» pregunté en voz baja, completamente turbada con su expresión y mirada.

Emma se levantó y se acercó a mí, sentándose ahora a mi lado, invadiendo mi espacio personal. Sus manos delicadas y artísticas me tocaron suavemente, apartó mi pelo tras las orejas y agarró delicadamente mi cabeza. En ese momento, encaré sus ojos de cerca, tras las lentes y noté cómo se clareaban y oscurecían dependiendo de la luz que les diera.

«No sé si es correcto hacer lo que deseo» murmuró, mirándome sin pestañear, dejándome prendida en el verde de sus ojos.

Tocó mis mejillas con sus pulgares, deslizándolos suavemente por mi piel, que quemaba. De forma instintiva, coloqué mis manos en sus antebrazos, agarrando, no para impedir que continuara tocándome, sino para tener un apoyo y para, de alguna forma, también sentirla.

 _Give a Little to me, we'll burn this out_

 _We'll play hide ans seek, to turn this around_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

«Emma…» estábamos con los rostros cada vez más cerca, y yo solo conseguía mirar sus labios rosados y tentadores «Haz lo que desees»

Ella me sonrío, puso su mano derecha en mi nuca y me besó, pegando sus labios a los míos. Cerré los ojos con el corazón disparado, y entreabrí mis labios, dando espacio para su lengua ávida que se enroscó con la mía de forma avasalladora.

Mis manos se desplazaron hacia su rostro y después ya estaba agarrando sus salvajes cabellos. Emma me besaba de una manera única, de una manera en la que nunca había sido besada antes y sabía que jamás volvería a ser besada así por otra persona. Su beso no me pilló por sorpresa, porque yo me lo había imaginado así: intenso y adictivo.

Nuestras lenguas se rozaban de forma casi agresiva, con una urgencia asustadora. Sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo, apretándome en las lumbares y acercándome a ella aún más. Del rostro, mis manos pasaron a su nuca, sus cabellos, sus brazos. Nuestras manos se movían tan intensamente como nuestras lenguas hasta que escuché la voz de mi madre llamándome y golpes en la puerta.

«¡Oh, Dios mío!» dije exasperada, con las manos en los hombros de Emma, apartándola «¡Mi madre! Tienes que esconderte…»

«¿Qué?» Emma me miró asombrada y entonces comenzó a reír bajito.

«¡Rápido, rápido!» me levanté de la cama y empujé a Emma para que se levantara también «Metete debajo de la cama, deprisa»

Controlando las risas, Emma se echó en el suelo y se deslizó hacia debajo de la cama como le había pedido. Arreglé mi pelo y respiré profundamente, intentando mantener la calma y no parecer que acababa de ser besada locamente. Fui hasta la puerta y abrí un poco, dejando solo una rendija por donde asomé la cara.

«¿Sí, mamá?» pregunté con sonrisa nerviosa

«¿Aún despierta a estas horas, Regina? Deberías estar durmiendo, descansando. Has estudiando la semana entera. Deja los libros de lado y vete a dormir un poco, o te volverás loca»

«Estaba estudiando porque la semana que viene tengo exámenes, pero ya me voy a dormir, ya estaba metiéndome en la cama» intenté mantenerme tranquila

Mamá me miró medio desconfiada y tuve miedo de que quisiese entrar en mi cuarto.

«Bien, entonces ve a dormir. Mañana vamos a salir, tú, tu hermana y yo. Tendremos un día de chicas»

«¿Mañana?» la miré sorprendida, pues no me había comentado nada al respecto, ni ella ni Zelena, que probablemente no debería saber nada «Ok, hasta mañana. Buenas noches, mamá»

«Buenas noches, mi amor»

Cerré la puerta deprisa y suspiré aliviada, apoyada en la puerta.

Emma salió de debajo de la cama riendo, mirándome con mofa mientras se acercaba.

«Día de chicas, ¿hm? ¡Me parece genial!»

«Tonta…» me acerqué a Emma, y le di un pequeño puñetazo en su brazo

«¿Por dónde estábamos?»

Me agarró con fuerza por la cintura, dejándome sin reacción, chocando nuestros cuerpos. Solo tuve tiempo de agarrar su nuca mientras su boca volvía a tomar la mía con otro beso electrizante, que encendió todo mi cuerpo.

«Ahora tienes que irte» dije jadeante, con las manos en su pecho «Es tarde…mi madre puede aparecer de nuevo en cualquier momento…»

«No quieres que me marche de verdad» adivinó, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida, apretándome, sin soltar sus brazos de mi cuerpo

«Emma, por favor…» ella reía bajito ante mi nerviosismo y continuaba besándome, besaba mi rostro, mi mentón, mis labios «¡Para!» yo intentaba empujarla, pero ella no me soltaba «Eres muy obstinada»

«Entonces di…dime la verdad y me marcho» susurró, pegando sus deliciosos labios a los míos

«¿La verdad?» pregunté confusa «¿Qué verdad, Emma?» yo apretaba sus hombros, sus brazos y sentía sus músculos rígidos, y eso me dejaba más atontada.

«Que no quieres que me vaya, y sé que no quieres. Dímelo y me marcho»

«Yo…No quiero que te vayas…» dije jadeante y tímida, mirando dentro de sus ojos «Pero tienes que hacerlo, porque mi madre…»

Me interrumpió con otro beso apasionado antes de irse separando poco a poco hacia la ventana.

«Me voy, pero vuelvo» me guiñó un ojo antes de saltar, desapareciendo.

Me tiré en la cama, cayendo boca arriba aún extasiada por los acontecimientos. Solté un largo suspiro, sintiéndome electrizada.

«Estoy perdida…» sonreí como una boba, como si estuviera enamorada.

 **(Emma)**

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando. Durante toda mi vida he sido muy pasional, movida totalmente por mis fuertes emociones. Conmigo era todo o nada. No me conforma con cosas tibias, y por causa de eso permanecería sola, sin vivir grandes experiencias en el terreno amoroso. No quería aventuras pasajeras, tampoco compromisos que cortasen mis alas y me sofocasen con una rutina cargada de machismo y cosas superfluas. Quería encontrar a alguien con quien relacionarme, alguien por quien pudiera nutrir sentimientos tan profundos que me hiciera olvidar el mundo y las grandes cuestiones filosóficas. Ahora tenía la impresión de que había encontrado a ese alguien.

Regina. Ese nombre me causaba escalofríos, mariposas en el estómago y todo lo tópicos que ya conocía por las películas y la literatura. Y a pesar del tópico, sabía dentro de mí que todo aquello era real, por eso desde pequeña deseé sentir un amor arrebatador por alguien, solo que con el pasar de los años pasé a desconfiar que estuviera destinada a vivir un amor así, porque el mundo globalizado en el que vivía solo me ponía delante una vida insulsa donde las relaciones humanas eran frágiles y se deshacían fácilmente.

Regina era diferente a las otras personas. Decía que no creía en el amor romántico, no era religiosa, escéptica en todo, cuestionaba hasta la misma ciencia, pero en el fondo ella era igual a mí: tenía ansia. Ansia de una relación profunda, de amor. Yo aún no conocía de cerca a su familia, pero sabía que su madre- la figura más importante- era alguien con quien ella tenía una relación compleja, porque al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra el deseo de agradarla, Regina sufría por no alcanzar las expectativas de ella. El padre era más amoroso, presente, pero la mayoría de las veces cedía a los desvaríos de la esposa, dejando a Regina a merced de los devaneos de ella. La hermana parecía ser alguien legal, pero un poco ausente, distante de Regina debido a una diferencia de personalidad, y por estar interesada en otras causas, cosa que hacía que Regina se sintiera como yo: sola

Desde que nos conocimos la soledad se había marchado. Yo no me sentía sola ni cuando no nos veíamos, porque sabía de su existencia y aquello era un consuelo enorme para mi alma. Saber que Regina existía, que vivía y que en algún lugar, aun sin mí, su sonrisa estaría en sus labios y que aquellos ojos castaños, tempestuosos, me mirarían de nuevo era motivo suficiente para celebrar.

Regresé a casa feliz como una niña, dando literalmente saltos de alegría después de haber probado sus labios. Con toda sinceridad, no había actuado de mala fe y pensando de antemano que aquello sucedería. Invadí el cuarto de Regina porque quería mucho estar cerca de ella, ayudarla a estudiar y por más que deseara aquel beso desde el primer momento, no planeé toda aquella situación, jamás podría. Lo que me empujó a besarla fue un impulso que vino de lo más profundo de mi ser, algo tan arrebatador que se apoderó de mí, no podía resistirme.

Me pasé el fin de semana encerrada en el sótano pintando.

Lo que comenzó con esbozos de los ojos de Regina y un único cuadro pintándolos se transformó en una colección de lienzos y hojas con el dibujo de su rostro completo, otros apenas retratando sus labios u ojos. Dibujé su rostro varias veces, de formas diferentes. En la mayoría Regina sonreía, aquella sonrisa encantadora que me causaba sensaciones extrañas en la boca del estómago.

El domingo mi infierno particular comenzó cuando interrumpí una conversación entre mis padres, oía que David decía que estaba harto de que yo solo pensara en pintar.

«Ya llegó la hora de que te busques un empleo, ¿no crees?» me preguntó, visiblemente nervioso «Quisiste entrar en esa facultad de Arte, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, te dejé, sobre todo porque conseguiste una beca. Pero aun así tienes gastos con las pinturas, lienzos, pinceles…Un montón de cosas que te vengo pagando sin quejarme, aunque lo considere un desperdicio»

«¡David, no hables así!» mi madre replicó aturdida «No es un desperdicio. Tu hija está en la facultad, estudiando. Estamos invirtiendo en su futuro»

«¿Futuro? ¿Desde cuándo encerrarse pintando da futuro? ¡Solo si es el futuro de aquellos mendigos de la calle que venden su "arte" por unas monedas y no es ese el futuro que yo planeé para mi hija!» casi gritó, entonces se giró hacia mí, que estaba asistiendo a la discusión sin reacción «Hija mía, entiende. Soy tu padre y solo quiero tu bienestar, pero tú ya vas a cumplir 21 años, ya serás mayor de edad…Eres una chica guapa y tan inteligente, ¿por qué no te preocupas de tu futuro?»

«¡Pero lo hago, papá! ¡Estoy estudiando! Me tomo en serio mi curso, me tomo en serio el arte. Pinto día y noche, y cada día perfecciono más mi técnica y…»

«¡Eso es una tontería!» cortó mis palabras con un movimiento de la mano «Una gran tontería, y lo sabes. El arte no da dinero, no llena la barriga. Tienes que trabajar, tienes que estudiar algo que te dé dinero. ¿No ves a tu hermano? August estudió restauración y ahora tiene su propio negocio, un restaurante de éxito, se compró un coche, ha progresado, crecido. ¿No quieres lo mismo?»

Mamá me miraba con decepción en el rostro por el comportamiento de mi padre, ella conseguía entenderme y respetaba mi talento y mis deseos, pero él no, cosa que me dejaba profundamente triste.

«No soy como August, papá. Él tiene talento para la cocina, yo lo tengo para el arte»

«¡Boberías!» dijo irritado «Eso del talento es otra bobería. Talento es trabajar duro, y tu hermano siempre lo hizo. Él trabaja y trabajaba cada vez más, por eso conquistó todo lo que tiene. ¡Si te quedas enfrascada en ese parloteo del arte nunca vas a crecer!»

«Me criticas porque estoy estudiando arte, diciendo que no voy a tener un futuro o dinero, pero, ¿y Neal?» alcé el tono de voz, irritada «¡Neal nunca ha hecho nada! ¿Ha estudiado? No. Hasta hace poco estaba pegado a las faldas de ustedes, viviendo en casa. Y tú le permitías todas sus locuras, le sustentabas la vida que llevaba…»

«¡No porque Neal haya malgastado su vida también tú tienes que hacerlo! Él ya no está aquí viviendo a mi costa, se fue a Las Vegas y se las está apañando, dice que ha conseguido un empleo y un sitio para vivir, tu hermano está bien»

Me eché a reír en esa parte. Neal era un mentiroso, probablemente todo aquello era mentira, que le contaba a papá, y que obviamente él se creía.

«David, basta ya con este asunto. Emma no se ha salido del camino, es una gran hija, solo que hace elecciones diferentes a las que tú esperabas, solo eso. También nos sorprendimos cuando August opto por la restauración en vez de, qué sé yo, estudiar Derecho. Fue un asombro porque no es algo común y esperado por los padres, pero lo aceptamos»

«No vale la pena discutir, nadie me hace caso en esta casa» rezongo dirigiéndose al salón, y sentándose en el sofá «¡Solo sé que no voy a estar manteniendo toda esa vida de artista por mucho tiempo! Es mejor que pienses en mis palabras y tomes una decisión con tu vida, Emma, o ¡la tomo yo por ti!» me amenazó con tono alto y sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, dejándome mucho más aturdida.

«Nunca me va a respetar…» dije con tristeza, antes de subir las escaleras e ir a mi cuarto, mamá me siguió

«Emma, tu padre es un cabeza dura, pero te quiere»

«No es lo que parece» me senté en la cama, mirando fijamente para el suelo, agarrando una almohada con fuerza «Mi padre solo quiere a August y a Neal, a mí no. Incluso Neal haciendo solo cosas descabelladas y sin tino, siempre lo protegió, porque Neal se parece a él. Yo soy diferente, David no me reconoce como hija»

«¡No digas eso, Emma! ¡Eso es una gran mentira!» mamá se sentó a mi lado, y me acarició el brazo «Tú eres diferente, todo el mundo es diferente, pero él es tu padre y te quiere, sí, lo sabes. Solo es un poco bruto, no entiende nada de arte y por eso tiene dificultades en entender tu elección, pero estoy segura de que, en algún momento, lo va a entender»

«Yo no estoy tan segura…Me ha dado un ultimátum…quiere que consiga un empleo, un empleo que me va a quitar todo el tiempo libre para pintar, estudiar…quiere perjudicarme en la facultad, porque quiere que desista de ser artista, ¡pero yo no puede desistir!»

«Ni puedes ni lo harás, mi amor»

Mi madre me envolvió en sus brazos y me retuvo ahí durante un tiempo, pero aun con su intento de calmarme, dentro de mí seguía muy nerviosa. Los peores pensamientos me pasaban por la cabeza. La idea de salir de la facultad, de dejar de pintar, me provocaba pánico. Pintar lo era todo para mí. El arte formaba parte de mi ser y yo no podía vivir sin él. Yo era una artista y no había nada que pudiera cambiar eso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **(Regina)**

Han pasado días desde mis besos del viernes con Emma y ella no me ha buscado, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje, y eso me dejó enfadada y llena de incertidumbres. ¿Será que no le había gustado el beso? ¿Será que se había arrepentido de que hubiéramos mezclado las cosas? Al final, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza?

Después mi neurosis fue desapareciendo, porque me di cuenta de que Emma había desaparecido de las redes sociales, así que el problema no debería ser conmigo. Esperé cruzarme con ella en la Universidad el lunes, pero no ocurrió. El martes lo mismo y el miércoles decidí ir a buscarla, pues sabía dónde era su clase, y me dijeron que Emma había faltado toda la semana, y eso me dejó preocupada.

«¿En qué estás pesando, hermanita?» Zelena me sacó de mis devaneos, estaba sentada en el columpio del jardín de nuestra casa leyendo un libro «Andas tensa estos días. Desde el sábado, mejor dicho, desde que tuvimos que ir de paseo con la loca de Cora»

Zelena tenía la manía de llamar a nuestra madre por su nombre, casi nunca la llamaba mamá, y decía que se debía a que nuestra madre no parece una madre, pues le encanta criticarnos y etc…

«¿Yo? ¿Tensa?» sonreí débilmente, intentando fingir.

Zelena se sentó a mi lado y me dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

«Venga, no me engañas, Regina. Cuéntame qué está pasando»

Me quedé en silencio, intentando pensar en algo para cambiar de tema, para evitar las preguntas de mi hermana, pero no era una buena mentirosa, por lo menos no con Zelena.

«¿Acaso tu comportamiento tiene que ver con la rubia que estaba escabulléndose por nuestro jardín el viernes por la noche?»

Desorbité los ojos y abrí la boca, mirando a Zelena, incrédula y ella se río de mi reacción ridícula, que claramente me estaba delatando.

«¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo la viste?» casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva.

«Desde la ventana de mi cuarto puedo ver muy bien el jardín, hermanita. Y vi cuando la rubia loca saltó de tu ventana…Mira por dónde, ¿qué enteradita, tú? Si mamá la ve…¡Dios! No quiero ni pensarlo. ¿Desde cuándo tú y esa tal Emma están saliendo?»

«Desde que nos conocimos aquel sábado en la fiesta» admití derrotada

«¿Y va bien? Hermanita, estás comportándote mejor de los esperaba, eh» me soltó con burla, riendo, pero al ver mi malestar, paró «Pero ven aquí, cuéntame mejor eso. Las vi hablando en la fiesta, pero no imaginé…Entonces, ¿es con ella con quien has salido todas las veces? Mira que encontraba extraño que salieras tanto de casa de un tiempo a esta parte»

«Ah, no es nada. Nosotras…nos hemos hecho amigas, salimos algunas veces, corremos juntas, charlamos bastante. Sabes que me gusta el arte, así que tenemos temas en común y somos extrañamente parecidas en algunos aspectos. Me gusta conversar con Emma, ella es inteligente, intensa, llena de opiniones y conocimientos, adora aprender, compartimos muchas cosas, solo eso»

«Si solo son buenas amigas, ¿por qué tuvo que salar por la ventana de tu cuarto?» frunció el ceño

«Porque…porque…Bueno, yo estaba estudiando y ella quería salir, le dije que no podía ya que el examen era el lunes, así que Emma decidió venir hasta acá y ayudarme a estudiar, solo que no me avisó, porque si lo hubiese hecho, le habría dicho que no viniera, pues conozco bien a mamá y su falta de delicadeza con las personas. Ella me pilló desprevenida, sencillamente apareció…»

«¿Emma vino hasta nuestra casa, que hasta donde yo sé queda lejos de donde ella vive, un viernes por la noche, escaló hasta tu ventana e invadió tu cuarto solo para ayudarte a estudiar?» Zelena se controlaba para no reírse en mi cara y hasta yo misma consideré absurdo todo aquello.

«Eso exactamente. ¡Y me ayudó mucho! Estoy segura de que sacaré un diez en el examen» intenté cambiar de asunto y ella sonrió largamente, una sonrisa de pura diversión

«¡Qué bella amistad la de ustedes…!» ironizó «Espero encontrar una de esas en breve. Pero entonces, si es una amistad tan buena, ¿cuál es la preocupación? ¿Por qué estás así toda tensa?»

Suspiré. Ya que le había contado todo aquello, ¿por qué no contarle todo de una vez? Zelena no era boba y aunque no se lo dijese, ella sabía que algo más había pasado.

«El viernes…» comencé, vacilante «Nosotras…ella…Nosotras, bueno, las dos nos besamos» casi susurré esa parte, con miedo de que mamá pudiera escuchar.

«¿Se besaron?» casi berreó, y tuve que taparle la boca

«¡Habla bajo, por el amor de Dios, Zelena! Si mamá oye…ni quiero pensar en el escándalo que montaría»

«Ok, la pintora rara te beso…¿Y después?»

«¡No es rara!» dije enfadada, y Zelena se sorprendió

«Está bien, me callo la boca»

«Nos besamos y después de eso ha desaparecido. Ni un mensaje o llamada, ha desaparecido de las redes sociales y no ha aparecido ni en clase»

«Y después no sabes por qué la considero rara…»

Le di un fuerte golpe en su brazo

«¡Zelena!»

«¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió!»

«Estoy preocupada. Al principio pensé que había sido a causa del beso, que no quería hablar conmigo, pero ahora estoy realmente preocupada. Emma ama la facultad, no entiendo por qué ha faltado estos tres días. ¿Estará enferma?» dije afligida.

«No lo sé, y quedarte pensando en mil y una hipótesis para justificar su ausencia no va a resolver nada, Regina. ¡Si quieres saber qué ha pasado, ve tras ella!»

«¿Crees que debo?» pregunté con recelo y ella reviró los ojos

«¡Pues claro! Si la chica está enferma, o yo qué sé, o desapreció, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es buscarla, ya que son tan "amigas"» me dio una sonrisa de mofa

«Sí, creo que tienes razón. Voy a su casa»

«Siempre tengo razón…Ve y después me cuentas lo que le pasa»

* * *

Un poco avergonzada fui hasta la casa de Emma y me encontré a su madre, Mary Margaret. El señor Swan estaba trabajando en la comisaria.

«Discúlpeme por venir sin avisar, señora Swan, pero es que estoy preocupada por Emma, ha faltado estos días a clase. ¿Ha pasado algo?» pregunté en cuanto entré en la casa.

«No tienes que disculparte, puedes venir cuando quieras. Si no hubieras aparecido, querida, me las hubiera apañado para buscar tu dirección e ir a buscarte yo. No tengo tu teléfono, por eso no te llamé…» cada palabra suya me estaba preocupando más «Emma está encerrada en su cuarto desde el domingo, desde que tuvo una fea discusión con su padre a causa del arte. David no consigue entender que el don de Emma es pintar y que eso la hace feliz, él cree que el arte es una pérdida de tiempo e insiste en que debe conseguir un empleo rentable»

«¡Vaya! La discusión debe haber conmocionado mucho a Emma para estar encerrada hasta hoy…»

«Emma es una muchacha muy sensible» dijo, mirándome preocupada y yo asentí, pues sabía eso «Y si hay algo que la aterroriza es la idea de vivir sin el arte. Sube y habla con ella, por favor. Ya lo he intentado todo, pero nada ha funcionado»

«Voy a intentar hablar con ella, señora Swan. Déjemelo a mí»

Subí las escaleras despacio y caminé de forma insegura hasta su cuarto, el cual ya conocía bien. Mi corazón casi se me salía por la boca y yo me sentía muy nerviosa ante la idea de volver a verla después de lo que había pasado entre nosotras.

«¿Emma?» empujé la puerta de su cuarto que estaba entreabierta.

«¿Regina?» Emma prácticamente salto de la cama al verme

Entré en su cuarto, dejando la puerta de nuevo entreabierta, y noté que estaba abatida, probablemente sin comer y tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, pues debía haber llorado bastante. Los cabellos estaban despeinados y vestía un chándal gris.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«Desapareciste…me preocupé»

Ella abrió una linda sonrisa y corrió hacia mi dirección, me tomó en sus brazos sin darme tiempo a pensar. La abracé a su vez con la misma intensidad, dejando mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello, aspirando su perfume a madera.

«¡Te he echado de menos!» dijo, apretándome tanto que nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados que esa cercanía me atontaba «No pensé que fueras a aparecer aquí, en casa, si no, me hubiera puesto algo más decente…gracias por haber venido, pero no tenías que preocuparte por mí»

Cuando me soltó, nos miramos de cerca y sus ojos verdes, sin las gafas, eran aún más arrebatadores.

«Pues claro que me preocupo» dije bajito «Faltaste a clase, algo que nunca haces, no me mandaste ningún mensaje…Desapareciste…Pensé que…» me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y desistí, avergonzándome

«Tuve un problema con mi padre, no tiene nada que ver contigo, linda» pellizcó levemente con su índice y pulgar la piel de mi mejilla, y eso me provocó calor.

«Tu madre me ha contado…¿Discutieron a causa de tu arte?»

Emma se separó de mí y caminó hasta la cama, y se sentó mientras suspiraba.

«Mi padre es un ignorante, no entiende la importancia del arte para el mundo ni para mí. Cree que tendría que conseguir un empleo estable que me procurase una retribución financiera inmediata y que me olvide del arte, pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Regina» me miró «el arte es todo lo que tengo…es como oxígeno…está a mi alrededor, dentro de mí…En todo sitios…»

Sonreí al escuchar aquello y me acerqué, sentándome a su lado

«Lo entiendo, puedo ver claramente tu amor por el arte y la influencia que tiene sobre ti y lo considero fantástico, Emma. Me siento igual con respecto a la Psicología, por eso te digo que no puedes abandonar a pesar de las críticas de tu padre»

Emma se giró hacia mí, y cogió una de mis manos entre las suyas, dándome una de sus sonrisas más dulces, una sonrisa de niña.

«Consigues entenderme como nadie»

Nos quedamos mirándonos algunos instantes, nuestras miradas estaban clavadas, la una en la otra, y yo apenas podía respirar por nuestra proximidad.

«Sentí tu falta» dejé escapar «No desaparezcas más, por favor. Cuando algo pase, llámame. Somos…amigas, ¿o no?»

Ella me miró profundamente a los ojos, respiró hondo y abrió la boca, lista para decirme algo.

«Claro que lo somos» respondió y vi por su expresión que no era aquello lo que pretendía decirme «No voy a desaparecer más, lo prometo» estiró su mano hacía mi ofreciéndome su meñique.

Entrelacé el mío al suyo, y sonreímos.

 **(Emma)**

Que Regina haya venido a mi casa a buscarme significa mucho para mí. También la había echado de menos, pero no tenía valor para llamarla y aburrirla con mis problemas, pero después de su actitud, entendí que era voluntad suya estar a mi lado y que quería que compartiese todo con ella.

Mamá nos preparó algo para picar y nos quedamos las tres conversando. Mi madre adoraba a Regina y se integraba con nosotras, entrando en nuestras conversaciones sobre arte. No entendía tanto como Regina o yo, pero simpatizaba bastante y se esforzaba por acompañarnos.

Regina acabó quedándose en mi casa hasta el anochecer y yo decidí acompañarla de regreso a la suya, llevándola en mi escarabajo amarillo

 _I never thought that you_

 _Would be the one to hold my heart_

 _But you came around_

 _And you knocked me off the ground from the start_

«No era necesario que me trajeras a casa» dijo ella, mirándome con una discreta sonrisa

«Así como no era necesario que vinieras como una cachorrita detrás de mí tras haber desaparecido, pero lo hiciste» afirmé, apagando el motor y girándome hacia Regina «Gracias por lo que has hecho…significó mucho. Dejando de lado a mi madre, que es super protectora, no estoy muy acostumbrada a tener a nadie que se preocupe por mí, que, al menos, noté mis conflictos»

«Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, porque me importas, Emma, y no pretendo salir de tu vida» me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos castaños que me dejaban boba. A veces, Regina conseguía ser aún más intensa que yo.

«¿De verdad? Porque vivimos en tiempos superficiales, en donde las relaciones son…»

Inesperadamente Regina agarró mi rostro, se acercó en un impulso y besó mis labios de forma serena, callándome de la mejor forma posible.

Al principio, la miré sorprendida, arqueando mis cejas, pero al ver la sonrisa en sus lindos labios carnosos, no me aguanté, puse la mano en su nuca y la besé, esta vez, profundamente.

«¡Cuánta osadía, Doctora!» dije en tono de broma cuando nuestro beso se deshizo, apoyando mi cabeza en la de ella, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se normalizaran «Me gustaría saber si seguirías igual de valiente si tu madre nos pillase aquí…»

«Calla» reímos y permanecimos con las cabezas pegadas, mirándonos de cerca. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su rostro «Créeme, hasta tú te intimidarías con la doctora Cora Mills»

«Quiero conocerla» comenté mientras nos separábamos y Regina me miró casi atónita «Un día, cuando llegue el momento…Me gustaría conocerla, aunque creo que me asesinaría con los ojos por ser una "mala influencia" para ti, pero me gustaría. Tengo curiosidad por conocer a los progenitores de una obra maestra como tú, Regina»

«Vamos a marcar una cena» dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome «Apenas nos conocíamos y me llevaste a tu casa, me presentaste a tus padres…Mi madre es una persona difícil que adora avergonzarme, pero creo que tienes el derecho de venir a mi casa cuando quieras, y para eso necesitas venir primero a conocer a mis padres»

Miraba a Regina intentado descifrar su actitud, porque en la mayorías de las veces, a pesar de que veía claro la fuerza y el valor de Regina para luchar por aquello en lo que creía, sabía que le costaba tener pequeños actos de valor como el de enfrentarse a su madre, llevándome a su casa.

Le sonreí, realmente contenta por su decisión, que no fue tomada por influencia o imposición mía, sino por su propia voluntad.

«Si realmente quieres hacer eso, si quieres que conozca a tu familia ahora, todo bien. Solo marca el día y vendré, con toda certeza. Pero si no estás segura de querer hacerlo…»

«Estoy segura» me interrumpió, poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba en mi muslo «Estoy segura de que quiero que formes parte de mi vida, y para eso tienes que conocer a mi familia. Zelena prácticamente te conoce, porque además de verte en la facultad, le he hablado de ti, pero de cualquier forma quiero presentártela formalmente, se van a llevar bien»

«Espero que sí» le sonría como una boba, sintiéndome especial por Regina querer presentarme a su familia.

«Ahora tengo que irme…Cuídate y mándame un mensaje»

«Así lo haré»

Bajó del coche, cerró la puerta, me miró con una hermosa sonrisa antes de echar a caminar y entrar en su casa.

* * *

«¿Cómo estoy, mamá?» le pregunté al bajar las escaleras, acababa de arreglarme para ir a cenar a casa de Regina. Cena marcada para este sábado, una semana después de lo hablado.

Mi madre, que estaba sentada en el sofá, se levantó para mirarme

Yo llevaba unos vaqueros nuevos, botas de caño bajo con cordones que parecían unas botas militares, una blusa blanca con el dibujo de una calavera mexicana y mi chaqueta de cuero rojo por encima. Los cabellos estaban recogidos en una gran cola de caballo y llevaba las gafas.

«Estás bonita, mi amor. En tu estilo, pero bonita. ¡Apuesto a que a Regina le va a encantar!» dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

«¡Mamá! ¿Por qué esa manía de pensar que existe algo más entre Regina y yo? Somos amigas» afirmé sin mucha convicción ante lo que estaba diciendo

«Ni tú te lo crees» me contrarió soltando una risa «Pero bien, voy a continuar diciendo que solo son amigas, si eso te deja más tranquila. Solo que nunca te vi dibujar el rostro y los ojos de una amiga tantas veces»

Reviré los ojos y solté un bufido de indignación, porque podía ser muy tímida en determinadas circunstancias, y no me gustaba mucho exponer ciertas intimidades, y para mí no había nada más íntimo en ese momento que mis confusos e intensos sentimientos por Regina Mills.

«Déjame que me vaya antes de que me atrase»

«¿Dónde está mi beso?»

Balanceé la cabeza negativamente, para besar a continuación a mi madre en la cabeza antes de salir.

Cogí mi escarabajo y en el camino vi una floristería, decidí parar y comprar algunas flores. Acabé comprando un ramo de orquídeas para darle a su madre. Ya que era una fiera, lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar agradarla un poco.

Toqué el timbre y sentí cómo un repentino nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí, dejando mis piernas temblorosas. Pocos segundos después, una hermosa Regina, con falda negra y una blusa de lino blanca surgió, recibiéndome.

«¡Emma!» me sonrió de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban al encontrarse con los míos «Estás…» sus ojos cayeron sobre mi cuerpo y después se anclaron de nuevo en los míos «hermosa» completó por fin, soltando un suspiro y solo entonces vio el ramo en mis manos

«Lo traje para tu madre» casi susurré «Quiero causarle buena impresión» admití, robándole un piquito «Tú también estás hermosa»

«¡Vamos, entra!»

Regina me empujó delicadamente hacia dentro y no logré ocultar mi cara de boba al entrar en su enorme casa. Al principio, me sentí medio perdida, mirando alrededor y reparando en la lujosa e impecable decoración. No había señal de su familia, solo algunas voces llegando del interior, entonces ella me condujo hasta el comedor donde un verdadero banquete me esperaba en una mesa llena de sillas, como en las películas.

«Mamá, papá, Zelena…esta es Emma»

 **(Regina)**

Estaba feliz, pero también temerosa ante esa cena. Conocía a mi madre lo suficiente para prever su comportamiento.

Presenté a Emma y mi padre fue el primero en saludarla, sin cursilerías, dándole un cariñoso abrazo y agradeciéndole por ser la persona que estaba sacando a su hija de casa y haciéndole tanto bien.

Noté que Emma se quedó avergonzada, pero eso no fue solo privilegio suyo. Mi padre, en ese aspecto, se parecía a la señora Swan, era bueno en dejar abrumada a la gente, siendo un padre "gallina" y contando mis secretos.

Zelena también abrazó a Emma y la trató mejor de lo que yo esperaba, acogiéndola con todo su buen humor y habilidad social, haciendo que se sintiera a gusto, lo que para mí era lo más importante.

Mamá fue extremadamente educada con Emma, en su cara su habitual sonrisa fingida todo el tiempo. La saludó, le dio las gracias por las flores y pidió que la cena fuera servida.

Nuestros empleados sirvieron la mesa y noté lo nerviosa que estaba Emma, mirándome como si me pidiese socorro, pues no estaba acostumbrada a comer con tantos cubiertos. En su casa las cosas eran más sencillas.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando los platos fueron servidos. Le dije a Cora que mandara preparar una comida sabrosa, pero que usara algo normal, conocido y consumido por todo el mundo, para no tener "problemas", pero claro, mi madre ni me escuchó.

Nos sirvieron lubina y Emma se puso aún más nerviosa. Todos comenzaron a comer, y con astucia consiguió acertar con los cubiertos, pero tenía mucha dificultad para manejarse con el pescado.

«¿Primera vez que comes lubina, hija?» preguntó amablemente papá y Emma sonrió nerviosa «No te preocupes, es difícil al principio, Zelena, ayúdala»

Zelena estaba sentada al lado de Emma y la ayudó, cortando la cabeza y la cola del pescado, y yo me tranquilicé, pues como estaba sentada en frente de ella, no podía ayudarla.

Discretamente mamá observaba la escena y yo veía en sus ojos el desprecio hacia Emma. Claro que la despreciaría. No porque fuera mujer, sino porque era pobre.

«Entonces, ¿es usted una artista, señorita Swan?» la voz fría e implacable de mi madre nos despertó súbitamente

«Más o menos, señora. Estudio Bellas Artes, quiero perfeccionar mi técnica pictórica»

«¿Y tiene ya un entorno financiero adecuado?» al escuchar aquella pregunta, papá, Zelena y yo la miramos todos a la vez, como si quisiéramos matarla.

«Sinceramente no, señora. Aún no he empezado a hacer prácticas, aunque he tenido oportunidades. Mi sueño es lanzarme como artista, exponer y vender mis obras, pero creo que tal vez aún es demasiado pronto para eso» dijo Emma con toda su sinceridad, honesta, y eso me enorgulleció mucho.

«Regina dice que tienes mucho talento» intervino Zelena «Me gustaría ver alguna de tus obras un día de estos»

Emma sonrió a Zelena, agradecida por la amabilidad y por el intento de amenizar el ambiente.

«Te las mostraré con todo el placer»

«Yo también voy a querer verlas, soy una apasionado del arte» dijo papá sonriente «Regina sacó eso de mí»

«Claro que sí» dijo mamá con ironía casi cortante «Mis hijas sacaron mucho más del padre que de mí»

Mi deseo era tirar a la cabeza de mi madre aquel pescado, porque su capacidad de ser inconveniente y desagradable era tal que ni yo sabía cómo mi padre aún estaba casado con ella.

«Lo que ciertamente es una suerte para ellas» replicó mi adorable padre, robándome una sonrisa discreta a mí y a Emma, que intercambiamos miradas todo el tiempo «¿Y sus padres, Emma? Cuénteme sobre ellos»

La cena siguió sin grandes apuros o problemas. Emma habló sobre sus padres y respondió de forma dulce a todas las preguntas de mi padre y de Zelena, que, podía verlo, estaba claramente adorándola, como sabía que así iba a pasar, porque Emma es encantadora.

Mamá se quedó en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y su mirada de desdén me dejaba irritada, pero Emma actuaba como una verdadera dama, sin dejarse abatir, manteniendo su educación y su dulzura intactas.

Después de la cena, mamá pidió disculpas y se retiró con la excusa de que tenía dolor de cabeza, lo que yo agradecí mentalmente. Nosotros seguimos charlando y nos deleitamos con el postre, pudin de chocolate. Al final de la noche, acompañé a Emma a la puerta.

«Gracias por haber venido y por haber aguantado las groserías de mi madre» dije preocupada de que Emma estuviese enfadada

«No te preocupes» me sonreía «Estoy acostumbrada a la cara fea de la gente a la que no le gusto, es más común de lo que puedas imaginarte»

«Es difícil creer que existan personas a quienes no les guste alguien como tú» dejé escapar aquellas palabras en un tono excesivamente…¿meloso? ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

«¿Estás intentando seducirme?» preguntó de buen humor, arrancándome un carcajada. Emma era intensa, romántica, graciosa, y ligera al mismo tiempo, y eso era increíble «Pues que sepas que no soy de las de dejarme seducir…»

«¿No? Vaya, así hieres mis sentimientos» bromeé también «Si mi madre no fuera tan intragable, te pediría que te quedaras»

Emma me miró de una manera seductora tras aquellos cristales.

«Si no puedo quedarme…ven conmigo» me invitó con un tono de voz al que no me podía resistir.

Me mordí el labio inferior, sintiendo una necesidad creciente en mi interior, un frío repentino en la barriga.

«¿A dónde iremos?»

«Lo sabrás si vienes conmigo»

«No sé si puedo…» yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, en mi interior un conflicto entre ir con Emma, que era lo que yo quería, o quedarme en casa, sin correr el riesgo de tener que aguantar a mi madre dándome el sermón después.

«Tu madre ya se recogió, no te va a ver salir…Y eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Píselo a tu padre, Regina. Vamos, te prometo que será una noche inolvidable»

«Está bien, iré. Voy a hablar con mi padre. Espérame aquí»


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _I gotta you what I'm feeling inside_

 _I could lie to myself, but it's true_

 _There's no denying when I look in your eyes_

 _Girl, I'm outta my head over you_

Esperé a Regina afuera y en menos de cinco minutos ella volvió toda sonriente, con la aprobación de su padre, que era un señor muy agradable y al que parecía que yo le había gustado.

Regina sentía curiosidad, pero no le dije a dónde la estaba llevando.

La llevaría a una fiesta que tenía lugar todos los fines de semana en un pub subterráneo.

Mis abuelos paternos eran irlandeses y muchos emigrantes irlandeses se habían asentado en el interior de Maine, y muchos de ellos vinieron a vivir a Storybrooke, y solían celebrar fiestas tradicionales de Irlanda.

El pub al que estaba llevando a Regina pertenecía al señor Francesco, un italiano muy simpático que me conocía desde niña, porque era amigo de mis fallecidos abuelos.

En cuanto entramos, Regina desorbitó los ojos. La fiesta ya había empezado y estaba animada. Había varias personas bailando y riendo animadamente. Miré alrededor y en algunas mesas había chicos jugando a las cartas y todos bebían mucha cerveza. La mayoría de las mujeres llevaban vestidos y todos iban muy a la irlandesa.

«Esto es una fiesta…»

«Irlandesa» completé su frase sonriendo y Regina me miró sorprendida

«¿Irlandesa? No conocía este sitio. Quiero decir, sé que mucho de la cultura local de Storybrooke tiene que ver con el pueblo irlandés, pero desconocía la existencia de este pub»

«He imaginado que nunca habías venido a una fiesta irlandesa, por eso te he traído. Ahora te voy a enseñar lo que es diversión» le guiñé un ojo y nos reímos.

Llevé a Regina hasta la barra y pedimos dos cervezas en aquellas jarras enormes. Comenzamos a beber mientras observábamos el movimiento y Regina parecía bastante animada, moviéndose sin parar como si no pudiera evitar el impulso de querer bailar al ritmo de aquella música.

«Mis abuelos paternos eran irlandeses» le conté

«¿De verdad?» me miró con sorpresa «¡Qué diferente! ¿Conoces Irlanda?»

«No, pero estoy loca por conocerla. Por lo que mis abuelos me decían y por las fotos debe ser un lugar maravilloso»

Continuamos bebiendo hasta que me levanté

«Ven, vamos a bailar»

«¿Qué? ¿Bailar?» parecía nerviosa ante la idea «Soy malísima bailando, Emma. Aún más este tipo de baile…»

«¡Déjate de boberías!» cogí sus manos y la empujé, haciendo que se levantase «Solo es dejarse llevar por la música. ¡Vamos!»

Prácticamente la empujé hasta el medio del salón donde las personas bailaban y nos metimos en medio de ellas.

Me quité mi chaquete y se la tiré a Graham, mi amigo y compañero de facultad que adoraba las fiestas irlandesas y al que había visto en una mesa cercana y él me sonrió, agarrándola.

Regina me miraba atentamente para seguir mis pasos. Comencé a bailar a mi manera, con los pocos pasos que había aprendido de mis abuelos, mezclándolos con los que yo me inventaba.

Medio tímida, pero sonriente, Regina comenzó a bailar también, intentando copiar mis movimientos. Cogí sus manos y la atraje hacia mí, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran y ella me miró medio asustada.

«Vamos» agarré su mano y coloqué la otra en su espalda, manteniéndola pegada a mí, y algo torpemente Regina apoyó su mano en mi brazo «¡Vamos a divertirnos!»

Comenzamos a balancearnos rápidamente de un lado a otro y Regina cogió mi ritmo, acompañando mis pasos sin pisarme nunca los pies. En dos minutos ella ya se había soltado y me sonreía, toda animada.

Yo la solté y encajé mi brazo con el suyo y giramos en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, sin dejar de mirarnos o de sonreírnos, y la gente a nuestro alrededor bailaba sin parar también, y algunos nos miraban, dándose cuenta de nuestro entusiasmo.

Nos quedamos cambiando de brazos y girando como locas hasta que comenzamos a reír. Nos separamos y cada una comenzó a hacer sus pasos, intentábamos imitar a las otras personas que seguían un tipo de baile, y de repente comenzaron una coreografía.

Con los brazos cruzados, acompañábamos a las otras parejas del grupo.

Cuando la coreografía terminó, volvimos a bailar y Graham se acercó a nosotras, bailando con una chica que yo desconocía. Cambiamos de pareja y lo dejé a él conduciendo a Regina mientras yo guiaba a su pareja. A esas alturas yo ya estaba bastante sudada.

Cambiamos de nuevo, y Regina y yo volvimos a bailar. Agarré sus manos uniéndolas a las mías y comenzamos a girar de un lado para otro, echándonos a reír porque los giros nos dejaban mareadas.

«¡Estoy mareada!» gritó ella, riendo

«¡Aguanta firme!»

Comencé a girar cada vez más rápido y Regina cerró los ojos, riendo a carcajadas y esa fue una de las visiones más lindas que he tenido.

Cuando paramos, casi nos caemos de tantos girar. Tuve que abrazarla y en ese momento nos quedamos bien pegadas. Regina reía y respiraba jadeando, con su rostro casi pegado a mi cuello, lo que me provocó un inmenso calor por todo mi cuerpo.

«Vamos a descansar un poco, estoy exhausta» murmuré en su oído y ella asintió

Nos separamos de allí y buscamos una mesa, la mesa donde Graham había dejado mi chaqueta, y luego él se nos unió con su acompañante, una rubia de ojos azules que tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

«No sabía que vendrías hoy, Swan» dijo él, mientras se sentaba «Y bien acompañada»

«Tú también estás bien acompañado» comenté sonriente «Graham, esta es Regina. Regina, este es Graham, mi gran y único amigo aparte de ti»

«Creo que después de tanto girar, ya nos conocemos bien» bromeó Regina, extendiendo su mano que él apretó, sonriendo.

«¡Absolutamente! Y mi ilustre acompañante es Ingrid, una gran amiga que acaba de mudarse a Storybrooke»

«Un placer conocerla, Ingrid» Regina extendió la mano también hacia ella y después fue mi turno

«Creo que los cuatro formamos un buen equipo de bailarines, ¿no?» todos reímos de mi comentario «Entonces, ¿te has mudado recientemente, Ingrid?»

«Sí. Vivía en Boston, pero desde lo que pasó, no podía estar más por allí. Pensé que era mejor recomenzar en un sitio pequeño»

«Boston es una bella ciudad» Regina comentó «Pero muy grande y con mucho movimiento»

«Si me permites preguntar…¿qué pasó para que te mudaras?» pregunté con mucho cuidado, al ver cierta tensión en el rostro de la chica que aparentaba ser algunos años mayor que Graham, Regina y yo.

«En pocas palabras, acabé mi noviazgo y todos pensaron que me había vuelto loca» dijo con una sonrisita «Una larga historia para otra noche»

«Vamos a hablar de cosas agradables» sugirió Graham «Al final, estamos en una fiesta irlandesa»

«¡Estoy de acuerdo con tu amigo, Emma! Esta noche está siendo maravillosa. Vamos a divertirnos»

Pedimos más cervezas y nos quedamos un buen tiempo bebiendo y conversando de cosas aleatorias. La tal Ingrid era psicóloga y tras aquel descubrimiento, ella y Regina no pararon de charlar sobre cuestiones que solo ellas entendían. Debatieron sobre corrientes de la psicología, citaron autores de los que yo nunca había oído hablar, mientras que Graham y yo charlábamos sobre arte.

Después Graham e Ingrid se despidieron de nosotras y se marcharon. Varias personas comenzaron a marcharse mientras iban pasando las horas, anunciando el fin próximo de la fiesta. Cuando ya no quedaba casi nadie en el pub, pagué la cuenta y Regina y yo salimos. En la calle estaba haciendo bastante frío, y por eso le presté mi chaqueta.

«Pero tú te vas a quedar sin nada» replicó Regina, preocupándose por mí

«No tengo frío, preciosa» le dije sonriente «Soy una mujer bien caliente» dije con malicia, pero bromeando. Le guiñé un ojo, empujándola levemente

«Tú estás loca, eso sí. Pero me ha encantado la sorpresa. Fiesta irlandesa…¡muy buena!» dijo toda animada mientras andábamos por la acera

De repente, Regina se aferró a mi brazo, lo que me sorprendió, giré un poco el rostro para mirarla, pero aquello fue tan espontaneo que creo que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta.

«Entonces, ¿te gustó la fiesta?» pregunté

«¡Mucho! ¡Las personas son tan calurosas y amables! Y la música es muy buena, los bailes. ¡Me gustó todo! Confieso que no conocía nada de la cultura irlandesa, pero ahora me ha picado la curiosidad»

«Estoy feliz de haberte hecho conocer algo nuevo, siempre está bien conocer cosas nuevas»

Fuimos caminando así, Regina agarrada a mi brazo, de vez en cuando apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro hasta que llegamos al coche.

«Esta noche ha sido muy bonita, a pesar de los intentos desagradables de mi madre de molestarte» dijo al llegar al escarabajo. Abrí la puerta para que entrara y di la vuelta.

«No te preocupes por eso, tu madre no consiguió molestarme ni un poco…Y la noche aún no ha acabado» le dije, cerrando la puerta del coche, mirando a Regina que estaba, una vez más, sorprendida

«¿No? ¿A dónde vamos a estas horas, Emma?»

«Te lo voy a enseñar»

En pocos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino: el muelle al que fuimos en nuestro primer encuentro.

Aquel lugar era hermoso. El muelle de madera era enorme y había bancos que miraban hacia el agua. Como ya era de madrugada y estaba bastante oscuro, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el sitio.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y miramos hacia el cielo estrellado.

«La primera vez que vinimos aquí fue para ver la puesta de sol…» comentó casi susurrando, con una linda sonrisa en los labios

«Ahora estamos aquí viendo la luna y las estrellas» miré a Regina y fijé mi mirada en su rostro hasta que ella también me miró

«Solo falta ver el amanecer…» murmuró, y ahora ella parecía bastante tímida ante mi intensa mirada

«Podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que amanezca, no tengo ninguna prisa en marcharme» susurré, acercándome más a Regina, con mi mano apoyada en el banco

Ella se giró más hacia mí y me miraba fijamente, visiblemente nerviosa, pero podía ver dentro sus ojos avellanas aquella intensidad que me atraía.

«Yo tampoco tengo prisa alguna»

Sonreí al escuchar aquello y coloqué mi otra mano en su rostro. Regina cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi mano, sonriendo. Mi corazón aceleró

 _If I lay here, if I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me_

 _And just forget the world?_

«Eres hermosa» dije de repente y ella abrió los ojos, mirándome fijamente «Y quiero besarte hasta rayar el sol»

«Entonces bésame, Emma» susurró, entregada

Sin pensarlo, la besé enseguida, pegando nuestros labios. Coloqué la otra mano en su rostro y agarré sus cortos y sedosos cabellos. Regina tocó mis brazos desnudos y en ese momento, mi lengua pidió paso hacia su boca.

Lentamente, nuestras lenguas se enroscaban, deslizaban, deleitándose con el movimiento. La luna era testigo del sentimiento que crecía dentro de nosotras, y que tal vez hubiese comenzado ahí, aquel domingo que habíamos ido a ver la puesta de sol.

Nos besábamos sin parar. A veces de forma rápida e intensa, otras más lentamente, sobre todo para recuperar el aliento. Sus manos suaves tocaban mi rostro y los brazos, y a veces los apretaba.

En cierto momento, aferré sus piernas y las puse sobre las mías, y mis dedos se hundieron en su nuca, enroscando y tirando con cierta fuerza de sus cabellos, lo que arrancó un gemido de sus labios, gemido que, a pesar de haber salido débil, me robó la cordura.

Con fuerza, levanté a Regina y ella se sentó en mi regazo, rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello, mientras yo la besaba como si fuese a devorarla, mi lengua prendiendo la suya con furia, hasta que nos quedamos completamente sin aliento.

«Emma, alguien puede vernos aquí» susurró aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyando la mano en mi torso «Es mejor que paremos…»

«No te voy a desnudar aquí, no te preocupes» dije en tono de broma, robándole una sonrisa «El entusiasmo es culpa tuya»

«¿Mía?» apoyó la mano en mi hombro y la otra la llevó a mi rostro, mientras mis brazos envolvían su cuerpo «Pero yo no he hecho otra cosa sino besarte»

«Tus besos son suficiente para robarme la cordura»

«No quiero enloquecerte con mis besos» bromeó y nos reímos bajito

Regina rozó su nariz en la mía y pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de mi cuello, una postura más cómoda, ya que ella estaba en mi regazo como una novia. Mi brazo estaba en su espalda y la otra mano apoyada en sus piernas, por encima de su falda. Regina encajó su rostro en mi cuello y se quedó acariciándome mi pelo mientras mirábamos al cielo durante un largo momento.

En aquel instante yo no necesitaba nada más. Estar con Regina en mis brazos, en silencio, bajo aquella luna maravillosa era más que suficiente. Me sentía completa y feliz como nunca antes en toda mi vida y sabía que después de aquella noche una inspiración divina se apoderaría de mi ser. Estar con Regina era sinónimo de inspiración: ella era mi Musa inspiradora.

Ya había pasado un considerable tiempo y seguíamos en la misma posición. Regina estaba inmóvil y silenciosa, su respiración había sumido un ritmo continúo, lo que me hizo sospechar de algo que confirmé al mirar su rostro: se había quedado dormida.

Regina se durmió en mis brazos, sentadas en un banco del muelle. ¿Había algo más romántico que eso? Era lo suficientemente romántico como para robarme suspiros.

Estaba a punto de amanecer, así que tuve que despertarla.

«Preciosa…» llamé en voz baja, rozando suavemente su rostro «El sol va a salir»

Despacio abrió los ojos y me miró sonriente, encogiéndose toda en mi regazo, abrazando mi cuello de forma tan agradable…

«Buenos días, gran artista» susurró con voz ronca, soltándome el cuello y tocando mi rostro «¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! Me he quedado dormida en tus piernas…» sonrió avergonzada e intentó salir de encima, pero no la dejé, sujetándola con firmeza «Debes estar dolorida…»

«No, no me duele. No siento nada más allá de felicidad por estar aquí contigo» afirmé y Regina me miró intensamente y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el sol nacía en el horizonte y los primeros rayos nos estaban alcanzando.

Miramos al horizonte y nos quedamos unos minutos más allí y después nos levantamos. Aunque ya no hacía tanto frío como por la noche, Regina siguió con mi chaqueta y en silencio, conduje hasta su casa. Un silencio cómodo y agradable, que indicaba que nos había gustado mucho, pero mucho la noche pasada.

Cuando estacioné en la puerta de su casa, Regina me miró medio somnolienta, pero con una sonrisa radiante. Se quitó mi chaqueta y me la devolvió.

«Gracias por esta noche maravillosa. Me encantó la fiesta irlandesa, me encantó ver el cielo estrellado a tu lado y el amanecer. Fue todo precioso. Gracias Emma»

Ella me miraba intensamente y mi deseo era solo de besarla por siempre.

«Soy yo la que te agradezco la increíble compañía. Eres la mejor acompañante para una fiesta irlandesa» reímos «Y una acompañante aún mejor para observar el cielo y sus dádivas. Gracias por haber aceptado la invitación»

«¿Hablamos después?»

«Por supuesto»

Sonrió una vez más y se inclinó, sellando mis labios de forma suave antes de abrir la puerta y descender, dejándome allí con cara de boba.

* * *

Volví a casa con una felicidad tan grande que no cabía en mí. Me encontré a mi madre en pie a las seis y media de la mañana, sentada en el sofá con una taza de café en las manos.

«¿Estas son horas, Emma? ¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?» dijo enfadada en cuanto me vio entrar «Podrías al menos haber llamado o respondido a los mensajes que te he mandado»

«¿Me mandaste mensajes?» pregunté confusa «Disculpa, mamá, pero no oí el móvil…» yo sonreía como una tonta mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo y comprobaba sus mensajes «¡Lo siento mucho, prometo que la próxima vez te aviso!» me acerqué y le di un beso demorado en su rostro.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo me besas sin que tenga que rogarte?» preguntó riendo «¿En dónde estabas que traes esa cara tan feliz? ¿Con Regina, no?»

Me senté a su lado suspirando, agarrando las mangas de mi chaqueta que ahora tenía su olor.

«Sí. Hemos pasado la noche juntitas…» al ver la expresión de mi madre, me di prisa en aclarar «Pero no de la forma en que estás pensando. Nos quedamos en el muelle esperando para ver el amanecer»

«¡Qué romántico, Emma! ¡Qué lindas! ¿Y qué tal fue la cena? Me quedé algo aprensiva, ya que me dijiste que la madre de Regina no es una persona muy agradable…»

«Bueno…»

Le conté a mamá exactamente todo lo que había pasado y ella me miraba entusiasmada, haciéndome preguntas y divirtiéndose con lo que yo le contaba. Pero no le gustaron las partes en las que mencionaba a Cora y sus intenciones de despreciarme durante la cena.

«¡No me puedo creer que mi niña pequeña esté finalmente enamorada!»

«¿Enamorada?» desorbité los ojos ante su afirmación «¿Cómo que enamorada?»

«¡Emma! Eres tan inteligente para algunas cosas, y para otras tan lenta…Tú y Regina andan juntas para arriba y para abajo todo el rato, pasaron la noche en el muelle viendo el cielo estrellado y esperando a ver el amanecer, le prestaste tu chaqueta, sin contar los besos que se llevan dando desde aquel viernes»

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras, mirándola medio preocupada.

«¿Será que estoy enamorada?» pregunté bien confusa, más a mí misma que a mi madre «Siempre idealicé la pasión, el amor, leí tantas cosas sobre eso, vi tantas películas sobre el tema, pero…nunca me he enamorado. No tengo idea de lo que es estar enamorada»

«Creo que estás empezando a descubrirlo» dijo cariñosamente, poniendo su mano en mi hombro «Buena reflexión, mi amor. Voy a ir a dormir porque me quitaste el sueño esta noche. Si quieres, hay café caliente en la cafetera…» me besó en la cabeza antes de levantarse y subir, dejándome allí con mis pensamientos.

No conseguí reflexionar mucho sobre sus palabras, porque poco tiempo después fue el turno de mi padre de bajar y me sorprendí al ver que estaba despierto.

«Cámbiate de tropa porque nos vamos a correr» decretó con su tono de voz autoritario, que era el suyo natural

Obedecí. Sin poder dormir o descansar, me puse ropa holgada y cómoda, me calcé unos tenis y salimos a correr juntos. Hicimos un recorrido que prácticamente atravesaba la ciudad entera, y después paramos cerca de la playa, ambos jadeantes y sudados.

«¿Has pensado en lo que te dije sobre trabajar?» me preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento, frente al mar

«Papá, por favor…» antes de que pudiera continuar, me interrumpió

«Me he dado cuenta de que estás saliendo con Regina. Tu padre puede que no haya estudiado, pero no soy idiota, Emma. Y desde el primer día me quedó claro que esa chica proviene de una familia con un poder adquisitivo superior al nuestro» sus palabras captaron mi atención «Anoche conociste su casa…¿Y?»

«Es una mansión…Viven muy bien, de hecho. Su madre es una gran abogada, y el padre es un coronel retirado»

«¿Lo ves?» me sonrió «Regina está acostumbrada a tener de lo bueno lo mejor. Ella puede darse el lujo de estudiar lo que quiera sin tener que trabajar, Emma, tú no»

Solté un suspiro y ya sentía cómo la rigidez tomaba cuenta de mi cuerpo, porque sabía a dónde aquella conversación nos llevaría: al mismo punto de siempre

«Pero la cuestión no es esa, hija mía. Somos pobres, lo somos, pero tu madre y yo siempre hemos trabajado para darte lo mejor a ti y a tus hermanos, y no dejaremos de hacerlo ahora, aunque yo no esté de acuerdo con tus elecciones. Lo que estoy queriendo decir es que si quieres seguir adelante con lo que tienes con Regina, necesitarás comenzar a trabajar pronto, tener dinero…¿Cómo vas a acompañarla a todos los sitios que vayáis? Y además ella debe tener un gusto refinado. ¿Vas a aceptar que Regina te mantenga? ¿Qué pague siempre?»

«¡Claro que no!» respondí irritada «No soy una aprovechada, ni una interesada»

«Claro que no, Emma. Eres mi hija y yo te enseñé esos valores. Fui yo quien te enseñó que no tenemos que depender de nadie, ni aprovecharnos. Que debemos tener orgullo propio y conseguir nuestras propias cosas, y es por eso que sé que tendrás problemas con Regina a largo plazo si no comienzas a tener tu propio dinero en breve»

«¿Y qué estás sugiriendo que haga, papá? Porque no voy a abandonar los estudios, no voy cambiar de carrera o dejar de estudiar para hundirme en un trabajo cualquiera. ¡El arte es mi vida!»

Vi que sus ojos permanecían impasibles.

«Está bien, no vamos a entrar en la cuestión de la carrera. No tienes que abandonarla. Pero precisas comenzar a trabajar…conseguir un trabajo que tenga un horario flexible, que se adapte al de las clases y al de tu tiempo con Regina, por eso he pensado: ¿por qué no vienes a trabajar conmigo a la comisaria?»

«¿En la comisaria? No tengo nada que ver con el trabajo que tú haces, papá. Soy completamente pacifica, y…»

«Te voy a pagar un buen sueldo y no trabajarás mucho, tendrás un horario totalmente flexible. ¿Qué oportunidad mayor que trabajar con tu propio padre, el sheriff de la ciudad desde hace años? Yo te explicaré y te enseñaré todo el trabajo que realizamos allí, así si algún día cambias de idea…¡podrías hasta ser la próxima sheriff!» dijo con evidente entusiasmo

La verdad es que papá siempre quiso que uno de sus hijos siguiera sus pasos y trabajara con la justicia, que fuera policía. Como no lo había conseguido con Neal y August, ahora intentaba conmigo y por más que yo lo supiese, lo que dijo sobre Regina y sobre mí tenía sentido, y yo sabía que aquello martillearía en mi cabeza por un largo tiempo.

«¿Podemos hacer una prueba?» pregunté algo insegura «Solo para ver si consigo adaptarme…»

«¡Genial, bien!» me atrajo a un apretado abrazo «Sabía que tendrías sentido común y escucharías a tu padre, Emma»


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **(Emma)**

En pocos días me arrepentí de haber aceptado la propuesta de mi padre. Él estaba cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo, pues los horarios eran muy flexibles y me pagaba un salario que se ajustaba al tiempo y al servicio que yo ejercía en la comisaria.

A pesar de sus intentos, le dejé claro que no estaba dispuesta a aprender a disparar o hacer rondas en las calles como un policía. No tenía preparación para eso, y mucho menos, deseo. Detestaba la violencia y no quería hacerme policía.

Mi trabajo consistía en quedarme en comisaría y conocer su funcionamiento, atender las llamadas, anotas cosas, participar en las conversaciones que mi padre tenía con sus policías y empleados, cosas de ese tipo. Algo bastante ligero. Aun así, no me sentía feliz en aquel ambiente, y menos aún al darme cuenta de la satisfacción de mi padre y sus intenciones de hacerme quedar por allí y hacerme seguir su carrera.

Por la mañana iba a la facultad, pero antes salía a correr con Regina. Estábamos cada día más cercanas, pegadas. Corríamos antes de las clases y al final del día, después que salía de la comisaria. Hablábamos por teléfono siempre, cuando no salíamos juntas por la noche. Nos encantaba ir a las cafeterías, bares y restaurantes a charlar. Salíamos siempre solas y nos quedábamos horas conversando sobre los más diversos temas, creando un vínculo cada vez más fuerte y consistente.

Regina era maravillosa y yo no podía negar que estaba cada día más envuelta con ella y con todo lo que venía con ella. A esas alturas, ya éramos las mejores amigas y no conseguía ni un segundo sin tenerlas en mis pensamientos.

En diversas ocasiones, durante nuestros paseos, regresaron nuestros besos, y no eran premeditados por mi parte, y sabía que tampoco por la de ella. Los besos sucedían sencillamente porque había algo fuerte entre nosotras, como si hubiera un imán que hacía que nuestras bocas se atrajesen hacia un encuentro único, donde las palabras no eran necesarias. Esos besos eran maravillosos, pero me dejaban extremadamente confusa, pues no sabía a dónde nos llevarían ni qué significaban. Nunca hablábamos de ellos.

Así que mi vida era ahora así. Facultad, prácticas en la comisaria, pintar y estar con Regina. Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba a ella y a nuestra amistad. Estábamos siempre juntas, conversando, compartiendo. En dos meses de amistad, sabía prácticamente todo sobre Regina y su historia, y al mismo tiempo creía que no sabía nada, porque a pesar de las apariencias de Regina, yo sabía que ella podía ser mucho más de lo que dejaba ver. Su potencial para cosas grandiosas era enorme, estaba segura de ello. Ella solo necesitaba creerlo.

 **(Regina)**

Era viernes, acababa de anochecer y estaba llegando a casa después de otra sesión de footing al lado de mi compañera fuerte y rubia de ojos verdes que me dejaba sin aliento: Emma Swan.

Toda sudada, con auriculares en los oídos escuchando a Madonna, y bailando, entré en casa con el mayor de los entusiasmos, sintiéndome feliz con todo, creyendo el mundo el lugar más increíble para vivir.

Me asusté al ver a mi madre sentada como un fantasma, mirándome fijamente, como si estuviese esperándome, así que me quité los auriculares y solté una risita.

«¡Qué susto, mamá!» dije, apagando la música y pasándome la mano por su cabeza sudada

«¿Susto?» me sonrió, aquella sonrisa fría e implacable «Solo se asustan aquellos que tienen algo que esconder»

Junté mis cejas

«¿Y qué podría estar escondiendo? Como puedes ver, solo estaba corriendo»

«Con Emma Swan»

«Sí, con Emma Swan, la misma» le sonreí, encarándola de frente

«¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir con eso?» me miraba atentamente, su rostro inexpresivo

«Si con "eso", te refieres a mis carreras, pretendo seguir corriendo siempre, pues es maravilloso. Hacen bien a mi cuerpo, a mi mente y a mi alma, incluso también te recomiendo que empieces a correr, mamá. ¡Te haría bien!» dije con toda la ironía del universo e hice mención de subir las escaleras, pero su voz gélida me detuvo

«Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Regina» me paralicé donde estaba, de espaldas a ella «Tu relación con Emma no es apropiada»

«¿No es apropiada?» pregunté con indignación, girándome hacia Cora «¡No es apropiada para ti, querrás decir!» elevé el tono de mi voz «Pues para mí ella es mucho más que apropiada. Y al igual que con las carreras, pretendo continuar con esta relación para siempre, si es posible. Porque Emma me hace bien a mi mente y a mi alma, es más, también a mi cuerpo, por si quieres saber…»

«¡Cuánta petulancia!» arqueó una de las cejas y parecía sorprendida con mi valor para enfrentarla «¿Qué modos son esos? Ya ni pareces la Regina que crie y eduqué para ser una dama de la alta sociedad. Debes estar sintiéndote muy valiente por estar enamorada de esa…» la miré con una cara tan enfadada que Cora no tuvo valor para poner ningún adjetivo «¿Hasta cuándo crees que esto va a durar, Regina? ¡Miraos las dos! ¡Son como el agua y el aceite!»

«¿Por qué? No creo que seamos tan diferentes. Te sorprenderías si supieras cuántas cosas tenemos en común, mamá»

«Pero no lo más importante…»

«¿El dinero?» mi indignación subió a niveles inimaginables en aquel momento. Su silencio confirmó mi cuestión y me tuve que echar a reír «¡Qué conversación más absurda! ¿Quieres decir que nuestra relación no puede salir adelante porque somos de clases sociales diferentes? ¿En qué mundo vives?» grité la última frase

«¡En el mundo real, Regina!» gritó a su vez «En el mundo en que las personas solo consiguen ser alguien si tienen dinero, de lo contrario, se quedan en nada. Vengo del mundo donde las personas son crueles, mentirosas. En donde los más ricos sobreviven. El mismo mundo en que tú vives, pero parece que te has olvidado»

«No comparto tu horrible visión del mundo, mamá»

«Pues deberías, porque es la real. Puedes pensar que el factor económico no afecta a vuestra relación ahora, porque aún eres joven y están en el comienzo. Es fácil creer que esa diferencia no pesa cuando vives en el mejor barrio de la ciudad, en una mansión y tienes todos tus caprichos cubiertos por tu malvada madre, pero quiero verte de aquí a unos años…vamos a suponer que se casan…»

A pesar de que estaba siendo la peor conversación de mi vida, al escucharla hacer aquella suposición, mi corazón entró en combustión y se aceleró como si hubiese sido abrazado y mimado.

«¿De qué vivirían? ¿Con qué piensas que Emma te va a mantener? ¿Con el dinero que va a ganar vendiendo su arte en la playa? ¿O piensas que se va a convertir en el nuevo Picasso y se hará millonaria con el arte? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Regina!»

«¡La cuestión no es esa!» grité, haciéndola callar «¿No entiendes, verdad? Para ti todo gira alrededor del dinero…»

Ella se calló, pero su mirada fría e intensa me dejaba muy perturbada. ¿Cómo esa mujer podía ser mi madre?

«Yo no me preocupo por eso. Si Emma se hace millonaria o no. Yo no tendría problema alguno en vivir en las afueras como ella, viviría con ella hasta debajo de un puente si ella quisiera, porque como tú dices…estoy enamorada. Sí, mamá. Gracias por hacérmelo ver. Estoy enamorada de Emma Swan y preferiría mil veces vivir debajo de un puente a su lado que pasar el resto de mi vida viviendo en una mansión al lado de alguien como tú…»

Acabé mi discurso con toda mi dignidad, aunque tuviese lágrimas en mis ojos, y sin dejarla responder, subía las escaleras, dejando a Cora hablado sola y llamándome.

Horas más tarde, cuando mi padre llegó, vino a mi cuarto a hablar conmigo.

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terrible?» pregunté llorando, echando la cabeza en su cuello «¿Por qué no entiende que no soy como ella? ¿Que no me importa el dinero?»

«Ah, querida…Infelizmente tu madre es así, fría, manipuladora, interesada, arrogante. El hecho de ser tu madre no anula quien es, desgraciadamente. Y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla»

Me quedé en silencio llorando en su regazo y papá me acariciaba el pelo.

«Tú y Emma están enamoradas, ¿verdad?» preguntó y en ese momento me alcé de su regazo, secando mis lágrimas y mirándolo asustada.

«¿Enamoradas? ¿Qué quieres decir con enamoradas?»

Papá se echó a reír de mi expresión, moviendo la cabeza

«Enamoradas, Regina. Están juntas todo el tiempo, no te veo hablar o salir con nadie más aparte de ella y la manera en como hablas de Emma, cómo brillan tus ojos…Eso es estar enamorada, mi amor»

«Pero te referiste a las dos…No sé si Emma está enamorada de mí, nunca lo ha dicho. Yo tampoco se lo he dicho, porque no estaba segura. No estoy segura. No sé…» hablé confusa, pasando mis manos por el rostro «Es todo tan nuevo para mí»

«Claro que lo es» me sonrió ampliamente «Eres muy joven y nunca te has enamorado antes, por eso todo es nuevo y te parece confuso, pero estás enamorada. Las dos lo están, lo sé»

«¿Cómo lo puedes saber? ¿Y con tanta seguridad?» lo miraba confusa y curiosa

«Mi amor, soy un viejo. Soy un hombre que ha vivido y se reconocer a una pareja enamorada. El día en que Emma vino a cenar, me di cuenta del intercambio de miradas. Y desde la ventana las veo siempre que te trae a casa, incluso ya las vi besándose…»

Mis mejillas enrojecieron al escuchar aquello, y papá se echó a reír.

«No sientas vergüenza, cariño. Estar enamorada no es incorrecto, estar enamorada es maravilloso y estoy feliz de que sea con Emma Swan. Es una gran chica. Es honesta, bondadosa, verdadera, íntegra. No se dejó amedrentar por Cora, ni se hizo pasar por lo que no era. Me gustó mucho»

Sonreí de oreja a oreja al escucharlo, era bueno saber que mi padre me apoyaba y le gustaba Emma. Él tenía razón. Ella era exactamente así.

«Ah, papá. Tienes razón. Estoy enamorada» admití, sintiendo un frío en la barriga, pues todo era nuevo y me dejaba con miedo «Muy enamorada. Emma es tan increíble…Hace que me sienta de manera diferente, ¿sabes? De una manera única. Cuando estoy con ella, me siento como si fuese capaz de cualquier cosa. Como si nada en el mundo pudiera impedirme hacer lo que quiera» dije entusiasmada

«Es por eso que me gusta Emma» dijo él, provocándome la risa «Pero quiero decirte una cosa, quiero que prestes atención…»

«Sí, dime»

Nos miramos fijamente y papá parecía serio, pero era una seriedad leve.

«Quiero que te acuerdes de que no importa lo que pase, no importa cuán difícil puede parecer una situación, incluso imposible, si crees en ti misma, Regina, si crees que eres capaz, entonces serás capaz. Tú puedes, claro que sí, hacer cualquier cosa, si crees en ti misma y si perseveras. Quien persevera, lo consigue»

Sonreí y sentí las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas tras escuchar aquello. Abracé a mi padre con fuerza por el cuello y él correspondió a mi abrazo, acogiéndome en sus amorosos brazos.

«Gracias, papá. Nunca lo voy a olvidar»

Le comenté a Emma que había tenido una pelea con mi madre, pero no entré en detalles. No le diría que mi madre me insinuó que si un día nos casáramos, viviríamos de la miseria que Emma probablemente ganaría vendiendo su arte en la playa. Además de ser muy ofensivo, le quedaría claro a Emma que estaba enamorada, y yo no quería eso.

Aunque le hubiera admitido a mi padre estos sentimientos, todo era muy nuevo y todavía era pronto. O yo que era una gran cobarde y tenía miedo a su reacción. De cualquier forma, preferí esperar a ver si mis sentimientos eran o no correspondidos antes de dar un paso al frente.

Emma no era boba y debe haber entendido todo, pero como siempre, ella se portaba de la mejor manera posible, dejándome a mis anchas y en paz. Mientras yo soltaba palabras de odio hacia mi madre, Emma, que era la ofendida, me calmaba y me decía que debería amarla y respetarla, pues era mi madre.

Al darse cuenta de mi desanimo, Emma me invitó a hacer algo distinto el domingo. Dijo que haríamos algo que jamás olvidaría y me traería una felicidad única, pero no quiso entrar en detalles sobre lo que era, ni a dónde iríamos, lo que me dejo una curiosidad de la muerte.

El domingo llegó y ni sabía cómo vestirme.

« _Emma, no tengo idea de qué ponerme. Estoy en lo oscuro, dame una luz»_ le pedía por WhatsApp media hora antes del encuentro

 _«Ja, ja, ja…Ponte cualquier cosa, estarás hermosa igualmente. Pero que se algo cómodo_ » respondió enseguida

 _«¡Tonta! Ok. Voy a acabar de arreglarme»_

 _«Ah, y por favor, lleva maquillaje en el bolso»_

 _«¿Maquillaje? Hm…Ok, llevaré. Te veo ahora»_

 _«Hasta ahora»_

Habíamos quedado en vernos en la esquina de mi calle

Como no tenía idea de a dónde iríamos, seguí su consejo y me puse ropa ligera y cómoda. Vaqueros, tenis y camiseta. Cogí mi bolso y metí varios estuches de maquillaje, porque no sabía lo que Emma iba a querer o con qué propósito

A la hora acordada, aparecí, en punto en la ventanilla de su escarabajo.

«Hola» sonreí de oreja a oreja «¡Qué puntual eres, señora gran artista!»

«Al sitio que vamos nos podemos retrasarnos!» dijo, mostrándome sus dientes algo torcidos

Abrí la puerta y entré en el coche, cada vez más curiosa

«Estoy impaciente por saber a dónde vamos»

«¡Aguante la curiosidad, Doctora!»

En quince minutos llegamos a nuestro destino y miré sorprendida al ver que estábamos yendo al hospital de cáncer de Storybrooke. Miré a Emma confusa, pues no sabía ciertamente lo que haríamos ahí, pero nada me dijo, solo me guio hacia dentro del hospital y mi sorpresa y curiosidad solo aumentaban, conforme íbamos avanzando y las personas, incluyendo médicos y enfermeros, saludaban a Emma como si fuese una vieja amiga. Otro factor que me dejó curiosa era el hecho de que Emma llevaba una pesada mochila.

Emma me llevó hasta los vestuarios vacíos, abrió la mochila y comenzó a "prepararse". Guardo sus gafas, se puso una capa roja de Superman amarrada al cuello, cogió mi maquillaje y comenzó a pintarse la cara, dibujándose un rostro de payaso.

«Emma…» dije boquiabierta «¿Vamos a hacer lo que creo que vamos a hacer?»

Ella me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de acabar su divertido maquillaje.

«Estate quieta» pidió, acercándose a mí con el maquillaje en las manos «Voy a hacer algo con este rostro perfecto»

Yo seguía boquiabierta, pero sonriendo, y dejé que Emma me maquillase. Cuando acabó, mi cara estaba toda blanca y mi sonrisa era mayor que la del joker, con una pintura roja en los labios. Emma me puso una nariz de payaso a mí y otra a ella misma.

«Ahora estamos lista para visitar a mis angelitos»

Do the right thin, do the right thing

Do it all the time, do it all the time

Make yourself right, never mind them

Don't you know you're not the only one suffering?

Emma me cogió de la mano y fuimos corriendo hasta una enorme sala que estaba llena de camas hospitalarias con sus respectivos pacientes: niños entre los cuatro y doce años, todos sin cabello, enfermos de cáncer. Y la alegría de todos al vernos entrar fue tanta que inmediatamente me emocioné y tuve que controlarme para no echarme a llorar.

«¡Miren quién llego, muchachos! ¡La super payasa! ¿Y saben a quién he traído conmigo?» Emma hablaba en tono alto y divertido, como aquellos animadores de fiestas «Mi amiga: ¡la payasa lectora de mentes!» me miró y me guiñó un ojo, y yo reí por el mote que me había dado.

Emma saludó a todos los niños, uno por uno, abrazándolos y besándolos calurosamente y yo hice lo mismo, conociéndolos por primera vez. Eran todos hermosos y adorables, nos miraban como si fuésemos la esperanza y sonreían como si nos amasen.

Como yo no estaba acostumbrada con aquello, Emma fue quien condujo todo. Sacó de su mochila un saco de globos de aquellos con los que se podían hacer figuras, y la ayude a inflarlos, y me sorprendí al ver que Emma sabía transformarlos en diferentes cosas: espadas, flores, perritos. Emma les dio a todos los niños globos y después comenzó a contar cuentos y era impresionante cómo todos los niños le prestaban atención.

Nos sentamos en una cama de una niña que estaba en medio de la sala, así todos los niños podían vernos y escucharnos claramente. Además de historias fantásticas que su mente creaba, Emma tenía un arsenal de chistes casi inagotables y me quede pasmada: ¡eran graciosísimos!

Cogimos botes de pompas de jabón y nos quedamos jugando con ellos. Los niños adoraban intentar coger las pompas que hacíamos, principalmente los niños más pequeños. Y cuando vi a Emma con una niña de tres años en sus brazos, haciendo pompas de jabón para ella, que con sus manitas delicadas rompió una enorme pompa en el rostro de Emma, haciéndola reír a carcajadas, que tuve la certeza de que estaba completamente enamorada de aquel ser humano único y extraordinario que Dios me había puesto en mi camino.

Pasamos unas tres horas con los niños. Aun enfermos, estaban alegres y tenían bastante aguante para jugar. Cuando terminamos, fue doloroso despedirnos de ellos, porque era difícil saber quién estaría vivo o no la próxima vez que volviéramos.

Nos cambiamos en el vestuario y solo cuando estábamos en el coche, nos pusimos a hablar, y yo no podía esconder toda mi emoción y asombro.

Do the right thin, do the right thing

Do it all the time, do it all the time

Make yourself right, never mind them

Don't you know you're not the only one suffering?

«Emma, no podía imaginar que hicieras algo así» la miré profundamente emocionada «Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir cuando me dijiste que sentiría una emoción única. Aquellos niños son tan lindos…Y sufren tanto. Lo que hicimos fue algo pequeño, insignificante, pero los dejó tan felices. ¡Qué trabajo tan gratificante! ¡Qué cosa maravillosa…!»

«Parece pequeño para nosotras, pero para ellos lo que hemos hecho significa todo. Significa el mundo, saber que aun donde están, enfermos en un hospital, pueden divertirse. ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar!» me sonrió

«¡Lo he amado! Sabía que eras una persona única, diferente, pero no pensé que fueses tan especial. El trabajo que haces es el más humano posible, Emma, y son pocas las personas que lo hacen, que siquiera se importan con este tipo de cosas. Tu generosidad y bondad me dejan…pasmada…» admití, con lágrimas en los ojos y noté que Emma también estaba emocionada, aunque lo disimulaba mejor que yo.

«No…» dijo avergonzada «Solo hago lo que es correcto, Regina. Y creo que no hay nada más gratificante para nadie que hacer lo correcto. Es casi una obligación moral para mí, algo que martillea en mi cabeza: haz lo que es correcto. Esto es correcto. Lo correcto es preocuparte por el prójimo, ayudarlo, amarlo, respetarlo. Y tú también eres así, haces el mismo trabajo que yo hoy, porque también eres un ser humano increíble…»

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante un largo momento, en silencio, dentro del escarabajo. Nuestras miradas clavadas no se apartaban para nada, y yo ni quería pestañear para no perder nada de sus brillantes ojos verdes, que parecían iluminar toda mi vida, haciéndome ver cosas inéditas, que jamás vería sin su luz.

Emma sugirió que fuéramos a comer algo, así que fuimos gasta la cafetera Granny's. Allí me maravillé más con las historias de los niños que Emma conocía bien. También me impresionó el hecho de que se acordaba del nombre y la edad, el tipo de cáncer y la historia vital de cada uno de aquellos niños, dejándome claro que realmente ellos le importaban.

Después de comer, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque. A esas alturas, el clima entre nosotras estaba cargado de tensión, la misma tensión que siempre planeaba sobre nosotras, antes de besarnos.

Nos paramos frente al lago y nos quedamos apoyadas en los grandes postes de hierro que nos impedían caer al agua, hasta que nos viramos cara a cara, y nos quedamos mirándonos, y mi corazón latió aún más fuerte de lo que solía latir en aquellas circunstancias.

Emma puso sus manos en mi rostro y mis ojos se cerraron un instante, cuando los abrí de nuevo su boca venía en mi dirección y en ese momento, vacilé, confusa.

«Emma…» le dije bajito, interrumpiéndola «¿Qué estamos haciendo?»

Ella apoyó su cabeza en la mía, y respiró profundamente, compartíamos el mismo aire.

Me miró de cerca, tras los cristales y me dio una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Aprendiendo?» sugirió

«¿Aprendiendo?» pregunté confusa

«¿A besar cada vez mejor?» dijo en tono de broma, y a pesar de saber que le gustaba bromear con todo, aquello me dejó extremadamente enfadada y ofendida, tanto que retiré sus manos de mi rostro y di un paso hacia atrás, provocándole extrañeza

«¿Besar cada vez mejor?» pregunté con un tono de indignación que no supe esconder «Entonces, ¿es por eso que me besas? ¿Para entrenar?»

Emma me miró completamente asustada y al intentar acercarse, yo retrocedí más, lo que hizo que parara.

«Regina…claro que no te beso para entrenar, solo estaba bromeando…»

Set me free, leave me be

I don't want to fall another momento into your gravity

Here I am and I stand so tall

Just the way I'm supposed to be

But you're on to me and all over me

«Siempre estás bromeando, ese es el problema» dije con amargura «Nunca sé si lo que dices es verdad o solo broma»

Ella me miraba como si no pudiera creer que yo realmente estuviera enfadada o molesta con su broma

«Discúlpame, Regina. No sabía que te sentías así. Si mis bromas te hieren, puedo dejar de hacerlas, pero no vamos a pelear…»

«No quiero pelear, pero estoy molesta y confusa. Es mejor que me marche»

«Regina…» avanzo hacia mí, pero le dije que no con la mano

«Es mejor que me vaya, Emma. No quiero estropear el hermoso día que hemos tenido, pero no puedo estar aquí ahora. Necesito pensar»

Sus ojos se humedecieron y parecía aprensiva

«¿Hablamos después?» preguntó vacilante

«Siempre» le di una ligera sonrisa triste antes de marcharme

 **(Emma)**

Después del domingo, Regina comenzó a evitarme, lo que me dejó muy angustiada y triste. Inventaba disculpas para no correr juntas y para no salir, solo nos cruzábamos en la Universidad, pero aun así nuestras conversaciones duraban pocos minutos, porque siempre decía que tenía que estudiar y huía de mí.

Estuvimos una semana así, y yo solo tenía ganas de llorar todo el rato. No tenía ganas de hacer nada sino llorar. Había perdido la inspiración para pintar y la alegría de vivir. La idea de que Regina ya no quisiera estar cerca de mí era insoportable.

Todo porque yo era una idiota que solo sabía bromear. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Formaba parte de mi personalidad. Cuando no sabía lidiar con mis emociones, yo bromeaba. Era más fácil. Pero no debería haber hecho esa broma, tenía que haberle dicho a Regina la verdad.

El miércoles de la semana siguiente, cuando mis padres no estaban en casa, llamé a Regina y le imploré que viniese a verme y medio vacilante, aceptó.

«Gracias por haber venido» dije con el corazón acelerado al recibirla en la puerta al caer la tarde. Ella estaba hermosa, como siempre.

«He venido porque insististe mucho, pero no debería haberlo hecho. Tengo que estudiar» y en ese momento me di cuenta de que el desagrádale clima entre nosotras persistía. Y eso solo me incentivo más a hacer lo que iba a hacer

«Necesito enseñarte una cosa» dije y ella me miró con curiosidad «Necesito de verdad enseñártelo, y si después quieres irte, todo bien. Pero antes tengo que mostrártelo»

Ella solo asintió y ahora parecía preocupada con lo que iba a revelarle…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Para você guardei o amor

Que nunca soube dar

O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar

Sentir sem conseguir probar

Sem entregar

E repartir

Aferré la mano de Emma y me guio al sótano de la casa. Cuando descendimos el último escalón y pude ver claramente su taller y todos los cuadros de mí que estaban por allí repartidos, me quedé boquiabierta, repasando con la mirada el sitio, y finalmente posándola en Emma.

«Me dibujaste» estaba perpleja «Me has pintado varias veces. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo vienes pintándome?» miré profundamente sus ojos, emocionada.

«Desde la noche en que nos conocimos» admitió. Estábamos cerca, de pie, una frente a la otra.

«Por eso siempre te inventabas disculpas para no enseñarme tu taller…»

«Porque tenía miedo» me miraba a los ojos «Tenía miedo de que supieras lo que yo estaba sintiendo, porque yo misma tenía miedo de mis sentimientos, por eso he tardado tanto tiempo en admitirlos»

«¿Sentimientos?» yo estaba temblando

«Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, Regina»

«¿Enamorada de mí?» pregunté atónita, con los ojos desorbitados «¿Estás segura?»

«Pues claro que estoy segura. Estoy completamente enamorada de ti, y sé que no crees en esos amores de película, que crees que todo es una mentira y…»

«Yo también estoy completamente enamorada de ti» confesé, callándola

Emma me miró completamente asustada como si se hubiera llevado una descarga eléctrica.

«Tú…tú…»

«Shh, shhh» avancé en su dirección y cubrí sus labios con mi dedo índice «No digas nada, no. Solo bésame»

Emma me ofreció una radiante sonrisa, puso las manos en mi cintura de forma posesiva y me atrajo hacia ella, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos chocaran. Coloqué mis manos en su rostro y cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se pegaron a los míos. Emma me besó de manera apasionada, un beso más intenso que cualquier otro que nos hubiéramos dado antes.

Me apretaba las caderas y hacía que nuestros cuerpos quedaran tan pegados que tuve que ponerme de puntillas, porque ella era más alta. Pasé mis dedos por sus acaracolados cabellos, apretando su nuca mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban vorazmente, nuestras cabezas girando de un lado a otro sin parar.

Su mano subió a mi nuca y agarró fuertemente mis cabellos, haciéndome suspirar dentro de su boca. Apreté sus fuertes brazos y en medio de tantos intensos besos, fuimos moviéndonos hasta que chocamos con una enorme mesa de madera que había allí, tirando todo al suelo, y el estruendo provocado hizo que parasemos.

Cuando nos apartamos, yo estaba apoyada en la mesa y con mi blusa manchada por la parte de atrás de pintura. Emma intentó controlarse, pero comenzó a reírse al ver mi cara.

«¡Mi blusa! ¿Te ríes?» pregunté indignada y ella siguió «Ah, ¿vas a seguir riendo?» cogí sus pinturas y comencé a apretarlas, manchándome mis manos

«Regina, ¿qué piensas que…?»

Antes de que pudiera huir de mí, unté todo su rostro de pintura.

«Ríe ahora» dije de forma sarcástica y Emma me miró con una gran sonrisa

«¿Piensas que se va a quedar así?» cogió sus pinturas y yo salí corriendo, para protegerme al otro lado de la mesa «No sirve de nada correr, te voy a coger…»

«¡Emma, por favor, no!» grité, riendo a carcajadas

Para você guardei o amor

Que nunca soube dar

O amor que tive e vi sem me deixar

Sentir sem conseguir probar

Sem entregar

E repartir

Estuvimos corriendo unos dos minutos hasta que ella me agarró, manchándome toda. Manchó mi cara, toda mi blusa, mis brazos, pues sus manos estaban llenas de pintura.

«¡La madre que te…!» le di golpes en sus brazos, intentando librarme de Emma, pero ella me abrazó con fuerza por la cintura «¡Me has ensuciado toda!»

«¿Y yo no estoy sucia?» solté una carcajada al escucharla, y coloqué mis manos en su manchado rostro, descendiendo hasta su blusa, manchándola también «Maldita…¿qué hago contigo, eh?»

«¿Te lo tengo que decir?»

Ella movió la cabeza y me besó intensamente, agarrándome. Caímos sobre un sofá, que por suerte estaba forrado con una sábana. Su cuerpo fuerte cayó en peso sobre mí, provocándome ondas de calor. Envolví los brazos en su cuello mientras nos besábamos.

«Eres terrible, Emma Swan» susurré en mitad de los besos rotos «Muy terrible. ¿Ye te han dicho lo terrible que eres de una escala del cero al mil?»

Ella se echó a reír, y me besó la punta de la nariz, mirándome con sus lindos ojos verdes y su cara toda manchada.

«No, Doctora, nunca me lo han dicho. ¿Cuán terrible soy en una escala del cero al mil?»

«¡Sobrepasas el mil!» dije con exageración «¡Eres mil veces terrible, mil veces mil!»

«¿Mil veces mil?» selló mis labios, riendo «¿Dos mil veces, entonces? ¿Es eso?»

«No sé» dije confusa, riendo y sellando nuestros labios de nuevo «Soy de humanidades, no de ciencias exactas»

Quem acolher o que ele tem e tras

Quem entender o que ele diz

No giz do gesto o jeito pronto

Do piscar dos cilios

Que o convite do silêncio

Exibe en cada olhar

Nos echamos a reír y Emma me besó más vecesen los labios y yo la abrazaba con fuerza.

«Pensé que lo sabías todo, Doctora, pero estoy viendo que eres una burrita»

«Burrita tu abuela» golpeé sus brazos y ella rio, rozando nuestras narices «No soy muy fan de las matemáticas, solo eso»

«Aha, ya…»

«¡Payasa!»

«¡Linda!»

Agarré su rostro y la besé de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua en su boca con deseo. Emma me apretó con fuerza y cuando sentí su mano adentrarse en mi blusa y el clima entre nosotras calentarse, rodamos del sofá y caímos al suelo, yo encima de ella. Comenzamos a reír como locas en ese momento.

«Estamos locas» dije en medio de las carcajadas «Mira el destrozo y la porquería que hemos hecho aquí…» miré alrededor y no conseguía parar de reír.

«Después lo recojo todo»

«Si tus padres ven esto, van a pensar que estamos locas»

«¡Van a pensar que te pegué mi locura, eso sí!»

Guardei

Sem ter porquê

Nem por razao

Ou coisa outra qualquer

Alèm de nao saber como fazer

Para ter jeito meu de me mostrar

Nos miramos con los ojos relucientes y continuamos riendo por largos minutos hasta que Emma me besó de nuevo, pero fuimos interrumpidas por el ruido de la puerta, sus padres habían llegado.

 **(Emma)**

Mis padres llegaron y nos pillaron a Regina y a mí manchadas de pintura, pero no pelearon con nosotras. Mamá fue a buscar una toalla para que Regina se tomara una ducha, pues no la dejaría volver "inmunda" a su casa. Subimos las escaleras y yo fui a coger una muda de ropa limpia para prestarle a Regina, lo que fue gracioso, pues yo era más alta, así que mis ropas le quedaban grandes.

Cuando Regina fue a tomar la ducha, yo intenté espiarla por el hueco de la puerta, pero la maldita debió haberlo previsto, y tapó el hueco con sus bragas.

A la hora de cambiarse, Regina vino a mi cuarto y no dejó que yo saliera, hizo que me girara de espaldas para poder cambiarse, pues no confiaba en dejarme afuera, porque iba a querer espirarla, así que en medio de las risas, me giré, y dejé que se vistiese.

Después fue mi turno para ir a la ducha. Cuando entré en el cuarto solo con la toalla y con los cabellos recogidos en un moño, Regina me miró de pies a cabeza, toda aturdida, sentada en mi cama.

«Esa ducha no está calentando bien» dije, mientras caminaba hacia mi armario. Me quedé de espaldas a Regina, abrí un cajón y saqué unas bragas que me puse delante de ella, sin importarme «Tengo que hablar con mi padre para que la cambie…»

Dejé caer mi toalla al suelo, quedando solo en bragas.

«¿Qué…estás haciendo?» preguntó Regina balbuceando y yo solo giré mi cabeza para mirarla.

«¿Cambiándome?» le sonreí sarcásticamente antes de coger un sujetador y ponérmelo

«Eres terrible…» la escuché murmurar y reí bajito, mientras me ponía unos pantalones y una blusa.

«Por lo menos ahora tu madre ya no te va a matar» dije, dándome la vuelta y yendo a sentarme a su lado «¿Ya pensaste si hubieras aparecido vestida de aquella manera? ¿Toda sucia?»

Regina rio, moviendo la cabeza

«Ni quiero pensarlo. Con lo loca que anda…»

«No te preocupes, cariño. Yo no voy a dejar que te haga daño» cogí su mano, que estaba encima de la cama, entre las mías «Mientras yo viva, voy a protegerte»

«¿Sí?» preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, mirándome «¿Sabes que yo también, verdad? Jamás dejaré que nada malo te pase…»

Silencio.

Nos quedamos mirando hasta que nuestras bocas fueron aproximándose, pero fuimos interrumpidas por mi madre que traía una bandeja con bocadillos y jugo.

«Disculpen que interrumpa a la parejita» dijo avergonzada, con su sonrisita amorosa y yo la miré como si la reprendiese «Pero pensé que tendrían hambre»

Colocó la bandeja encima de la cama, dio media vuelta y salió

Regina se echó a reír mientras comíamos.

«¿Qué pasó?»

«Tu madre es tan graciosa…» comentó, risueña «Se quedó avergonzada por interrumpirnos y encima dice que somos una pareja»

Dejé de comer en ese mismo instante, sintiéndome irritada con su comentario y Regina se dio cuenta.

«¿Y cuál es la gracia de que piense que somos una pareja?» pregunté ofendida

«Gracia ninguna, solo me pareció divertida su manera…» dijo concierto recelo «¿Por qué estás enfadada?»

«¿Quién dice que estoy enfadada?» me enfurruñé sin darme cuenta y Regina rio

«Mira esos morritos. Te conozco, Emma Swan. No te enfades conmigo» me pidió en un tono encantador, poniendo también morritos «Solo estaba comentando lo de tu madre, no quería ofenderte»

«Está bien, yo que soy una idiota por enfadarme al haber comentado tú eso. Claro que es gracioso que mi madre imagine que somos una pareja, ¿cómo una mujer como tú iba a querer ser mi novia…?» dije con tristeza, sintiéndome la peor de las personas, hasta bajé la cabeza para no mirarla a los ojos

«Hey, ¿qué es eso?» Regina me alzó delicadamente el rostro, haciendo que la mirara «No digas tonterías, Emma. Por si es de tu interés, nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia…»

Al escuchar aquello, la miré asombrada y Regina me sonrió dulcemente

«Eso, claro está, si no estás demasiado enfadada para ser mi novia»

«¡No, no, claro que no! ¿Quién está enfadada aquí?»

Nos reímos y entonces la besé despacito y poco a poco nuestro beso se volvió intenso. Atraje a Regina a mi regazo y ella se arrodilló en la cama, encajándose en mi regazo con las manos en mis cabellos. A causa del entusiasmo, mis manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero, apretándolo firmemente, y Regina me miró, jadeante, con el rostro colorado. Le di una mordida en su cuello, y se ella se estremeció toda, apretando mis brazos.

«Emma…» susurró jadeante «Tengo que marcharme…»

«No» protesté, besando su cuello hasta su oreja, dejándole la piel de gallina, ella se movía sin parar en mi regazo, volviéndome loca «No, no te vas, amor. Quédate…»

«No puedo» gimió, con los ojos cerrados, abrazándome con fuerza «Tengo que irme porque si me quedo aquí eres capaz de hacer una locura…»

«¡Las locuras son geniales!» dije, arrancándole una carcajada

«Es serio, Emma. No podemos hacer esto aún» miré sus ojos y sonreí, comprensiva, asintiendo

«Es pronto, lo sé. Y no tengo ninguna prisa. Soy una artista y tú psicóloga, podemos conversar el resto de la vida, no necesitamos sexo. ¡Los temas son inagotables!» dije de buen humor, rompiendo el hielo, haciendo que Regina se echase a reír

«Eres una payasa»

Regina se despidió de mis padres y yo la acompañé a su casa, dejándola en el umbral, sana y salva. Y allí nos besamos de nuevo, como una pareja de enamorados del siglo pasado que enamoran en la puerta de la casa.

«Cuídate, amor» susurré, dejándole un beso en la punta de su nariz «¿Te veo mañana?»

«¡Siempre, siempre, siempre!» abrazó mi cuello, y me llenó de besitos «Ciao, amor»

Sonreí al escucharla llamarme amor y me quedé suspirando mientras veía a Regina entrar en su casa toda sonriente

Achei

Vendo em você

Explicaçao

Nenhuma isso requer

Se o coraçao bater forte e arder

No fogo o gelo vai queimar

 **(Regina)**

«¿Quiere eso decir que mi hermanita está de novia?» me fui a meter en el cuarto de Zelena y conversar con ella, pues ella tenía más experiencia que yo y podría ayudarme «¡Qué gracia!» dijo de forma guasona y yo le tiré una almohada.

«¿Solo tú puedes acaso ir de novia?» le enseñé la lengua

«¿Quién dice que yo voy de novia?»

«Ah, olvidé que eres la ligona de Storybrooke» solté guasona «No sé cómo no te has metido en grandes problemas por eso. Hasta con las que están comprometidas te enrollas…»

«Soy una experta, y no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, ¿no?» se cruzó de brazos. Estábamos una frente a la otra, yo apoyada en el cabecero de su cama y ella a los pies «¿Estás feliz?»

«Mucho, Ze. ¡Emma es increíble! ¿No te he dicho que se me declaró en su taller y estaba todo lleno de pinturas de mí?» suspiré «Tiene unos veinte cuadros…Me ha pintado de diferentes maneras…»

«Eso es increíble, y romántico. Nunca sospeché que Emma fuera tan romántica. Pero ya sabes que a la señora Cora no le gusta para nada tu pintora romántica, ¿no?»

«Lo sé, y por eso estoy con miedo…No quiero tener que esconderme, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacer. No voy a separarme de Emma por culpa de mamá»

«¡Ni debes hacerlo! Nuestra madre es una retardada…» dijo, haciéndome reír

«Pero aun así es nuestra madre»

«Pero eso no la convierte en santa, ni le da derecho para jodernos nuestras vidas, así que no seas idiota, Regina. Qué se joda todo el mundo, e ignora todo lo que te va a decir o hacer, y sé feliz, ¿ok? Te lo mereces»

Le sonreír de oreja a oreja, asintiendo.

«Gracias por el apoyo, Ze. Voy a escuchar tus consejos. Además, necesito muchos consejos, porque soy una inexperta, ya lo sabes»

«Inexperta en el amor y en el sexo, ¿no, hermanita?» me soltó, haciéndome que mis mejillas se sonrojasen «Ay, aún no me conformo con que mi hermana mayor sea virgen. Eso es un alucine»

«¡Qué bruja eres!» le tiré otra almohada y Zelena la agarró riendo

«Es verdad, ¡lo encuentro lindo! ¿Ya hablaste de eso con Emma?»

«Ella también es virgen»

«La madre que me parió…» dijo en tono alto, preocupándome

«¿Qué pasa?»

«¡Son tan parecidas!» me eché a reír «Mira, o será el peor sexo de vuestras vidas o será el mejor de todos. Dos vírgenes…Dios mío, ¿qué mundo es este?»

«¡Un mundo menos pervertido y vulgar que el tuyo!» respondí medio borde, pues estaba ligeramente ofendida con sus comentarios, pero Zelena ni caso hizo

«Bueno, te recomiendo que por lo menos vean algunas pelis porno antes de ir por ahí follando, ¿eh?»

«¡Soy muy torpe y tímida, no sé cómo voy a hacer eso!» dije, sintiéndome ridícula, poniendo las manos en mi rostro «Si hago todo mal, Emma es capaz de nunca más querer verme. Si hubieses escuchado el discurso artístico que hizo sobre el sexo…»

«No seas boba, Regina. Nadie nace sabiendo hacer algo, sino que aprendemos. Y Emma también es virgen. Pueden aprender juntas, y eso es fantástico. Debe ser una experiencia increíble, así que en vez de preocuparte, relájate y aprovecha. No tengas prisas, ve con calma. Aún están en el comienzo…»

«Tienes razón» dije después de reflexionar sus palabras «Voy a calmarme y a dejar que las cosas pasen, sencillamente. Será como tenga que ser»

«¡Eso es!»

 **(Emma)**

Llamé a mi madre para mantener una conversación y le conté lo que había sucedido entre Regina y yo, que nos habíamos declarado y decidido comenzar a salir juntas, y su reacción fue la mejor posible

«¡Siempre supe que acabarían saliendo juntas!» dijo ella, toda convencida «Era más que evidente, eras tú la que te ponías toda pretenciosa a negarlo todo…»

«No era pretenciosidad, mamá. Es solo que…nunca me he enamorado antes. ¿Cómo podría saberlo?»

«Nuestro corazón siempre lo sabe, Emma» colocó la mano sobre mi pecho «No importa lo que pase, nunca te olvides de escuchar a tu corazón. Él sabe lo que es mejor para ti, sabe dónde está tu felicidad. A veces nos quedamos con miedo de escuchar la voz de nuestro corazón y acabamos cometiendo errores, y aunque eso suceda contigo, no tengas miedo de admitir que te has equivocado y vuelve atrás»

Me emocioné con sus palabras y asentí con la cabeza, cogiendo su mano en mi pecho y besándola cariñosamente.

«No sabía que fueras medio filósofa» dije bromeando, haciéndola reír

«No soy filosofa, pero creo que tengo algunas cosas aún para enseñarle a mi hija»

Estábamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, comiendo pastel de chocolate y conversando de forma amorosa hasta que mi hermano August surgió de la nada, sorprendiéndonos. Hacía algunas semanas que no aparecía por casa.

«¡Hijo mío!» mamá se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarlo «¡Desaparecido! ¡Hijo ingrato! Si no te llamo yo, ni quieras das señales de vida…¿sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no vienes a casa?»

August rio abrazando a mi madre y yo me levanté para darle también un abrazo.

«Disculpa. Este último tiempo el restaurante ha sido un caos, pero no me olvido de ti, de ninguno de ustedes»

Mamá lo soltó y August vino a abrazarme

«Estás grande, eh, muchacha» dijo, mientras nos abrazábamos «Te he echado de menos»

«Yo también» lo apreté con fuerza «He echado de menos a mi hermano mayor que me cocina los mejores platos»

«¿Solo has echado de menos mi comida, eh?» restregó su mano en mis cabellos y yo lo empujé «Abusona. ¿Dónde está papá?»

«¿En dónde crees que está si no es aquí?» mamá puso un trozo de pastel en un plato, y se lo paso a August «En la comisaria, obviamente»

«Yo también debería estar allí» dije medio preocupada «Pero me escapé»

«Ya, papá me comentó que aceptaste trabajar con él. Me resultó extraño, porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Te gusta?»

Volvimos a sentarnos a la mesa los tres y seguimos conversando. Le conté a August lo que hacía en la comisaria, y a pesar de no haberle dicho nada más, él notó que no me gustaba para nada y por eso me llamó aparte para hablar afuera cuando estaba a punto de marcharse.

«Emma, sé lo persuasivo y dominador que puede ser papá cuando quiere, pero no dejes que su deseo se domine sobre el tuyo. Eres una artista, y es lo que te gusta hacer, no dejes que él te quite eso. David tiene que aceptarte tal y como eres, igual que me aceptó a mí y a Neal, que solo hace tonterías, tiene que aceptarte a ti también»

«Tendría que hacerlo, pero aún no lo ha hecho» suspiré «Tiene mucha reticencia conmigo y no sé qué hacer. Acepté este empleo porque no puedo soportarlo más hablando en mi oreja, gritando. Estoy cansada de pelear, por eso creí mejor ceder un poco. Pero no voy a renunciar al arte»

«Eso es. No renuncies. Somos diferentes, todos, pero somos hermanos. Somos una familia y la familia es para siempre. Si me necesitas, yo siempre voy a estar aquí, aún con esta vida de locos, siempre voy a estar, ¿ok?»

August me dio la mejor de sus sonrisas y yo lo abracé, agradecida por tenerlo.

«Ok, August»


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Mi enamoramiento con Emma estaba despegando poco a poco, así como toda nuestra relación. Ella seguía bastante ocupada a causa del trabajo con el padre, del que siempre se me estaba quejando, y yo me ocupaba mucho con los estudios y las sesiones de terapia, que pasaron a ser semanales.

Una de las obligaciones de un estudiante de psicología es que también él debe hacer psicoterapia, pues si no se conoce lo suficiente a sí mismo, no será capaz de aplicar terapia en otras personas. Pero yo no hacía terapia solo por eso, realmente me gustaba. Era un espacio único donde podía compartirlo todo, incluso podía hablar de Emma.

Los estudios estaban cada día más difíciles. Era mucho contenido para leer y asimilar, además de que el curso que estaba haciendo exigía de mí una carga emocional fuera de lo normal para lidiar con cosas de las que las personas "normales" no se darían cuenta. Mis prácticas de atención clínica no habían empezado, pero las visitas a las instituciones sí.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de un miércoles, la primera vez que pisé un hospital psiquiátrico, el principal de Storybrooke. Mi clase y yo fuimos con mi profesor de psicopatología y pasamos unas horas allí. Lo que vi en aquel lugar jamás me abandonaría por el resto de mi vida y haría que me replanteara todo lo que yo consideraba importante. Allí, en el hospital, conocí a personas con trastorno de la personalidad, incluso con personalidad antisocial. Hablé con personas que sufrían de las más diversas dolencias que tenían que ver con la mente, me asusté cuando una chica con trastorno bipolar se acercó a mí, pues estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba cosas inconexas, pero nada se comparó a lo que sentí al ver a un chico gritando y llorando mientras los enfermeros lo agarraban para aplicarle la medicación, pues estaba teniendo un ataque psicótico.

Aquel día fue difícil y pesado, tanto que llamé a Emma para que me viniera a buscar y vino corriendo en su adorable escarabajo amarillo. Y sin razón, lloré durante un largo rato en sus brazos, recibiendo el mejor consuelo posible.

Emma y yo estábamos aún más unidas que antes, si es que era posible y en algunas ocasiones en que mi madre no se encontraba, Emma venía a mi casa a charlar con mi padre, pues él la adoraba. Tomábamos té los tres y conversábamos bastante hasta que se acercaba la hora de llegada de mamá, entonces nos marchábamos.

Y hablando de mamá, nuestra relación cada día iba a peor. Ni siquiera hablábamos. Me estaba tratando con indiferencia, quizás fuese una táctica para ver si yo iba tras ella, y ya podía hacerme chantaje emocional y exigirme que me separase de Emma, pero no haría ninguna de las dos cosas: ni ir tras ella ni dejar a Emma.

Aún con toda la felicidad de una pareja reciente, notaba que Emma estaba abatida y más introvertida de lo normal, y deduje que se debía al hecho de que su padre la presionaba cada vez más, exigiéndole lo que ella no podía darle.

David quería que Emma se esforzase más, que aprendiese a luchar y disparar y comenzase a acudir a avisos en la calle junto con él, como una policía, pero ella no quería eso. Yo tampoco, porque además de ser peligroso, no era lo que Emma deseaba para sí y yo la apoyaba fuese cual fuese su decisión.

Como si fuera una gran coincidencia del destino, en el mismo día Emma y yo tuvimos una fuerte pelea en nuestras casas. Yo con mi madre; ella, con su padre. Y por razones parecidas: no éramos lo que ellos querían que fuésemos.

Mi madre esperaba una hija sofisticada y arrogante, que se casase con un hombre, preferentemente muy rico. Y David esperaba que Emma fuese una policía valiente, y no una artista. Ambos estaban frustrados y volcaban esa frustración en nosotras de la forma en que podían.

But nothing's greater than the rush

That comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness

I see your face

Yet everyone around me

Thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe

«¿Vamos a escaparnos?» sugirió Emma al teléfono. Me había llamado aquella noche y hablábamos precisamente de las peleas que habíamos tenido «No para siempre, pero ¿por un fin de semana? ¿Por qué no cogemos nuestras cosas y tomamos carretera por un fin de semana para olvidar los problemas y disfrutar la una de la otra?»

«¿Dices…huir? ¿Sin avisar a nadie?» pregunté medio vacilante, de bruces en el balcón de mi cuarto, observando la luna

«¡Sí! Sencillamente, juntamos algunas cosas, y cogemos carretera. Yo tengo coche y algún dinero, y es solo por un fin de semana»

«¿Y adónde iríamos?»

«Hay una playa desierta maravillosa en la ciudad vecina de Storybrooke, aquella del nombre gracioso…¿cómo era?»

«¿Bosque Encantado?»

«¡Eso!» Emma estaba entusiasmada y yo comencé también a estarlo « La playa de allí es hermosa, la arena muy blanca…Pensé que podríamos acampar»

«¿Y cuándo nos iríamos?» pregunté super excitada

«¿Mañana después de las clases?»

«¿Y cuándo volvemos?»

«El lunes. Pensé en esto: mañana salimos normalmente hacia clase, como si no fuéramos a hacer nada. Tú te llevas unas cuantas mudas de ropa y lo que tengas que sirva para acampar, y yo hago lo mismo. Nadie va a desconfiar. Vamos a clase y nos encontramos al medio día en la salida, y cogemos carretera ¿qué te parece?»

«Creo que es una idea loca y peligrosa» dije con sinceridad «¡Pero irresistible!»

«¿Quieres decir que te apuntas?»

«¡Claro que sí, mi amor! Nada me haría más feliz que desaparecer contigo durante tres días. Vamos a huir de esta loca realidad, al menos durante un fin de semana»

«Te estás volviendo muy valiente, eh» dijo sonriente «¡Y a mí me gusta verlo, lectora de mentes!»

«Estoy aprendiendo con mi novia…¿Sabes?, ella es muy valiente, muy audaz, haces cosas inimaginables»

«Esa novia tuya parece muy guay» entró en la broma, haciéndome reír bajito

«Ella es hermosa y adorable, pero loca, completamente loca»

«Debe haberse vuelto loca por ti…»

Suspiré y nos quedamos en silencio un momento

«Es mejor que me vaya a dormir, pues estoy nerviosa y mañana tengo que despertarme pronto para que nuestro plan salga perfecto» dije

«Sí, yo también me voy a dormir. Buenas noches, amor»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

Silencio de nuevo, ninguna de las dos colgó. Ambas suspiramos y nos quedamos un largo momento en línea, compartiendo un silencio de enamorados, hasta que tomé la iniciativa de colgar, yéndome a dormir nerviosa con nuestro viaje.

Solo le conté lo de mi fuga a Belle, y ella se puso muy contenta por mí, deseándome un buen viaje. Pasé la mañana completamente de los nervios, ni siquiera presté atención a la clase hasta el momento en que me encontré con Emma y nos aventuramos en la carretera.

Ya de camino, sentía la felicidad latente en mi interior conforme miraba por la ventana y veía la hermosa playa que nos aguardaba.

Emma estacionó el coche encima de unos matorrales, en un área forestal cercana a la playa. Nos quitamos nuestros tenis y calcetines y bajamos del coche. Emma dobló sus pantalones vaqueros hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas y salimos corriendo por la blanda arena hasta la orilla, y nos mojamos nuestros pies.

Me eché encima de Emma, agarrándola por el cuello y ella rio, estrechándome con fuerza contra ella, en un fuerte abrazo. Nos besamos apasionadamente y después nos echamos a reír.

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

«¡No me puedo creer que hayamos huido!» dije asombrada «Y hayamos venido a este hermoso sitio…»

«¿Estás arrepentida? Aún podemos dar media vuelta…»

«¡Claro que no, tonta!» pasé la mano por su hermoso y perfecto rostro y Emma me sonrió «Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo. Es como si de repente el mundo fuese solo de nosotras dos»

«Y ahora lo es. No existe facultad, no existe tu madre ni mi padre, ni nadie. ¡Solo tú y yo!» me estrechó con más fuerza en sus brazos

«Eso, solo tú y to…»

Nos besamos de nuevo con todo el amor del mundo y después se separé de Emma, aparatándome unos pasos, ella me miró confusa, pues yo tenía cara de traviesa.

«¡A qué no me coges!» grité antes de salir corriendo, dejando a Emma atrás con cara de boba

Emma corrió tras de mí por algunos minutos hasta que me alcanzó, me agarró por detrás y me arrastró hasta el mar, las dos acabamos cayendo, mojándonos enteras. Cuando salimos a la superficie, empapadas, Emma se rio de mi cara

«¿Problemas con el agua, Doctora?»

«¡Está muy fría!» refunfuñé, castañeando los dientes y ella se echó a reír, abrazándome con fuerza

«¡Qué floja eres, eh!»

«¡No soy floja!» dije ofendida, tirándole agua en su cara «Y apuesto a que nado mejor que tú»

«¡Lo dudo!»

Nadamos un poco más hacia dentro, donde ya no había más olas, y nos quedamos bromeando y dándonos besos.

Emma, incluso, me cogió en brazos e hizo que me echara, como si estuviese flotando. La sensación de estar en sus brazos en el océano era inexplicable.

Después de un largo rato jugando en el agua, volvimos a la arena. Nos sentamos en la orilla y decidimos construir un castillo de arena, y me sorprendí de nuevo con las habilidades artísticas de mi novia, que construyó un grandioso y sólido castillo.

Nos lavamos las manos y fuimos al coche a coger nuestras cosas y llevarlas a la playa. Emma tardó casi una hora en montar una sencilla tienda, lo que me provocó varias carcajadas, y la dejó medio enfadada, incluso rechazó mi ayuda.

Después de finalmente montarla y colocar las cosas dentro, recogimos algunas ramas y encendimos una hoguera, pues ya estaba a punto de atardecer. Emma había llevado malvaviscos, bocadillos de toda clase, paquetes de galletas, botellas de agua y jugo, manzanas, pan integral, algunas cajas de chocolate, guayaba, queso en porciones, paquetes de pasta oriental e incluso una sartén para cocinar.

«¿Pensaste en todo, eh?» dije, sonriendo, sentada frente a la hoguera

«¡Claro! No podemos pasar ni hambre ni frío…Entonces, ¿qué cenamos hoy?»

«¡Bocadillo de mantequilla de cacahuete!»

«¡Optima elección, lectora de mentes!» me guiñó un ojo mientras cogía los bocadillos y dos jugos de naranja, lanzándome uno.

Emma se sentó a mi lado, pasándome el bocadillo. Comenzamos a comer mientras contemplábamos el horizonte, y admirábamos la puesta de sol.

«No podía llamar la atención, si no, hubiera hecho una tarta de manzana para traer» comenté con la boca llena

«¿Tarta de manzana?» Emma me miró con el ceño fruncido «¿Cocinas?»

«Claro que cocino, y muy bien además. ¿Por qué?»

«No me imaginaba que cocinases…¡Eres tan niña consentida!» dijo con una sonrisa guasona, y yo la miré indignada

«¿Consentida? ¿De qué? ¡Consentidas son aquellas chicas frescas de la facultad que desprecian a los otros a causa del dinero! ¡Yo no soy consentida!» refunfuñé

Emma se echó a reír

«No, no eres consentida, pero te ofendes tan fácilmente que no me resisto en provocarte» le enseñé la lengua

«¡Estúpida!»

«Pero, en serio, teniendo en cuenta la madre que tienes y el sitio en que vives, es de esperar que dudase de tus dotes culinarias, ¿no?»

«Ya, te lo concedo»

Terminamos de cenar y Emma fue a pintar. Se había traído algunas hojas de dibujo y lápices. Se quedó dibujando cerca de la hoguera, y yo me quedé echada a su lado encima de la manta.

«¿Puedo ver tu dibujo, gran artista?» pregunté, boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en mis manos

Emma me miró sonriendo después de dar por concluido el dibujo y me lo enseñó. Había pintado la playa en la que estábamos. Suspiré.

«Quedó lindo…Pintas tan bien…»

Y de repente un pensamiento poco común relacionado con sus dibujos y cuadros me pasó por la mente. Emma se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, pero no me preguntó nada, respetando mi silencio y reflexión. Aún no era el momento para decirle lo que había pensado.

Emma guardó el dibujo en la bolsa y vino a echarse a mi lado, apoyando su brazo en el mío. Nos quedamos mirando el cielo estrellado y ella comenzó a describir los dibujos que veía en las estrellas.

We are the dust of dust

We are the Apple of god's eye

We are infinite as the universo we hold inside

«No logro ver nada a no ser estrellas» comenté «Tú eres muy imaginativa»

«No es solo cuestión de imaginación…» se giró hacia mí y yo también lo hice, estábamos cara a cara «Si crees que solo son estrellas, no lograrás ver nada más que estrellas, pero si piensas que no solo son estrellas, entonces conseguirás ver más allá»

Sonreí al escuchar su explicación. Emma era intuitiva, soñadora e imaginativa como un niño, y yo lo adoraba. Deslicé mis dedos por su rostro.

«Eres tan adorable, Emma. A cada momento me siento más enamorada de ti» le declaré en un susurro, y ella me sonrió

«Es completamente recíproco»

Me aferró por la cintura y nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso dulce que, en un momento, se volvió tórrido y avasallador. Emma me cubrió con su cuerpo fuerte y mordía mis labios, me volvía loca. Levanté, automáticamente, una pierna y ella quedó encajada allí, encima de mí. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda, pues solo estaba con sujetador y short. Pase mis uñas levemente por sus lumbares, pero creo que el toque fue lo suficientemente poderoso para excitar a Emma, ya que ella descendió su boca por mi cuello, dejándome besos intensos que me arrancaron suspiros y en aquel momento noté que el centro de mis piernas latía, húmedo, cosa que me dejó asustada y con el rostro al rojo vivo.

«Emma…» puse las manos en sus hombros, deteniéndola «Tenemos que parar…»

Ella levanto la cabeza, mirándome, jadeante, con sus cabellos revueltos. Tan linda e irresistible

«No me siento preparada aún» dije avergonzada, huyendo de su mirada

Emma tocó mi rostro y tuve que mirarla a los ojos. Me sonreía toda enamorada y me besó lentamente.

«En el momento correcto, lo haremos» susurró, rozando su nariz a la mía y yo la abracé por el cuello «Hermosa…Me gustas tanto, Regina» su "tanto" vino cargado de sentimiento, lo que hizo que mi corazón se disparara.

«Tú a mí también Emma, tú también…¿Vamos a dormir?» pregunté con sueño

«¡Vamos sí!»

Apagamos la hoguera y entramos en la tienda, que era acogedora y cabíamos muy bien las dos. Emma había llevado almohadas y un gran edredón grande y calentito.

Yo llevaba una blusa larga y unos short vaqueros, al igual que Emma, pero ella no se puso ninguna camisa. Nos echamos así como estábamos y nos metimos debajo del cobertor juntas. Me puse de lado y Emma se encajó detrás de mí, abrazándome fuertemente en una cucharita que calentó todo mi cuerpo e hizo que me sintiera protegida. Y así me dormí en sus brazos.

Infinity times infinity

Infinity times infinity times infinity

Infinity times infinity times infinyt times infinity

Let there be light, let there be light, let me be right

Al día siguiente me desperté con la ausencia de Emma. Me restregué los ojos y vi un dibujo a mi lado, era yo durmiendo. Sonreí y salí de la tienda con el dibujo en las manos, a tiempo para ver a Emma volviendo del agua, solo de bragas y sujetador, toda mojada, lo que hizo que mi corazón se disparase.

Me senté sobre la manta y Emma se acercó, parándose un poco alejada de mí, para no mojarme

«Buenos días, linda. ¿Dormiste bien?» preguntó sonriente

«¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú, eh? ¿A qué hora te despertaste para dibujarme?»

«Ah, me desperté bien temprano, cuando el sol estaba saliendo y no me resistí a dibujarte…»

Sonreí al escuchar aquello, cogí una manzana y le di una mordida

«Adoro tus impulsos»

«¿Sabes lo que pensé?» Emma se sentó a mi lado después de coger su toalla y ponérsela en la cabeza «Que hoy, más tarde, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta a la ciudad, comer en algún puesto…¿qué te parece?»

Ella cogió la manzana de mis manos y le dio una generosa mordida, devolviéndomela enseguida.

«¿Acaso tienes alguna vez una idea mala?» ella rio de mi pregunta «¡Pero, solo acepto si vamos a comer camarones! ¡Estoy loca por comer camarones!»

«Hmmm…los camarones son buenos, así que trato hecho. Pero ahora vamos a explorar más la playa antes de irnos a dar ese paseo…»

Terminamos de comernos la manzana y nos marchamos por la playa "bromeando" como dos niñas. Corrimos por la orilla y Emma me tiraba agua, mojando mi ropa. Caminamos juntas hasta unas rocas al sur de la playa y allí nos quedamos sentadas mirando el mar durante un tiempo, intercambiando besos y caricias.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando desmontamos nuestra tienda, recogimos nuestras cosas y las metimos en el coche. Nos secamos, nos cambiamos de ropa y fuimos a explorar la ciudad.

Bosque Encantado era minúsculo comparado con Storybrooke, pero aun así tenía su encanto. Además de hermosísimas playas, la ciudad acogía a lugareños hospitalarios y simpáticos que te saludaban en todos sitios con afables sonrisas.

Pasamos por varias tiendas y Emma me compró una bonita cadena con un cisne, me la puso al cuello y juré que nunca me la quitaría.

Al final de la tarde, fuimos a un puesto de comida, grande y con movimiento. Nos hartamos a camarones y coca cola mientras conversábamos y reíamos, llamando la atención de las personas de alrededor. Emma y yo estábamos en un estado absoluto de felicidad, donde nada del mundo exterior parecía ser capaz de atraparnos.

Después, fuimos a dar un paseo, de manos dadas, por el bulevar, y divisamos un agitado movimiento en la playa, había música alta y según nos íbamos acercando, nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de una fiesta luau. Era de acceso libre, pues las personas iban llegando de todas partes y se metían.

Decidimos participar. La mayoría de las personas parecían tener más o menos nuestra misma edad. La música estaba alta y buena para bailar. Había mesas con diferentes bebidas y todo el mundo parecía feliz, bailando sin parar.

Emma y yo cogimos algunas copas y confieso que acabé entusiasmándome. Era débil con el alcohol, no estaba acostumbrada a beber, pero aun así me harté de vodka y arrastré a Emma a bailar. Me agitaba completamente, como si estuviera loca, sacudiendo los cabellos, y creo que eso fue peor, porque la bebida se me subió más rápido a la a cabeza.

«Deja de beber, ¿no?» Emma me dijo, quitándome de las manos otra copa «Creo que ya estás bien "animada"»

«¿Crees que lo voy a pasar mal? ¡Pues que sepas que nunca lo he pasado mal!» dije toda orgullosa, poniendo las manos en las caderas «No soy mujer de dar espectáculos, señora gran artista»

Emma rio de mis formas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Imagino que no, mi bella lectora de mentes, pero la bebida es algo peligroso y con facilidad asume el control de nuestra voluntad. Solo quiero preservar tu bienestar»

«Está bien, está bien. Pero vamos a seguir bailando, ¿ok?»

Agarré su mano y la arrastré a la pista. Emma se reía de mí y de mis movimientos, pero parecía divertirse tanto como yo. En cierto momento, me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de orinar y se alejó al mar, dejándome en una esquina esperándola.

Me quedé parada mirando en su dirección, esperando a que volviese y ni me di cuenta de que una lesbiana muy extraña y masculina se había acercado a mí. Era muy alta y tenía una apariencia que daba un poco de miedo. Comenzó a decirme cosas a mi oído, y yo solo reía, porque no le había entendido nada y la bebida me dejaba ridículamente atontada.

Emma regresó prácticamente corriendo y no parecía estar contenta con lo que veía.

«¿Qué está pasando aquí?» preguntó

«Amor, que bien que llegaste…» dije medio boba

«Estaba charlando con la monada» dijo la extraña marimacho

«¿Con la monada? Esa monada tiene novia, por si no lo habías percibido» Emma apretó los dientes.

«¿Y dónde está esa novia? No veo a nadie» soltó y yo alternaba la mirada entre las dos, confusa con aquella conversación

«¿No ves a nadie?» Emma sonrió «¡Vamos a ver si ahora la ves!»

Emma acertó un puñetazo en el ojo de la marimacho, que cayó al suelo. Grité desesperadamente y de repente todas las personas vinieron en nuestra dirección y una confusión se creó. Corrí hacia Emma, arrastrándola lejos del tumulto y comenzaron a gritarnos, expulsándonos de la fiesta.

«¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza para golpearla así?» le pregunté irritada, mientras nos alejábamos «Ella no estaba haciendo nada»

«¿Ah, no lo estaba?» preguntó Emma enfadada, parándose en seco «¡Aquella caradura estaba entrándote y provocándome!»

«¿Y? ¿Por eso la golpeaste? ¿Es así como resuelves las cosas? ¿Pegando a todo el mundo como un animal?» grité, sintiéndome muy nerviosa y alterada, a causa del alcohol «¡Nos expulsaron de la fiesta!»

«Si quieres, puedes volver. ¡Apuesto a que te recibirían con los brazos abiertos!» Emma me dio la espalda y siguió andando, cosa que me dejó más irritada

Corrí y me puse delante de ella, empujándola con fuerza por los hombros

«¡Imbécil! ¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Que mi interés está en una estúpida fiesta?» golpeé sus hombros y la empujé con más fuerza, pero ella no reaccionó

I don't quite know how to say I feel

Those three words are said too much

They're not enough

Emma se quedó parada, mirándome, percibiendo que la mayor parte de mi rabia se debía al alcohol, y en vez de enfadarse también, ahora parecía más calmada y comprensiva, esperando a que yo me tranquilizase.

«¿Te vas a quedar parada mirándome? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué piensas, eh? ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué crees que acepte viajar contigo a escondidas?»

«No sé…» murmuró, respirando profundamente «No sé, Regina. Dime. ¿Por qué estás aquí?»

«¡Porque te amo, imbécil!»


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Pestañeé lentamente al escuchar aquellas tres palabras. Mi cerebro ignoró el insulto y toda la tensa situación que estaba pasando entre nosotras hasta ese momento, centrándose solo en aquellas tres palabras cargadas de significado

 _Yo te amo_

Regina había dicho que me amaba. Y aunque estaba bebida, parecía asombrada con su confesión, pues reaccionó igual que yo: desorbitó los ojos y abrió la boca, mirándome asustada ante la verdad de sus palabras.

No fueron palabras falsas, porque Regina no era una mentirosa. Ella era intensa, sincera, verdadera. Todo en Regina era tan real y tan intenso que ella misma se asustaba, por eso aquella confesión hecha en un momento de tensión y rabia fue tan vívida.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato, mirándonos fijamente, solo sintiendo las emociones que el momento nos traía.

«¿No vas a decir nada?» preguntó Regina de repente, como si tuviera miedo de mi reacción «Mira, sé que estoy borracha y este es un pésimo momento, pero tu silencio me está poniendo nerviosa y…»

Sonriendo sin parar y mirándola a los ojos, avancé en su dirección, ignorando sus palabras. Coloqué la mano en su nuca y la aferré de la cintura con la otra mano, sellando nuestros labios, besándola apasionadamente.

Nos quedamos así, besándonos, largos minutos y cuando el beso acabó, nos miramos de cerca y yo no conseguía hacer otra cosa sino sonreír.

«Regina…» estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía y ella me miraba llena de esperanzas «Yo…»

Plof

Regina se desmayó y tuve que agarrarla antes de que cayese al suelo.

«Genial…mejor dejar la conversación para después…» dije riendo, cogiendo a Regina y poniéndomela encima de mi hombro.

La cargué hasta el coche, la senté cuidadosamente en el asiento del copiloto, y le puse el cinturón. Conduje de vuelta a la playa desierta y rápidamente monté nuestra tienda. Puse a Regina dentro y la tapé para que pudiera dormir, y no volvió a despertar en ningún momento.

No pude dormir esa noche. Me quedé despierta observándola dormir y después, cuando amaneció, fui a caminar por la orilla, pensando en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando me senté cerca de la tienda e iba a comerme una galleta, cuando vi a Regina saliendo, con la cara somnolienta y los cabellos despeinados.

«Buenos días» dije sonriendo y saqué de la bolsa un frasco de aspirinas, y se lo tiré a Regina «Creo que las vas a necesitar…Es para la resaca»

Ella sonrió débilmente y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Cogió la botella de agua y se tomó una pastilla.

«¡Qué dolor de cabeza!» murmuró, poniéndose la mano en la zona «Aún estoy medio mareada, ¿te lo puedes creer?»

«Sí…Bebiste bastante. ¿Dormiste bien?»

«Creo que sí, no sé. Me apagué completamente, ¿no?»

Nos miramos intensamente y la tensión de la noche anterior planeaba entre nosotras.

«¿No te acuerdas?» pregunté en tono bajo

«Más o menos. Recuerdo la fiesta, que fuimos expulsadas, de nuestra pelea…» su voz iba disminuyendo y la tensión entre nosotras aumentaba «Debes estar pensando que soy una borracha impulsiva después de lo de ayer, pero quiero decirte que no lo soy»

«No estoy pensando que seas una borracha impulsiva» interrumpí sonriendo «Estoy pensando que eres la persona por la que he esperado todo mi vida»

Regina me miró atónita, asustada

«¿Cómo?»

«Te he esperado toda mi vida, Regina. Desde pequeña deseé tener a alguien en mi vida con quien pudiera compartir todo, alguien a quien poder amar, y que me amase a su vez. Alguien que me pudiera entender, y que incluso cuando no me entendiera, estuviese a mi lado. Tú eres esa persona» declaré y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

«¿Cómo puedes tener la certeza de eso? Apenas tenemos veinte años…aún puedes conocer a un montón de mujeres y…»

«No preciso vivir cien años para saber que eres tú, Regina. Sé que eres insegura, que tienes miedo, que necesitas pruebas científicas para creer en cualquier cosa, y si quieres pudo probártelo. Puedo demostrarte que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad. Si quieres, puedo quedarme años aquí, esperando a que creas…»

«Creo en ti» me sonrió, acariciándome cariñosamente el rostro

«Entonces, cree cuando te digo que eres la mujer de mi vida»

Con una sonrisa en los labios y lágrimas en los ojos, Regina me besó. Un beso lento, profundo y apasionado, que decidí interrumpir antes que el clima entre nosotras se calentase, recordando sus palabras del viernes. Ella aún no estaba preparada.

Pasamos el domingo comienzo y haciendo otras actividades, a fin de cuentas, era nuestro último día en la playa. El lunes tendríamos que regresar al mundo "real"

Después de la confusión en la fiesta y de las declaraciones, las cosas entre nosotras parecían aún más intensas y yo estaba tan feliz que no me contenía.

«¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!» grité, y mis palabras resonaron por la playa desierta, haciendo que Regina soltara una encantadora carcajada

«Y la más loca también…» me abrazó por detrás, pegando su cara en mi espalda

«Súbete» le pedí entusiasmada

«¿Qué? ¿Me vas a cargar? Vas a acabar tirándome, seguro»

«¡Claro que no! Ayer por la noche te cargué veinte minutos en los hombros. ¡Ven, Regina!»

«Hm, vale, pero como te tires…»

Me incliné un poco hacia delante, agachándome y ella se subió a mi espalda, rodeando mi cuello. Agarré sus desnudos muslos, aferrándolos a mis caderas y caminé con Regina colgada deliciosamente en mí.

«¿Ves como soy fuerte?» dije y ella rio bajito en mi oído

«Ni me hables…eres tan fuerte que me provocas cosas…» dejó escapar tal comentario, y yo tenía la impresión de que, si pudiera verlo, su rostro estaría enrojecido en aquel momento.

Eché a correr con Regina en mi espalda, lo que la hizo gritar, entré en el agua y la tiré a propósito comenzando una guerra divertida que duró bastante tiempo.

* * *

Inexplicablemente, cuando el sol se puso, sentí cómo una súbita y profunda tristeza se abatía sobre mí. Quizás porque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que marcharme de aquel pedazo de paraíso, tendría que regresar a mi casa y enfrentarme a mi padre y a todos los problemas que envolvían nuestra relación, así como también tendría que enfrentar los problemas que vendrían por parte de la madre de Regina y más cosas.

No era fácil. Por alguna razón, no sabía lidiar bien con las emociones que me afligían, en especial con las emociones relacionadas a los desacuerdos continuos con papá. La presión que ejercía en mí, sus severas palabras, sus gritos…Tenía miedo de él y eso era terrible.

Me senté frente a la hoguera que había encendido hacía poco y me eché a llorar, sin conseguir controlar mis emociones, y Regina, que estaba terminando de cambiarse dentro de la tienda, salió deprisa al verme.

«¡Emma! ¿Qué pasa?» estaba muy preocupada, se sentó a mi lado, y me tocó el brazo «¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Debe ser porque de repente me he dado cuenta de que mañana tendremos que marcharnos y todo esto quedará atrás…» dije en medio de las lágrimas, mirándola de lado

«Nada de esto quedará atrás» me miraba profundamente «Sí, tendremos que regresar y tendremos que enfrentar las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Nuestros padres estarán furiosos porque huimos, especialmente tu padre y mi madre, pero, ¿y qué? Nada de eso anulará los momentos increíbles que hemos pasado aquí y nosotras continuaremos juntas»

Sus palabras me dejaron impresionada, porque generalmente era Regina quien aparentaba miedo e inseguridad ante situaciones como estas.

«¿Lo prometes?» mi tono de voz era bajo, casi infantil «¿No te marcharás aunque las cosas se vuelvan difíciles de verdad?»

Regina acarició mi rostro con tal delicadeza que me sentía la más especial de todas las mujeres. Me miraba profundamente y exhibía su dulce sonrisa y maravillosa mirada que me había conquistado a primera vista.

«Las cosas ya son difíciles y aunque se vuelvan aún más, no me voy a ir, Emma. Si puedo creer en ti cuando dices que soy la persona por la que has estado esperando, creo que tú también puedes creerme cuando digo que no te voy a dejar…» sus dedos se deslizaron por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas

«Claro que puedo» agarré sus mano y la llevé a mis labios, depositando en ella un demorado beso «¿Qué haría sin ti?»

«Probablemente pintarías más» respondió de broma, arrancándome una carcajada

«Creo que no, porque desde que te conocí he producido el doble, incluso teniendo menos tiempo. ¡Me inspiras!»

Ella suspiró al escucharme y sus ojos avellanas brillaron. De repente su expresión se volvió seria y parecía haber recordado algo, entonces me miró de nuevo y dijo

«Quiero que me pintes»

«¿De nuevo?» pregunté de forma relajada y ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa

«Sí, pero esta vez quiero un dibujo diferente»

La miré confusa, frunciendo el ceño

«¿De qué tipo de dibujo estamos hablando?»

Noté que Regina estaba nerviosa y frotaba el pulgar y el índice en el pequeño cisne de la cadena que le había regalado

«Estamos hablando del dibujo que Jack hizo de Rose

You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood

You're the cure, you're the pain

You're the only thing I wanna touch

Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva en aquel momento, mirando a Regina incrédula ante lo que había dicho, esperando encontrar alguna señal de broma o de escarnio, pero su rostro era una máscara seria y su mirada intensa de verdad.

«¿El dibujo que Jack hizo de Rose?» pestañeé lentamente y ella asintió «Tú…espera…me estás queriendo decir que…quieres que yo…»

«Quiero que me dibujes usando esto» alzó el colgante del cisne y yo no conseguía desviar su mirada «Usando solamente esto» repitió la frase del personaje de una de las películas de la que más nos gustaba discutir, y en aquel momento sentí un escalofrío por toda mi columna y mi cuerpo entero se congeló.

«¿Ahora?» casi balbuceé

«Ahora» confirmó ella, y a pesar de su firme mirada, Regina también estaba nerviosa «¿Haces esto por mí?»

«Lo hago» susurré «Solo necesito…arreglar las cosas…Vas a necesitar las almohadas para recostarte, apoyar la cabeza…» yo hablaba nerviosa, medio tartamudeando y Regina se controló para no echarse a reír.

«Está bien, yo lo arreglo. Vamos a hacerlo dentro de la tienda, voy a…quitarme la ropa…»

Mi corazón latía acelerado y el nerviosismo que me controlaba no era normal. ¡Claro! Era una virgen con las hormonas a flor de piel y mi novia estaba a punto de quedarse desnuda delante de mí…

Esperé uno minutos afuera, afilando mi lápiz y cogiendo mi cuadernos de dibujo, entonces Regina me llamó y yo respiré hondo antes de entrar, casi me caí hacia atrás al verla completamente desnuda, echada de lado sobre el edredón, girada hacia mí.

Su cuerpo era blanco, pero no tan pálido como el mío. Regina tenía el color que para mí era el ideal. Sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, tenían un tamaño perfecto, con sus aureolas grandes en un tono de beige. Su barriga lisa llamó mi atención y enseguida pasé a admirar sus torneados muslos, mayores que los míos. Y sin poder controlar el impulso de mis ojos, no pude dejar de fijarme en su monte de Venus, totalmente depilado, y yo no lograba pensar en otra cosa sino en tocarla…Su piel tenía que ser tan suave…

«¿Preparada?» preguntó ella bajito, mirándome tímidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas

«Creo que sí» hablé trémula, sentándome frente a ella, apoyando el cuaderno en mi regazo «No puedes moverte» avisé

«No lo haré» dio una pequeña sonrisa

Respiré hondo e intenté mantener la calma y la concentración, pues tenía un objetivo y era dibujarla, como me había pedido.

Me incliné un poco, encarando la hoja en blanco, y lentamente comencé a dibujar, haciendo los primeros trazos que serían el esbozo de su dibujo.

Yo siempre he tenido mucha facilidad para dibujar y pintar, principalmente en dibujar. Era algo que hacía desde niña y no tuve ninguna dificultad en dibujar por primera vez los ojos, la boca, la sonrisa, el rostro de Regina, pero dibujarla completamente desnuda era muy difícil.

Su cuerpo llamaba mi atención, pero no era por el trabajo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Me llamaba la atención porque era el cuerpo que deseaba como un camello desea agua en el desierto.

Incluso nerviosa y presa de la tensión sexual que planeaba dentro de la tienda, no dejé de dibujarla y conforme pasaban los minutos, mi trazado iba definiéndose en un bello dibujo, que a pesar de la fidelidad, no le hacía justicia a su belleza.

Regina me miraba fijamente y las veces en que miré hacia su rostro, sonreía ligeramente hacia mí, como si quisiera tranquilizarme, pero ella misma parecía muy nerviosa, pues su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, señalando una respiración irregular que también captaba mi atención.

Según iba necesitando bajar y mirar partes específicas de su cuerpo, mi corazón latía más fuerte y mi mano, de los nervios, comenzaba a temblar, y probablemente debía estar roja como un tomate.

«Consigues estar más avergonzada que el propio Jack» comentó en tono de broma, provocándome

«Él es un personaje…Aquello era de mentira» repliqué «Esto es real»

«Lo sé. ¿Falta mucho?»

«Sé paciente»

Regina reviró los ojos y soltó una sonrisilla, manteniéndose inmóvil.

Continué dibujando durante largos y silenciosos minutos. Y ese silencio revelaba muchos sentimientos y deseos ocultos, que se hacían transparentes en nuestras miradas.

«¡Terminé!» dije con cierto alivio

«¿Puedo moverme ya?»

«Sí»

Regina se movió para sentarse, y ese momento fue aún más incómoda y tenso, pues pude ver sus pechos en movimiento y la manera en cómo ella movió las piernas para sentarse dejó su intimidad expuesta unos pocos segundos y yo me controlaba para no mirar a ninguna parte que no fuera su rostro.

«Toma» tanteé con la mano hasta encontrar mi blusa y se la pasé.

Ella me miró, sorprendida ante mi actitud y de buen grado acepto mi gesto, poniéndose la blusa, que fue suficiente para taparla hasta mitad de los muslos.

«¿Puedo ver mi dibujo?» preguntó animada

«Claro, mira a ver si te gusta» le entregué la hoja, yo me sentía aún tensa y tímida, sin conseguir hablar mucho.

Regina agarró la hoja en las manos y se quedó analizando el dibujo, y enseguida sus mejillas se enrojecieron, como si se diera cuenta de que había sido dibujada desnuda.

«Tienes tanto talento que me has dejado más bonita de lo que realmente soy» dijo tímidamente mirándome con vergüenza.

«Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto» aferré su rostro en un impulso con ambas manos y nos quedamos mirándonos de cerca, yo la miraba profundamente, sin lograr esconder mis sentimientos «Nunca, ninguna mujer me ha atraído como tú, Regina»

«Emma…» gimió, poniendo sus manos en mis brazos, mirándome profundamente a los ojos «Bésame»

I'll let you set the pace

'cause I'm not thinking straight

My head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more

What are you waiting for?

«Me temo que si te beso ahora, no voy a poder parar» dije con una sonrisa burlona, intentando romper esa tensión, en vano

«¿Y quién dice que quiero que pares?»

Regina me impidió que le respondiera, besándome impetuosamente, agarrando mi cara. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron con fuerza y no pude evitar poner las manos en su cuerpo, en la espalda, por encima de la blusa y la idea de que estaba completamente desnuda por debajo de aquella única prenda me dejaba fuera de mí.

Sus finos dedos se deslizaron por mis cabellos, agarrándolos con fuerza. Su lengua invadía mi boca con furia y yo ya no podía controlar mi cuerpo, que estaba ardiendo en llamas.

Apreté su cintura con fuerza, pegando su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo sus pechos. Regina me abrazó por el cuello y no dejaba de besarme de aquella enloquecedora manera, lo que me hizo quedar confusa, pues un día atrás ella decía que no estaba preparada.

«Regina…» aparté nuestra bocas en contra de mi voluntad, enfrentando sus ojos. Las dos jadeábamos «¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«Te deseo, Emma» dijo con toda sinceridad

«Pero…dijiste que aún no estabas lista…»

Puso dos dedos sobre mis labios, callándome

«Te amo, Emma. Y no voy a dejar que miedos e inseguridades bobas me impidan hacer lo que quiero. Y quiero pasar estar noche contigo»

Mi corazón casi explotó dentro del pecho y en ese momento no me resistí a besarla de nuevo, pegando su cuerpo aún más al mío.

Las dos estábamos de rodillas y pegadas. Nos besamos locamente durante algunos minutos hasta que paramos y entonces Regina me quito la camiseta lentamente y me miró de forma profunda. También yo le quité la blusa, dejándola completamente desnuda y en ese instante, Regina se enrojeció levemente, desviando su mirada.

«Hey, mírame» pedí en un susurro, encarando sus ojos que volvieron a mirarme «No temeos que hacerlo si no quieres»

«¡Lo quiero!» colocó las manos en mi rostro y selló mis labios varias veces seguidas «Lo quiero, te quiero más que a nada»

Regina me beso de nuevo, y me empujó, echándose encima del edredón y haciendo que quedara encima de ella. Apoyé las manos en el suelo, mientras nos besábamos y sus manos se deslizaron rápidas por mi espalda, deshaciendo el nudo de la parte de arriba de mi biquini, desnudándome con prisa.

Deslicé la boca por su mandíbula, llenándola de besos y mordiscos que siguieron por su cuello, mientras mi mano derecha torpemente serpenteó por su muslo apretándolo firmemente. Regina suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, sus manos subían y bajaban por mis brazos, y siempre volvían a aferrar mis cabellos.

Nuestros pechos de rozaban, dejando nuestros pezones erectos. Su cuerpo era tan caliente, y yo sospechaba que junto al mío, podríamos pegarle fuego a la tienda.

Regina me dio una deliciosa mordida en mi hombro, en mi punto flaco, que me hizo gemir y cerrar los ojos. Ella me miró con una sonrisa de malicia y dulzura, arañando con sus uñas mi espalda con cierta presión, haciéndome gemir de nuevo, completamente estremecida.

«Regina…»

«No sabía que eras tan sensible» susurró, mordisqueando mi mentón, descendiendo las manos hasta mi cintura, abriendo rápidamente mis shorts

«Me vas a volver loca…» nos reímos bajito

Regina bajó mis shorts y yo terminé de quitármelos, librándome también de mis bragas, y volví rápidamente a ponerme sobre su suave cuerpo, pegándolo de nuevo al mío. Sus manos agarraban mis largos cabellos y Regina me fue besando toda, alcanzó mi cuello, hombros, clavícula, y con cada beso yo me excitaba más y más, sintiéndome toda empapada en mitad de las piernas.

Giramos sobre el edredón y ella quedó encima de mí, apoyó sus manos en los laterales de mi cuerpo, y fue descendiendo sus besos por el valle de mis senos, eran besos lentos y húmedos que me causaban escalofríos.

Agarré sus cortos cabellos y ella me miró, sonriendo. Le sonreí de vuelta y Regina subió a besarme, un beso lento y dulce, antes de volver a bajar, y agarrar mi pecho derecho. Pasó la punta de la lengua por mi pezón, lentamente, haciendo movimientos circulares y entonces, lo succionó con los ojos cerrados.

«Oh…» un gemido más alto escapó de mis labios y mis dedos se cerraron en sus cabellos, según iba chupando mi pecho con fuerza.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi barriga y Regina me apretaba, como si quisiera verificar cada músculo y por lo que podía percibir, le estaba gustado todo.

Tras algunos minutos, alzó el rostro y me miró, yo estaba seguramente toda roja, no solo de vergüenza, sino principalmente de tensión. Su boca era una tentación.

«Estoy totalmente enamorada de ti» declaró, tocando mis labios con la punta de los dedos «Totalmente»

«Y yo de ti…» acaricié su rostro y besé la punta de sus dedos «Mucho, total, completa e irrevocablemente…»

Regina rio y me calló con un apasionado beso. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda desnuda y no me resistí en apretar con fuerza sus nalgas firmes y carnosas, que eran muy, muy tentadoras.

Continuamos besándonos y ella flexionó las piernas, apoyando las rodillas en el suelo. Apreté sus muslos y arrastré nuestros cuerpos hacia arriba, sentándonos. Regina abrazó mi cuello, y se quedó sentada en mi regazo, sin separar nuestros labios. Presioné su lumbar con ambas manos y lentamente, iba tocando cada zona de su cuerpo, sin prisa alguna.

Cuando nuestro beso acabó, nos miramos profundamente una a la otra, y entonces apreté su trasero y alcé a Regina un poco, bajando mi rostro y cubriendo el valle de sus senos de besos y mordiscos leves que la hacían suspirar, apretándome los hombros.

Ahora era mi turno de saborear sus pechos por primera vez. La textura era inigualable y toda su piel tenía ese aroma dulce, ligero, sutil. Ahora apretaba su pelvis con más fuerza que antes, aferrándola fuertemente, y Regina suspiraba y gemía en voz queda, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

«Eres tan fuerte…» me miro, llevando las manos a mi cara «Tan hermosa, tan apetecible…»

Reí bajito ante el último adjetivo, pues nunca imaginé a Regina usándolo y salió adorable y sensual de sus labios carnosos y rojizos.

«No tan hermosa y apetecible como tú» dijo, sonriendo, robándole un beso.

Comencé a besar todo su rostro, besé sus mejillas enrojecidas, su mentón, la punta de su nariz que se arrugó y por fin su frente. Regina estaba con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me miraba toda sonriente, con los ojos brillantes, medio húmedos.

«¿Crees que lo vamos a conseguir?» preguntó en voz baja, apoyando su cabeza en la mía

«¿El qué?» me hice la boba

«Hacer arte» reí quedamente ante su comentario y ella acabó también riendo «Es que aquel día hablaste de una forma tan hermosa e intensa, y tengo miedo de no lograr alcanzar tus expectativas…»

«No seas boba» apreté mis brazos a su alrededor, casi haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran, y podía sentir su intimidad rozar cada cierto tiempo mi barriga «¿No lo entiendes?»

Regina me miró confusa, nuestros rostros estaba casi pegados, la punta de nuestras narices se rozaron accidentalmente.

«Yo te amo»


	11. Chapter 11

**Este capítulo es de contenido M**

 **Capítulo 11**

Estaba en el regazo de Emma, sus brazos musculosos y amorosos me envolvían, prendada en sus ojos verdes cautivadores y encantada con sus labios finos y rosados que se transformaban en una leve sonrisa, la sonrisa que intentaba contener, pero que acababa siempre siendo mayor de lo que ella querría, enseñándome sus torcidos y encantadores dientes, que minutos atrás marcaban mi piel.

Mis dedos ahora paseaban por los acentuados huesos de sus hombros, rodeaban el contorno de su perfecta clavícula, subiendo por el cuello hasta el rostro. La miraba profundamente a sus campos verdes y no conseguía procesar lo que había acabado de decirme.

Click, un chasquido en mi interior y la información se procesó: Emma me amaba.

«Te amo y eso es mucho mayor que el arte»

Aquella simple frase venía cargada de significado, que nadie podría comprender, pero yo sí. Cada palabra. El arte lo era todo para Emma, como ella misma me había dicho un día: era como el oxígeno. Y entonces me decía que amarme era más grande que el arte. ¿Qué significaba aquello?

No pude responderle con palabras, y sinceramente no era necesario.

Emma Swan y yo estábamos desnudas dentro de la tienda en medio de una playa desierta, lejos del alcance de los otros. Yo la amaba. Ella me amaba. Era más que suficiente.

I wanna know what love is

I want you to show me

I wanna feel what love is

I know you can show me

Sentí un líquido salado deslizarse por mis mejillas y solo al ver su mirada sensible, me di cuenta de que estaba llorado, un lloro de pura emoción, pero inoportuno en ese momento.

Aferré su rostro y sellé nuestros labios, encajándolos lentamente, como si nos besáramos por primera vez. Emma siguió mi ritmo, apretándome contra ella cariñosamente y poco a poco, el beso se hizo más profundo, hasta quedarnos sin aire.

Emma giró con fuerza y me acostó sobre la manta, poniéndose encima de mí. Aferró mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y me besó con vigor, después sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos en un firme agarre y su boca volvió a navegar por mi cuello, estremeciéndome entera.

Fui apretando más fuerte sus dedos según sus dientes atacaban mi piel, dejándome enrojecida. Emma volvió a succionar mis pezones, ahora con más intensidad, como si se hubiese librado de su timidez o de algún miedo. Liberamos nuestros dedos y sus manos descendieron por mis piernas, que abría para ella, sin recelo.

Emma descendió el rostro hasta mi barriga y en ese momento sus firmes manos agarraron mi cadera, apretando y atrayéndome hacia ella con fuerza, lo que me hizo arquear la espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas. Besó toda mi barriga hasta mi bajo vientre y sus labios húmedos se restregaban en mi piel, causando una alocada revolución en mi interior.

Ella tocó mis muslos con ambas manos y empujó más, mirándome a los ojos todo el tiempo, mientras su boca iba hacia mi sexo, besándome como si me besara en la boca, metiendo su lengua en mí lentamente, haciéndome gemir alto.

«¡Emma!»

Su lengua me penetró delicadamente, se movió en mi interior, inmediatamente salió y ascendió, restregándose en mis labios mayores, lamiéndome toda de arriba abajo

«¡EMMA!»

Me lamía sin parar, con su habilidosa lengua que me dejaba loca, haciendo que mi centro vibrara, mi intimidad parecía estar en llamas y me sentía cada vez más mojada.

«Oh, Emma…Oh…» gemía sin parar

Comenzó a lamer mi clítoris de forma sutil, sin tanta presión y sus dedos apretaban la piel de mi muslo con fuerza.

Abrí más las piernas y agarré la almohada con ambas manos, girando mi rostro hacia un lado y al otro, mordiéndome con fuerza mi labio inferior para contener mis escandalosos gemidos.

Emma no parecía debilitarse con mis gemidos, ni con el hecho de que todo mi cuerpo se estuviera retorciéndose involuntariamente, en verdad, parecía demasiado concentrada en su tarea y ahora me succionaba con desespero, como si estuviera hambrienta.

Emma tenía hambre…¡de mí!

Su lengua se movía sin parar ahora sobre mi clítoris, en movimientos precisos y más intensos, estimulándome cada vez más, haciendo crecer mi fuego más y más en mi bajo vientre, como si toda mi sangre estuviese concentrada en ese sitio.

Y fue cuando ella alzó sus ojos verdes al mismo tiempo en que yo miré hacia abajo que una explosión se produjo al conectar nuestras miradas.

Emma abrazó mis muslos, manteniéndome abierta para ella, con fuerza, y volvió a hundir su lengua en mí, haciéndome perder completamente los sentidos, mi cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, y grité mientras gozaba

«¡OHHHHH EMMA!»

Y ella no paró, no se detuvo hasta no lamer cada gota del líquido salado que se deslizaba entre mis muslos. Emma me lamió toda como si estuviese limpiándome y cuando volvió a subir, fue dejando besos por todo mi cuerpo.

Su rostro llegó a la altura del mío y alrededor de sus labios se podía percibir el brillo de mi gozo, que se extendía por su boca como si fuese pintura de labios y aquello era extremadamente erótico.

«¿Qué tal?» preguntó susurrando «¿Lo he hecho bien?» no necesitaba respuesta, Emma sabía muy bien, su sonrisa presuntuosa lo evidenciaba, pero ella quería escuchármelo decir.

«¿Tú qué crees?» mis manos subieron por su espalda hasta agarrar sus cabellos «Creo que ha sido algo obvio, ¿no crees?» lamí sus labios despacito, rodeándolos, degustando mi propio sabor «Definitivamente estás llena de secretas habilidades, Emma Swan»

Ella soltó una carcajada grave y deliciosa que me hizo besarla con locura, metiendo la lengua en su sabrosa boca.

«Vamos a ver si soy tan habilidosa como tú» susurré, rozando nuestros labios antes de deslizarme hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Emma, que se irguió, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

«De rodillas» mandé y ella obedeció, entonces encajé mi cabeza entre sus piernas, mirando directamente a sus ojos que me saetaban desde arriba y en ese momento Emma supo lo que yo pretendía.

Enfilé mi lengua en su rosado sexo, completamente depilado y totalmente húmedo, y probé el sabor más delicioso de toda mi vida. Emma era mi primera mujer, pero sabía que aunque probase a otras, nada se compararía con su agridulce sabor.

Agarré firmemente la cintura de Emma y al escuchar sus gemidos y ver la expresión de explícito placer en su rostro, me sentí alentada para proseguir con mis toques, que fueron aumentando de intensidad progresivamente.

Emma se movía despacio, como si cabalgase mi boca y yo podía ver su barriga contrayéndose, los pezones cada vez más rígidos. Subí las manos por su cuerpo maravilloso y apreté con cierta fuerza sus pechos y ella puso sus manos sobre las mías, gimiendo sin parar y sus gemidos me causaban escalofríos.

Al contrario que yo, Emma no era de hacer tanto escándalo. Ella gemía, sí, gemía continuadamente, pero eran gemidos quedos. Lo que más hacía era jadear, su respiración desacompasada y fuerte me dejaba loca, loca, loca.

Ahora mis manos subían y bajaban por todo su cuerpo, apretando, conquistando cada parte. Los muslos, el trasero, la pelvis, los pechos. Emma temblaba literalmente sentada en mi boca, y de alguna manera yo sabía que estaba cerca del clímax y eso hizo que comenzase a lamerla aún con más rapidez, queriendo su explosión, deseando su gozo más que nada y entonces ella me lo regaló…

Emma gozó en mi boca, gritando. Sí, ahora gritaba. Grititos agudos que duraban pocos segundos, al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo.

Agarré sus piernas y su cuerpo convulsionaba mientras lamía las gotas de miel, succionando sus labios mayores de forma provocativa, soltando ruiditos que hicieron que soltara una débil risita.

Dejé de lamerla y Emma salió de encima de mí, se arrodilló a mi lado y yo no le di tiempo, pues también me arrodillé y la abracé por detrás, apretando firmemente su cuerpo al mío, pegando mis pechos a su espalda. Rocé la nariz en su oreja y Emma puso los brazos sobre los míos.

«Sabrosa» susurré de forma libidinosa, sorprendiéndome con mi propio descaro y Emma rio de nuevo, aun temblorosa

«Creo que las dos somos muy habilidosas para ser vírgenes…» escuché que murmuraba, y al girar un poco su rostro, vi sus ojos cerrados «Nuestro "arte" tiene mucha alma»

«Mucha alma» estuve de acuerdo, sellando sus labios con fuerza, subiendo mis manos por su barriga hasta sus pechos, apretándolos «Mucho cuerpo también…mucha piel, mucho calor, muchos besos…» besé su hombro y fui subiendo por su cuello, dejándola completamente estremecida

«Y yo pensado que la loca de la historia era yo» bromeó, haciéndome reír

Aflojé un poco el agarre, lo suficiente para que se girara y se pusiera frente a mí. Nos abrazamos fuertemente, pegando nuestros cuerpos y en ese momento nos besamos con pasión, y caímos de nuevo en la manta.

Y de nuevo comenzamos con los preliminares. Nos tocábamos y nos besábamos en todas pares, de forma lenta, pero al mismo tiempo, intensa, voraz. Estábamos descubriéndonos, conociéndonos lentamente y me quedé impresionada, porque pasado el momento de timidez y nerviosismo inicial, el resto aconteció de forma mágica, como si estuviéramos acostumbradas a hacer aquello.

Ya estábamos sudadas y con un nivel de excitación fuera de lo normal cuando Emma, que estaba de nuevo sobre mi cuerpo, deliciosamente haciendo peso sobre mí, toco mi sexo con su mano, deslizando sus dedos por mis grandes labios, arrancándome gemidos roncos y ahogados por sus besos.

Bésame

Como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame

Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame

Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón

Bésame

Lentamente comenzó a masajear mi órgano hinchado, que vibraba ante su toque, por más sutil que fuese. Emma me besaba desde los pechos, subiendo por mi garganta hasta mi boca de nuevo y yo solo podía agarrar sus cabellos que ya estaban húmedos por el sudor y algunos mechones estaban pegados a los laterales de su rostro.

«Emma, por favor» imploré y ella sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo

«Aún no» dijo calmadamente, mirándome con atención y continuó masajeándome lentamente «No quiero hacerte daño»

«No…lo harás…» intentaba no gemir, pero era inútil. Apreté sus brazos con fuerza «Lo necesito, Emma. Te necesito dentro de mí»

«Regina…» estaba vacilante y recelosa, lo podía entender, podía ver claramente en sus ojos, pero no podía dejar que su miedo le impidiese continuar.

«¡Por favor!» insistí, rogando «Tómame, Emma. Quiero que me tomes. Sé que también quieres hacerlo, así que hazlo» susurré, rozando sensualmente mis labios en los suyos, y ella se estremeció toda, el placer explícito en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo

«Si hago algo equivocado…si te hago daño…»

«Lo vas a saber, te lo prometo»

Me sonrió débilmente, y me besó de forma apasionada, sin parar de acariciar mi clítoris, hasta que inesperadamente deslizó su índice y su dedo corazón en mi interior, lenta y profundamente, arrancándome un gran gemido.

La sensación no se parecía a nada a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Emma me llenó toda y el calor que aquello me causó fue más fuerte que nada en el mundo, al mismo tiempo sentí un intenso ardor según sus dedos repetían el proceso, entrando y saliendo.

«Oh, Emma, oh, sí…» clavé las uñas en sus brazos «Más, amor, más fuerte» deslicé las uñas hacia su espalda, arañándola completamente, sintiéndome desesperada ante todo el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Emma me miraba, compartiendo el mismo deseo que yo y parecía excitarse cada vez más, al ver mi propia excitación.

Obedeciéndome, aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, penetrándome cada vez más rápido y en medio de esas estocadas profundas y fuertes, yo sentía como si algo dentro de mí se rasgase, una sensación extraña, que se mezclaba con todo el placer que Emma me estaba proporcionando.

No sabía que me estaba pasando, pero mis piernas abiertas temblaban, no conseguía respirar sino por la boca, gemir era una necesidad vital y mis uñas no se apartaban de la piel de Emma, que sufría bajo mis arañazos, gimiendo bajito, toda jadeante, junto conmigo.

Pegó su cabeza a la mía y apenas conseguíamos respirar. Dejé de arañarla y decidí que era mejor abrazarla con fuerza, mostrándole con mi toque cuánto me enloquecía.

«Gime para mí» Emma pedía, parecía tan extasiada como yo.

Ni necesitaba pedírmelo, porque yo no conseguía parar de gemir.

Un. Dos. Tres. Emma no paraba de penetrarme. Tan rápido que no podía llevar la cuenta. Sin pensar. Sin pensar. Solo movimientos, intensos y profundos. Ella y yo allí, sudadas, juntas, pegadas, entrelazadas, conectadas como nunca antes.

En medio de aquel caos de sudor, gozo, saliva y gemidos era como si Emma y yo nos hubiésemos vuelto una. De repente éramos una, y no más dos almas vagando solas por el mundo. Éramos una sola alma, un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón.

En esos devaneos románticos y surreales, tuve el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida, una explosión literal de sensaciones me invadió.

Los músculos de mi vagina se contraían sin parar, apretando los deliciosos dedos que permanecían en mi interior. En el momento del orgasmo, abracé a Emma con tanta fuerza que ni podía respirar.

Sus dedos salieron y Emma prácticamente cayó sobre mí, tan exhausta como yo. Su rostro se escondió entre mi hombro y mi cabeza, llevé mi mano a sus cabellos sudados, acariciándola. Giré un poco la cara y besé su mejilla.

Emma alzó la cabeza unos pocos centímetros, me miró cansada y sonrió, después reposó su rostro en mi pecho y el único sonido que escuchábamos era el de nuestras respiraciones, y a lo lejos, el sonido del mar.

«Te amo tanto» desahogué lo que estaba sintiendo.

«Te amo…» susurró bajito antes de quedarse dormida con su rostro en mi pecho, dándome el privilegio de acunarla por el resto de la noche.

No other love

Darling, I'm flying

No other love

Darling, I'm flying

I can go

I can go anywhere

But no ther love can take me there

Fui despertada por unos labios suaves y húmedos que se deslizaban por mis lumbares, pues en algún momento de la noche, acabé quedándome boca abajo. Aunque estaba despierta, fingí que aún dormía, quedándome con los ojos cerrados. Quería bromear con Emma.

Ella parecía bien despierta…Pues me besaba siguiendo una línea por mi columna, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina, pues eso no lo podía controlar.

Sus besos subieron hasta que sus labios alcanzaron mi oreja y delicadamente, Emma apartó mis cabellos y me besó el rostro.

«Ya es hora de despertar, señorita» susurró en mi oído, llenándome de besos la cara haciéndome reír

«No quiero despertar, no sea que todo esto solo sea un sueño…» refunfuñé, abriendo los ojos y ella salió de encima de mí, echándose a mi lado «Bueno, creo que aún estoy soñando, porque veo un ángel delante de mí» toqué su lindo rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido y Emma sonreía como una niña pequeña.

«Estamos viviendo un sueño despiertas, ¿qué hay mejor que eso?» tocó mi cintura y me atrajo más hacia ella y noté que también seguía desnuda «Vamos a aprovechar…»

«Tenemos que regresar» dije con tristeza, poniendo morritos, pero Emma lo ignoró, besándome en el hombro, en el cuello, en la barbilla. Su mano se deslizaba por mi muslo, ya dejándome excitada «Emma…»

«Dije que volveríamos hoy, pero no dije a qué hora. Un minuto más, un minuto menos, no hace la diferencia»

«Tienes razón. ¡Vamos a aprovechar!» agarré su rostro y besé sus labios apasionadamente, después ella se subió encima de mí, y la rodeé con mis brazos y piernas.

Emma exploró todo mi cuerpo, besándome en todas las zonas posibles, tocándome con delicadeza e intensidad, haciéndome sentir la mujer más amada y deseada del planeta.

Después fue mi vez, y asumiendo el control de la situación, la eché boca abajo para explorar sus áreas sensibles, que iban desde las orejas, pasando por el cogote y hombros y terminaban en las lumbares. Solo con apoyarme en su espalda, Emma se derretía toda, estremecida, agonizando de placer y eso me divertía.

Le di algunos mordiscos en su apetecible y blanco trasero y pude escuchar su deliciosa carcajada. Subí mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y nos giramos un poco hacia un lado, yo detrás de ella. Deslicé la mano por su muslo, subiendo por su cuerpo, apretándola y acariciándola mientras besaba su cuello y ella suspiraba, con la respiración totalmente alterada.

Toqué su intimidad rosada y Emma gimió bajito, de una forma deliciosa, casi como una gatita que ronronea. Lentamente, rocé su clítoris, en movimientos circulares. Emma levantó más la pierna, y llevó su mano hacia atrás, agarrando mis cabellos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi brazo y mis labios rozaban su mejilla.

La deseaba tanto que ni sabía qué decir…Pero ahora que estaba a punto de tenerla toda para mí, comprendí exactamente el miedo que Emma sintió anteriormente, cuando estuvo en mi misma situación.

«Regina…te deseo…» gimió, girando su rostro hacia un lado, y nuestras mejillas se pegaron «Hazme tuya»

«¿Estás segura, Emma?» pregunté en su oído, sin dejar de acariciarla íntimamente, sintiendo lo mojada que ya estaba.

«Nunca he estado más segura en toda mi vida»

Sonreí al escuchar aquello y la puse boca arriba, para poder mirar sus ojos. Quería mirarlos mientras hacía aquello. Me quedé como estaba, de lado, y volví a masajear su clítoris vibrante y lentamente deslicé mi índice en su interior y en ese momento, Emma cerró los ojos y gimió, los volvió a abrir rápidamente y me miró.

Su interior apretado y caliente era acogedor y me daban ganas de no sacar mi dedo de allí, pero lo hice, lentamente. Añadí el dedo corazón y volví a penetrarla muy despacio, viendo a Emma estremecerse. Su mano agarró mis cabellos cortos y acerqué mi rostro al de ella, adivinando sus necesidades.

Ella me miraba con los ojos semicerrados y su rostro era una mueca de placer. Besé sus labios lentamente y comencé a mover mis dedos, entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo, ganando ritmo y aumentando la velocidad, teniendo cuidado para no hacerle daño.

«¿Va todo bien?» pregunté preocupada y ella me sonrió, rozando nuestras narices

«Uhmm…Bien…Bueno…muy bueno…»

Reí bajito de su forma de hablar y fui dejando besos por todo su rostro, descendiendo por su cuello, sin dejar de penetrarla con algo más de vigor, provocando que sus gemidos aumentasen de volumen y su respiración se hiciera más entrecortada.

No resistí y me subí sobre su cuerpo, pegando nuestros pechos, rozando nuestras piernas y me puse a chupar sus senos.

Cuando Emma agarró mis cabellos con más fuerza y se arqueó debajo de mí, gritando, sabía que había gozado.

Detuve mis dedos en su interior y nuestras cabezas se pegaron. Con los ojos cerrados, respirábamos jadeantes y abracé su cuerpo, uniéndome todavía más.

«Ha sido mágico» la escuché susurrar cuando me recosté en su pecho «Por la idea que tenía del sexo, pensaba que cuando sucediese sería intenso, pero no imaginé que fuera a ser tan mágico» confesó y tuve que alzar el rostro para mirarla

«¿Significa que te ha gustado? ¿Estuvo bien? ¿No hice nada absolutamente terrible?» mi preocupación llegaba a ser graciosa, pues ella rio

«Tonta» selló mis labios y recolocó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja «Me has regalado tu amor y has hecho de mi primera vez la cosa más bonita que alguien pudiera vivir»

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y me quedé sin palabras al escuchar aquello, y enseguida la regué de besos.

«Digo lo mismo, Emma Swan. Te amo»


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **(Emma)**

Regina y yo decidimos que lo mejor que haríamos al regresar era que cada una se fuese a su casa sola y enfrentase a los padres, lo cuales estarían seguramente desesperados buscándonos.

El sentimiento que me habitaba en ese momento era bastante contradictorio, por un lado irradiaba brillo y alegría por los mágicos momentos vividos en la playa, incluyendo la última noche, que nunca olvidaría. Por otro lado estaba siendo consumida por un miedo y ansiedad creciente, pues sabía exactamente lo que me esperaba al llegar a casa.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y regresamos a Storybrooke. Dejé a Regina en la puerta de su casa, y muy reluctante-besándome sin parar, ella se despidió, medio llorosa y me quedé unos segundos más en el coche, protegida ante lo que yo misma tendría que enfrentar.

Conduje hasta casa y durante todo ese tiempo me repetía un mantra en mi cabeza: _respira hondo, mantente tranquila_. Cuando estacioné mi escarabajo en una de las plazas de nuestro garaje, vi el rostro de mi madre aparecer en la ventana, pero desapareció enseguida. Apagué el motor y bajé. _Respira hondo, mantente tranquila_. Cogí la mochila y las bolsas que había llevado y entré en casa rezándole a Dios para que me protegiese de todos los males posibles. Coloqué mi mochila y las bolsas en el suelo al ver a toda mi familia-o casi toda-reunida en la sala, eso incluía a mis padres y a mi hermano August.

«Emma, ¿dónde estabas?» la voz de mi madre era de aflicción y al mismo tiempo de indignación, y noté que, a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantener una postura de seriedad que parecía haber sido planeada entre ellos, ella no se resistió en venir corriendo a abrazarme.

«¡Mamá!» la abracé fuertemente «Perdóname por haber desaparecido sin avisar. Hice un viaje con Regina y sabía que si hubiéramos pedido permiso, no lo habríamos tenido, por eso nos fuimos sin avisar»

«¿Cómo si fueran fugitivas?» me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, casi llorando «¿Crees que eso está bien, Emma? ¡Casi me matas a mí, a tu padre y a tu hermano de la preocupación!»

«Lo sé, lo sé» dije sintiéndome aliviada con su abrazo, pero en cuando vi los gélidos ojos azules del policía Swan, supe que estaba en problemas «Lo siento mucho»

«¿Lo sientes mucho?» papá me cuestionó y mi abrazo con mamá fue deshecho «¿coges tus cosas, entras en el coche, recoges a la hija de la doctora Mills y huyes, y piensas que decir "lo siento mucho", lo resuelve todo?» su tono fue subiendo y parecía muy enfadado

«Papá, vete más suave…» August dijo, sentándose en el sofá «Ha sido cosa de adolescentes, solo ha sido una aventura. No es como si se estuviera drogando o participando en carreras ilegales. Son adolescentes, están enamoradas y se han escapado, nada más»

«¡Si no tienes nada lógico que decir, estate callado, August!» gritó, levantándose del sofá «Esto ha estado completamente fuera de lugar, inaceptable. Jamás tendría que haber pasado. ¿Tienes noción de la gravedad de lo que has hecho? ¿De tu irresponsabilidad? ¿Sabías que al Doctora Mills fue a comisaria a denunciar la desaparición de su hija, que da la casualidad que había desaparecido junto a mi hija?»

Su discurso rápido e histérico me imposibilitaba pensar, jamás conseguiría responderle debido a la velocidad en que estaba la discusión.

«¿Con qué cara crees que recibí a la Doctora Mills? Ella sabe muy bien que soy tu padre y que tenías algo que ver con esa desaparición. ¿Y si te denuncia Emma? ¿Si decide procesarte alegando secuestro o yo qué sé?»

En ese momento tuve que reírme, no me aguanté

«¿Secuestro? Eso es una gran mentira. Yo no he secuestrado a nadie. Regina vino conmigo por voluntad propia y lo puede decir»

«¡La madre de ella es influyente, idiota!» gritó, casi echándose sobre mí, pero mi madre de nuevo se metió entre nosotros

«¡Cálmate, David! ¡Conversa sin agresión, por el amor de Dios!»

«Cora Mills es la mayor abogada de la ciudad, su fama se extiende a todas las ciudades de la región, incluso hasta Boston. ¡Si ella quiere, puede acabar con la vida de una insignificante estudiante de arte en un pase de magia!» la manera en la que hablaba me hacía pensar en que a mi padre estaba a punto de darle un infarto, pues sus venas estaban hinchados y su rostro rojo.

«Dudo que intente nada de eso contra mí. Regina es mayor de edad, ella sabe lo que hace y me ama. No estoy preocupada con la opinión de Cora» respondí intentando tener la máxima seguridad posible, para no dejarme avasallar.

«¡No te preocupas por nada!» me acusó «Ni de mí, ni de tu familia, ni de nada que no sea la mierda de tu arte y ahora de Regina. ¡Estoy harto de tener esta conversación contigo, estoy harto! No me escuchas y si no cambias por las buenas, Emma, entonces, cambiarás por las malas»

«Papá…¿qué pretendes hacer? ¡La violencia no resuelve nada!» a esas alturas, August ya estaba en pie, en posición de ataque, preparado para intervenir en caso de que mi padre decidiera pegarme.

«No voy a pegarle, si esa es la única preocupación de los dos. Voy a hacer algo que nadie parece preocupado por hacer: ¡educarla!»

«¿Eso qué significa, David?» preguntó mamá gritando, pero él la ignoró, caminando hacia mí con mirada determinada

Mi padre sencillamente me agarró del brazo con fuerza, intenté soltarme, pero fue inútil. August y mamá también intentaron intervenir, y salimos de casa en medio de un maremágnum de gritos y empujones, pero no me soltaba y yo no conseguía decir una palabra de protesta.

David me metió en su coche y trancó las puertas, ignorando todos los pedidos de mamá y de mi hermano, y en un silencio infernal, me llevó hasta una zona forestal de Storybrooke, un lugar completamente vacío, solo árboles y más árboles, pero por la placa que vi en el camino era un lugar autorizado para ser usado solo por la policía de la ciudad.

Al parar el coche, David sacó de la guantera una pistola, que no sabría identificar de qué clase, ya que desconocía todo de armas. Lo miré asustada, sentía mi cuerpo tembloroso, pero él no parecía incómodo con eso.

«Baja del coche» fue la orden y descendimos

Noté que a algunos metros de distancia había una gran mesa con varias latas de refresco alineadas, con algún espacio entre ellas, y algunos árboles servían de diana y entonces me di cuenta de lo que se trataba aquello.

«No quiero disparar» dije, en pánico

«¡No me interesa lo que quieres!» se acercó a mí, quitó la seguridad de la pistola y la puso entre mis manos «Vas a disparar, porque de lo contrario, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Y vas a disparar hasta aprender»

Agarré el arma y mis manos temblaban demasiado

«¡Agarra bien la pistola!» gritó «Deja de ser una niña miedosa!»

Agarré con ambas manos y mis piernas temblaban, débiles.

«¡Dispara!»

«Pa…» tenía ganas de llorar

«¡DISPARA YA!»

Cerré los ojos y apreté el gatillo y mi disparo ni pasó cerca de las latas.

«Sigue disparando hasta acertar» ordenó

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, di otro tiro y aquel ruido insoportable me dejaba extremadamente incomoda, con ganas de salir corriendo

«Venga, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. ¡Deja de lloriquear!»

Otro disparo. Y otro. Y yo seguía sin acertar en nada, y eso parecía irritarlo.

«¿Cuál es tu problema? Aunque solo fuera por azar, ya deberías haber acertado. ¡Venga, Emma! ¡Sé un hombre! ¿No eres un hombre para coger a una mujer y huir de casa? ¡Sé un macho ahora!» gritaba en mi oído, a mi lado

Enfurecida, comencé a apretar el gatillo sin parar, dando varios tiros y en medio de ese caos de balas, le di de lleno a dos latas.

«¡Eso!» conmemoró, contento «¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien! Ahora deja que la recargue» le entregué el arma, completamente aturdida, como si me encontrara en otra dimensión. Él cargó la pistola y me la volvió a dar «Ahora entrena con los árboles»

Sin tener elección, llorando, cogí la pistola y descargué mi rabia con los disparos, dándole a los árboles en varias zonas diferentes.

«Basta» dije de repente, bajando el arma «No quiero seguir haciendo esto. ¡Basta!» tiré el arma al suelo «¿Estás satisfecho?»

«¡Ni de cerca! ¡Coge el arma, aún no hemos acabado!» gritó, mirándome serio «Coge la maldita arma, Emma»

«¡No la voy a hacer!» grité, descontrolándome «No voy a coger esa mierda, no voy a hacer nada. Dispara tú, si quieres. ¡Estoy cansada!»

Mi padre me miró sorprendido, como si no se creyese mi osadía para hablarle así. Ni yo misma me lo creía si estuviera en un estado normal, pero estaba lejos de estar normal. Estaba…fuera de mí.

«Emma…¿Emma?»

Caí al suelo medio inconsciente. No lograba tener noción del tiempo y del espacio. Escuchaba a mi padre llamarme y lo sentía tocándome, intentando "despertarme", pero yo no estaba durmiendo. Estaba solo…lejos…

Me cogió en los brazos y me llevó de nuevo al coche, y me aseguró con el cinto. Rápidamente condujo hacia casa e intentaba hablar conmigo todo el tiempo, pero para mí su voz era solo un eco en el espacio, nada tenía sentido.

Comencé a escuchar una voz masculina llamándome. Miré por la ventana del coche, pero no vi a nadie. La voz me llamó de nuevo, por mi nombre. Miré por el cristal de atrás y mi padre me miraba.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?»

No respondí

No escuché la voz durante unos minutos hasta que él me llamó de nuevo

 _«Hey, cobarde…»_ su tono de voz era guasón _«¡Eh, tú misma_!»

Comencé a mover los ojos, intentando encontrar a través de los cristales del coche quién era el desgraciado que me estaba insultando, pero en las calles por las que pasábamos no había señal de ningún hombre.

 _«¡Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Niñita!»_

«¡CIERRA LA BOCA!» grité, sin querer escuchar esas ofensas

Puse las manos en mis oídos y mi padre me miraba completamente asustado, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Probablemente él tenía que estar fingiendo. Tiene que ser él quien ha mandado a ese tipo a perseguirme y a decirme esas cosas.

Estacionó en cuanto llegamos a casa y bajé del coche deprisa, corriendo locamente hacia casa, ignorando a mi madre y a mi hermano, subiendo a mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y corrí hacia la ventana, cerrándola. Subí a la cama y me tapé con el edredón, hasta el cuello, y miraba de un lado a otro para tener la certeza de que el tipo que me estaba insultando no iba a aparecer.

 _«Eh, idiota. ¿Crees acaso que te puedes esconder de mí?»_

Al escuchar aquello, comencé a temblar, encogiéndome aún más en la cama, quedándome en el borde. Miraba alrededor, pero no podía verlo, ¡el desgraciado estaba escondido en algún lugar y yo tenía que encontrarlo! ¡Tenía que librarme de él! Pero, ¿dónde estaba?

«¡Déjame en paz!» grité, temblorosa «¡No quiero escucharte! ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!» avisé, echándome en la cama y cubriéndome mi cabeza

«Emma, Emma, ¿qué está pasando, mi amor?» mi madre entró en el cuarto y en ese momento salté de la cama envuelta en el edredón, corriendo a sus brazos, llorando.

«Él me está insultando, mamá. ¡Me está molestando!»

Mi madre me miró asustada, agarrando mi rostro, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

«¿Quién, mi amor? ¿Tu padre? Yo estaba ahora mismo abajo hablando con él, pidiéndole que no sea tan agresivo contigo y…»

«¡No, no, mamá! ¡El tipo…el tipo que está tras de mí, el tipo que mi padre mandó que me persiguiera, ¡me está insultando!»

 **(Regina)**

Entré en casa con todo el valor que tenía y por suerte mi madre no estaba, pero papá sí y estaba muy enfadado conmigo.

«No quería decepcionarte, papá» dije con pesar, después de darme cuenta de lo triste que estaba.

«No me has decepcionado, Regina. Pero lo que has hecho no está bien, y lo sabes»

«Solo quería pasar más tiempo junto a Emma, sin interferencias y sabía que si se lo pedía, Cora no me iba a dejar»

«Aun así, deberías habérselo pedido. Y si no te dejaba, yo iba a intervenir, ¿o no tengo voz en esta casa por ser un hombre jubilado?»

Estábamos en la sala, yo sentada en el sofá en posición de indio, siendo reprendida como una niña y papá con toda su autoridad y diplomacia estaba en su sillón. Sí, el suyo. Todos en casa sabíamos que el gran sillón de terciopelo marrón le pertenecía. Nadie se atrevía a sentarse en él.

«Sé que estás enamorada, puedo entender eso. Sé también lo difícil que es vivir ese amor en paz teniendo a Cora como madre, y también sé que Emma tiene sus problemas en casa, pero tienes que ser responsable»

«Lo sé, papá. ¡Y lo soy! ¿No crees que lo sea? ¡Nunca he hecho nada equivocado! Prácticamente no bebo, nunca he probado las drogas, nunca he hecho cosas ilegales ni le he hecho daño a nadie, todo lo contrario. Siempre intento dar lo mejor de mí, hacer lo mejor para los demás, por eso escogí Psicología»

Papá me miraba sereno, con una sonrisa discreta, pero que escondía todo su orgullo tras escuchar mi discurso.

«Me llenas de orgullo, Regina. Y sé que eres responsable, por eso te estoy dando esta bronca por lo que has hecho, porque fue una actitud irresponsable. Aunque se amen, estén enamoradas y tengan obstáculos, eso no cambia el hecho de que has hecho algo irresponsable. Te lo estoy diciendo, hija mía, precisamente porque te conozco lo suficiente para saber quién eres y quién pretendes ser. La facultad de Psicología, Emma…esas cosas que te son tan importantes y que realmente quieres…tienes que ser responsable para conseguir mantenerlas. Tendrás que tener el doble de responsabilidad para lidiar con tus pacientes, para ayudar a las personas en sus crisis. Si quieres tener una relación seria y a largo plazo con Emma, tendrás que ser responsable, tendrías que hacer lo que es correcto»

Yo estaba llorando y ni sabía por qué. Mi padre no estaba peleando conmigo, estaba lejos de estar nervioso, solo estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía: conversando conmigo delicadamente, enseñándome, aconsejándome, siendo, de hecho, un padre.

Creo que yo todavía estaba arrasada por las últimas emociones vividas en ese fin de semana.

«Estás creciendo, mi pequeña. Te estás haciendo mujer, una linda e increíble mujer, inteligente, brillante. Tienes tanto que ofrecer al mundo, a las personas. No dejes que el miedo a tu madre o a cualquier otra cosa te atrape. Lo único en tu camino eres tú misma, mi amor. ¿Te acurdas de lo que dije?»

«Si creo, lo consigo» dije llorosa, restregándome mi nariz cargada «No me olvido»

«No lo olvides, porque habrá momentos oscuros en la vida, momentos en que te sentirás terriblemente sola, momentos en que creerás que el mundo es un lugar terrible y que no hay esperanza, y son en esos momentos en que necesitarás creer. ¡Cree!»

«Lo voy a hacer, papá. Lo voy a hacer»

«¡Ahora, ven aquí…siéntate en las rodillas de papá y cuéntame todo de ese viaje que han hecho!» dijo todo sonriente y corrí hacia sus brazos, me senté en su regazo como hacia cuando era una niña.

Nos quedamos hablando durante horas. Le conté todos los detalles del viaje, claro, no todos. No le hablé del sexo con Emma…por lo menos no directamente, pero mi padre era bastante inteligente para entender y parecía feliz con mi felicidad.

«Estoy muy feliz por las dos, mi amor, mucho. Espero que Emma Swan cuide muy bien de mi tesoro, si no, ¡lo último de lo que tendrá que preocuparse es de Cora!» dijo en tono amenazador, pero bromeando, arrancándome risas y en ese momento, mamá llegó a casa.

«Miren quién resolvió aparecer» dijo arqueando las cejas al verme sentada en las piernas de mi padre, y a ambos riendo «Creo que me perdí la broma. ¿No me la van a contar? Ah, dejen, que adivino…La broma es que mi hija desparece durante el fin de semana, probablemente metida en alguna cueva con una artista depravada de los suburbios, mientras su madre estaba aquí preocupada con su bienestar»

Reviré los ojos y me bajé del regazo de mi padre, que me dijo

«Deja que yo me encargo de esto, Regina»

«¿Qué? ¿Vas a ser el interlocutor de nuestra hija ahora, Henry?» dejó el bolso en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cintura «Solo es lo que me faltaba. Siéntate, Regina. Voy a hablar y tú me vas a escuchar»

«Tengo que tomar un baño, y quiero ver si aún llego a la última clase en la facultad…»

«¡No estabas preocupada ni con las clases ni con nada cuando decidiste desaparecer, así que ahora vas a poner tu trasero en el sofá y escuchar a tu madre!» gritó, y no tuve valor para desobedecerla.

«Cora, deja a la niña en paz»

«¡Cierra la boca! Esto es una conversación entre madre e hija»

«¡Soy el padre y tengo derecho a participar!» alzó el tono de voz hacia ella y yo solo observaba «Estoy harto de ver cómo dices y haces lo que te da la gana con nuestras hijas, que además ya no son unas crías para tener que obedecerte como perros adiestrados»

«¿Perros adiestrados?» Cora se echó a reír, y eso indicaba que estaba furiosa «¡Eres patético, Henry! ¡Patético! Si no fuese por mí, no tendríamos ni un tercio de lo que tenemos hoy, tus hijas no tendrían todos esos privilegios…»

«¡Hablas como si yo no hubiese trabajado toda mi vida! ¡Como si no hubiera contribuido a ello! ¡Y el dinero no lo es todo, Cora!» papá se levantó del sillón «Los hijos necesitan más que dinero y comodidad, necesitan atención, comprensión, amor!»

«Ya vienes con tu discurso de moderno. ¡Es por eso que tus hijas son como son! ¡Las has estropeado! ¿Me vas a decir que ves normal que tu hija desaparezca sin avisar por un fin de semana entero para estar haciendo Dios sabe qué con otra mujer?»

Mi mirada iba de uno a otro, pero pronto dejé de estar ahí. Mis pensamientos viajaron lejos…volaron hacia Emma y su delicioso beso…su cuerpo ardiente, sus sonidos, sus aromas, su sabor…

«¡Regina!» mamá gritó «¡Estoy hablando contigo!» fue cuando desperté de mis recuerdos eróticos y me puse roja. Menos mal que mi madre no podía leer mis pensamientos

«Sí, estoy aquí»

«¡No lo parece! ¡Estás en la luna desde que conociste a esa barriobajera!»

«¡No hables así de Emma!» dije enfadada «No admito que hables así de ella. Y estoy harta de toda esa charla repetitiva. No quiero escuchar nada. No te preocupes, a partir de hoy, ya no huiré más, porque voy a salir, viajar, dormir con Emma siempre que quiera, cuantas veces quiera. Eso es problema mío, no tuyo. Y si quieres gritar, grita. Si quieres anular mis tarjetas o dejar de darme dinero, conseguiré un trabajo. Sé que mi padre no me dejará desamparada. Ahora si me permites…»

Me levanté y papá me miró aún más orgulloso, controlándose para no reír de la cara de pez con la que mamá se quedó tras mis palabras.

Estaba harta. Completamente harta. Ya no era una niña que podía ser coaccionada y manipulada. Era una mujer adulta, responsable, con mis facultades mentales muy aptas para saber lo que quería en mi vida, y definitivamente lo que quería no se correspondía con lo que Cora quería y ella tenía que aceptarlo.

Esperé por una llamada, o al menos, unos mensajes de Emma. Estaba preocupada, con miedo de la reacción de su familia ante nuestra fuga. Llené su WhatsApp de preguntas, pero ni siquiera fueron vistas, y eso aumentó más mi preocupación.

Cuando anocheció, decidí que no podía quedarme sin noticias y decidí telefonear, si Emma no me atendía, iría a su casa.

«Regina» era la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea, y me parecía muy preocupada «Emma no puede hablar ahora»

«Señora Swan, sé que lo que hicimos fue muy irresponsable y con razón puede estar enfadada con nosotras, pero quería explicarle que…»

«Mi preocupación en este momento no es esa, Regina»

«¿Cuál es entonces? ¿Dónde está Emma?»

«Está aquí…» pude escuchar de fondo la voz de mi novia, pero no entendía lo que estaba diciendo «Ha pasado…ha pasado una cosa extraña»

«¿Cosa extraña?» detestaba cuando las personas daban vueltas para decirme algo, pues me volvía loca «¿Qué ha pasado, Mary Margaret?»

«David y Emma pelearon mucho, y él la metió en el coche, y la llevó a disparar» oh, no, pensé, sabiendo cuánto detestaba Emma eso «Solo que cuando regresaron…ella estaba diferente…Emma se encerró en el cuarto…»

«Pero ya ha hecho eso antes»

«Sí, pero es diferente. ¡Lleva desde que llegó debajo de las sábanas, no consigo comunicarme con ella, Regina! Es como si…fuera mi hija, pero no lo fuera…no sé lo que es esto, no sé si Emma se está drogando…»

«¡No, ella no se droga!» afirmé con seguridad, pues la conocía bien

Tras escucharla, sabía que algo muy grave estaba pasando, mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho, pero no podía saber qué era. La descripción de Mary Margaret es muy "genérica" para que yo, una sencilla estudiante de salud mental pudiera hacer un diagnóstico, pero era obvio que en aquel momento millares de síndromes, trastornos y enfermedades comenzaron a aparecer en mi neurótico cerebro.

«¡Salgo para allá!» dije «¿Está con Emma en el cuarto?»

«Sí, estoy. No ha dejado que el padre se acerque, cuando David lo intentó, se puso muy agresiva»

«Quédese con ella hasta que yo llegué. No la deje sola. Ya salgo»

No sé cómo llegué a su casa. Mi pie vacilaba en el acelerador y mis manos temblaban tanto que apenas podía hacer los movimientos para cambiar de marcha y agarrar el volante. Por más que lo intentase, mi mente no hacia otra cosa sino pensar en todas las psicopatologías posibles y en sus síntomas, como si mi cerebro fuese google y las palabras de su madre estuvieran siendo escritas en él.

Encontré a David completamente aturdido en la sala, él no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Emma, y con lágrimas en los ojos me contó que había sobrepasado todos los límites y sentí que él, tuviera lo que ella tuviera, pensaba que era el culpable.

Con desespero, dolor en el corazón y muchas esperanzas, entré en el cuarto de Emma y el escenario que me encontré fue extraño.

Buena parte de sus libros y objetos personales estaba tirados en el suelo y Emma estaba desmelenada, envuelta por un edredón, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, presentando un comportamiento, como mínimo, extraño.

«¡Qué bien que has llegado!» Mary Margaret intentaba contener sus lágrimas «No sé qué más hacer…»

Le di una tranquilizadora sonrisa y me acerqué a la cama, donde Emma estaba.

«¿Emma?»

Ella me miró con facciones exageradas por el pánico y miedo y prácticamente saltó de la cama, sin soltar el edredón, agarrándome desesperadamente por un brazo

«Viniste, viniste a salvarme, menos mal. Porque si no vienes, él me va a matar, sé que lo hará» hablaba de forma rápida y yo sencillamente la abracé, sin entender lo que estaba pasando con Emma

«¿Quién te va a matar, Emma? ¿De qué estás hablando?»

«¡Ellos…ellos…son tantos, tantos! Están aquí, están en todos los lugares del mundo. ¡Pensé que era uno, pero son varios, varios!» me soltó y se sentó en la cama, mirándome con ojos desorbitados, alucinada «El grupo…fue mi padre, es, es él. Su grupo. ¡Yo no les gusto, no les gusto y me insultan!»

Miré a Mary Margaret y ella me miraba como si dijera: es por eso que te dije que no la reconozco. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y mi deseo fue abrir un agujero en la tierra y meterme dentro en aquel momento, pues era innegable lo que estaba pasando: Emma estaba teniendo una crisis psicótica.

* * *

 **Bueno, gente. Se avecina el drama. Supongo que la gente que estudia psicología puede adivinar la enfermedad que padecerá Emma. Es el primer fic, por lo menos en las lenguas que manejo, que me encontré en que se hable de esta enfermedad. La situación se va a poner muy dura, lloraremos bastante, pero como sabéis, mis fic siempre terminan bien. Aunque esté no tendrá un final de cuento de hadas, sino como la vida misma, con sus momentos de felicidad, pero también de dolor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **(Regina)**

If I told you what I was

Would you turn your back on me?

Even if I seem dangerous

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problema lies in me

Entre palabras inconexas y afirmaciones de que estaba siendo perseguida e insultada, Emma escuchaba voces que claramente solo existían en su mente.

Enrollada en su edredón, sudada y asustada, se negaba a tomar un baño, a salir o hacer cualquier cosa. Se quedó encogida en la cama como un animal y su comportamiento era completamente diferente al que tenía normalmente.

Yo la miraba y quería llorar, porque no la reconocía. Era difícil reconocer trazos de su personalidad en aquel momento de crisis. Impasible mantener un diálogo real y con lógica. Y en ese momento tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas y el conocimiento que tenía de las clases y de los libros que había leído para lidiar con ella de la mejor manera posible.

«Emma, mírame» pedí, sin conseguir contener las lágrimas «Mírame, por favor» coloqué las manos en su rostro y con expresión apática ella me encaró, pero no parecía que estuviera viéndome. No era la misma mirada que me dedicaba siempre.

«Cuidado…cuidado con ellos…» agarró mis manos con cierta fuerza y me atrajo hacia ella «¿Tú no me vas a dejar? ¡Protégeme, por favor!» comenzó a llorar de repente y reclinó su cabeza en mi regazo, agarrándome las piernas.

Su madre y yo llorábamos en silencio, intercambiando miradas. Por los menos, nuestra presencia no la asustaba ni hacia que reaccionara de forma agresiva, de momento…

«¿Qué vamos a hacer?» preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible, pero yo leí sus labios

«Emma, Emma» llamé delicadamente, acariciando su cabeza, entonces ella alzó sus ojos verdes hacia mí «Tenemos que salir del cuarto, tenemos que ir a un sitio…»

«¿Salir? ¡Pero ellos quieren cogerme! ¡Me van a coger si salgo!»

«No, ellos no lo harán. Yo voy a estar contigo y no voy a dejar que nadie te coja, ¿ok?» miraba profundamente sus ojos y apretaba sus manos «¿Confías en mí?»

Y como si en su interior quedarán resquicios de mi Emma, ella asintió

«Confío»

Con mucho cuidado y manejando bien mi arsenal de palabras, conseguí convencer a Emma para que saliera de casa conmigo, pero todo tuvo que ser hecho de forma lenta. Ella no quería ni soltar el edredón, mucho menos tomar un baño o cambiarse de ropa. Mary hacia todo lo que yo pedía y así conseguimos, las dos juntas, que bajara las escaleras, pero al ver a David abajo, Emma enloqueció.

No me tomen a mal los pocos detalles de lo ocurrido, pero es muy doloroso recordar ese momento. El momento en que Emma perdió finalmente la cabeza.

Incontrolable, gritaba acusaciones conspiratorias hacia el padre, le gritaba a las propias voces en su cabeza e intentó agredirlo. En una angustiante carrera, Mary y yo tuvimos que esconder todo lo que pudiera ser usado como arma y David inmovilizó a Emma en el suelo, de espaldas, mientras ella seguía gritando.

Llamé al hospital psiquiátrico y pedí ayuda, contando que Emma era presa de una crisis psicótica grave, que estaba amenazando con herir a personas y que corría el riesgo de herirse y no quedó otra alternativa que ellos vinieran enseguida.

Jamás olvidaría la escena de los enfermeros agarrándola para aplicarle el calmante, mientras mi novia gritaba y se debatía, sufriendo profundamente y pidiendo a gritos que yo la salvara, como si yo pudiera…

Me empeñé en ir en la ambulancia con Emma y sus padres me dieron su autorización, ellos nos siguieron al hospital en su coche.

Emma acabó desmayándose por la medicación y yo agarraba su mano flácida todo el tiempo, y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin parar.

«¿Ella es su novia?» el enfermo fuerte y moreno que le puso la inyección me miraba con ternura

«Sí» asentí

«Es difícil» comentó, mientras la ambulancia iba a toda prisa «La familia, los amigos y las parejas siempre sufren mucho, pero usted parece una mujer fuerte» a pesar de que el momento era extremadamente desagradable, el enfermero se mostraba preparado para lidiar con estas situaciones y me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de empatía, que no decía que todo iba a salir bien, porque no podía darme esa certeza, pero que decía: mire, sé lo que está pasando, ya he visto millares de personas pasar por lo mismo.

«¿Su novia ya ha tenido otras crisis psicóticas?»

«No, nunca. Es la primera vez»

«¿Consume drogas?»

Balanceé la cabeza negativamente y más tarde tendría que contestar a esas mismas preguntas.

En el hospital psiquiátrico, perdí a Emma de vista. Fue llevada a algún cuarto donde descansaría, inconsciente por la medicación y sus padres y yo fuimos llamados por separado para ser entrevistados por un médico psiquiatra, el Dr. Archie.

«¿Ha presentado Emma algún comportamiento anormal?» preguntó de forma delicada, y yo estaba nerviosa para responder aquel especie de interrogatorio

«¿Anormal? ¡Defíname lo que es la normalidad, porque sinceramente no lo sé!» solté, alterada y él me miró de forma compasiva

«Lo que separa la normalidad de la locura es una línea muy tenue, señorita Mills. Usted como estudiante de Psicología debe saberlo»

Le había mencionado que estudiaba Psicología.

«Sí, por eso no lo sé…Emma nunca había tenido una crisis psicótica con anterioridad, no toma drogas, estoy segura. Hasta donde yo sé no hay cuadro clínico de locura en su familia, pero no se lo puedo afirmar. Tendría usted que confirmarlo con su familia»

El Dr. Archie prestaba bastante atención a mis palabras y anotaba en un cuaderno sobre su mesa de madera.

«¿Emma tiene muchos amigos?»

«Realmente no…Tiene una personalidad cerrada, si podemos decir así. Es muy tranquila, a lo suyo. La calificaría como una persona introspectiva y reservada»

«Sus padres me han dicho lo mismo. Me han dicho que Emma es así desde niña, que prácticamente se quedaba aislada en la escuela y se distanciaba mucho de los hermanos, prefiriendo quedarse encerrada pintando» dijo, impasible

Tras esa expresión firme y esas maneras impenetrables que exhibía el Dr. Archie, yo sabía que en su cabeza estaba barajando mil y una posibilidades para darle un diagnostico a Emma, y estaba claro que tardaría en confirmarlo.

Yo sabía como nadie lo difícil que era distinguir una dolencia de la otra. En una rápida ojeada en el CID 101 o en el DSM 52, cualquiera podría ver claramente que muchas psicopatologías diferentes manifiestan síntomas iguales.

«Dígame, Regina, usted que ha pasado más tiempo con Emma últimamente…¿cómo se comporta? ¿Cómo es su personalidad? ¿Su temperamento?»

«Como le he dicho, Emma tiene una personalidad introspectiva, pero eso no le impide comunicarse claramente y crear lazos con las personas. Tiene un gran amigo en la facultad, Graham, incluso ya hemos salido con él. Emma es una muchacha muy dulce, sensible, divertida, espontanea…el tipo de chica que a cualquiera le gustaría tener a su lado…» dije con la voz rota, mis emociones me estaban de nuevo traicionando.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, un silencio de comprensión por su parte.

«¿Nunca hizo nada que usted considerara inapropiado o extraño?»

«En verdad, sí. En el tiempo que nos conocemos, hubo una vez en que Emma se quedó encerrada en su cuarto sin comer, sin bañarse, sin hablar con nadie. Vivió una situación estresante con su padre y sencillamente se aisló, y en otras dos ocasiones presentó un comportamiento agresivo, también en situación de estrés, y llegó a agredir a dos personas» conté

Tras una serie de preguntas a las que tuve que responder, el Dr. Archie nos reunió a los padres de Emma y a mí para conversar. Le explicó a los padres de ella lo que yo ya sabía: que para hacer un diagnóstico de lo que Emma tenía, necesitaba hacer una evaluación muy exhaustiva, que llevaría su tiempo, porque al contrario de un cáncer, por ejemplo, la mayorías de los desórdenes y enfermedades psiquiátricas no podían ser confirmadas por exámenes como un análisis de sangre.

Emma tenía que pasar por algunos exámenes, que incluían análisis de sangre, rayos X, tomografía, electroencefalograma, etc…Todos esos exámenes servían para descartar enfermedades hasta que pudieran dar con un resultado. Emma se quedaría internada, ya que la crisis había sido muy fuerte. Durante el internamiento, el Dr. Archie y su equipo evaluarían el comportamiento de Emma y sería entrevistada en cuando estuviera "más tranquila"

Yo no abrí la boca para decir una palabra después de la entrevista. Todo el tiempo que pasé en aquel hospital psiquiátrico, que irónicamente era el mismo que había visitado con mi clase, lo pasé en silencio.

Los padres de Emma se desesperaban, pues estaban pisando huevos, caminando en lo oscuro después de ver a su hija perder la razón y no saber ni siquiera por qué.

El Dr. Archie me analizaba, evidentemente él podía ver con claridad mi sufrimiento, que parecía ser mucho más intenso, porque, tal vez, dentro de mí yo ya sabía cuál era la enfermedad que Emma padecía.

A pesar de estar aún en tercero de facultad, yo hacía muchos cursos a distancia, leía libros y artículos científicos, investigaba mucho, especialmente en el área de las psicopatologías y todo aquello que escuchaba del doctor eran cosas que yo había leído. Estaba viviendo algo inédito, pero al mismo tiempo familiar…terriblemente familiar.

No quería pensar. No quería. Dentro de mí, rezaba para que los exámenes médicos señalaran otra cosa, cualquier cosa. O que Emma sencillamente mejorase y aquel episodio psicótico no pasara de eso mismo: un único episodio psicótico causado por un exceso de estrés.

Por más que no quisiera, una palabra planeaba en mi cabeza como una nube negra, provocándome escalofríos por toda la columna.

Durante los días que siguieron, no conseguí comer nada, ni hacer nada. Me arrastré hacia la facultad, pues era mi único consuelo y fuente de información para entender aquello con lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarme.

Me acerqué a una profesora que me gustaba mucho al final de la clase y le dije que conocía a una persona que tenía algunos síntomas, ella se giró y me dijo

«Ya he visto cosas así antes, y era esquizofrenia»

Al ver mi expresión de pánico, añadió

«Lo siento mucho. Pero dependiendo de qué tipo de esquizofrenia sea, de la gravedad, es posible que el paciente tenga una vida lo más cercana a la normalidad»

Yo solo le había contado lo que había ocurrido a Belle, pero sabía que pronto la "bomba" tendría que ser soltada en mi casa. Mi padre estaba con la mosca detrás de la oreja por mi comportamiento y me pilló llorando en dos ocasiones y me preguntaba por Emma, pues no estábamos saliendo esos días. Le tuve que mentir y dos veces dormí fuera de casa, en el hospital.

Poco a poco la medicación parecía haber hecho efecto, disminuyendo la ansiedad y las alucinaciones de Emma, trayéndola de vuelta, pero su comportamiento continuaba muy extraño y en algunos momentos, ella se ponía agresiva y decía que estaba siendo perseguida.

En un sábado frío y gris el Dr. Archie nos convocó a los padres de Emma y a mí para darnos la noticia que yo más temía: Emma tenía esquizofrenia paranoide.

 **(Emma)**

Perdí la noción del tiempo dentro del hospital. Debía haber pasado mil años desde que pisé aquel lugar tenebroso. ¡Sí, era tenebroso! Un lugar oscuro, terriblemente aterrador. Era difícil hasta respirar en aquel lugar. Tenía miedo de que si respiraba acabara contaminándome con el virus que habían desperdigado por el aire.

Sí, incluso dentro del hospital el grupo de mi padre había conseguido localizarme. ¡Yo sabía que ellos lo conseguirían! ¡Lo sabía! Se lo dije al doctor, pero él no me escuchó. Es decir, nadie me escuchaba. Nadie. Yo hablaba, intentaba siempre hablar, pero ellos fingían que me escuchaban, pero no lo hacían. Nadie escuchaba.

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas mejoraron. Creo que el Dr. Archie me escuchó y reforzó la seguridad del hospital, porque los malditos empezaron a dejar de atormentarme. Pero aun así yo detestaba ese lugar. Era frío, muy frío y oscuro. Los muebles, la decoración…tan anticuada que me sentía en una película de terror del siglo pasado.

La semana pasada el Dr. Archie me llamó para hablar conmigo y me contó que yo estaba enferma, por eso estaba en el hospital. No entendía lo que me estaba contando, porque yo no me sentía enferma. No sentía dolores ni nada de ese tipo, y fue entonces que la realidad me golpeó tan fuerte que quise morir.

Me dijo que tenía una enfermedad mental: esquizofrenia. Y a pesar de que lo dijo de una forma muy suave, y me explicó que podría llevar una vida normal (claro, si tomaba una medicación para el resto de mi vida, hacía terapia, me ejercitase, etc…), yo me quedé muy mal. No podía ser de otra manera…

«Emma…estoy contigo» Regina me consoló en un apretado abrazo, estábamos sentadas en uno de los bancos del jardín. Ella me visitaba con una frecuencia casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tenía que estudiar «Siempre voy a estar contigo»

«Regina, ¿acaso no entiendes?» dije un poco nerviosa y ella me miró confusa «¡Tengo una enfermedad mental! ¡Una enfermedad mental! ¡No tiene cura! ¡Estoy loca de la cabeza, escucho voces, vivo en dos mundos! Entre lo real y lo irreal. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte al lado de una persona así?»

«No hables así» sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, yo no quería que ella sufriera, no por mi causa. Regina no se lo merecía. No tenía el derecho de mantenerla junto a mí «Emma, sé que tienes esquizofrenia, sé lo que eso significa. Estudio Psicología, por si lo habías olvidado»

«¡Entonces, sabes que estoy loca y puedo tener crisis en cualquier momento!» casi grité y por suerte no había nadie cerca de nosotras.

«¡Las posibilidades disminuyen si sigues con el tratamiento, tomando tus medicamentos todos los días!» argumentó «Hablaste con el Dr. Archie, escuchaste lo que dijo. Tu tipo de esquizofrenia puede ser controlada, tienes condiciones de vivir con normalidad, Emma»

«No quiero que sufras» respiré hondo, sintiendo las lágrimas tomando cuenta de mí también «Sé que ya está pasando. Vienes a visitarme todos los días desde que entré en el hospital…Tengo miedo de que en una crisis pueda herirte…»

Llorando, Regina agarró mis manos y me miró a los ojos

«¿Me amas?» asentí, mi barbilla temblaba «Yo también te amo, Emma. Y mientras me ames, soy capaz de poner el mundo boca abajo por ti»

Aquello me llegó de una forma tan profunda que me derramé en lágrimas y de nuevo su abrazo reconfortante me consoló

Necesité un tiempo para diferenciar lo que era real y lo que no, por eso solo recibía visitas de mi madre, porque en mi cabeza seguía desconfiando de mi padre, creía que él era el jefe del grupo que me perseguía, pero poco a poco fui logrando entender que eso formaba parte de mi enfermedad: las alucinaciones.

Aún desconfiada y con pies de plomo, acepté que mi padre viniera a visitarme un domingo soleado. Vino con mamá y mi hermano August, cuya presencia siempre me dejaba feliz.

«¿Puedo darte un abrazo?» preguntó, mirándome receloso y yo podía ver claramente en sus ojos que mi padre se sentía culpable, le quería decir que no era su culpa, que mi enfermedad podía haber sido desencadenada por mucho factores, incluso biológicos, pero no pude decir nada.

Consentí y él me abrazó delicadamente. Coloqué mis manos en su espalda y apáticamente reposé mi barbilla en su hombro, esperando que él matase la nostalgia o que aquel toque lo tranquilizara.

Nos sentamos para charlar y era lo mismo de siempre, casi un ritual. Todos me preguntaban cómo me sentía, si seguía oyendo voces, querían saber mi rutina. Porque yo tenía una rutina bastante agitada en el hospital.

Nos despertábamos todos los días a la misma hora, hacíamos las comidas puntualmente, había una sesión de terapia individual y una grupal, y un espacio de recreación muy bueno, especialmente el de pintura, que para mí era un regalo en medio del infierno.

Por lo que entendí, hacía unos tres meses que estaba en el hospital y solo pude coger un pincel el último mes. Esa vez no pinté un paisaje, ni un objeto o la sonrisa de Regina, esa vez pinté mis propios demonios.

Ahora mis lienzos retrataban lo que pasaba dentro de mi cabeza: una partición entre lo real y lo imaginario. Mis pinturas eran el reflejo de una mente atormentada por una dolencia que sufría el 1% de la población mundial.

Poco a poco iba sintiéndome mejor y hacía ya algunos días que no escuchaba ninguna voz, pero eso se debía al hecho de que estaba tomando una mediación constante y hacía todo lo que el Dr. Archie me recomendaba. Tenía que tomar antipsicóticos diariamente.

«¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Emma?» el doctor me preguntó en cuanto me senté frente a él «Me parece que estás feliz»

«Sí, lo estoy» le sonreí «Estoy muy feliz. Estoy logrando hablar con mi padre» él me miró sorprendido en ese momento

«¿Y ya no piensas en que te quiere hacer daño?» balanceé la cabeza negativamente «Eso es genial, Emma. ¿Y por qué estás feliz?»

«Ah, porque parece que por primera vez en mi vida mi padre me acepta como soy. No pasábamos ni dos días sin pelear antes de venir aquí, y ahora…»

«¿Viste qué evolución? ¿Y Regina? Ella viene a verte todos los días, está muy comprometida»

«Regina es un regalo en mi vida» dije toda enamorada y él sonreía «Es demasiado maravillosa. Sabe, doctor, estos últimos días he estado bastante molesta a causa de mi enfermedad»

«¿Lo has estado?»

«Sí. No es fácil digerir el hecho de que estoy loca…» suspiré

«La locura es relativa, Emma. Y tú no estás loca. Estás sana. Estás aquí ahora y tienes plena noción de lo que está pasando, ¿no?»

«Sí, pero puedo tener una crisis en cualquier momento…»

«Aun así, estás bien la mayor parte del tiempo, piensa en el lado positivo»

«Ya, lo sé. Pero estuve molesta estos días, pensando en el sufrimiento de Regina, en la dificultad de mantener una relación con una persona esquizofrénica y se lo dije a ella»

«¿Y cómo reaccionó ella?»

«Dijo que me amaba y que se quedaría a mi lado» dije con emoción

«No me esperaba otra cosa viniendo de Regina. Realmente te ama, Emma. La dedicación que tiene hacia ti, sinceramente, pocas veces la he visto con otros pacientes internados aquí. Aprovéchalo. Sé que no está siendo fácil lidiar con el hecho de tener esta enfermedad, pero eres una mujer fuerte y ya te has dado cuenta de que a pesar de la esquizofrenia se puede vivir»

«Sí, doctor, tiene toda la razón. No es fácil, pero puedo lograrlo. Tengo a mi familia, tengo mi arte, lo tengo a usted y al personal del hospital que son increíbles…¡Tengo a mi amigo Jefferson!»

El Dr. Archie se echó a reír en ese momento.

«Tú y Jefferson…¡terribles! Fueron ustedes quienes hicieron aquel escándalo en la sala de estar la semana pasada, ¿no?»

«Quizás…»

Jefferson era otro paciente del hospital con esquizofrenia. Llevábamos internados más o menos el mismo tiempo y entablamos amistad rápidamente, pues a él también le gustaba el arte, pero nuestras pinturas eran una locura, principalmente cuando decidíamos pintar juntos.

Ese "escándalo" al que se refería el doctor fue una broma que hicimos con los otros pacientes. Desde locos hasta bipolares, el hospital estaba repleto y era divertido cuando todo el mundo se unía para "bromear"

«Quiero darte una noticia, Emma» dijo con un tono de suspense

«¿Qué noticia, doctor? ¿Es algo bueno, verdad? Porque si es malo…espere a que tenga una crisis para decírmelo» dije de broma y los dos nos echamos a reír.

«Es buena, Emma, es buena. Por tu evolución y por el estado en que estás ahora, creo que está más que lista para volver al mundo de ahí fuera»

«¿Eso quiere decir que me está dando el alta?» pregunté casi gritando «¡No me lo creo! ¿Voy a poder ir a casa?»

«¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo! Vas a poder volver a casa y retomar tus actividades, ir a la facultad, hacer tus ejercicios físicos. Pero sabes las condiciones»

«¡Sí! Tomar mi medicación todos los días, venir semanalmente a hacer terapia y hablar con usted, continuar participando en los talleres del hospital y llamar si comienzo a escuchar voces de nuevo»

«¡Así es!» sonrió de oreja a oreja «Buena chica. Voy a telefonear a tus padres para que vengan a buscarte. ¿Quieres que también llame a Regina?»

«¡No! No quiero que sepa que salgo…¡Voy a darle una sorpresa!»

* * *

 **1 Clasificación Internacional de Enfermedades y Problemas relacionados con la salud**

 **2 Manual de Diagnóstico y Estadística de los Trastornos Mentales.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Cuando supe la enfermedad de Emma, tuve una conversación seria con mi padre y Zelena. Como era de esperar, ambos se quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo, pero me dieron apoyo total en lo que decidiera hacer, y por supuesto que mi decisión fue quedarme a su lado, eso ni tenía que pensarlo. Amaba a Emma y una enfermedad no cambiaría eso.

El gran problema en todo eso era mi madre, por eso fue la última en saberlo y aunque sabía que su reacción sería la peor posible, tuve que contárselo. Era algo que no podía esconder. Era algo demasiado grave.

Ni preciso decir que el día que tuvimos esa conversación, sus gritos pudieron oírse en todo el vecindario. Entre amenazas de desheredarme hasta los chantajes emocionales más abyectos, Cora era quien parecía necesitar internamiento psiquiátrico, pues se pasó gritando y llorando horas. Sus argumentos eran los peores posibles: «Vas a acabar con tu vida», «No vas a poder trabajar cuando todos sepan que tu novia está loca» o incluso «Vas a acabar loca también»

La ignorancia de mi madre no tenía límites, pero mi paciencia sí. Sin rebajarme a su nivel, simplemente di por terminada la discusión cerrando la puerta de casa con un golpe y saliendo a la calle. Mi decisión estaba tomada y nada de lo que ella o cualquier otro me dijera podría cambiarla.

Así las cosas, readapté mi rutina durante los meses en que Emma estuvo internada. Por la mañana, iba a la facultad y cuando salía iba a visitarla al hospital. Conseguía quedarme más tiempo a su lado porque al Dr. Archie le caía bien y nos facilitaba las cosas. Le pasé mi número y le pedí que me informase de absolutamente todo lo que le ocurriera a Emma.

Fueron tres meses difíciles y agotadores. Fue un proceso lento hasta que mi Emma volvió, y así todo, cuando "volvió", Emma a veces tenía comportamientos extraños, se quedaba en silencio repentinamente por mucho tiempo, caminaba de una manera diferente, estaba más ansiosa, pero seguía siento mi Emma.

Belle y los compañeros de mi clase, así como los de la clase de arte de Emma se enteraron de su enfermedad y todos, sin excepción, fueron muy solidarios, siempre me preguntaban cómo estaba y me daban palabras de apoyo.

Era un viernes bastante adentrada la tarde, y yo estaba estudiando en mi cuarto. Mamá había salido de viaje para Boston a hacer Dios sabe qué, Zelena había ido a dormir a casa de alguna con la que estaba saliendo y papá se fue al club donde adoraba jugar y beber con los amigos, y yo acabé quedándome sola para variar.

Estaba leyendo un libro que precisamente trataba de la esquizofrenia, pues desde que supe el diagnostico de Emma dediqué todo mi tiempo libre a investigar más a fondo su enfermedad para saber cómo lidiar mejor con ella.

Estaba tan atenta a la lectura que ignoré los primeros ruidos, pero se hicieron constantes, acabé cerrando el libro y me di cuenta de que el ruido venía del balcón, era un ruido extraño, como si alguien estuviera golpeando la puerta de cristal, que estaba cerrada, pero no podía ver quién era, porque las cortinas estaban echadas.

Cuando las abrí, me llevé el susto más maravilloso de mi vida.

Lonely float got in the way

You are the feel, and knew it anyway

Take a chance, it wasn't what you know

Take my hand, and don't let go

«¡Emma!» exclamé asustada, abrí la puerta y ella me abrazó con fuerza, sin darme tiempo a pensar «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes que estar en el hospital? No comprendo…»

«¡Me han dado el alta hoy!» dijo toda contenta, apretándome y yo me permití cerrar los ojos, con el rostro encajado en su perfumado cuello.

«¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué maravillosa noticia!  
¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?» apreté sus brazos y la atraje hacia el cuarto, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta de cristal «El Dr. Archie tampoco me avisó»

«Yo le pedí que no te dijese nada, porque quería darte una sorpresa. ¿He hecho mal?» preguntó con los hombros encogidos y una expresión de niño que ha hecho algo mal, lo que me hizo sonreír ampliamente

«¡Claro que no! ¡Me ha encantado la sorpresa! Y has tenido mucha suerte, porque no hay nadie en casa. Si mi madre estuviera aquí…¡no quiero ni pensarlo!»

«Ya, nunca fue mi fan número uno…ahora que estoy loca…»

«¡Hey!» le llamé la atención, enfadada, y Emma me miró con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado «No me gusta cuando hablas así»

«Disculpa…» puso morritos y yo tuve que besarlos

«¡Mi cosa linda! ¿Tienes hambre? ¡Ven, vamos a preparar algo para comer!»

Agarré su mano y bajamos las escaleras hasta la cocina. Emma se sentó y se quedó en silencio mirando a la nada mientras yo preparaba unos sándwiches a base de lechuga y pate.

«Listo» empujé su plato con su sándwich «Espero que te guste el paté de ajo»

«¡Me encanta!» me sonrió antes de darle un mordida al bocadillo «¿Y a dónde han ido tus padres?»

«La loca de mi madre se ha ido de viaje a Boston y papá está en el club, probablemente solo vuelva mañana temprano, porque cuando mi madre no está, él la monta en aquel club» nos echamos a reír mientras comíamos sentadas una enfrente de la otra.

«¡Qué vidorra, eh! ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Fue a alguna fiesta?»

«No, esta vez se ha ido a dormir afuera. Apuesto que tiene otro nuevo rollete. Zelena no descansa…»

Cuando terminamos nuestros bocadillos, fuimos a la sala. Las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre nosotras, claro. Después de los últimos tres meses que hemos tenido…Emma internada en un hospital psiquiátrico con un diagnóstico de esquizofrenia…era mucho para digerir para ambas, y aunque yo iba a verla todos los días, Emma estuvo bastante tiempo viviendo en un mundo paralelo con sus crisis, y no teníamos la misma libertad para enamorar como antes. Fue un cambio muy grande en nuestra relación.

Woah

And you can do it

Don't break

Yeah, you'll pull through it

You're safe

Yes, you can do it

Don't break

Yeah, you'll pull through it

You're safe

Nos quitamos los zapatos y nos quedamos sobre el sofá viendo la tele. Empezó a meterse frío y fui a buscar una manta para las dos. Abracé a Emma y ella se sentó en mi regazo, de la misma forma en que yo me había sentado en el de ella cuando pasamos la noche en el muelle esperando el amanecer. Yo la agarraba en mis brazos como si fuese una niña pequeña, mi adorable niña.

De repente, pillé a Emma mirándome, estaba prácticamente echada en mi brazos, sus piernas sobre las mías. Giré mi rostro y la miré, ella parecía tan diferente, parecía haber vivido una vida entera en solo tres meses y eso me conmovía, porque sabía cuán difícil estaba siendo todo ese proceso de adaptación. Al mismo tiempo, al mirar en sus ojos verdes, parecía la misma Emma…

«¿Tienes noción de cuánto te amo?» pregunté y Emma se puso a llorar, haciendo que yo la aferrara más en mis brazos y le besara su cabeza «No llores, mi amor, no llores. Ahora estás a salvo. Yo no voy a dejarte»

«Te amo mucho, Regina. ¿Crees que lo vamos a conseguir?»

«Podemos conseguir cualquier cosa, basta con que creamos en ello»

Ella sonrió al escuchar aquello y yo no me resistí a besar sus labios que esa noche estaban bien sonrosados. Los besé lentamente, con toda la ternura que había en mi corazón y Emma correspondió, levantando una de sus manos y tocando mi rostro.

«Vamos despacio, por favor» me pidió con evidente inseguridad, los iris verdes brillaban con un temor totalmente comprensible y adorable.

«No te preocupes, por mi parte no hay ninguna prisa» le garanticé, deslizando mis dedos por sus mechones dorados como el trigo y me acordé de repente de la historia de _El Principito._

Hubo un tiempo en que comparaba mi historia con Emma con la del pequeño príncipe que había encantado al mundo. Además de tener los mismos cabellos dorados y adorables, Emma era la personificación clara de una adulta que se negaba a dejar de tener alma de niño, el alma que el Principito simbolizaba. Y fue ella quien me enseñó la importancia y el significado de ligar y crear lazos.

«Eres mi Príncipito» dije tras un largo silencio, ya que la televisión estaba sin voz desde el momento en que Emma se había echado a llorar.

Ella me miró con curiosidad, casi uniendo en la frente sus cejas finas y largas, frunciendo su perfecta nariz y ahí estaba, su sonrisa de niña, enseñando los dientes.

«¿Lo soy? Entonces, ¿tú eres mi rosa? Tiene sentido, debe ser por eso que siempre que veo una rosa, no me resisto a cogerla y traértela…»

Emma agarró mi mano, que hasta hace un momento le hacía caricias, y se la llevó, en un gesto colmado de cariño, a su pecho

Sus ojos cayeron, fijos en la nada y se perdió por unos instantes.

«Ve a ver las rosas. Así comprenderás que la tuya es única en el mundo» dijo, con una entonación que me arrancó un suspiro «Fue así como supe que tú eras la persona que yo esperaba. La única»

De esa manera comenzamos un diálogo basado en citas de nuestros fragmentos favoritos de la angelical obra de Antonie de Saint-Exupéry.

«Pero si tú me cautivas, mi vida estará llena de sol. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que será diferente al de los otros. Los otros me hacen entrar bajo tierra. Los tuyos me harán salir del refugio, como si fuesen música. Y después, ¡mira! ¿Ves allá lejos los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan. El trigo para mí no vale nada. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada. ¡Y eso es triste!» hablaba de manera teatral y Emma se levantó, entusiasmada como no la veía desde hacía mucho tiempo «Pero tú tienes cabellos dorados. Así que será maravilloso cuando me hayas capturado. El trigo, que es dorado, hará que me acuerde de ti. Amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo…»

Me levanté del sofá también, siguiendo una actuación no ensayada, totalmente improvisada por mi novia que era dueña de una locura, no, no porque tuviera una enfermedad mental, sino porque era la persona más dulce, sensible, auténtica, que sabía exactamente lo que era esencial.

«Ella está sola, sin embargo, es más importante que todas vosotras, pues fue la que yo regué» sus ojos verdes me miraban profundamente y Emma agarró mis manos, empujándome hacia el centro de la sala, sin muebles, lugar espacioso, digno de un escenario «Fue ella a quien puse bajo la campana. Fue ella a la que abrigué del viento. Fue por ella por quien maté las larvas (excepto dos o tres, a causa de las mariposas) Fue ella a la que escuché quejarse o jactarse, o incluso callarse algunas veces, ¡ya que ella era mi rosa!»

Yo podía sentir una energía visceral pasar de sus manos calientes a las mías, y mi corazón latía ferozmente-como solía latir siempre que estaba en su presencia. En aquel momento fui transportada al inicio de nuestra relación, donde nuestros padres o su enfermedad eran solo sombras…sombras que aún no nos alcanzaban.

«Cuando mires el cielo por la noche, yo estaré habitando una de ellas, y desde allí estaré riendo; ¡entonces será, para ti, como si todas las estrellas riesen! De esa forma, tú, solamente tú, tendrás estrellas que saben reír»

Emma se echó a reír en ese momento, ¡parecía tan feliz! ¡Tan feliz! Y aquello me dejo emocionada hasta el punto de que las lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro, entonces, Emma me agarró por la cintura y me estrecho fuerte, pero tiernamente, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

«Cierra los ojos» susurró a mi oído sin saber que yo ya los había cerrado desde el instante en que sus amorosos brazos me habían envuelto «Solo se ve bien con el corazón…»

«Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos» completé en un susurro, abriendo mis manos en su espalda, con mi rostro apoyado en su hombro

Nos quedamos abrazadas una eternidad. Yo, particularmente, podría seguir así para siempre. Nada en el mundo era tan reconfortante como el abrazo de Emma Swan, nada tan tranquilizador como su aroma. Yo sabía, sabía que ella volvería a mí. Siempre lo supe.

Durante los tres meses de internamiento tuve mucho miedo. Un miedo que oculté a todos, pero que estaba presente en mi interior. Miedo de que tal vez no regresara. Que la enfermedad, de alguna manera, pudiera ser más fuerte que nuestro lazo, pero no lo era. No lo fue. Jamás lo sería. Nuestro lazo era eterno.

«¿Duermes esta noche aquí conmigo?» pedí en voz baja, abrazando sus caderas y levantando el rostro

Emma me miro medio recelosa

«Acabo de salir del hospital…mis padres me están tratando como a una niña de dos años…» intentó argumentar, y a pesar de no hablar de sí misma, yo sabía que su mayor miedo era quedarse sola conmigo durante mucho tiempo, pues en el hospital estábamos siempre rodeadas y en cualquier momento, si hubiera sido necesario, alguien hubiera podido intervenir.

«No hay problema. Los llamo y les digo que cuidaré de ti. Estoy segura de que David y Mary Margaret no me negarían ese placer» dije estrechando los ojos, y poniendo a propósito mis morritos de niña mimada consentida, y eso pareció convencerla.

«Está bien, ok. Llámalos, consigue su aprobación unánime y haré tus deseos, mi rosa»

Sonreí toda contenta, sintiéndome victoriosa y salí de sus brazos, corriendo hacia el teléfono. Mientras marcaba el número, Emma regresó al sofá donde se sentó en plan indio y se quedó mirando a la tele, en una posición algo tensa, deslizando las manos por sus muslos de arriba abajo, ansiosa.

«¿Sí? ¿Señora Swan?» en ese momento Emma me miró, fijando sus ojos en mí

En cinco minutos había resuelto todo.

«¿Y?» me miraba ansiosa

«Mi poder de convicción está más allá de lo que imaginas, baby» dije de forma juguetona, caminando hacia el sofá y poniéndome delante de ella «Tendrás que dormir conmigo, queriendo o no»

«¿Y quién dice que no quiero?» estrechó los ojos, y sonrió pícaramente «Dormir contigo fue la experiencia más agradable que he tenido en la vida, a pesar de que roncas más que mi padre»

«¡Qué mentira!» ella se echó a reír y su risa desveló la broma «¡Yo no ronco!»

Ella me atrajo y caí en su regazo. Me puse a horcajadas sobre ella y me abrazó con fuerza.

«Claro que no roncas…lo máximo que haces es respirar profundamente, y eso está bien, porque así estoy segura de que estás viva»

No sé si eran las palabras, la mirada o la sonrisa, pero no podría resistirme, aunque quisiera. Y yo no quería.

I've waited a hundred years

But I'd wait a million more for you

Nothing prepared me for

What the privilege of being yours would do

«Bésame, Emma»

Ella me tocó el rostro con la mano derecha y yo incliné la cabeza en su dirección, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentirla acercarse, su respiración acelerada chocando en mi cara, su hálito de caramelo de menta-Emma estaba viciada a ellos-contagiándome hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Su beso, queriendo o no, atizaba mis instintos, no podía negar eso. El hecho de que Emma hubiera enfermado y hubiera estado internada durante meses no cambiaba el hecho de que un día antes de eso, estábamos teniendo nuestra primera vez, algo que marcó mi mente tan profundamente que mi cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que recordaba esa noche.

Deseaba a Emma Swan en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Y en aquel momento la estaba deseando, sobre todo, sexualmente.

Sus manos firmes me apretaban, alzaban mi camisón y sentía sus dedos rozando mi piel, haciendo que todo se calentara. Nos besábamos con una urgencia que solo quien hubiera pasado por la misma desesperación que nosotras-la de no saber si conseguiríamos estar de vuelta- podría comprender.

Yo tocaba su cara, agarraba sus cabellos, le apretaba los brazos. ¡Ah, los brazos! ¡Cómo echaba de menos tenerlos rodeándome! Es increíble cómo un único fin de semana había sido suficiente para haberme dejado mal acostumbrada.

«Llévame a la cama, Emma» pedí, al romper el beso, pegando nuestras cabezas

«Eso puede no ser una buena idea» dijo insegura, jadeando

«Estoy segura de que sí lo es»

Sin decir una palabra más, Emma me alzó de su regazo, continuaba fuerte. Cuando comenzó a mejorar de sus alucinaciones, Emma volvió a correr y a ejercitarse.

Al entrar en mi cuarto, Emma me dejó en el suelo cerca de la cama y cerró la puerta antes de volver a acercarse a mí, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros.

Miré sus ojos y apoyé mis manos en su pecho, sintiendo el corazón acelerado.

Your love is my turning page

Where only the sweetest words remain

Every Kiss is a cursive line,

Every touch is a redefining phare

«No tengas miedo de amarme» dije bajito antes de quitarle su camiseta roja, dejándola solo con el sujetador negro deportivo «Eres lo más precioso que tengo, Emma» toqué su rostro con cariño y besé sus labios suavemente

Emma se quedó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos pegados al cuerpo, sin moverse ni tocarme

Abrí el botón de sus pantalones y me arrodillé para quitárselos. Emma miraba hacia abajo y yo, hacia arriba, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran, y la visión de su rostro enrojeciendo me hizo sonreír.

Tras dejarla solo en braguitas y sujetador, toque lentamente sus piernas, y vi que Emma se estremecía. Escuché su suspiro y me hizo sonreír. Me levanté y delicadamente atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío antes de echarla sobre la cama.

Emma estaba mucho más nerviosa que en nuestra primera vez, tanto que llegaba a frenarse, sin saber si debía o no tocarme, casi siempre evitándolo. Pero yo podía entenderla perfectamente.

Aun así, dejó que yo la tocase. Sin prisa terminé de desvestirla y en lugar de quedarme observando la belleza de su cuerpo, mantuve nuestras miradas fijas, y noté que eso le daba seguridad, y la mantenía sincronizada conmigo.

Agarré sus manos y las puse en mi rostro.

«Te amo, Emma»

«Te amo, Regina»

Sonreí al escucharla, mi pecho explotaba de felicidad.

Besé su boca suavemente, su cuello, su clavícula. Emma jadeaba y ahora sus manos se atrevían a deslizarse por mi espalda por encima de la seda de mi camisón. Toqué sus pechos cuidadosamente, abriendo las manos sobre ellos, sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían.

Cambié las manos por la boca y Emma soltó sus primeros gemidos, bajos y tímidos. Sus ojos se cerraron y alternaba entre suspiros, enroscando los dedos en mis cabellos, a medida que mi boca cubría sus pezones y mi lengua los envolvía.

«Regina» pronunció mi nombre, presa del placer

Deslicé los dedos por sus costillas, que se expandían según su respiración se hacía más fuerte, inspiraba con mucha profundidad.

Descendí los labios, siguiendo una línea recta, por su definida barriga, depositando besos tan suaves que hacían que Emma se contrajera toda, como si sintiera escalofríos.

La miré y sonreímos. Ascendí para besar sus labios de nuevo antes de abrir sus muslos y meter la cabeza entre ellos, poniéndome delante su intimidad que parecía estar llamándome.

Muy despacio, deslicé mi lengua por toda su extensión, su gusto salado y agridulce me hacía salivar. Sus piernas temblaron, y encontré adorable cómo ellas temblaban siempre que tocaba su clítoris. En una única noche de sexo, había memorizado muy bien esa parte.

Apreté sus muslos y lentamente fui lamiendo su hinchado órgano, capturándolo entre mis labios con suavidad, provocando que sus gemidos se hicieran más altos y constantes.

Alcé los ojos y la visión de su cuerpo brillante por el sudor y enrojecido por el placer que sentía, me dejaba aún más excitada hasta el punto de no poder aguantar y acabar metiendo mis dedos en su interior.

Ella casi gritó, parecía desesperada, así que subí y uní nuestros labios, observando de cerca sus expresiones de placer, mientras movía mis dedos en su interior, presionando su punto G. Mi pulgar reforzaba las caricias, masajeándola.

«Calma, calma» susurré, rozando nuestras narices, besándole todo el rostro, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que continuaba embistiendo intensamente dentro de ella «Relaja, mi amor…»

«Regina, yo…voy…»

«Lo sé» sellé sus labios con fuerza «Goza, mi amor…»

Y como en una orquesta, nuestra sintonía perfecta, constituida por los ruidos de mis movimientos sumados a sus gemidos y respiraciones, dio como resultado la obra de arte más bonita del Universo: Emma gozando, explotando, llegando al ápice de su placer físico-y también espiritual, de eso estaba segura. Porque era recíproco.

Me quedé observando su rostro, rojo y retorcido, los ojos apretados, la boca entreabierta, la respiración acelerada, y en cuanto salí de su interior, abracé fuertemente su cuerpo, presa de una emoción arrebatadora.

«Te amo, te amo, te amo» repetía como un disco rayado, sellando nuestros labios, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió, con la misma emoción.

Emma me abrazó por el cuello y nos besamos intensamente. Ella invirtió las posiciones y asumió el control de la situación, perdiendo, de repente, el miedo o dejándolo de lado, y eso me encantó.

«Yo también te amo, mi flor» dijo antes de morderme, sensualmente, el labio inferior.

De repente mi Emma impetuosa y fuerte estaba de vuelta, sin miedos o recelos. Me quitó el camisón y me tocó por dentro de las braguitas, mientras besaba mis pechos por su contorno, provocándome, atizándome con sus dientes y lengua, marcando mi piel delicadamente antes de cambiar el ritmo, chupándome vorazmente, haciéndome casi gritar.

Apretó mi cintura, mis pechos, sus manos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo libremente mientras Emma me chupaba con intensidad, dejándome fuera de órbita. Me penetró con dos vigorosos dedos y los movió lentamente, sin dejar de lamerme, saboreándome como si fuera la fruta más sabrosa del planeta.

Cuando gocé, temblando de cabeza a los pies, escuché una adorable carcajada salir de su garganta, y entonces su cuerpo cubrió el mío, dándome calor. La abracé fuertemente, besé sus hombros y labios, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

«Eché de menos este contacto contigo, con tu cuerpo» rocé mis dedos en su mejilla y ella sonrió

«Yo también, lo eché tanto, tanto de menos. Pensé que me iba a morir en aquel sitio» la angustia en su voz era evidente «Fue horrible, horrible» había lágrimas en sus ojos

Aún no habíamos conversado sobre lo que Emma había sentido, sobre lo que había pensado. Es decir, hablamos muchas veces en las visitas sobre su enfermedad, su nueva condición, pero Emma nunca me dijo lo que pasaba en su cabeza, cómo era aquella experiencia horrible de vivir con la mente dividida.

«Sé que lo fue, lo sé» la estreché con fuerza y ella reposó la cabeza en mi pecho, llorando. Le besé la cabeza y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos.

«Tengo miedo…de volver a oír esas voces…Es tan real…tan aterrador…»

No supe qué decir a su confesión. No había nada que yo pudiera decir que aliviase su sufrimiento ni que pudiera garantizar que aquello no volvería a suceder. Las alucinaciones, la paranoia eran síntomas de su enfermedad, enfermedad que era incurable.

Lo único que yo podía hacer era acogerla con todo mi amor y garantizarle que estaría a su lado, incluso cuando las cosas empeorasen.

Dejé que Emma llorase en mi pecho hasta quedarse dormida y en ningún momento aflojé mis brazos, que la envolvían, o dejé de acariciar sus cabellos.

«Buenas noches, mi ángel» susurré antes de entregarme yo también a mi propio sueño.

* * *

 **A mí este me ha parecido uno de los capis más dulces. La inseguridad de Emma en tener contacto con Regina por si le hace daño es conmovedora. Un capitulo que sella, más que su primera vez, un amor incondicional. Porque es una prueba muy dura, y veremos cómo las chicas tienen que afrontarlo, habrá subidas y bajadas, y como dije al principio, no será un final de cuentos de hadas, porque es una enfermedad incurable con la que Emma y Regina, y todos los de su alrededor, tendrían que convivir.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Los remedios, los antisicóticos que tomaba para prevenir el avance de mi incurable enfermedad me producían desagradables efectos secundarios. Me sentía mucho más cansada que cuando no tomaba la medicación, somnolienta, a veces sentía debilidad y contracciones musculares y temblores, pero podía adaptarme…mejor que pasar el resto de mi vida delirando.

Me desperté aún con sueño, como si no durmiese durante días y mi deseo era continuar durmiendo. Abrí los ojos y estaba en el cuarto de Regina, había dormido en su cama por primera vez.

Me senté y apoyé las manos en el colchón, quería levantarme e ir tras ella, porque Regina no estaba a mi lado, pero no lo conseguí. Me trabé al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Ya no estábamos solas en la casa…su hermana estaba ahí, y no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella al verme. Yo, la novia esquizofrénica de su hermana.

Después de algunos minutos, Regina entró en el cuarto con una bandeja llena de comida y se acercó a la cama con una radiante sonrisa.

«¿Ya despertaste, pequeña princesa?» colocó la bandeja cerca de mí y yo no me movía, mirándola fijamente «¿Algún problema, Emma?» tocó mi rostro delicadamente

«Tu hermana…» dije en voz baja, con miedo «He escuchado su voz…»

«Acaba de llegar hace un momento, como te dije ayer, estaba de farra en casa de alguna chica» explicó, pero yo seguía con miedo, mi cuerpo todo rígido «Amor, no te preocupes. Ella sabe que estás aquí»

«¿Y cómo ha reaccionado?»

«¿Cómo podía reaccionar? Normal, claro. Zelena no es nada conservadora, eh. No le importa si has dormido aquí»

«No hablo de eso, Regina» dije medio rígida, mientras ella ponía mermelada en una tostada «¿Ella sabe…de mi enfermedad?»

Regina dejó el cuchillo encima del platito y agarró la tostada, casi manchándose de mermelada y me miró, sería, lo que me hizo pensar que sus palabras serían duras, pero salieron de forma suave.

«Zelena sabe tu situación y no le importa. Ella entiende que nos amamos y que queremos estar juntas. El resto es historia»

«¿De verdad?» Regina sonrió en ese momento, su sonrisa más amable.

«Abre la boca» pidió y yo obedecí, y me hizo morder la tostada «Tienes mal humor antes de desayunar» bromeó «Relaja, Emma. No tienes que preocuparte por Zelena o mi padre. Ellos te adoran»

«Pero tu madre…» dije con la boca llena, masticando la tostada

«¡Qué le den a mi madre!» dijo rebelde, encogiéndose de hombros «No la necesitamos para nada. No necesitamos a nadie, ¿ok? Podemos hacer esto»

«Espero que tengas razón, lo espero de verdad»

«Yo siempre tengo razón» bromeó, siempre destensando el ambiente

Tras el desayuno en la cama, tuve que bajar con Regina y socializar con su hermana. Yo estaba muy incómoda, porque ahora además de ser la pintora rara y rechazada de la facultad, era una loca. Una esquizofrénica y eso cambiaba la mirada de las personas, obviamente. Pero Zelena me trato de la mejor manera posible, dejándome más relajada, pero aun así, yo no estaba a gusto.

Salir del hospital y volver al mundo real era extraño. Incluso antes de pasar todo esto, yo no me sentía a gusto en el mundo, como si no hubiera lugar para mí. Pocas fiestas, a excepción de aquellas irlandesas, me gustaban. Casi no participaba en eventos sociales y solo tenía un amigo además de mi hermano, lo que no era muy normal a mi edad. Tal vez ese comportamiento extraño era otro síntoma de mi enfermedad.

No lo sé. Realmente no sé casi nada. Todo lo que sé de la esquizofrenia es lo poco que el Dr. Archie y los terapeutas me han ido explicando a lo largo de dos meses. Regina también me explica algunas cosas a veces, pero es difícil hablar de esto. Me siento muy a disgusto y me entristezco con facilidad al tener que enfrentarme a la realidad.

Pasaron algunos días y aún no había vuelto a la facultad. Tenía miedo de regresar. Las personas sabían de mi enfermedad y si antes me trataban como a un bicho raro, ¿qué dirían ahora? Pero todos insistían en que tenía que volver…irónicamente hasta mi padre.

«Emma, siento mucho todo lo que hice» me dijo con los ojos embargados por las lágrimas cierta tarde, mientras estábamos solos en casa «He sido un padre horrible para ti, y ni siquiera me daba cuenta de ello hasta…hasta…no tenía derecho de volcar en ti todos mis deseos y querer obligarte a satisfacerlos. No tenía que haberte presionado de aquella forma. Si supierais cómo me arrepiento…Si pudiera volver hacia atrás el tiempo…» mi padre, el sheriff Swan conocido y temido por toda la ciudad, lloraba, arrodillado a mi frente.

«Papá…» puse la mano en sus grises cabellos «Está todo bien…Ya pasó. No sirve de nada quedarse sufriendo por lo que ya pasó. Tú no tienes la culpa» dije como lo absolviera de un terrible pecado y en ese momento alzó sus ojos azules.

«Pero yo me siento culpable. Siempre me sentiré así. Lo que te hice fue terrible. Terrible, Emma. ¿Me puedes perdonar?»

Deslicé los dedos hasta un lado de su rostro y usé el pulgar para secar algunas de sus lágrimas. Yo no conseguía sonreír, pero tampoco una expresión triste. Últimamente estaba muy apática, pero el Dr. Archie decía que eso era uno de los síntomas de la esquizofrenia. Un síntoma negativo.

«Estás perdonado» dije, sencillamente, como si aquello no fuera nada, y entonces él hundió su rostro en mi regazo, totalmente angustiado.

Esta vez no lo toqué. Apoyé mis manos en el sofá y me quedé mirando uno de mis cuadros colgado en la pared, cerca de las escaleras. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero yo podía sentir sus lágrimas mojando mis pantalones, y de cierta forma llorar en mi regazo parecía un alivio para David, así que no lo interrumpí. Esperé a que él se sintiera lo suficientemente bien para hacerlo.

Era extraño, pero a veces, por más que sintiera algo, no conseguía expresarlo. Como si hubiese perdido las habilidades faciales. Solo con Regina eso mejoraba, porque ella me hacía sonreír todo el tiempo, me daba una sensación de protección diferente al de otras personas.

Tampoco tenía ganas de salir, a menos que fuese para el hospital a hacer las actividades solicitadas. Me gustaba hablar con el Dr. Archie, la terapia en grupo también era fantástica. Cuando iba al hospital podía visitar a Jefferson y a mis otros amigos locos, pero afuera no tenía ganas de relacionarme, si pudiera me quedaría en la cama, bajo las sábanas todo el tiempo, pero Regina no me dejaría.

«Vamos a la facultad, Emma» decía Regina, mientras prácticamente me arrastraba a su coche «De hoy no te escapas. Ya es hora. El Dr. Archie te dio una semana de plazo y ya se ha pasado bastante…¿qué habíamos acordado?»

«Lo sé, lo sé» rezongué, entrando en el coche, sentándome y abrochándome el cinto «Es que es difícil. No tengo ganas de salir, lo sabes»

«Pero lo tienes que hacer. Necesitas salir, ver gente, vivir. Y retomar todo lo que antes te gustaba. Llevas sin pintar un tiempo…»

«No me siento inspirada, y ni sé si vale la pena ya» dije y Regina me miró sorprendida, como si hubiera dicho algo inadmisible

«¿Que no vale más la pena? ¿Qué conversación es esta?» se giró hacia mí, dejando de lado el coche, ignorando el hecho de que llevábamos retraso «Emma, siempre te gustó pintar. Siempre has dicho que el arte era todo en tu vida»

«Eso fue antes…» murmuré, mirando a la nada fijamente «Eso fue cuando pensaba que tal vez podría tener un futuro en el mundo del arte, que un día, quizás, podía ser reconocida por mi trabajo…»

«¡Pero puedes serlo! Emma, claro que puedes. ¡Mira el talento que tienes! ¡Mira tus cuadros, tus dibujos! ¡Eres una artista!»

«¡Una artista loca!» exploté, gritándole y ella me miró asustada «Una artista esquizofrénica que oye voces, que no sabe distinguir lo que es real de lo que no. ¿Quién compraría cuadros de una loca?»

«Emma…» dijo entre dientes, estaba irritada, pero al mismo tiempo herida «Sabes que detesto cuando te pones a hablar así. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a volver sobre ese asunto?»

«La culpa es tuya, que ignoras el hecho más importante: soy esquizofrénica»

«¿Y?» fue su turno para gritar y me yo me callé «¿Y? ¿Sabes cuántas personas en el mundo sufren de las más diversas enfermedades? ¿Mentales o no? ¡Y no por eso dejan de vivir! ¡Tú tienes suerte, porque tu esquizofrenia es la más suave de todas, te posibilita vivir con normalidad! Van Gogh se suicidio, Emma, porque sufría de una enfermedad mental que en su época nadie comprendía, pero actualmente se ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo que Van Gogh padeció era trastorno bipolar, ¿lo sabías? ¡Y aun así fue un gran pintor! ¡Es reconocido en el mundo entero!»

Mi mentón comenzó a temblar mucho, así como mis manos y no conseguí controlar las lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por mi rostro. De repente ahí estaba yo, una niña asustada, llorando copiosamente, sin saberse controlar.

Regina me abrazó y me consoló como siempre hacía, como solo ella hacía.

«Te amo, pero no puedo hacer tu parte. Por favor, haz tu parte» imploró, con voz de llanto y en ese momento, decidí que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para tener una vida lo más normal y saludable posible, por Regina.

«Creo que estamos atrasadas para la clase» dije con una sonrisita tras separarnos y ella me miró mientras secaba mis lágrimas «Vámonos ya»

Me sonrió, asintiendo concordando conmigo. Encendió el motor y nos dirigimos a clase. Nos despedimos con un beso en los labios y nos encaminamos hacia edificios diferentes.

Con todos mis músculos rígidos, dominada por una tensión y ansiedad horribles, pisé el aula y fui ovacionada por mis compañeros y por mi profesor, todos me recibieron de una forma calurosa, sorprendiéndome positivamente, haciéndome llorar de emoción.

«Te hemos echado mucho de menos» dijo Graham a mi oído al abrazarme «¡Eres el alma de la clase!»

Y aquella experiencia fue un empujón más para que comenzase a mover el trasero y luchara contra los síntomas de mi enfermedad. Aunque sintiera ganas de quedarme tirada en la cama sin bañarme o sin ver la luz de sol, me forzaba todos los días a levantarme de la cama, tomar un baño, correr junto a Regina, ir a la facultad, a la terapia, me forzaba a hacer todo lo que me había propuesto hacer. Y pronto conseguí volver a pintar…

Cogí los cuadros que ya tenía listos de Regina y los subí a mi cuarto, que parecía haberse transformado en un santuario. Su rostro estaba expuesto en todas las paredes que tenía a disposición, y además de los cuadros, cogí fotos de nosotras que Regina había sacado de su móvil y las coloqué en mi mural, sustituyendo a mis posters.

Cuando le enseñé mi "nuevo" cuarto a ella, Regina me mostró todos sus perfectos dientes y sus grandes ojos oscuros se llenaron de lágrimas.

«¡Te amo!» dijo casi histérica, echándose a mi cuello y llenándome de besos.

Poco a poco, sentía que las cosas estaban mejorando. Me fui adaptando, incluso a la nueva medicación, porque esta también necesitaba ser adaptada a la dosis correcta, de acuerdo a cada paciente. Sentía que estaba progresando en la terapia, que conseguía aceptar mejor mi enfermedad y a pesar de la resistencia de los síntomas negativos, como la falta de interés por relacionarme socialmente y la apatía que intentaba abatirme, el lado positivo es que las alucinaciones habían desaparecido. Y yo le daba gracias a Dios por eso.

Un miércoles, cuando mi padre estaba trabajando y mi madre, tras mucha insistencia, aceptó ir al mercado sin mí, dejándome sola, aproveché para pintar al aire libre, en nuestro jardín, que me inspiraba mucho. Pero pronto fui interrumpida por una presencia oscura, que era como una nube negra que oscurecía de repente el cielo, tapando el sol e impidiendo que la luz pasara.

Cora Mills estaba en el jardín de mi casa, con toda su arrogancia y aire de superioridad. Me miró a los ojos como si me disparara y no tuve ni que preguntar qué estaba haciendo ahí. Las dos lo sabíamos.

«Quiero que te alejes de mi hija» ordenó, como si yo fuera una de sus empleadas «No quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa sin mi consentimiento, no quiero verte rondando a mi hija. ¡Quiero que te apartes de ella!»

«No me importa lo que usted quiera» dije con naturalidad, intentando mantenerme calma, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y tuve que soltar el pincel y la paleta en el suelo «Parece que no logra entender que nos…»

«¡Quien no logra entender las cosas aquí eres tú! Mi hija es una joven normal, saludable, inteligente, rica, guapa y brillante. No voy a dejar que su futuro sea arruinado a causa de una pasión juvenil. Si antes ya estaba en contra de esta relación a causa de la diferencia de clase social, ahora, entonces…»

Mis manos y piernas temblaban, mi presión estaba bajando considerablemente, podía sentirlo. Mi cuerpo estaba débil y al mismo tiempo rígido, impidiéndome moverme, impidiéndome salir corriendo en dirección contrario a aquel monstruo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

«Usted no puede venir aquí a decir esas cosas. Y tampoco puede decidir por Regina»

«Estoy haciendo lo que cualquier madre en mi lugar haría, ¿o tú crees que la tuya actuaria de diferente manera?» sonrió irónicamente «¿Crees de verdad que si fuera al contrario, si Regina estuviera…loca, a tu madre le iba a encantar?»

«Váyase, por favor» pedí, intentando mantener la calma, pero el nerviosismo que corría por mis venas ya estaba más allá de lo que podía soportar «Déjeme en paz»

«No antes de que me digas que vas a dejar en paz a mi hija. No quiero tener que recurrir a medidas drásticas»

«¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!» grité, explotando «¿ESTÁ SORDA? ¡MARCHESE! ¡DEJEME EN PAZ!» Cora retrocedió varios pasos, asustada. Le di una parada a mi caballete, tirándolo junto con el lienzo que estaba pintando «¡DEJEME EN PAZ! ¡DEJEME EN PAZ!» gritaba descontroladamente, llorando y Cora dio media vuelta y huyó, corriendo.

Cogí el lienzo que se había caído al suelo y comencé a golpearlo contra un árbol, rasgándolo. Lo tiré lejos de nuevo y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, sin parar, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, totalmente descontrolada, sintiendo una descarga de adrenalina muy fuerte por todo mi cuerpo, y entonces, de repente, la pesadilla comenzó…

Las voces. Comencé a escuchar varias voces, y ellas eran tan reales que aun sabiendo que padecía una enfermedad, no podía dejarlas de lado. No podía creer que eran solo fruto de mi imaginación. _¡Eran reales! ¡Reales, joder!_

Empecé a ser insultada y despreciada por varias voces al mismo tiempo, y el sonido de sus carcajadas era tan alto que caí de rodillas en el jardín, cubriendo mis orejas con mis manos

«¡CIERREN LA BOCA!» grité, golpeándome la cabeza, pero ellas no paraban.

"Tonta", "Loca", "Fracasada" eran los insultos más frecuentes. Las voces eran masculinas, pero las carcajadas, femeninas.

Me levanté deprisa y salí corriendo por las calles, con la sensación de estar siendo perseguida por aquellos malditos que me insultaban. Caminaba rápidamente, casi corriendo, mirando para atrás todo el rato, pero ellos eran más rápidos que yo, se escondían deprisa y no dejaban de atormentarme con sus viles ofensas.

Completamente asustada y sudada, caminé hasta casa de Regina, ignorando totalmente las amenazas de su madre, y al llegar a la puerta de su casa, comencé a gritar su nombre hasta que apareció, corriendo.

«¡Emma!» me miró asustada y no necesitó mirar dos veces para entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Corrió hasta mí y me agarró de las manos, que temblaban sin parar.

«Me están persiguiendo, vinieron hasta aquí, quieren cogerme, quiere, quieren. Van a robar mis pensamientos» miré hacia los lados, preocupada por que pudieran escucharnos, hablaba bajo, pero rápido «¡Tenemos que escondernos, tenemos que escondernos, Regina! » apreté sus manos con fuerza

«¡Emma, Emma, calma!»

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demos hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Regina podría haber dicho que todo no era más que fruto de mi imaginación, que aquello era una crisis de mi enfermedad, podría haber llamado a alguien y pedido que sencillamente me dieran una dosis de medicamento por vena y me durmieran, podría haber tenido miedo de mí, pero en vez de eso, me miró a los ojos.

«Mírame» pidió, tocando mi rostro con cariño «Mírame, nadie nos va a coger porque tengo el escondite perfecto» dijo, dándome una sonrisita tranquilizadora que instantáneamente hizo que me calmara

«¿Tienes?» pregunté con esperanza «¡Vamos, vamos rápido!»

Ella asintió y agarró mi mano, llevándome hacia la parte de atrás de su casa y vi por primera vez una gran casa en el árbol, que yo no sabía que existía.

Subimos las escalerillas y nos metimos dentro de la cabaña. Regina me puso en su regazo y me cubrió con una manta que allí había. La casa no era muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña, era perfecta para nosotras dos. Y allí dentro me sentí protegida, pero aún podía escuchar las voces…

«Ellas no paran…» dije, llorando en su regazo «No paran, las voces…»

«Ignóralas» dijo acariciando mis cabellos «Presta atención a mi voz, ¿ok?» miré hacia arriba y vi en sus ojos una expresión de seguridad

«Ok»

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I want to sabe their light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

Regina, sorprendentemente, comenzó a cantarme. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos, me miraba profundamente y cantaba. Cantaba con una voz suave, pero lo suficientemente alta para atraparme y atraer mis sentidos, dentro de mi cabeza comenzaba una lucha, quería escucharla cantar, pero también escuchaba las voces.

Me forcé lo máximo para prestar atención solamente a la voz de Regina y pronto reconocí la música, cantaba _Yellow_ de _Coldplay_.

«Mira las estrellas, mira cómo brillan para ti y para todo lo que tú haces. Sí, son todas amarillas…» cantaba y noté que en sus ojos también había lágrimas, pero Regina no dejaba de cantar y de acariciar mi pelo como si fuera un cachorrito «Sabes que te amo tanto…Nadé, y superé las barreras por ti…»

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasó. Regina repitió la misma canción tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Sí, yo estaba contando. Era otra forma de obligar a mi mente a trabajar en otra cosa que no fuera prestar atención a las voces, a aquellas voces tan aterradoras y reales, pero que en el fondo sabía que eran mentira.

Al cabo de un rato las voces desaparecieron y mi cuerpo se relajó, como si me hubiera tomado cuatro pastillas de clonazepan (el famoso rivotril), pero no había tomado nada, por lo menos desde que tuve la crisis y fui tras Regina.

Me quedé echada con la cabeza en sus muslos durante todo ese tiempo, y me sorprendió el hecho de que Regina no se quedara dormida, ni se quejara o se cansara. Simplemente se quedó conmigo e hizo lo que pudo para tranquilizarme, hasta lograrlo.

Me incorporé despacio y ella me miró sorprendida y aliviada al notar que estaba mejor.

«Gracias» dije con los ojos embargados por las lágrimas y el mentón tembloroso, emocionada al reconocer lo que había hecho por mí «Gracias, gracias…»

Pasé mis piernas por encima de las suyas, encajándonos y quedamos una frente a la otra. Toqué su rostro y las lágrimas descendieron de los ojos de Regina, pero ella me sonreía sin parar.

«Te amo, Emma. Lo eres todo para mí, todo»

Me abrazó con fuerza contra ella y llenó mi rostro de pequeños besos, haciéndome sonreír.

«Te amo, te amo, mi hermosura» dije, rodeando su cuello, apretándola tanto como ella me apretaba «Has sido mi fuerza, mi esperanza, mi felicidad. Tú sí que lo eres todo para mí»


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando la crisis de Emma acabó, decidí tocar, delicadamente, el asunto de su ataque, para saber qué lo había desencadenado. Porque Emma tenía una enfermedad, pero las crisis psicóticas sucedían cuando ella vivía algún momento de gran tensión, de bastante carga emocional negativa. Al principio, se negó, pero acabó contándome que había sido obra de Cora Mills, y eso me dejó furiosa.

Tras dejar a Emma sana y salva en su casa, decidí que iba a poner punto y final a aquella insostenible situación. Llegué a casa prácticamente escupiendo fuego por las venas. Aproveché que ni mi padre ni mi hermana estaban presentes, y ataqué a mi madre.

«¡No tenías ese derecho!» grité en cuanto la vi. Ella me miró con su falsa sorpresa y yo sabía que vendría con su teatro, intentando fingir «¡Ni te atrevas! ¡Ahórrame tus inconsistentes mentiras, tu mediocre farsa! ¡Sé lo que hiciste y eso es inadmisible!» estábamos en su despacho

«Lo que hice lo hice por tu bien» replicó ella, admitiendo lo que había hecho «Hice lo que cualquier madre haría en mi lugar. ¡Fui a librarte de un "problema" antes de que se volviese mayor!» elevó el tono de voz

«¿Problema?» grité, perdiendo totalmente los estribos en ese momento «¡El único problema que yo tengo eres tú!» mi rabia había llegado al límite. Miraba a aquella mujer que me había traído al mundo, pero que no reconocía «¡Tú eres mi problema y voy a resolverlo ahora!»

Le di la espalda a mi madre y subí a mi cuarto, decidida. Cogí una gran maleta y la tiré abierta sobre la cama. Comencé a retirar toda mi ropa del armario y Cora entró en mi cuarto, atónita con mi actitud.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó incrédula

«¡Librándome de mi problema!» respondí sin mirarla, tirando mis prendas dentro de la maleta.

«Regina, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¿A dónde vas? No trabajas, todo el dinero que tienes te lo doy yo. Esto es…¡patético!» soltó, dudando de que yo me fuera de verdad.

«No te preocupes por mí, me las apaño»

Junté las ropas, libros y objetos que pude en aquel momento, que no fueron muchos, pues estaba nerviosa, y me marché de casa, dejando a una Cora histérica detrás. Llamé a mi padre y él vino a mi encuentro, me dio dinero y me llevó a una pensión de una señora muy simpática. Era mejor vivir en un cuarto de pensión que tener que aguantar a mi madre.

Mi padre me dio total apoyo y me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme por el dinero mientras él viviese, pues aunque no tuviera mucho, me daría apoyo financiero y pensaba que me vendría muy bien salir de casa, y eso me tranquilizó y alegró.

Emma se quedó sorprendida con mi actitud, pero se enorgulleció. Fue como si ese acto rebelde por mi parte significase un gran crecimiento personal, una ruptura del cordón umbilical. También decidí que conseguiría un trabajo a media jornada lo más rápido posible para tener mi propio dinero, aunque fuera poco. Y fue lo que hice. Hablé con el Dr. Archie y me consiguió unas prácticas en su hospital.

* * *

Amaba tanto a Emma Swan que llegaba a quedarme sin aire. Amarla exigía tanto de mí, exigía tanta entrega. Exigía que usase cada pedazo de mi cuerpo, cada neurona, cada vena. Le daba tanto de mí. Usaba todo de mí para amarla, y por eso, a veces, me quedaba sin aire. Y entonces miraba a sus ojos verdes y recuperaba el aliento.

Me gustaría entender cómo un sentimiento podía ser tan bipolar. ¿Cómo amarla podía ser algo tan increíble, tan bueno, tan grandioso y al mismo tiempo tan doloroso? Porque sí, también dolía. Claro que dolía. Amar a alguien enfermo…dolía. Dolía porque a Emma también le dolía. Primero le dolía a ella. Y saber que ella sentía dolor, saber que ella sufría, que se veía atormentada por pesadillas reales de las cuales yo nunca podría tener una idea, dolía. Pero mi amor por ella era mayor que cualquier dolor.

Mi tiempo se dividía entre mi facultad y mi relación con Emma. Y ambos me exigían mucho. Estudiaba muchas horas al día, y amaba a Emma el doble de esas horas. Estábamos prácticamente siempre juntas, aun cuando yo estudiaba psicopatologías, lo que era un asunto delicado…sobre todo cuando llegábamos a la esquizofrenia. Pero Emma se mostraba fuerte y enfrentaba todo con su acostumbrado buen humor.

Con el pasar de los meses, noté que poco a poco ella estaba volviendo. Su personalidad ya no mostraba aquellos rasgos extraños de comienzos de la enfermedad. Pero no podía negar que en muchos momentos Emma parecía "desaparecer", a veces hablaba con ella y ni siquiera me oía, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Yo sabía respetar eso. Hasta sus crisis, que se hicieron menos presentes, hasta a esas crisis sabía respetar. Que tuviera una enfermedad mental no significaba que sus sentimientos y emociones tenían que ser infravalorados. Las cosas que ella escuchaba eran reales para ella, así que yo la respetaba y la ayudaba a pasar por el oscuro agujero para regresar a la luz.

Poco a poco, Emma iba reinsertándose cada vez más en el mundo real. Incluso contra el deseo de mi madre, mi padre hizo que Emma y yo fuéramos a visitarlo a él y a mi hermana en casa, y ellos la recibían de una forma muy calurosa, demostrando que más que aceptada era querida por ellos. Papá llegó a abrazarla y decirle que la consideraba una hija, y yo lloré de la emoción.

Cuando no estábamos estudiando en mi cuarto de la pensión, o en su cuarto, estábamos paseando. Volvimos a correr e íbamos y volvíamos juntas de la facultad. Emma volvió a pintar con asiduidad, y yo notaba que sus obras eran cada vez mejores. Otra cosa que volvimos a hacer, y que consideré que a Emma le haría muy bien, fue el trabajo comunitario en el hospital del cáncer. La alegría de los niños al vernos siempre era emocionante.

Sexo. El sexo era algo que estaba evolucionado gradualmente entre nosotras. Desde nuestra primera vez, Emma y yo teníamos una intensidad y conexión únicas, pero estaba claro que con el pasar del tiempo y la práctica fuimos perfeccionándonos, conociéndonos mejor, dándonos cuenta de lo que más nos gustaba.

El cumpleaños de Emma estaba cerca y planeé con su familia en darle una gran sorpresa. Fuimos todos al hospital y junto con el Dr. Archie y sus trabajadores que conocían y adoraban a Emma preparamos una hermosa fiesta sorpresa en los jardines. Todos los amigos que Emma había hecho en el hospital y aún estaban internados habían pintado cuadros en homenaje a ella, y estos estaban diseminados por la fiesta. Había carteles y globos.

Emma se despertó y vino a recogerme. Sus padres fingieron que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños y yo también, pero ella no dijo anda. Se puso triste, pero no me dijo nada en ningún momento.

Llevé a Emma a dar un paseo por el parque, dando tiempo para que ellos terminasen de arreglar las cosas, los dulces y el pastel, y entonces cuando volvimos al coche, le pedí que me dejase cubrir sus ojos con una venda.

«¿Por qué una venda?» me miró desconfiada, con las cejas alzadas

«Porque quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, y no lo puedes ver» conté, con una sonrisita y ella continuó mirándome desconfiada.

«¿Qué estás tramando?»

«Solo lo vas a saber si me dejas vendarte»

«Nunca he sido fan de las sorpresas…»

«Esta te va a gustar, te lo prometo» le garanticé con mi tono más conquistador

«Ok, ok. Pero mira a ver, eh…»

Me reí bajito y Emma se giró, dejándome que le vendara sus ojos. Conduje hasta el hospital y durante el camino estuvo todo el rato preguntándome a donde estábamos yendo. La ayudé a bajar del coche y la agarré por sus brazos, guiándola por el camino, ya que había algunos escalones. Emma era astuta, tenía excelente olfato y memoria.

«Este olor…¿Estamos en el hospital? Quiero decir, ¿en "mi" hospital"?» preguntó confusa, caminando despacio y casi tropezando, como si tuviese miedo de caminar en la oscuridad.

«¡Sé menos curiosa y camina más rápido!» pedí, casi empujándola, pero sin dejar de guiarla.

Entonces divisé la fiesta, ahí estaban el Dr. Archie, los psicólogos y enfermeros del hospital, así como los otros pacientes, incluido su amigo Jefferson. Graham y los otros compañeros de clase también habían aparecido. Sus padres estaban cerca de la mesa del pastel, junto con sus dos hermanos. Sí, habíamos conseguido que Neal volviese a Storybrooke para la fiesta de su hermana. Mi padre y Zelena también estaban presentes, y eso me llenó de felicidad. Todos estaban en silencio mientras yo guiaba a Emma para más cerca, hasta que la hice parar y le quité la venda de los ojos.

Todos gritaron en coro

«¡Sorpresa!»

Emma miró asustada a todo el mundo, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Miraba y miraba, reparando en todo, notando la presencia de las personas, notando la decoración, los dulces, y todos la miraban sonriendo. Entonces, Emma se giró hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

«¿Fuiste tú quien tuvo la idea de preparar todo esto?» preguntó en voz baja y en ese momento me sentí avergonzada ante su intensa mirada posada en mí

«Bueno, digamos que tuve la idea, pero si no fuera por todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro de todos, la fiesta no hubiera salido»

Emma me ofreció su mayor y más linda sonrisa hasta el momento y me abrazó con fuerza, levantándome del suelo, dando vueltas conmigo en los brazos como en aquellas películas románticas y todos aplaudieron.

«Te amo» me dijo antes de besarme

Después, Emma fue a disfrutar de su fiesta. Abrazó a cada uno de los invitados y su felicidad era contagiosa. Disfrutó de los hermanos, disfrutó la presencia de mi padre y de Zelena, bromeó con los amigos "locos", se emocionó con sus cuadros, dio varios abrazos al Dr. Archie, que parecía un segundo padre para ella. Saqué varias fotos de la fiesta, registrando los momentos más señalados.

Emma se hartó de pastel de chocolate y de muffins. Bailó conmigo varias veces y después hizo que todo el mundo bailara en grupo. Por supuesto cuando planeé la fiesta con el Dr. Archie había providenciado música irlandesa. Emma amaba esas fiestas irlandesas, así que quise que la suya se asemejara lo máximo posible a una de ellas.

Al final sacamos una hermosa foto en la que salíamos: sus padres, sus hermanos, mi padre, Zelena, Emma y yo, el Dr. Archie a un lado, Jefferson, Graham y todos los locos bellos (adjetivo cariñoso que le habíamos dado a los amigos internados de Emma) La foto quedaría para la posteridad.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando terminamos. Emma se despidió de todos con más abrazos y besos y yo estaba impresionada en cómo se hacía querer allí por donde pasábamos, incluso en el hospital. Y el sitio parecía haber mejorado mucho desde su internamiento. El Dr. Archie y los otros médicos procuraban llevar a cabo más tareas y eventos sociales para humanizar el lugar.

Emma se despidió también de su familia, porque le dije que nos marcharíamos juntas. La fiesta podría hacer acabado, pero nuestra noche no.

«¿Y ahora adónde vamos?» preguntó mi pequeña princesa curiosa

«¿Hay algo mayor que tu curiosidad?» pregunté riendo mientras conducía

«Sí: mi hambre»

En ese momento me reí a carcajadas y Emma me acompañó

«Eres una niña»

«Estoy bromeando. Lo mayor que hay en mí es mi amor por ti…» dijo con un tono romántico, girando hacia un lado para mirarme y yo no podía darle la atención debida por estar conduciendo.

«Después voy a besar tu boca y arrancarte la ropa» prometí y Emma me miró sorprendida.

«Ahora estoy más curiosa en saber a dónde vamos…Y también con más prisa»

Llevé a Emma a un hotel. Era la primera vez que íbamos a un hotel. La llevé al mejor hotel de la ciudad. Y al contrario de lo que pensaba, Emma no se intimidó, en realidad, como una niña pequeña, encontró gracioso que estuviéramos en un hotel y se quedó admirando la decoración de la enorme suite que reservé para las dos.

«¡Wow! Esto sí que es una suite…mira eso…qué televisión enorme, y tiene un mogollón de canales…»

«No estoy interesada en la televisión, y no hay nada aquí que quiera ver a no ser tú» dije, después de soltar mi bolso en el suelo.

Atraje a Emma por la cintura, abrazándola desde atrás y comencé a rozar mi nariz en su nuca, aparté sus cabellos rubios y la besé ahí, estremeciéndola completamente.

«Este es sin duda mi mejor cumpleaños» dijo entre suspiros, apretando mis brazos

La giré hacia delante, y envolví con fuerza su cintura, mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos verdes que estaban más brillantes esa noche, llenos de felicidad.

«¿Eso quiere decir que te gustó la fiesta?»

«¿Es necesario que diga cuánto me gustó todo? Fue la sorpresa más hermosa de toda mi vida. Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Todas las personas que quiero estaban reunidas en la fiesta, que tú organizaste. Nunca pensé que un día alguien haría por mí ni la mitad de lo que tú haces…»

«¡No estoy haciendo ni la mitad de lo que pretendo!» confesé, robándole varios besos mientras mis manos apretaban su cintura

Emma me besó profundamente y rodeó mi cuello. Comenzamos a caminar por el cuarto y caímos torpemente en el sofá, riendo. Emma se sentó en mi regazo y yo la abracé más fuerte, succionando su lengua con deseo.

Le quité su chaqueta, que excepcionalmente hoy era azul y no roja. Arranqué su blusa y enseguida desabroché su sujetador, y deslicé mis dedos por su suave piel, tocándole las costillas, su barriga. Mordisqueé su labio inferior y Emma gimió bajito, agarrándose a mis cortos cabellos.

«Te deseo tanto» susurré en su oído antes de morder su oreja y ella rio

«Soy tuya» susurró, mirándome a los ojos con una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios.

«Te amo»

Besé su boca de nuevo con deseo y entonces me levanté del sofá, cargando a Emma en mis brazos, agarrando sus muslos que me envolvían. Caí en la cama encima de su cuerpo y ella rápidamente se libró de mi blusa y de mi sujetador, dejando que nuestras pieles se rozasen y aquel contacto siempre me estremecía, robándome apasionados suspiros.

Fui dejando besos por mi camino favorito, que iba de su garganta hasta en medio de sus pechos. Mis manos los cubrían y sus pezones se endurecían, fácilmente, con mis caricias. Dejé que mi muslo derecho rozase entre sus piernas y Emma se volvió ansiosa, moviendo su pelvis, arqueándose hacia mí.

Comencé a chupar unos de sus pezones mientras desabotonaba sus pantalones. Emma agarraba y tiraba de mis cabellos con una mano y la otra la deslizaba por mi espalda, arañándome levemente, en su justa medida para dejarme completamente excitada.

Descendí besando todo su cuerpo y siempre me impresionaban y me encantaban las reacciones de Emma. Su barriga se contraía sin parar con mis húmedos besos, su piel ante mis toques se volvía más caliente y se ponía de gallina. Me arrodillé para bajar los pantalones y Emma levantó las piernas, facilitando mi trabajo. Cuando se quedó solo en braguitas, miré su rostro y allí estaban sus encantadoras mejillas sonrosadas.

No me resistí a besar su boca una vez más y Emma me abrazó con fuerza, utilizando brazos y piernas, enganchándome a su cuerpo cálido y suave, tan invitador e irresistible. Ella mordió mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello, y después la oreja

«Sabrosa» susurró en mi oído «Hazme tuya» pidió en tono meloso que me dejó loca.

«Inmediatamente…» respondí

Bajé rápidamente besando su cuerpo y con un tirón, poco sutil, le arranqué sus braguitas negras. Abrí sus piernas y mi boca se encajó perfectamente en su encharcada intimidad. Comencé a lamerla con gusto, al mismo tiempo que introducía dos dedos en su apretado interior.

Emma comenzó a gemir bajito como siempre hacia, y su cuerpo comenzó a enrojecerse. Las mejillas, el pecho, la barriga. Manchas rosadas se formaban y transpiraba levemente y jadeaba, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Mis dedos entraban y salían de su interior a un ritmo cadencioso y no paraba de lamerla, hasta que alcé mi rostro para admirar sus reacciones y noté que Emma estaba con los ojos cerrados y había algo raro en su expresión. No era de placer, sino de sufrimiento. Aquello me confundió y me preocupó, y dejé de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

«¿Emma? ¿Emma?» incluso después de salir de dentro de ella, Emma permaneció con aquella expresión y comenzó a agitarse, gritando «¿Emma?»

«¡No, no, no!» abrió los ojos asustada y se sentó en la cama, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, agarrando la sábana para cubrirse «¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!»

Estaba teniendo otra crisis…después de tanto tiempo…justo el día de su cumpleaños, cuando todo estaba yendo tan bien. Una nueva crisis. Puta mierda.

La miré sin saber qué hacer. Cada crisis era siempre diferente, su comportamiento se transformaba.

Emma se quedó envuelta en la sábana, encogida en la cama como si se sintiera amenazada. No me miraba, vagaba su mirada por toda la habitación, sus ojos verdes desorbitados y comenzó a transpirar mucho, podía ver el sudor deslizándose por los lados de su cara.

«¡Déjenme en paz, por favor!» imploraba, llorando y aquello hería profundamente mi corazón «No, no quiero. No voy a hacer eso. No, no, no. ¡NO!»

Emma saltó de la cama de repente e incluso sin querer, yo estaba llorando. Un lloro silencioso, lleno de lágrimas. Emma corrió hacia el baño y yo la seguí, preocupada, pero no tuve tiempo de agarrarla. Golpeó el espejo y los trozos cayeron al suelo junto a la sangre de su mano.

«¡Emma, no!»

 **(Emma)**

" _¡Cobarde! ¡Eres una cobarde!"_ Una voz grave y masculina hablaba _"¡Idiota, imbécil! Eres una vergüenza, Emma. Eres una vergüenza"_ Otra voz diferente hablaba al mismo tiempo y no conseguía pensar, pues las voces eran muy altas _"Sal de ahí, tonta. Vas a morir, vas a morir, morir, morir…"_ Otra voz susurraba. Eran varias voces en mi cabeza, todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, entre susurros, gritos de orden y ofensas, mi cuerpo entraba en un estado de tremenda ansiedad. Estaba en estado de pánico.

«Emma, escúchame, Emma, ¡por el amor de Dios!» escuchaba la voz de Regina de fondo, ella me había arrastrado de nuevo al cuarto y me había sentado en la cama.

Corrió hasta el baño y cogió dos toallas blancas, y las enrolló en mi mano que sangraba copiosamente, hasta el punto de manchar todo el suelo en el trayecto que hicimos, e incluso las sábanas de la cama.

Yo me balanceaba hacia delante y hace atrás, con la otra mano puesta en mi oído, en el intento de silenciar las voces que proseguían.

«Emma, Emma» Regina agarró mi rostro y yo la miré «Por favor, ¡habla conmigo!» pidió desesperada, apretando las toallas en mi mano y vi que estas estaban totalmente ensangrentadas «Tengo que llevarte al médico, te van a tener que dar puntos…»

" _¡Ella quiere internarte en el manicomio, retrasada!"_ Una mujer gritó, y al mismo tiempo su voz susurró ronca _"Eres una inútil, te quedarás encerrada en el hospital, amarrada a una camisa de fuerza" "¡Loca, loca, loca!"»_ gritó, riendo

«¡NO VOY AL HOSPITAL!» grité, levantándome y empujando a Regina con tanta fuerza que ella cayó al suelo, asustada «No van a cogerme, no lo harán. No quiero quedarme presa, no quiero, no, no, no, no…»

Corrí por el cuarto y cogí mis ropas del suelo, me las puse torpemente sin conseguir coordinar bien mis movimientos. Acabé manchándome toda de sangre, pero aseguré las toallas en mi mano. Me senté en una esquina del cuarto, cerca de un sofá que no llegaba hasta el suelo, tenía un hueco por debajo y aproveché para meterme en ese hueco, acostada.

«Emma…» Regina se acercó despacio, arrodillándose allí «Tu mano…por favor, déjame ayudarte…» pidió en voz baja, pero yo apenas podía entenderla, porque las voces de mi cabeza, las malditas voces no me dejaban!

Y entonces, tras algunos minutos, todo quedó oscuro.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Me desperté como si tuviera resaca. Mi cabeza latía y sentía todo mi cuerpo extraño, dolorido y adormecido. Probablemente me habían metido un mogollón de medicamentos en vena, lo que explicaba los cables en mis brazos. Abrí los ojos somnolienta, apenas conseguía mantener los párpados abiertos y lo poco que lograba ver, daba vueltas.

Estaba en medio de un cuarto todo blanco y prácticamente vacío e inmediatamente reconocí aquel ambiente. Era el hospital psiquiátrico. Y darme cuenta de eso me dejó profundamente angustiada y triste. No era por el personal. Tras un tiempo me encariñé con el lugar y las personas de allí, pero estar echada en una cama del hospital significaba que había sido internada…de nuevo.

Lentamente fui recobrando la memoria de los últimos acontecimientos antes de desmayarme y recordé que estaba en un hotel con Regina, pero no tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar al hospital.

Levanté despacio el brazo y vi mi mano completamente vendada. No sentía dolor, pero algo hormigueaba en mi piel. Seguro me habían dado puntos.

Toqué mi rostro con la otra mano y me sentí profundamente confusa. Recordaba estar con Regina y sabía que estaba en el hospital, pero todo parecía confuso y desordenado en mi cabeza. Recordé las voces y lo que me habían dicho…Y en una fracción de segundo, un zumbido comenzó en mi cabeza.

«No…» imploré a Dios, con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sabía muy bien lo que significaba el zumbido y lo que venía con él: más voces.

Los susurros…Varias voces al mismo tiempo, masculinas y femeninas, ofensas y burlas…Todo al mismo tiempo, sin intervalo, sin parar.

" _¡Idiota, eres una fracasada!", "Te vas a quedar internada para siempre…para siempre", "Idiota, idiota, idiota", "¡Te van a torturar, te van a arrancar el cerebro!"_

Eran tantas voces, tantas frases y ofensas que no conseguía detectar muchos de los mensajes que decían.

Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía escalofríos. Era aterrador…estar en un cuarto de hospital sola, escuchando aquellas voces…sin poder contenerlas, sin poder librarme de ellas, aun sabiendo que solo existían en mi mente…

«¡Paren, por favor!» grité, llorando, poniendo mis manos sobre las orejas, temblando sobre la cama «¡No quiero escucharlos! ¡Paren!»

Era de locos, podía escuchar una voz en un oído, y otra, en el otro. Una repetición, como un disco rayado: _"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida", "Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!._ Una voz era más burlona, baja, aterradora. La otra más alta, incisiva. Y en medio de ellas había ruidos aún más aterradores, ruidos altos, enloquecedores.

Comencé a moverme en la cama, desesperada.

«¡NO! ¡SOCORRO!» grité «¡DÉJENME EN PAZ! ¡MARCHENSE! ¡MARCHENSE!»

Y entonces mi cuarto fue invadido por hombres vestidos de blanco.

" _¡Te van a robar el cerebro!" "¡Idiota, van a matarte!", "No seas estúpida, no dejes que te toquen"_

Miré asustada a los hombres, que se acercaban a la cama, incluso uno de ellos llevaba guantes y tenía una jeringuilla en las manos.

«¡No! ¡No! ¡APARTENSE!» les grité, encogiéndome en la cama

«Tenemos que darle la medicación» uno de ellos dijo con voz calmada y baja

«¡NO QUIERO!» Me van a robar el cerebro…me van a matar, lo sé. Van a robarme el cerebro, me lo van a sacar, no pueden…no quiero, no. Márchense. Déjeme en paz. Todos ustedes»

Ellos se miraron y no supe descifrar sus expresiones. Se inclinaron sobre mí, intentando contenerme, pero comencé a moverme mucho más, asestándoles golpes. Eran tres.

«¡SOCORRO! ¡SOCORRO!» no conseguía dejar de gritar «¡ME VAN A MATAR!»

El Dr. Archie apareció corriendo en el cuarto y me miró asustado.

«¡Emma! ¿Qué ha pasado?» se acercó a la cama y en ese momento los enfermeros me inmovilizaron.

Yo balanceaba la cabeza sin parar y sentía las lágrimas rodando por mi rostro. Quería poder responderle con coherencia, pero no conseguía pensar correctamente. Las voces eran constantes y todas hablaban en mi cabeza rápidamente.

«No les deje, por favor, no les deje, me van a matar» hablé desesperada, intentando zafarme «¡Mi cerebro! No quiero quedarme sin cerebro…»

«¿Sin cerebro?» el Dr. Archie me miraba con mucha preocupación. Acarició despacio mis cabellos, distrayéndome mientras un hombre vestido de enfermero pinchaba mi brazo «Nadie te va a quitar tu cerebro, Emma. Aquí todos somos tus amigos»

«¡MENTIRA!» grité al darme cuenta de que él estaba junto con los falsos enfermeros «¡Usted es un mentiroso! ¡Me está engañando! ¡Se unió a ellos para matarme! ¡Maldito! ¡MALDITO!»

El Dr. Archie me miraba con pesar y aunque yo quisiera, no tenía fuerzas para atacarlo. Mi cuerpo se puso más ligero que antes, y en cuestión de segundos perdí el conocimiento, de nuevo.

* * *

Me desperté de nuevo, mucho más mareada y torpe que la vez anterior. No tenía idea de qué hora era, de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo sabía que estaba tan tonta y débil, que si intentara ponerme en pie, me caería al suelo.

Ni un minuto pasó y la puerta se abrió, y me sentí aliviada. Vi a Regina entrar y al mirarla, mi corazón se hinchó de esperanza y alegría, latiendo aceleradamente, tan acelerado que mi pecho dolió.

Ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada de amor y pesar se acercó lentamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y me acarició suavemente mi rostro.

«Despertaste, pequeña princesa» dijo en voz baja, acariciando mi mejilla «¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?» a pesar de la preocupación, su tono de voz era ameno.

«Me siento…mareada…Mi cabeza…» alcé la mano, señalando con el índice a mi cabeza «No sé…estoy confusa…»

«Es normal, mi amor» cogió mi mano, la que no estaba herida y se la llevó a sus labios, dejando en ella un tierno beso «La medicación que estás tomando es muy fuerte, te durmieron, por eso estás algo confusa y mareada»

«¿Cuántas horas he dormido?» pregunté aún confusa, mirándola a los ojos

«Has dormido dos días seguidos, Emma, y estás aquí desde el sábado. Hoy es miércoles» murmuró «Como tu última crisis fue muy fuerte, el Dr. Archie creyó mejor aumentarte la medicación y dejarte descansar»

Movía la cabeza lentamente, asintiendo, sintiendo el calor de sus manos en la mía.

«Cambió mi medicación» deduje «La última crisis fue…» contuve la respiración por un instante al recordar y Regina apretó con fuerza mi mano «Terrible»

«Lo fue…Me quedé muy preocupada por ti…» confesó, y sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas «Tan preocupada. Le diste un puñetazo al espejo, te heriste la mano. No pude impedírtelo» parecía echarse la culpa

«Regina…» me moví en la cama, colocándome mejor «Tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Cómo hubieras podido detenerme? Era presa de una crisis psicótica y además…te empujé…lo recuerdo…» dije con tristeza, bajando la cabeza «Mi mayor miedo siempre ha sido herirte…»

«No me hiciste daño, Emma»

«Te empujé, te caíste»

Regina alzó mi rostro por el mentón

«Mírame» pidió, tiernamente y yo obedecí «No tienes la culpa»

«El hecho de estar en medio de una crisis psicótica y no responder de mis actos no me hace sentir menos culpable» dije con tristeza «No puedo, no quiero herirte. Y corres ese riesgo siempre que te quedas a mi lado durante la crisis»

«¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Que me marchase cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estabas ahí conmigo?» elevó un poco el tono de voz, seria «No iba a dejarte. No voy a dejarte»

«Deberías…¿Acaso vale la pena arriesgarse a correr ese peligro?» la miré con un nudo en la garganta

«¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Emma? ¿Estás cuestionando nuestra relación, de nuevo?» Regina me miraba intensamente, con una gran tristeza «Ya te dije que nada me va a hacer salir de tu lado»

«Pero Regina…»

«Te amo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No entiendes que esto es mayor que yo misma? ¿Que va más allá? No es algo que pueda controlar. No puedo decidir dejar de amarte solo porque tienes miedo de herirme. No puedo sencillamente sacarte de mi corazón solo porque tienes esta enfermedad, Emma. Te amo, te amo demasiado. Como nunca amé a nada ni a nadie. Como no sabía que podía ser capaz de amar un día. Sencillamente te amo y eso es lo mayor que hay. Tú lo eres todo, Emma. Tú das sentido a mi vida, al hecho de estudiar psicología, a mis sueños. Todo está entrelazado a ti, Emma. No me pidas que haga algo imposible. No me pidas que me suicide, porque intentar sacarte de mí sería un suicidio»

Su declaración me hizo llorar como una niña, totalmente emocionada.

«Yo también te amo de esa manera, pero esta enfermedad…»

«Solo es una enfermedad, Emma. Es exactamente eso: una enfermedad. Nada más que eso. No es mayor que nuestro amor»

«Pero ella dificulta tantas cosas…Va a dificultar…imagina nuestra vida en el futuro…» intenté argumentar, llorando y ella también lloraba, pero volvió a agarrar mi mano.

«Emma, la vida es ínfima. La vida humana es un grano en medio del Universo. No dura casi nada. Pasa volando. Es efímera. Nadie es eterno. Todas vamos a morirnos y una vida entera pasa en un pestañear. ¿Por qué desperdiciar la vida con miedos, inseguridades? Con o sin enfermedad, todos nos vamos a morir, Emma. Yo moriré, tú morirás. Es inevitable. La vida es pasajera, y eso es lo que la hace valiosa. No podemos desperdiciarla. Tenemos que hacer que valga la pena. Te amo y quiero vivir a tu lado, aunque eso signifique luchar todos los días contra la esquizofrenia. Aunque signifique tener que soportar crisis psicóticas y cambios de humor. Sé que tienes miedo, que quieres protegerme. Todo quieren hacerlo. Es como si vieran en mí a una joven frágil, inexperta, que no será capaz de aguantar. Pero yo puedo, Emma. Puedo aguantar. Sé que puedo. Porque te amo y tú me amas. Vamos a superar esta enfermedad»

Yo no lograba dejar de llorar. Cuando supe que tenía esquizofrenia, quise morir. Odié a Dios con todas mis fuerzas. Odié la vida, odié el destino, intenté encontrar culpables a aquello, pero todo no era más que una infeliz coincidencia, un azar del Universo. Cuando mi rabia pasó, me di cuenta de que era una afortunada. Porque yo, una sencilla humana como cualquier otra, a pesar de tener una terrible enfermedad, había ganado el mayor regalo: el amor.

Regina era para mí un verdadero ángel. Lo que hacía por mí estaba segura de que nadie más lo haría. Ella estaba ahí, siempre a mi lado, era mi fuerza, mi fe, mi esperanza, mi consuelo, mi apoyo, mi todo. Regina sufría junto conmigo, luchaba a mi lado, como si mi enfermedad también fuera la de ella, y eso me conmovía profundamente…

Nos abrazamos. Un abrazo fuerte, apretado, que duró un tiempo infinito. En sus brazos, reposando mi rostro en su hombro, aspirando su perfume me sentía en paz. Y paz, para una persona atormentada como yo, era la cosa más importante y más difícil de alcanzar. Con ella, yo la alcanzaba.

El efecto de la fuerte medicación que me habían administrado hizo que la crisis cesase. No escuché ninguna voz más, no volví a tener alucinaciones durante un tiempo, gracias a Dios, pero el Dr. Archie quiso que me quedase unos días más durmiendo en el hospital solo para tener la certeza de que nada sucedería.

Recuperada de la última crisis, se me permitió volver a casa, y como siempre, me sorprendí con los mimos de mis padres, que ahora me trataban como si fuera una niña que tiene que ser protegida. Pero no me quejaba. Era mejor ser mimada y vivir en un ambiente calmo que tener que vivir bajo la presión que atravesaba interiormente.

Neal se instaló en casa y volví a tener a mis dos hermanos cerca de mí, y eso me hacía bien. A pesar de las diferencias, siempre nos llevamos muy bien. Me acuerdo mucho de nuestros juegos cuando éramos más jóvenes, yo parecía más chico que ellos dos juntos.

A causa de la enfermedad, mi familia y yo nos acercamos profundamente, cambiando totalmente la relación que teníamos antes. Ahora ya no me sentía un pez fuera del agua. Era diferente, pero todas las personas son diferentes, unas de otras. E independientemente de esas diferencias, era aceptada y amada por mi familia.

El tiempo pasó deprisa y pronto Regina y yo completaríamos dos años de estar saliendo. Dos años de una relación intensa, llena de altibajos. Y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, nunca nos hemos separado. Nunca. Siempre hemos estado una al lado de la otra, apoyándonos y amándonos incondicionalmente.

Regina también precisaba mi apoyo, aunque no lo pareciera. A veces, ella se sobrecargaba con los estudios, las practicas, con todo. No era fácil su trabajo en el hospital y la facultad se ponía cada vez más difícil. Estaba a punto de licenciarse y tenía que presentar su trabajo de fin de carrera, la parte más costosa. ¿Y adivinen sobre qué decidió hacerlo? Exactamente. Esquizofrenia.

Solo había una cosa que me estaba incomodando de un tiempo a esta parte. Un nuevo trabajador del hospital: Robin Hood. Él era psicólogo, tenía el doble de mi edad y estaba detrás de Regina, siempre buscándola y yo sabía muy bien lo que él quería.

«No veo esa malicia que tú ves, Emma» decía Regina «Robin y yo somos solo amigos y colegas de trabajo»

«¿No te das cuenta de la manera en la que te mira?» pregunté un poco irritada «Yo no soy ciega, Regina. Para mí sus intenciones contigo están muy claras»

«Nunca me he fijado, de verdad» me miraba con sinceridad «Pero aunque existan segundas intenciones, como tú dices, no me importa. No me importa nadie. Solo tengo ojos para ti, mi amor…» me cogió de las manos y me abrazó por la cintura «Tú eres mi amor. Solo tú»

«¿Solo yo? ¿De verdad?» puse morritos, loca para que me mimara

«¡De verdad, mi cosa linda!» me besó mis labios y me apretó con fuerza en sus brazos «Te amo, Emma. ¿Sabes en qué he estado pensando?»

«¿En qué?»

«Nuestro aniversario de dos años se está acercando…»

«¡Sí!»

«Pensé que podríamos hacer un viaje»

«¿Un viaje?» sonreí

«El mismo viaje que hicimos al comenzar a salir»

«¿Te refieres a nuestra fuga a la playa Encantada?» mis ojos brillaron y ella confirmó con la cabeza

«Aquel sitio es hermoso y simboliza tantas cosas para nosotras. Vivimos momentos únicos en aquella playa»

«Fue nuestra primera vez…cuando dijiste que me amabas…»

«Sí. Por eso me gustaría pasar un nuevo fin de semana contigo en aquel sitio. ¿Qué me dices?»

Abracé su cuello y puse cara pensativa, hasta que sonreí ampliamente.

«¡Claro! ¡Vamos! ¿Tú y yo en una playa desierta un fin de semana? ¡No hay nada mejor!»

Oh

We close our eyes

The perfect life, life

Is all we need

Esta vez fuimos en el coche de Regina, que era mayor y más cómodo. Abrió la capota y como una loca llena de alegría, me puse en pie, apoyando las manos en el parabrisas.

«¿Qué estás haciendo, Emma?» preguntó, mirándome con preocupación mientras conducía

«¡Estoy viviendo cada instante como si fuera el último!» confirmé, sonriéndole abiertamente, y Regina me correspondió

«Vive cada momento como si fuera el último sin arriesgarte, loca»

Percibí que reducía la velocidad, pero me quedé en pie y en cierto momento, apoyé mi trasero en la parte superior del asiento para poder abrir mis brazos y sentir el agradable viento en mi cara, desordenando mis cabellos.

En esta ocasión llevábamos un kit completo de acampada, porque al contrario que la primera vez, hoy en día no teníamos que esconderle nada a nadie y no estábamos huyendo.

Regina quiso que trajera mi caballete y algunos lienzos en blanco para pintar. Yo considera a aquella playa una inspiración, y no me negué.

Al llegar, mi corazón latía fuertemente, casi se me salía por la garganta. Fue ver aquel inmenso mar y sentir un frío en la barriga y una deliciosa nostalgia.

Paramos el coche y lo dejamos todo. Salimos corriendo descalzas por la blanda arena y enseguida cogí su mano y comenzamos a dar vueltas como locas en contra del sentido de las agujas de reloj. Giramos tanto que nos mareamos y caímos al suelo. Regina cayó sobre mí y nos echamos a reír.

«¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar?» pregunté, y no me estaba refiriendo al viaje

«¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?» alzó el rostro para mirarme a los ojos

«Porque las cosas son finitas, temporales…»

«Mi amor por ti va a durar mientras viva»

«Eso es más que suficiente para mí»

* * *

 **Ohhhh…este capítulo ha sido precioso. Esas palabras de Regina declarándole una vez todo su amor son hermosas y conmovedoras. Bueno, este es el capi 17. Y son 20. Nos acercamos al final.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Antes que nada, mil y un agradecimientos por todos los reviews. Sabía que este fic iba a gustar porque era diferente, por lo menos yo en español no me he encontrado uno parecido. Es una pena que no lleve más comentarios, pero lo achaco a que estamos de vacaciones. Cuando la gente vuelva y comience a meterse de nuevo en FF, espero que lo lea. Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo, y nos vemos al final, que tengo que preguntaros una cosita.**

 **Capítulo 18**

En cuanto llegamos, fuimos a montar la tienda. Esta vez usamos una tienda más grande, que parecía una gran cabaña. Recogimos después troncos y los dejamos a mano para que al anochecer pudiéramos encender una hoguera.

Cogí mi caballete y coloqué un lienzo en blanco en él. Saqué mi paleta y puse un poco de cada color de pintura, y solo con el biquini puesto, comencé a pintar. Pinte el mar que mis ojos divisaban, aquel hermoso océano que era testigo de mi amor y el de Regina.

Ella, que comía sentada en la arena, se levantó, se golpeó las manos en el trasero y corrió hacia el mar, quedando delante del espacio que yo estaba pintando. El viento despeinaba sus cabellos castaños y el brillo del sol dejaba sus ojos más claros e intensos, me miraban fijamente y Regina sonreía como una niña pequeña.

No resistí y comencé a pintarla en mitad de mi paisaje. Pinté su maravilloso cuerpo, llevaba un biquini negro, dejando en evidencia cada curva increíblemente perfecta de su cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Regina era tan hermosa que me quitaba el aliento.

Me quedé pintándola por un largo rato y cuando terminé el cuadro, vino hacia mí corriendo. Me abrazó por detrás, apretando mi cadera, besando mi hombro desnudo.

«Cada día que paso me impresiono más con tu talento. Tus trazos…Dios mío, ¡eres tan increíble!» besó mi mejilla y me apretó con más fuerza, su cuerpo medio desnudo pegado al mío me hacía suspirar «Siempre me dejas más bonita de que lo realmente soy»

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecerse. Incluso llevando dos saliendo, siempre me avergonzaba con sus elogios. Regina me llenaba siempre de ellos, llegaba a exagerar, pero aun así eran adorables.

Apreté sus manos y ella me soltó un poco, lo suficiente para que me girase y me pusiera frente a ella, y pasé mis brazos por su cuello.

«Eres hermosa» afirmé «La mujer más hermosa, encantadora, deslumbrante de este mundo. No por nada me rendí a ti…completamente…»

«¿Completamente?» su sonrisa era una mezcla de malicia y encanto, y enseguida sus manos apretaban mis lumbares desnudas, y sus dedos estaban metiéndose en las braguitas de mi biquini, apretando mis nalgas «Adoro esa idea de tenerte rendida a mí»

«¿La adoras, eh?» mojé mis labios y los rocé en los suyos de manera provocativa

«Uhmm…» sus dedos se deslizaban aún más hasta que sus manos se abrieron completamente en mi trasero apretándolo firmemente, que me hizo quedarme de puntillas, con mi cuerpo pegado al de ella «Estoy loca por ti, Emma. Loca por tu cuerpo, por tu aroma…» rozó la nariz en mi mejilla y descendió, haciendo un camino, hacia mi cuello, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y agarrar sus brazos.

«Regina…» gemí bajito mientras ella chupaba con fuerza en el centro de mi cuello.

Me condujo al interior de nuestra tienda y me recostó sobre el edredón, poniéndose encima de mí. Deslicé las manos por su espalda y tiré del fino biquini, abriéndolo. Sus largos cabellos caían por los laterales de su rostro como una cascada, entonces los agarré y nos miramos profundamente.

«Nunca voy a dejar de sentirme así» susurró

«¿Así cómo?» pregunté tímidamente

«Como si el mundo fuese a acabarse cada vez que te toco. Como si yo naciese de nuevo cada vez que tú me tocas»

 _Os sonhos mais lindos sonhei_

 _De quiemeras mil um castelo ergui_

 _E no teu olhar, tonto de emoçao_

 _Com sofreguidao mil venturas previ_

«¿Es así como te sientes?» sentí mis ojos humedecerse de emoción

Regina apoyó las manos a los lados de mi cuerpo y besó despacio mi mentón y toda mi mandíbula antes de sellar nuestros labios con toda la parsimonia.

«Sí. Todos los días. Como si fuera una Ave Fénix. Muero todos los días, pero en lugar de renacer de las cenizas, renazco de tu amor…»

Los orbes castaños brillaban tanto, fijos en mí, aquellas palabras fueron susurradas con tanta emoción que no me resistí a agarrarla y besarla con extrema pasión.

Regina sonrió con los labios apoyados en los míos, pronto nuestras lenguas se deslizaban suavemente la una sobre la otra. Sus manos volvieron a mi cuerpo, de donde, si es por mí, nunca saldrían. Se libró de mi sujetador con un único tirón del hilo y colocó su mano abierta entre mis pechos, como si quisiera escuchar mi corazón, que latía enloquecedoramente por ella…para ella.

La conexión de nuestros labios era perfecta y no parábamos de besarnos. Me libré de su sujetador también y nos abrazamos con fuerza, pegando nuestros endurecidos pezones, dejando que nuestros cuerpos calientes y estremecidos se uniesen. Abracé su cintura con las piernas y enseguida sentí sus manos deslizarse por mis muslos, dándome ligeros apretones.

 _O teu corpo é luz, seduçao_

 _Poema divino cheio de esplendor_

 _Teu sonrriso prende, inebria e entontece_

 _És fascinaçao, amor_

Giramos encima del edredón, quedando una y otra cada vez en la posición superior, enroscado sensualmente nuestras piernas. Sus muslos rozaban los míos y aquello solo me excitaba más. Empujé hacia abajo sus braguitas despacio mientras mordisqueaba su hombro y Regina suspiraba en mi oído. No paso mucho tiempo para quedarnos las dos desnudas.

Su rodilla presionó mi húmeda intimidad y mi líquido se deslizaba por la piel bronceada de su pierna. Regina enlazó nuestros dedos delicadamente, poniendo mis manos por encima de la cabeza y me besó de nuevo, profundamente, tras capturar mis ojos por largos segundos.

La besé de manera salvaje, ansiando cada vez sus toques. Sus manos descendieron por mis brazos y alcanzaron mis pechos, palpándolos en la medida correcta, pellizcando suavemente mis endurecidos pezones, robándome suspiros. Toqué su espalda con fuerza y su boca cubrió mi pezón izquierdo, lo succionó con intensidad, haciéndome gemir, al mismo tiempo que su muslo me presionaba.

Regina descendió besando todo mi cuerpo, y mordisqueó levemente mi barriga, provocando que yo me contrajese toda, al sentir cosquillas y muchas cosas más…

Ella alzó los ojos y me sonrió mientras abría mis piernas y comenzaba a besar la parte interna de mis muslos, dándome leves mordidas antes de enfilar la boca en mí, con voracidad, queriendo devorarme.

Cerré los ojos y me rendí, abriendo los brazos y respirando hondo, por la boca. Su lengua se deslizaba por mi sexo y yo me sentía cada vez más caliente y excitada, mis entrañas se removían, un furioso hormigueo en la barriga, que solo fue aumentando a medida que ella succionaba mi hinchado órgano, sin darme tiempo a respirar.

En poco minutos, yo gritaba dentro de la tienda, agarrando el edredón, completamente jadeante, mi cuerpo totalmente sudado y lleno de manchas rojas.

Regina irguió su rosto y rio calladamente, sus labios brillaban con mi miel, que ella lamía por completo antes de volver a besar mi cuerpo lentamente hasta alcanzar mis labios, en un ritual que siempre repetía cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

«Te amo» susurró, mirándome profundamente a los ojos «Mi niña adorable. Siempre te voy a amar»

Pasé un brazo alrededor de su cuello y toqué su rostro con la otra mano, acariciando su mejilla. Sellé sus labios con fuerza, sonriendo como una boba.

«Siempre dices eso…»

«Para que veas que no miento. Lo llevo repitiendo desde hace dos años» dijo, arrancándome risas «Y voy a repetirlo todos los días, para que no te olvides»

«Ni aunque quisiera, podría olvidarlo. Tu amor es lo más constante y luminoso en mi vida, Regina. Te amo más que a mí misma»

En ese momento vi lágrimas en sus ojos y ella sonrió, una sonrisa radiante antes de besarme y abrazarme con fuerza. Apreté su espalda y nuestros cuerpos quedaron muy apretados como si fueran uno solo.

Hicimos el amor algunas veces más hasta que anocheció. Salimos de la tienda y fuimos a encender la hoguera. Comenzó a meterse frío. Volvimos a la tienda de la que no volvimos a salir. Nos metimos bajo el edredón y nos abrazamos desnudas, lo que era lo más gustoso del Universo entero.

En sus brazos me sentía en mi verdadero hogar. Me sentía protegida de todo, del mundo de ahí fuera, y principalmente de mi mundo interior. Me sentía protegida de mi mente y de los fantasmas que esta creaba. Porque yo sabía que no importaba cuán oscuro fuesen los lugares a donde mi mente me llevara, Regina siempre me traería de vuelta. Y volver a ella era la mejor parte.

Yo siempre me quedaba anidada en sus brazos, con la cabeza en su pecho, como una verdadera niña pequeña. Regina me llenaba de besos la parte alta de la cabeza y deslizaba los dedos por mis finos cabellos, cabellos a los que ella bautizaba como campo de trigo.

Hoje eu quero a rosa mais linda que houver

E a primera estrela que vier

Para enfeitar a noite do me bem

Hoje eu quero paz de criança dormindo

E o abandono de flores se abrindo

Para enfeitar a noite do meu bem

Quero a alegría de um barco voltando

Quero ternura de maos se encontrando

Para enfeitar a noite do meu bem

Ah¡ eu quero o amor, o amor mais profundo

Eu quero toda beleza do mundo

Para enfeitar a noite do meu bem

«Quiero casarme contigo» dijo de repente, asustándome

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla y Regina estaba relajada, pero seria

«¿Casarte conmigo?» me reí ante la idea

«¿Por qué te ríes? Quiero casarme contigo, Emma»

Mi corazón disparó, pues por más que había deseado aquello profundamente en mis sueños, nunca pensé que Regina fuera a querer casarse conmigo. No conmigo. No con una esquizofrénica que viviría toda su vida con crisis psicóticas que limitarían su productividad y capacidad para tener una vida normal.

«No me estoy riendo, es una tontería. Es un asunto para hablar más tarde…en un futuro» hice un gesto con la mano como si aquello no fuera nada y el futuro estuviera lejos.

«El futuro está aquí» dijo seriamente «Ayer no nos conocíamos y hoy ya hacen dos años que estamos juntas. Este año me licencio…y tú también…dejando de lado que tus aptitudes para pintar sobrepasan el nivel universitario. Eres genial, Emma. Hace casi dos años que trabajo en el hospital, el Dr Archie y todos allí me adoran, estoy segura de que me quedaré fija en el equipo y con el sueldo que gano más la ayuda de papá puedo muy bien alquilar un sitio para que vivamos…»

Me congelé en ese momento. Regina hablando de todas aquellas cosas…realmente quería casarse conmigo. No era una alucinación mía, no era un sueño ni una ilusión, ni una idea que se le hubiera pasado de repente por la cabeza. Regina estaba haciendo planes para casarse conmigo, y eran planes a corto plazo.

«¿Qué pasa, Emma?» me miró preocupada al ver mi cara a cuadros

«No pensé que estuvieras hablando en serio sobre la boda…pero tú…¿lo haces?»

«Claro que sí, mi amor. ¿Por qué dudas?» parecía confusa «Acabo de decirte que te amo, que te voy a amar para siempre. Quiero estar a tu lado, Emma»

«Ya lo estás» susurré

«Quiero estar a tu lado todo el tiempo. Sé que nos vemos prácticamente todos los días, que vivimos cerca la una de la otra, pero no quiero tener que pedir permiso a tus padres para poder ir a tu cuarto, no quiero tener que esperar a que se vayan para tener privacidad. No quiero que te quedes una o dos noches en mi cuarto de la pensión. Quiero tener una casa mía, una casa nuestra. Quiero tener un sitio para construir una vida juntas. Quiero despertar todos los días a tu lado, Emma. Viendo tu bella sonrisa…» sonreí involuntariamente al escuchar aquello «Esa sonrisa que lo ilumina todo…que ilumina mi camino. Quiero dormir todas las noches agarrada a ti, sabiendo que por muy malo que haya sido mi día, hay esperanza»

Sin darme cuenta, lágrimas y más lágrimas rodaban por mi rostro, dejándome incapaz de pensar, de formular una frase.

«Quieres casarte conmigo…aun sabiendo…»

«Quiero casarme contigo, Emma Swan. Y con todo lo que viene en el paquete. Tú, tu sonrisa torcida, tus ojos de cachorrito, tus chaquetas de cuero, tu talento para el arte, tu risa infantil, tus cambios bruscos de humor, tu esquizofrenia, tus crisis, tus dolores, tus colores. Quiero casarme contigo. Me casaría ahora mismo si pudiera. Te amo»

Llorando como una niña la abracé fuertemente, escondiéndome en su pecho y ella me apretó con la misma intensidad, besando mi cabeza.

«Te amo, mi niña. No tengas miedo. Vamos a ser muy felices, sé que lo vamos a ser. Tendremos una hermosa vida, lo sé. Confía en mí»

«Confío en ti» susurré con la voz ahogada, rozando los labios en su pecho «Te amo, Regina. Quiero quedarme para siempre a tu lado»

«Entonces, cásate conmigo, por favor…»

Alcé mi rostro de nuevo y Regina me miró a los ojos, ella estaba emocionada y llena de expectativas, como si aquella respuesta fuera lo más importante de su vida

«Me caso. Me caso contigo, cuando quieras…» dije llenándome la boca, sintiendo una felicidad enorme tomar cuenta de mí, y Regina sonrió, sonrió de oreja a oreja

«¡Ah, Emma!» apretó mis brazos con fuerza y dimos vuelta por edredón, con nuestros cuerpos pegados «Mi amor, mi amor…»comenzó a llenarme de besos el cuello y el rostro «Te amo, amo, amo…mucho, mucho…»

«Yo también te amo, mucho, mucho, mucho…» susurré en su oído, mordisqueando su lóbulo y ya estábamos encendidas otra vez, conmemorando aquella novedad de la boda por todo lo alto.

Me senté en su pelvis, sus vigorosos dedos entraban y salían de mi interior con la fuerza justa para enloquecerme. Yo gemía alto, totalmente fuera de mí, balanceando mi cuerpo, acompañando el ritmo. Su mano libre me apretaba ora la cadera, ora mi pecho, y nuestras miradas estaban clavadas, la una en la otra, todo el rato. Cuando estaba a punto de gozar de nuevo, Regina agarró mi nuca y me hizo recostarme sobre ella, pegando nuestras bocas y gemí dentro de la suya, gozando lentamente en sus dedos.

Me adormecí exhausta, pero un cansancio bueno. Un cansancio de felicidad. Me desperté al día siguiente y refunfuñé al no sentir el cuerpo de Regina, que en ese momento estaba entrando en la tienda. Se echó a mi lado, por detrás, envolviéndome en una cucharita.

«Hoy te has despertado pronto, dormilona. ¿Qué milagro es ese?» preguntó en voz baja en mi oído, yo aún estaba con los ojos cerrados.

«Es que saliste…noté tu ausencia…» refunfuñé con voz queda, poniendo morritos y ella rio a mandíbula batiente.

«Estoy aquí, mi amor. Soy toda tuya, mi prometida»

«¿Prometida, eh? Estamos yendo rápido…»

«Ye te dije que, si dependiese de mí, nos casábamos inmediatamente. Y hablando de eso…¿cómo quieres que sea nuestra boda?»

«En la playa, en esta playa» dije, abriendo los ojos y girándome hacia ella «Quiero casarme aquí, donde nos amamos por primera vez. Quiero una ceremonia sencilla, con las personas que queremos. Nada muy grandioso»

«Por eso quiero casarme contigo, porque pensamos igual, queremos las mismas cosas, tenemos los mismo deseos…» susurró, sonriendo.

«Somos una pareja perfecta, a fin de cuentas. La loca y la psicóloga» bromeé y aunque era una broma algo macabra, Regina se echó a reír.

Éramos, de cualquier forma, la pareja perfecta.

* * *

 **Ohhhh, ¡qué lindas nuestras chicas! ¿A qué sí? Esto se acaba chicas. Y ya estoy pensando en los próximos fic para traducir. Pero antes quería haceros una consulta. ¿Qué os parece que traduzca un fic de género GIP? Para quien no lo sepa se tratan de historias en que una de las chicas es una persona normalmente intersexual, es decir tiene pene. Sé que este es un género de fic donde el protagonista es el sexo, a veces, llegan a ser pornográficos, pero ya me conocéis. Si hay una trama detrás lo suficientemente buena, pues ni me lo plantearía. He dado con dos fics que tiene una trama bastante buena y esa particularidad de las chicas solo es algo más de su personalidad. Pero bueno, siempre hay que tener la mente abierta, porque aunque no son muchas hay algunas escenas de sexo. De uno de los fics ya tengo el permiso, en ella Emma es una chica de unos 17 años que se enamora de su profesora de francés, no digo más para no spoilear. En el otro, que todavía no he podido contactar con su autora, la trama está muy bien. Regina comienza un viaje persiguiendo al hombre que mató a su padre y torturó a su hermana. Las pistas la conducen a una ciudad donde conoce a Emma, que es la sheriff, y también carga con un pasado de dolor y malos tratos. No digo quién es la intersexual, porque si no, ¿qué interés tendría? A parte de estos dos fics, tengo en cola muchos otros. Quiero hacer una encuesta. Pero primero quería saber si leeríais un fic de esta temática. En los próximos capis de este o de Una rosa, pongo los otros fics, para ver cuáles os gustan más para comenzar.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicas. Gracias por responder a la pregunta que hice en el anterior capítulo. Por supuesto sé que el tema G!P no gusta a todo el mundo. A mí aquellos fics que se basan solo en sexo tampoco es que me entusiasmen, pero después pienso total, en muchos otros fics lésbicos una de ellas usa dildo. No es lo mismo, pero hay penetración igualmente. De todas maneras, yo me lo tomo como que se trata de una mujer inter o trans, y ya está. Sé que en muchas ocasiones no es así, porque ni se explica por qué una de ellas tiene pene. La primera vez que leí un fic así me extraño mucho y le mandé un mensaje a su autora, y ella me explicó que simplemente se trataba de seguir una moda que viene de los mangas japoneses en los que sí hay mujeres con pene. Después oyendo y hablando con personas trans y madre y padres de niños y niñas trans, pues sí, para ellos hay mujeres con pene y hombres con vulva. Por eso dije de la mente abierta. Yo conozco el tema trans bastante bien, el intersexual, un poco menos, pero me da igual, al fin y al cabo a las personas hay que tratarlas por el género que ellas se sientan. Y puedo decir que en los fics, tanto Emma como Regina son mujeres de bandera, únicamente sus genitales no se corresponden con los esperados.**

 **Otra cosa, alguien me preguntó por las siglas AU. Significan Alternative Universe, es decir, que la acción y la trama de los fics no tienen nada que ver con la serie. Son fics en que solo se cogen a los personajes de OUAT, pero se los mete en un contexto completamente diferente, y por normal general no hay magia, aunque algunos sí suelen respetar las profesiones que los personajes tienen en la serie, pero tampoco es algo general.**

 **Sin más, os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Capítulo 19**

La graduación de Regina fue a mediados de noviembre, y la mía poco después, a comienzos de diciembre. No sé poner en palabras la emoción que sentí al ver a mi futura esposa con la beca, en el escenario, siendo la portavoz de su promoción. Su discurso fue muy emocionante y me hizo llorar, sentada en primera fila:

 _Sé que todos piensan que somos inmortales. Y así debe ser. Estamos graduándonos. Pero así como en nuestros cinco años de formación, lo que hace la vida valiosa es el hecho de que no dura para siempre. Lo que la hace preciosa es que termina. Eso lo sé ahora más que nunca. Hoy es un día especial para recordar que tenemos suerte. Así que no desperdicien el tiempo viviendo la vida de otro. Haz que la tuya valga algo. Lucha por lo que te importa. Sea lo que sea. Porque aunque tengamos dudas, no hay mejor manera de vivir. Es fácil sentirse esperanzado en un bello día como hoy, pero habrá días sombríos por delante. Días en que te sentirás solo, y es en esos días cuando necesitaremos esperanza. No importa lo mal que se esté o lo perdido que te sientas, prométeme que tendrás esperanzas. Mantenla viva. Tenemos que ser mayores que nuestro sufrimiento. Mi deseo para ustedes es que se vuelvan esperanza. Las personas necesitan eso. Y aunque fallemos, no hay mejor forma de vivir. Como vemos, aquí están hoy todas las personas que nos han ayudado a formarnos en quienes somos. Sé que parece que nos estamos despidiendo, pero cada uno de nosotros estará en las cosas que haremos para recordarnos quién somos y quienes deberíamos ser. He pasado grandes años con todos ustedes, voy a echarlos mucho de menos_

Los aplausos formaban una linda melodía.

Regina miró directamente hacia mí y sonrió. La sonrisa más luminosa del planeta.

A pesar de haberse distanciado mucho de Regina en estos dos últimos años, Cora apareció en la ceremonia y me trató educadamente, sin soltar veneno sobre mí. Vino hasta nosotras, estábamos Regina, su padre y hermana, mis padres y hermanos y yo. Cora se acercó y nos quedamos en silencio, como si fuera una extraña invadiendo nuestro espacio.

«Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Regina. Felicidades» fue lo que dijo, visiblemente emocionada, pero contendiéndose al máximo para no demostrarlo.

«Gracias, mamá»

Se abrazaron, un abrazo corto y rápido, que demostraba lo distantes que aún estaban la una de la otra, las heridas y las palabras no dichas que aún planeaban entre ellas. Cora se marchó tras ese abrazo, pero no dejamos que eso estropease la fiesta.

Todos nos reunimos en un restaurante para celebrarlo.

En mi graduación, yo solo veía a mis padres, hermanos y a Regina llorando a la vez, como auténticos tontos, mientras yo subía al estrado y recibía mi diploma bajo una salva de palmas.

Cuando bajé del estrado, fui agarrada por todos al mismo tiempo, recibiendo besos por todos lados. Me sentía extremadamente feliz y me emocioné mucho con mi padre.

«No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hija» dijo llorando «Cuando naciste, supe que serías la alegría de nuestra casa. La pequeñaja de rizos de oro que le había pedido a Dios. Eres una bendición, Emma y no podría quererte más» dijo, con las manos en mi rostro y en aquel momento no me sentí diferente, ya no me sentía una pieza fuera del puzle, me sentí parte esencial de él.

«¡Te quiero, papá!»

Nos abrazamos con fuerza y cuando las lágrimas se esfumaron, vinieron las sonrisas, porque August no paraba de sacarnos fotos. Sacamos tantas fotos que me sentí perdida entre tantos flashes.

Regina me regaló un kit de acuarelas de Van Gogh, que me encantó. En su graduación, yo le regalé una cadena de oro con el tridente, que era el símbolo de la Psicología, y un adorno de un muñequita que representaba a una psicóloga.

Tras nuestras graduaciones, poco antes de Navidad, anunciamos a nuestros parientes y amigos que nos íbamos a casar. Nuestros padres se sorprendieron ante tanta rapidez, pues éramos muy jóvenes, según ellos, y acabábamos de licenciarnos, sin mencionar el hecho de que yo tenía una enfermedad mental muy grave, aunque nadie mencionó eso.

«Emma y yo lo hemos pensado bien, y hemos decidido que queremos casarnos ahora» Regina les explicó «Sé que tienen miedo, señor y señora Swan, miedo de que yo no consiga aguantar…la enfermedad…pero soy psicóloga y tengo preparación para lidiar con estas cosas. Pero más allá de todo eso, amo a Emma. Amo a Emma lo suficiente para enfrentar esa enfermedad con ella. Puedo lidiar con eso»

Mis padres, aunque inseguros, nos apoyaron. Ellos querían a Regina como si fuera una hija y sabían que lo ella decía era verdad. Regina me amaba bastante para quedarse a mi lado a pesar de la esquizofrenia.

Pasamos la Navidad en mi casa, y su padre, Henry, y Zelena estuvieron con nosotras. Por lo que me había enterado, Henry y Cora se habían separado, pero aún no habían firmado los papeles del divorcio ni decidido cómo quedaría la situación de los bienes. Pensando en Regina, di la idea de invitar a su madre, pero Cora se había ido de viaje a Europa sin avisar a nadie, así que celebramos la Navidad sin ella.

Aquellas fueron las Navidades más felices que había tenido. Estaba al lado de toda mi familia, sintiéndome parte integral de ella, tenía a Regina a mi lado y a su padre y hermana, que eran como si también fueran mis parientes. Yo quería al coronel Henry. Era divertido, fuerte, me llamaba hija y me contaba sus historias de guerra. También adoraba a Zelena, que era increíblemente graciosa y me enseñaba cosas que jamás pensé que existieran. Hablamos sobre todo y siempre salía con ideas nuevas tras hablar con ella.

A principios de año, comenzamos a buscar casas y apartamentos. Necesitábamos encontrar algo que nos gustase y que encajase en nuestro apretado presupuesto. De cualquier forma, Henry y mi padre se prestaron gustosos a ayudarnos al principio con los gastos, y hasta mi hermano August me dio una cuantía razonable de dinero y algunos muebles para la casa, como sofá, estufa, nevera, microondas.

Pasamos todo enero buscando el sitio ideal para vivir, hasta que encontramos una casa razonablemente grande y dentro de nuestro presupuesto. Era una casa amarilla frente a la playa, de la que me enamoré en cuanto pisamos el florido jardín. Aun así, no dije nada y esperé a verla entera. Había dos baños, una sala de dos ambientes, una cocina grande con área de servicio, tres cuartos en el piso de arriba, un despacho donde Regina podría estudiar y guardar sus libros, además de un sótano maravilloso para guardar mis cosas de pintura.

The frist time that I saw you

Looking like you did

We were Young

We were restless

Just two clueless kids

But if I knew then

What I know now

I'd falla in love

«¿Qué te pareció?» me preguntó cuando salimos de la casa «Sé sincera»

«Me ha encantado la casa. Me ha gustado todo, desde el tamaño, el jardín, la cocina, la sala…Es aireada y espaciosa, cabrán todos los muebles que nos han regalado…Tiene espacio para tus cosas y las mías…Y es…»

«Amarilla. Como _La casa amarilla_ de Van Gogh» recordó, sonriéndome «Sabía que te iba a gustar. Cuando la vi, supe que sería nuestra»

«¿Ya ha estado aquí?» pregunté curiosa y ella asintió «¡Mala! ¿Así que me estabas escondiendo este descubrimiento?»

«Quería sorprenderte, no sabía si realmente te iba a gustar…»

«La amé. Me conoces profundamente, señora Mills»

La agarré por la cintura y besé sus labios, despacio.

«Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo» susurré cuando nuestros labios se separaron

«Cuidado con lo que deseas» bromeó, rodeando mi cuello «Vas a quedar presa a mi lado dentro esta casa amarilla por el resto de tus días»

«¿Presa? ¿Seré tu prisionera, eh?»

«Sí, lo serás. Pero serás la prisionera mejor cuidado del mundo entero. Voy a llevarte el desayuno a la cama, voy a cocinar para ti, bañarte, llenarte de mi amor…» rozó su nariz con la mía, haciendo reír

«Hm…¿Sabes que eso no suena mal, eh? ¡Creo que voy a adorar ser tu prisionera!»

«¿Vamos a comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre»

«Vamos»

Decidimos quedarnos con la casa amarilla. Mis padres y el padre de Regina fueron con nosotras a verla y todos la adoraron, así que nos lazamos y la alquilamos. El dueño era un señor de unos setenta años, jubilado, que vivía solo en una casa más pequeña, pero que le tenía mucho aprecio a su casita amarilla. Lo conocimos el día en que nos mudamos, y al contrario de lo podría suponer, el anciano era muy moderno y se puso feliz al saber que "una pareja joven y enamorada" viviría en su casa, palabras suyas.

Mis padres y Henry compraron los muebles que faltaban y a finales de una semana de febrero, ellos y mis hermanos nos ayudaron con la mudanza. En realidad, no fue una mudanza propiamente, porque todos los muebles fueron comprados y enviados a la nueva casa, pero necesitamos ayuda para cargar muebles tan pesados para la casa, y decidir dónde iría cada uno.

Me encantó el resultado final. Nuestra casa amarilla tenía paredes blancas, lo que la hacía parecer más clara y aireada. La sala quedó llena de mis cuadros, incluso algunos de los cuadros que pinté de Regina. Colocamos una especie de mueble hecho a medida, un mueble blanco que se pegaba a la pared y servía como estante, donde colocamos libros, películas y varios adornos, y en medio de este mueble encajamos el televisor. Nuestro sofá era azul, color de bebé, bastante gracioso, porque parecía un sofá del siglo pasado, pero nos encantaba.

En general, me encantó toda la decoración que habíamos hecho. Nuestra casa quedó llena de cuadros, de adornos y de fotografías nuestras y de nuestros amigos y familiares. Nuestra casa amarilla estaba lista para ser habitada, pero solo nos mudaríamos cuando estuviéramos casadas, pues ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Como un ritual.

Los preparativos de la boda comenzaron poco después y jamás pensé que casarse conllevaría tanto trabajo, aunque nuestra boda era muy sencilla. Teníamos que conseguir un juez de paz, contratar a alguien que se encargase de la decoración y del montaje de la ceremonia en la playa, contratar un catering que se encargara de la comida y bebidas, comprar flores, los vestidos, etc… Eso me provocó algo de estrés, lo que era normal, pero tuve miedo de que el estrés pudiera derivar en una nueva crisis…

Al contrario de lo que pensé, no tuve ninguna crisis psicótica en ese periodo, pero tuve cambios bruscos de humor, que provocaron que me quedara más aislada, más apática, dando la impresión de que no estaba interesada en la boda, cosa que no era verdad.

«Emma, ¿estás segura de que te quieres casar conmigo?» me peguntó Regina un martes, en el jardín de nuestra futura casa. Íbamos una vez a la semana para comprobar todo.

«Claro que estoy segura, Regina. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?» la miré, asombrada

«Porque…Bueno, tus reacciones vienen siendo extrañas…Y no sé si es por la enfermedad, o si es porque no quieres casarte. Quiero decir, sé que has dicho que querías, pero puedes haber cambiado de idea por alguna razón…Puedes haberte arrepentido. No sé» parecía insegura, con miedo. Una niña asustada.

Agarré sus manos. Estábamos sentadas en el banco del jardín.

«Regina, no puedo controlar lo que esta mierda de enfermedad me causa. Realmente quisiera, pero no puedo. Sabes que incluso con la medicación, además de no tener cura, los síntomas pueden presentarse cuando les dé la gana. Pero te amo. Y quiero casarme contigo…es lo que más quiero en esta vida» dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo, mis ojos lloraban.

Ella me sonrió y alzó mis manos para besarlas.

«¡Mi princesa! Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo» dijo, volviendo a su entusiasmo habitual, inclinándose para besarme «La más amada»

En eso estaba de acuerdo. Sin duda, sería la más amada…


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno, llegamos al último capítulo de este agridulce fic. Espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **(Regina)**

Mi boda con Emma tuvo lugar en marzo. En un hermoso domingo soleado. Hacía calor y todos nuestros amigos estaban presentes. Llenamos un pedazo de la playa. Toda la decoración era blanca y las flores eran rosas rojas. Por una alfombra roja mi padre me llevó hacia el altar, donde yo, con el corazón disparado, esperaba a Emma que llegó del brazo de David.

Emma llevaba un hermoso y sencillo vestido, sin tirantes. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos en una trenza y adornados con una diadema de bellas flores. Dos mechones caían por los laterales de su rostro y estaba usando un maquillaje suave, que realzaba sus angelicales rasgos. Me sonreía todo el rato, nuestras miradas estaban clavadas, la una en la otra, y habían lágrimas en sus ojos.

Nuestra ceremonia fue sencilla. Como no conseguimos encontrar un juez de paz a tiempo, quien acabó oficiando la ceremonia fue Geppeto, que casualmente era el propietario de nuestra casita amarilla. Cuando se enteró de nuestro problema, quiso realizar la ceremonia, y con hermosas palabras, bendijo nuestro amor.

Algo inusitado sucedió en mitad de la boda, cuando ya estábamos festejando: mi madre apareció. Aun sabiendo que estaba en contra de mi unión con Emma, había cumplido mi papel y le había enviado una invitación, pero nunca me respondió. Pero por increíble que parezca, apareció.

Cora Mills apareció en mi boda para felicitarnos a mí y a mi esposa por nuestra unión y para desearnos suerte. No, no parecía estar siendo irónica. Definitivamente desaprobaba mi elección por diferentes razones, pero rezaba para que fuese feliz al lado de Emma y eso me conmovió bastante.

Nuestra fiesta recordaba mucho a las fiestas irlandesas. Todos los invitados bailaban juntos, hicimos un grupo y no había sensación más placentera que bailar descalza sobre la arena con mi esposa, que me giraba de un lado al otro.

«Te amo» susurraba con sus manos en las mías, mientras girábamos hasta quedar mareadas.

Bailamos mucho, sacamos varias fotos y recibimos besos y abrazos todo el rato. El Dr. Archie y otros psicólogos del hospital estaban presentes e incluso trajeron a algunos pacientes de los que seguían internados, que eran amigos de Emma. Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho y nada se salió de control.

Al final del día, cuando la fiesta acabó y nos fuimos a la cabaña donde tendríamos nuestra noche de bodas, Emma quiso saltar olas diciendo que nos daría suerte, pero el resultado fue dos vestidos de novias encharcados que tuvimos que quitarnos deprisa.

«¡Loca!» dije, bromeando, y a ella no le importó que la llamara así, aun teniendo ese enfermedad que la caracterizaba como loca «Has mojado nuestros vestidos…»

«Es mejor quedarnos sin ellos» susurró, pegando los labios a los míos y abrazándome. Estábamos solo con la ropa interior, con los cuerpos húmedos «Lo que vamos a hacer es más divertido sin ropa»

«Pervertida…» abracé su cuello y la besé apasionadamente «¿Cómo te sientes ahora que eres una mujer casada?» pregunté, al caer sobre su cuerpo.

«Me siento feliz, muy feliz» selló mis labios varias veces, apretándome con fuerza «Me siento feliz como nunca pensé que lo pudiera ser en toda mi vida»

«¡Entonces ya somos dos!»

Volvimos a besarnos con ímpetu y Emma se libró de mi sujetador con rapidez, sentándome en su regazo y prestándole atención especial a mis pechos, masajeándolos con las manos y jugueteando con mis pezones entre sus dientes.

Después, volvió a recostarme y se colocó encima de mí, besándome de cabeza a los pies, quitándome mis bragas, dejándome desnuda. Emma besó mi pie y fue subiendo despacio por la pierna, mientras me sonreía, una sonrisa maliciosa e infantil que también me hacía sonreír a mí.

Me besó varias veces, dejándome sin aliento antes de besarme entre las piernas, metiendo su lengua en mi interior, haciéndome gemir alto, con las piernas bien abiertas. Coloqué una mano sobre su cabeza, agarrando sus mechones y no podía controlar mis gemidos y espasmos, pues Emma me chupaba de forma deliciosa

Introdujo sus dedos dentro de mí y comenzó a moverlos rápidamente, sin dejar de lamerme, a un ritmo que hizo que entrara en combustión fácilmente. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, y movía mi pelvis hacia ella, hasta que gocé gritando su nombre y ella vino hacia mí, besándome son deseo, enroscando su lengua, llena de mi gozo, con la mía.

Apreté sus muslos, su trasero, tiré de las bragas con tanta fuerza que, sin querer, acabé rompiéndolas, y ella reía, con la boca en mi cuello, llenándome de besos y mordiscos. Deslicé mis dedos por su intimidad y la penetré rápidamente, agarrándome a sus cabellos con la otra, haciendo que inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Le di un fuerte chupetón en su cuello y giré nuestros cuerpos sobre el edredón. Recosté a Emma boca abajo, y continué penetrándola mientras besaba su espalda y ella gemía como una gatita, apretando el edredón con fuerza hasta que se corrió en mis dedos.

* * *

El lunes nos mudamos para nuestra hermosa casa amarilla. Deshicimos nuestras maletas, que ya estaban allí, colocamos la ropa y fuimos al mercado a hacer algunas compras. Podría parecer una locura, pero hasta hacer la comprar en el supermercado con Emma era agradable. Porque Emma era divertida y parecía una niña, corriendo literalmente por los pasillos con el carrito, dejándome loca detrás de ella.

Compramos todo lo que era necesario para la casa, e incluso más. Emma solo sabía coger pastelitos salados, galletas, chocolate y cosas que cogería un niño, lo que me hacía reír de indignación, porque teníamos que priorizar sobre las cosas importantes, como leche y carne. Pero Emma no sabía priorizar, esa parte la tendría que hacer yo.

En casa, me ayudó a colocar todo, aunque se pusiera a cantar y bailar mientras lo hacía, lo que, por un lado, era divertido, pero terrible por otro, porque Emma captaba toda mi atención con sus seductores movimientos. Al final, dejamos la mitad de la compra en el suelo y le hice el amor encima de la encimera de la cocina.

«Acabamos de instalarnos y ya quieres follar por toda la casa» susurró jadeante después de gozar, riendo en mi oído, causándome un placentero estremecimiento «Es usted muy desvergonzada, señora Swan»

«Tú me dejas así, señora Mills. Me vuelves completamente loca»

Emma tocó mi rostro y sonrió cariñosamente, apretando sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, llenándome de besos los labios antes de empujarme y descender, volviendo a ponerse sus pantalones.

«¡Tenemos que volver al trabajo!»

«Sí, señora»

Y fue lo que hicimos.

Nuestros primeros días de casadas fueron increíbles. Todo era muy nuevo e incluso las cosas diarias, rutinarias, que toda pareja vivía, me dejaban increíblemente feliz. Me encaraba ver a Emma moverse solo de braguitas y camiseta cuando se cepillaba los dientes, con los cabellos despeinados. Amaba la forma en que se despertaba bien dispuesta, saltando en la cama como un niño, mientras yo refunfuñaba porque quería dormir. Amaba la manera que tenía de no dejarme pasar frío por las noches, siempre se agarraba a mí, metiendo su cabeza en mi pecho o estomago como cachorrito. Amaba también la forma en que me irritaba, dejando los zapatos tirados por la casa, dejando vasos y latas en la sala. Amaba quedarme viendo la tele con ella hasta tarde y acabar durmiendo en el sofá, con su cálido cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Amaba nuestros baños, porque sí, nos bañamos juntas todos los días. Algunos eran más divertidos que otros, porque jugábamos como niñas, haciéndonos peinados con el pelo enjabonado, y otro eran más eróticos, durante lo que gritábamos de tanto placer bajo el agua. Amaba cuidar del jardín con Emma, regar nuestras plantas, podarlas. Emma era cuidadosa y tenía un lazo muy especial con la naturaleza.

El tiempo fue pasando y yo seguía amando todo eso. Trabaja a media jornada en el hospital y pronto comencé a atender en una consulta que alquilé. Emma vibró de felicidad por mí y me ayudó a decorar mi consulta. Claro está que se quedó saltando en mi diván como una niña y me robaba los caramelos de la recepción cada vez que aparecía por allí.

Mientras yo trabajaba, Emma visitaba a los padres, cuidaba de la casa y pintaba, pintaba mucho, porque yo insistía en que no parase. Porque tenía mucho talento y sabía que, tarde o temprano, sería descubierto y eso no tardó en suceder.

En agosto, una tarde cualquiera, un señor muy rico y conocido de la ciudad, el señor Gold, pasó por delante de nuestra casa amarilla y vio a Emma en el jardín pintando. Precisamente ese día, ella no estaba pintando "normal". Emma estaba como fuera de la realidad desde junio, yo estaba preocupada con eso, pero no había tenido ninguna crisis grave. Apenas había escuchado algunas voces que la hicieron meterse debajo de la cama en dos ocasiones, pero pronto pasó. En fin. El día en que el señor Gold pasó, Emma estaba pintando un cuadro usando las manos. Pasaba la punta de los dedos, dando contorno a sus formas y después plasmaba las manos abiertas llenas de pintura en el lienzo blanco, haciendo cuadros abstractos completamente locos y poéticos. El señor Gold se quedó enamorado y decidió patrocinarla. Emma estaba temblando y saltando de felicidad cuando me dio la noticia y lo celebramos comiendo pizza calabresa en casa de sus padres.

En octubre, Emma fue lanzaba al mercado. Su primera exposición tuvo lugar en la única galería que existía en Storybrooke, que pertenecía casualmente al señor Gold. Toda la ciudad apareció. Emma estaba nerviosa, pero hermosa. Llevaba un vestido negro de impecable brillo, zapatos de tacón y los cabellos recogidos. Recibía elogios y cumplidos de todos y varias personas importantes estaban presentes, incluyendo al alcalde de la ciudad.

Estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, conmemorando con ella aquella victoria, compartiendo aquella felicidad única, y Emma agarraba mi mano y me presentaba como su esposa, como la mujer que estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso.

La exposición fue un éxito, no es necesario que lo diga. Todas las obras que Emma expuso se vendieron y a un alto precio. Valores que tendría que calcular para poder explicarlos aquí. Pronto Emma se vio exponiendo en Boston, en diferentes galerías. Y sus obras se vendieron en cada ocasión. En dos años, Emma era conocida por todo el estado de Massachussets, Maine, Conneticut y Nueva York. En dos años, Emma juntó una pequeña fortuna y nos compramos la casita amarilla y viajamos mucho. Además de acompañarla siempre a las ciudades donde sus obras eran expuestas, viajamos por Europa durante las vacaciones. Conocimos prácticamente toda Francia e Italia, pasamos por España y Portugal, visitamos Ámsterdam y parecíamos niñas pequeñas asombradas visitando los museos, viendo en directo las obras de nuestros artistas predilectos.

Siempre que volvíamos a Storybrooke, traíamos regalos para toda nuestra familia. En ese tiempo, mis padres se divorciaron definitivamente y mi padre salió de casa, mudándose para la nuestra tras mucha insistencia por mi parte y por la de Emma, pues arrastraba problemas de salud. Diabetes y presión alta. Zelena, que también ya se había licenciado, cogió una mochila y se largó para Sudamérica para investigar para su Doctorado.

Mi padre siempre protestaba, creyendo que nos daría trabajo a mí y a Emma, pero él no nos lo daba. Además, viajamos tanto en aquella época que venía muy bien tener a alguien que cuidara de nuestros peces y de nuestro perrito, Thor. Era un bulldog francés del que Emma se enamoró en Boston.

 **(Emma)**

Cuando Regina y yo cumplimos cinco años de casadas, un domingo su padre tuvo un infarto y falleció. Fue un día muy triste, del que no me gusta acordarme. Regina lo encontró en el suelo de la sala y gritó por mí, que estaba en la ducha. Corrimos al hospital, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Lo enterramos el lunes, una lunes frío y lluvioso. Cora estaba ahí y derramó algunas lágrimas. Consoló a Regina, pero apenas se dirigió a mí, solo me saludó educadamente.

Creo que fue nuestro periodo más difícil, porque Regina tuvo principios de una depresión, dejó su trabajo de lado, abandonando a los pacientes de la consulta y disminuyendo sus horas en el hospital. Solo quería quedarse en casa y comenzó a negarse incluso a viajar conmigo, y yo no viajaría sin ella.

«Tienes que ir, Emma» insistía ella, enfadada «Son tus obras, es tu trabajo. La mayoría de las personas estarán allí más para verte a ti de cerca que para otra cosa. Si fueran solo para comprar las obras, lo harían por Internet»

«Me da igual» dije en tono serio «En serio, me da igual. No voy a dejarte sola en este estado. Has estado a mi lado durante todos estos años, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Has cuidado de mí cada vez que me daba una crisis, y sé que lo seguirás haciendo, así que déjame hacer lo mismo por ti»

Regina se echó a llorar y me abrazó con fuerza.

«Eres mi vida» susurró entre sollozos

Poco tiempo después, nuestras vidas volvieron a la normalidad, aunque supiera que ese vacío al perder a su padre permanecería. Yo también sentía ese vacío, porque Henry fue como un padre para mi durante todo ese tiempo. Siempre me apoyó, me aconsejó y junto a Regina me cuidó muchas veces cuando me volvía loca, queriendo quitarme la vida a causa de las voces que iban y venían en mi cabeza.

August se casó con Ruby, una antigua amiga de la hermana de Regina y pronto tuvieron un bebé, cosa que enloqueció a mis padres. Neal se marchó de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía haber arreglado su vida en Florida, donde también conoció a una mujer, una tal Tamara, con quien comenzó a vivir.

Pero no todo era de color de rosa. A pesar de mi éxito, del dinero y de mi amor por Regina, había momentos muy difíciles, los momentos en que mi enfermedad me impedía hacer cualquier cosa. Había momentos en que escuchaba tantas voces que sentía ganas de suicidarme, incluso lo intenté hacer en una ocasión, a petición de una voz. Me tomé todo el boté de pastillas con una botella de tequila, me dio un ataque y fui llevada corriendo al hospital, pero por suerte sobreviví. En esa época, Regina se volvió ciega, no salió de mi lado ni un segundo, con miedo a que me matase.

Yo me cuidaba mucho. Aun con el ajetreo del día a día, hacia ejercicio físico, terapia, siempre visitaba al Dr. Archie, tomaba mi medicación, tenía una vida social activa y constante. Regina y yo paseábamos mucho, incluso con nuestros amigos. Solo me quedaba aislada dentro de casa en los periodos de crisis, que normalmente duraban unos tres meses y siempre era un problema, porque los periódicos daban cuenta de ello. La gente se enteraba de que la artista Emma Swan era esquizofrénica, pero eso no me importaba mucho.

Amaba a Regina cada vez más. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más mi amor crecía, como si fuera magia. Amaba sus defectos y manías, amaba incluso nuestras peleas, que no eran muy a menudo ni muy graves. Cosas de una pareja normal, aunque no fuéramos una pareja normal.

Algo me molestaba y fue a mediados de octubre, en nuestro décimo aniversario de boda, que ese "algo" salió a la superficie, cuando Regina, en nuestra cocina, sencillamente se giró y me dijo

«Quiero tener un hijo, Emma»

Ya habíamos hablado de eso diversas veces a lo largo de los años, porque por más que me gustaran los niños y quisiera ser madre, desde que descubrí mi enfermedad, decidí que no tendría hijos, porque sabía que en caso de quedarme embarazada, mi bebé tendría un gen de la esquizofrenia y no me podía arriesgar.

Claro que podría quedarse embarazada Regina, y así el bebé no tendría mi gen "malo", pero aun así tenía miedo de que, en un momento de crisis, fuera capaz de hacer algo que hiriese a nuestro hijo, pero Regina no desistía, siempre conseguía volver al asunto.

«Ya hemos hablado de eso millares de veces» dije, en tono serio, sentada a la mesa «No puedo ser madre, Regina»

«Claro que puedes. Ya hemos hablado con Archie sobre eso, y él cree que es una idea genial»

«¡Pero yo no lo creo!» alcé el tono de voz «¿Y si le hado daño al bebé?»

«Sé que no lo harías…» me miraba profundamente, aquella mirada de quien me conocía bien, de quien confiaba en mí «Y si te da una crisis, ¿no crees que yo sería capaz de lidiar con ella como he hecho siempre?»

«¿Vas a cuidar de mí y de un bebé al mismo tiempo?» casi grité, enfadada «¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? ¿Cuidar de una loca y de una criatura?»

«¡Puedo hacer eso, Emma!» gritó «Pudo y quiero. Y están tus padres para ayudarnos, otras personas. No estamos solas. Dudaste de que yo fuera capaz de soportar estar al lado de alguien con esquizofrenia, y ya llevamos diez años casadas. ¿Acaso no puedes darme un voto de confianza esta vez?» sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas «Quiero tener un hijo, quiero tener un hijo contigo. Es eso lo que quiero. Un bebé»

«Vamos a tener un bebé, entonces» dije sonriendo, aunque también estaba llorando «Vamos a tenerlo…Pero prométeme que no me dejaras que le haga daño, ¿ok?»

«Te lo prometo, mi amor. Te prometo que esa criatura solo nos traerá más alegría. Seremos una familia muy feliz.

 **(Regina)**

Henry Swan Mills nació con 3, 5 kilos el 4 de diciembre. Era el mayor y más lindo bebé de la maternidad. Di a luz tras cinco horas de parto y fue de forma natural. Emma estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, agarrando mi mano, besándome, sonriendo y llorando, compartiendo conmigo la misma emoción, aunque no pudiera sentir mi dolor.

La idea de llamarlo Henry fue toda de ella y cuando Emma sugirió ese homenaje, lloré mucho.

Nuestro pequeño era lindo y nació peloncete. La enfermera me lo puso en mis brazos aún lleno de sangre y envuelto en una toca, y Emma estaba a mi lado. Ella tocó su rostro con la punta de su índice y milagrosamente nuestro recién nacido sonrió, sonrió como si pudiera sentir todo el amor que sentíamos por él.

Ese amor debió quedar muy claro, porque desde que descubrí que estaba embarazada, Emma me cuidó y me mimó como nunca. Me daba todos los antojos, acariciaba y besaba mi barriga a cada momento, además de cantar y contarle historias a nuestro pequeño, que, inquieto, se movía dentro de mí.

Cuando vi a Emma sentada en el sillón del cuarto azul, manteniendo a nuestro pequeño, todo abrigadito, en sus brazos, cantándole bajito y sonriéndole, tuve la certeza de que había hecho la mejor elección del mundo hace trece años atrás, cuando acepté salir con ella, aun sin saber por todo lo que pasaríamos.

En todos estos años, he aprendido mucho y he cambiado bastante. Me he vuelto una mujer más fuerte, más madura e inteligente. Emma me ha enseñado cosas que jamás hubiera aprendido si me hubiera casado con otra persona. Ella ha hecho de mí una mujer mucho mejor. Un ser humano mejor. Y yo le debo todo, absolutamente todo a ella, por eso dediqué mis siguientes años a investigar profundamente la esquizofrenia, investigación que dio como resultado mi tesis de Doctorado, que se convirtió en un libro mundialmente aclamado

El día de la presentación de mi tesis, Emma estaba allí, con nuestro pequeño de dos años en sus brazos, y lloró mucho al final, mientras yo era aplaudida por los mejores profesores de psicología, algunos inclusos extranjeros.

El día de la firma de mi libro, me sorprendí al ver a Emma en la fila, como si fuera otra persona más. Había comprado mi libro.

«¿Podría darme un autógrafo, señora Swan?» pidió con una cautivadora sonrisa.

«¡Claro que sí!»

Cogí el bolígrafo y escribí en la primera página del libro " _Te amo, mi pequeña princesa"_

No necesitaba escribirle a Emma una dedicatoria, porque ya le había escrito el libro. Quienquiera que lo leyese, vería escritas las siguientes palabras

" _Dedico este libro a mi esposa y madre de mi hijo, Emma Swan, la mujer más increíble que haya conocido. El ser humano más maravilloso del mundo, y que padece esquizofrenia. Te amo con toda el alma y no hubiera conseguido nada sin ti"_

Emma cogió el libro y al leer lo que había escrito, me miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas

«Yo también te amo, mi luna» susurró antes de apartarse y dejar que la fila continuase.

* * *

Cuando Henry cumplió diecisiete años, nos sorprendió al decirnos que estudiaría medicina. Nuestro pequeño pasó por nueve universidades diferentes, incluida Harvard, donde se licenció, y se convirtió más tarde en uno de los psiquiatras más famosos de occidente.

Henry estudió a fondo las enfermedades mentales, y junto conmigo y otros profesionales, mi hijo expandió horizontes y rompió varios tabúes, descubriendo cosas totalmente inéditas sobre la esquizofrenia.

Me dijo que había decidido dedicar su vida a estudiar la esquizofrenia cuando tenía diez años y había visto a Emma, su otra madre, temblar, gritar y llorar, con miedo de las voces que solo existían en su cabeza. Aquello me causó una emoción tan fuerte que no sabría explicarla. Mi hijo era una bendición, un gran orgullo.

Henry tenía veinticinco años cuando impartió una increíble conferencia sobre la locura en Londres. Emma y yo estábamos en primera fila para aplaudirlo. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia nosotras y declaró en público

«Estoy muy orgulloso de ser hijo de las dos mujeres más valientes y brillantes que conozco. Regina Mills y Emma Swan, ustedes son los mayores y mejores ejemplos que yo podía haber tenido. No sería ni una décima parte de lo que soy sin ustedes. Gracias, mamá, por hacer insistido en que viniera al mundo» me miraba a mí «Y gracias, ma, por haber aceptado el desafío de criar a un niño, aun muriendo de miedo. Son muy valientes y fuertes, ejemplos a seguir. Las amo con todo mi corazón» dijo, emocionado.

Miré a Emma y las dos estábamos llorando como niñas, totalmente emocionadas. Una emoción que no venía solo de las palabras de nuestro hijo o del orgullo que sentíamos, una emoción que había nacido muchos años atrás, cuando nos vimos por primera vez en una fiesta de la universidad.

All that I am, all that I ever was

Is here in your perfect eyes

El público se levantó y aplaudió con fuerza la declaración de mi pequeño Henry, que bajó del estrado y vino a abrazarnos.

Emma y Henry era mi vida. Y jamás los tendría si no hubiese tenido el valor de enfrentar a mi madre y al mundo para estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Por esa razón, digo con la boca llena: No tengan miedo. No lo tengan. Sea lo que sea que amen, lo que deseen, por más aterrador que sea, no tengan miedo. Vayan hacia delante. Amen. Arriésguense. Lloren, sufran, pero no se rindan.

La mayor lección que he aprendido al lado de Emma ha sido que la mayor locura que puede existir es no amar.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno, aclaro que si hay alguna errata es culpa de las lágrimas que empañan mi visión. Es broma, lo he repasado, pero sigo llorando como una tonta. Ha sido un fic corto, pero intenso. Creo que es toda una lección de vida. Espero que les haya gustado. Y nos seguimos viendo en** _ **Una rosa,**_ **y en el que empiece.**


End file.
